Nêl Muinthil
by Nyarinde
Summary: Middle-Earth is supposed to be a fantasy, right? Apparently not. After a deadly accident, three sisters find themselves in an unbelievable situation: in an audience with the Valar of Middle-Earth! Now, these three sisters must embrace their new destinies and find their strength and courage to save Middle-Earth and their friends from the darkness, but their journey will not be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**I just recently watched the Lord of the Rings for the first time. I know, I know how DARE I take so long to watch such epicness?! For some reason I just never watched it, and now I am hooked!**

 **Yes, this will be a a 10th Walker- er, 12 Walker fic. Don't like? I understand, and I hope you find a story that you do like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the epic awesome that is the Lord of the rings.**

* * *

As a great deluge rained down from the skies above the two sisters sat in their aged grey sedan parked outside the large and imposing Jefferson High School building. Rain pelted the ground as the sky rumbled with thunder the deep black clouds alight with lightning, the sights and sounds clashing all around them. This storm had been raging since earlier that morning, getting stronger and stronger with each passing moment, the clock now closing in on 3 PM. You couldn't stand outside for a moment without being drenched. Despite the harsh weather conditions, the sisters couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"What time is it, Kendra?" Maia asked her sister as she struggled to see through the downpour. They were waiting for their third sister, Elaine. It was her very last day of her last year of high school and both older sisters, Maia and Kendra, were so very proud of her success, they couldn't be happier at everything their baby sister had achieved. They were so proud that Maia had decided to splurge, stocking up on junk food, popcorn and purchasing a few little gifts for Elaine, gifts they'd all enjoy for sure. It wasn't every day your sister graduated from high school.

"It's three oh seven, three more minutes." Kendra replied checking the clock on the dash, she could hardly contain herself, nearly bouncing with her excitement. She glanced into the back seat at the plastic bags carefully placed as far under her chair as possible. Turning back around she spoke again. "She's gonna love the gifts." Again Kendra smiled wide and this time didn't resist, bouncing up and down in her seat, a large shimmering pink gift bag in her hands. It was the only place Maia had agreed for it to sit, the oldest sister vehemently refusing to let Kendra buckle it into a seat-belt in the back seat.

Sighing happily, Maia leaned back in her seat smiled blissfully and nodded. "This is gonna be a good day!" Silently Kendra stopped her bouncing and tightened her grip on the bag, nodding her agreement, in her opinion it already was a great day and nothing could possibly change that.

As the clock struck 3:10 PM the school bell rang and almost instantly students ran out of the building and into the parking lot with cheers of freedom as they went, most not even stopping to attempt to cover themselves from the falling rain, not caring that they were getting soaked. It wasn't long before their sister came out of the building. Elaine held a thick textbook above her head and searched for the car, despite her best efforts her chestnut hair was still being slowly dampened by the wildly moving torrents of rainwater, her chocolate eyes darting back and forth in an attempt at finding the gray sedan. Elaine shared the same eye color as both sisters sitting in the car and the same hair color as Maia, however Kendra differed from both of them with black hair. With their close age and extremely similar looks one would not be surprised to learn they were sisters.

"Oh, there she is." With Elaine still frantically searching for the car Maia honked twice and watched in amusement as Elaine hurried through the rain, looking as if she was attempting to dodge the raindrops coming at her from every direction, she dove into the back seat of the car completely soaked from head to toe. So much for dodging. She was thankful that Maia had thought to turn on the heater, she instantly began to bask in the warmth coming from the little air vents, crowding her entire body around one and idly noting a plastic bag brush against her foot from beneath Kendra's chair.

"Hey! How's our graduate?!" Kendra twisted around and reached out to hug her sopping wet sister, completely unbothered by the water that now drenched her own clothes from the hug.

"Great! I'm loving this weather." Maia smiled at Elaine's sense of humor and elbowed Kendra gently, urging her to bring out the present. Kendra met Maia's eyes and gave her a discreet nod, clearing her throat she gazed at Elaine in the back seat, her hands squeezing the giant gift bag on her lap.

"Well, you're gonna love this even more." Kendra produced the gift bag and wiggled it in front of her sister. Elaine took a moment to realize what was being moved around directly in front of her face but soon she squealed with joy and bounced in place -much like Kendra minutes before- while clapping cheerfully.

"For me?!" At Kendra's nod Elaine squealed once more, wiggling around in a strange little happy dance in the back seat. "Yay! Gimme." Elaine quickly snatched the bag so fast Kendra didn't even seen her hands move and Maia had to do a double take. When had she gotten so fast? Holding their breath Maia and Kendra waited for Elaine's reaction. Slowly, as if teasing herself, Elaine removed the silver and white tissue paper and looked inside the bag, her eyes widened in surprise once she laid eyes on the gift. Not even a second after that she let out a squeal and began to jump up and down in her seat again, the car shaking with the force of her movements. She felt like she was about to burst from the excitement.

"Oh my God!" She repeated several times getting louder and jumping higher each time before suddenly stopping her bouncing and leveling her sisters with the brightest smile and most gleeful expression of all. "Tolkien-Mania!" Kendra and Maia shared amused looks as they watched their sister dissolve into a complete fangirl, now giggling madly in the back seat and rolling around in the back.

Maia and her sisters definitely enjoyed delving into the world Tolkien had created, going as far as learning how to speak some Sindarin -though it was mostly limited to random words and a few useful phrases for Elaine. It had proven very useful indeed. Elaine still fondly remembered the time she'd told her former Algebra teacher to "go kiss and Orc's butt". To this very day poor Mr. Siller still had no clue what it was his student had said to him, and Elaine and her sisters still found it extremely funny.

Elaine laughed again, a surge of pure joy and excitement filling her chest, she literally felt as if she were going to burst. Instead she quickly launched herself forward and hugged her sisters completely forgetting about the soaked state of her clothes. After nearly strangling them in her happiness she sat back down in her seat again before taking out the large array of Tolkien inspired gifts, each wrapped tightly in protective dust covers as well as a plethora of plastic. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, hun." Maia said and kissed her sister's cheek before sitting back in her seat. "Now, buckle up. The sooner we get home the sooner we can dig into those." She said as she buckled her seat belt and pulled out of her parking spot carefully. In the twenty minutes they had been sitting there the rain had somehow gotten stronger and it was getting even harder for her to see, even with the wipers going as fast as they could. Maia however, decided against informing her sisters of this and instead hoped beyond all hope that they could make it through without any incidents.

"Yay!" Elaine cheered and proceeded to jump in place once again, which proved slightly difficult within the confines of her seat-belt, the bouncing of the car not helping Maia's plight at all. Quite suddenly a thought occurred to Elaine and she stopped jumping -much to Maia's silent relief- Elaine's eyes darted down to the movies in her hand then back at her sisters, her eyes narrowed. She'd noticed the looks of childish glee on their faces, the very same look that she expected they'd seen on herself. They were all so excited about watching a series of Fantasy movies on a Friday night. "We are such nerds." she lamented and burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not that nerdy! J.R.R Tolkien wrote series of utter genius." Kendra defended and turned to look at her sister, their inevitable argument quickly ensued. Both girls were so focused on each other and expressing their points that they didn't notice just how hard it was for Maia to see anything through the hard rain. Even the rapid flashes of lightning could barely be seen in the darkness of the clouds and nonstop pour of rain.

"And you're the nerdiest of all of us!" Elaine argued with a huge grin, laughing even louder when Kendra's jaw dropped, a slightly insulted look on her face.

"She's right, you know." Maia stated and laughed when she felt Kendra's glare on her. Quickly she attempted to defend herself from her sister's wrath. "Well! You're the only one that actually read the book, or books."

"And you've read them more than once!" Elaine remarked and mentally attempted to count all the times she's seen her older sister reading the Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, The Hobbit... and so on.

"Hey, they're great and interesting books and I love to read! That doesn't make me a nerd." Kendra defended and glared at her sisters, resisting the urge to smile as she did. She had to admit they did have a bit of a point, but of course she would never admit that out loud. She'd rather be tarred and feathered.

"Yeah, it does." Maia and Elaine said in sync, wide smiles covering their faces. Maia's smile soon fell however, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to see through the rain, she could only just faintly see the lights of the car just ahead of her. With the lack of visibility it was getting very dangerous.

This time both sisters noted Maia's concentrated look and dropped the argument altogether. "It got worse." Kendra noted, turning back to look at the road.

"I can't see a thing." Elaine marveled as she looked behind them, leaning forward and squinting in an attempt to see better.

"Maybe you should stop for a while, if we can't see the other cars then they can't see us." Kendra reasoned, she hadn't noticed before but now that she had she was getting very worried. They shouldn't be out in this unless they absolutely had to, with this weather they were risking their lives being on the road. "We can wait it out and start up again when it clears up."

Maia was silent for a while, her attention completely on the road she hardly even acknowledged the words Kendra had spoken but she caught on and realized the wisdom behind her words. "Yeah," Maia searched through the downpour for a place to stop, "yeah, you're right. Elaine is there any-"

"MAIA!" Kendra screamed, Maia didn't get a chance to turn when suddenly something smashed right into them, hard.

A cacophony pierced the air; the sounds of shattering glass, crashing and crunching of metal, the clash of rain and thunder, and the ear-splitting sounds of terrified shrieks. The sisters held on to anything they could find for dear life as the car whirled around in what felt like an endless array of circles.

Then, as they were still spinning and attempting to recover from the first hit... they were hit again.

The girls were jolted forwards. Maia trying desperately to see her sisters but she couldn't seem to turn her head no matter how hard she tried to. And the pain. She was in so much pain, it consumed her entire body and rendered her incapable of movement.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, everything was still and silent. The girls were all conscious but unable to move, pain paralyzing their bodies, their minds muddled and lethargic. With no choice they watched in utter horror as another pair of headlights appeared, heading straight for them from ahead. Terrified screams pierced the air once again when, suddenly, a deafening clap of thunder boomed and a brilliant white light surrounded them.

Then… Nothing.

It was quiet. Not a single sound could be heard and there was… peace. A pure sensation of calm and complete serenity. Confused, Kendra opened her eyes, and what she saw made her gasp in awe.

Above her there was magnificent white gazebo with intricate molding shaping the roof above, the entire structure alight with an ethereal light that made it shimmer and glisten. The ethereal light surrounded her on all sides and there was nothing but an endless star filled sky as far as the eye could see.

"Maia! Kendra! Where are you? Where are we?" Elaine's voice called from somewhere nearby, Kendra turned quickly to find her but she could see nothing, and yet she could feel that she was not alone. Somehow she could feel that her sisters were there with her.

"Elaine, where are you? I can't see you! Are you with Kendra? Are you both okay?!" Maia's voice came next, nearly frantic as she was looking for her younger sisters. Happy that both her sisters were okay Kendra breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, Maia!" Elaine exclaimed, Kendra speaking the same words only second after, but still they could not see anything but the stars and the gazebo that surrounded them. Kendra began to wonder if they were even there at all and if this was just some elaborate hallucination due to drugs given to her at the hospital -if the crash they suffered was even real. Maia's voice soon put the irrational panicked thoughts about the hospital on the backburner. She had to find her sisters first.

"Where are we?"

"Do not be frightened, my daughters" a new female voice spoke suddenly, soft, comforting and beautiful. "You are with the Valar, and you are safe." A pure soft light began to gleam from above them gently and the girls felt warmth caress them.

"The Valar?" Kendra's voice filled the silence that had settled after the arrival of the light and it spoke of her disbelief and bewilderment. This was either an extremely elaborate prank or they gave her some really great drugs at the hospital or she was just having an extremely strange dream. A feeling bubbling deep in her core whispered to her that it was none of those, but reality and she suddenly felt sick.

"That can't be! The Valar aren't real!" Elaine insisted, she too felt like this was true and she hoped above all hope that it was, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. The Lord of the Rings was just a story, there was no way she was really arguing with one of the Valar. If this was all fake Maia and Kendra really went through a lot to pull off something this special for her graduation, but it was definitely not funny.

"It's a fantasy." Maia exclaimed. She like her sisters was beginning to feel that this wasn't just some sick joke or a seriously twisted dream. But logic weighed against the desires of her heart and she just had to hammer home the point that this wasn't supposed to be real.

The voice laughed gently, as if she were greatly amused by their attempts at educating her on the difference between what is real and what is simple fantasy. "No children," She replied mirthfully. "Listen to me closely, my daughter, under our guidance, J. R. R. Tolkien traveled into our world to put in motion the events meant to pass. The events which I am sure people of your world are now aware of, though they know it simply as series of fictional works by the name of The Lord of the Rings, not as the prophetic events we know them to be. I am sure you would recognize the name he used as he lived in our world."

"The name?" Elaine asked, her voice sounding as bewildered as both Kendra and Maia felt.

"He was reborn upon his arrival. He lived as a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins." Shocked the girls fell completely silent. "Upon his return to your realm, he was allowed to write tales of his adventures, so that it would aid future travelers, such as yourselves. He was also allowed to write the adventures of another into his tales, though those events have yet to come to pass. Know this: All that you know of my world is true."

"That's impossible!" Elaine whispered.

"You say that but here you are in my realm." The female insisted, you could hear the amusement in her tone as Elaine fell silent.

"But it is impossible, or at least it should be!" Elaine whispered once more and this time the female was patient and a little less mirthful.

"Not so, child. There are many portals to unknown worlds and times of which little is known to your kind but fantasy and lore." The voice answered calmly and kindly. "Many such worlds exist, even more that I myself am unaware of. We are not alone in this world and it is foolish to think that ours is the only world that exists." She chided gently. Silence followed her worlds, the girls unable to think of how to respond to that. The voice took the silence as a chance to move on and started once more.

"You, like J. R. R. Tolkien, have been summoned to guide events and put in motion the events that are meant to come to pass, and guide the destinies of those involved. As he did as Bilbo Baggins and the adventure to the Lonely Mountain... You shall do the same in the identities you will receive. "

For a moment the brilliant light above them glowed brighter, blinding them, forcing them to look away briefly. When it faded the girls opened their eyes and found themselves faced by two Valar, a man in celestial blue robes, his shoulders caressed by long silken silver hair, and his face handsome and positively perfect and angular. Adorning the crown of his head was a crown that seemed to radiate an ethereal light. Beside him a gorgeous woman with equally perfect features stood, her hair cascading down around her in a waterfall of night black, atop her head a circlet sparkled, it's design making it seem as if her head were adorned with actual stars. Both the man and the woman's eyes were like liquid gold and somehow their bodies were surrounded by an aura of pure bright light.

"Welcome, my daughters." The male spoke, his voice deep and strong. "I am Manwë, Lord of the Valar. This is my wife, Varda, Queen of the Stars." Immediately the girls dropped to their knees in respect, unsure if they should be afraid or not.

"Arise children. Do not fear." The female's gentle musical voice requested. Still unsure the girls hesitated for just a moment before slowly rising to their feet, their eyes wide with awe. Without needing to say a single word, the girls seeked the comfort they received from being in the presence of one another and reached out to take ahold of each other's hands.

"You are here to guide the events that are to come to pass, and to direct the individual destinies of the creatures involved. It is a task that has been assigned before... and now it is up to you to accomplish this quest. To succeed." It wasn't a question but the girls felt the urge to nod anyway. "You know of the Dark Lord Sauron?" The girls nodded once again, not trusting their voices in the presence of such magnificent creatures. They were so beautiful and powerful a person couldn't help but feel insecure around them.

"He is once again causing unrest throughout Middle-Earth. This land is being haunted by so much darkness, by Sauron as well as forces much stronger and darker than he. It is necessary for you to save our world from these evils." Manwë spoke firmly. The girls opened their mouths to offer replies, whether of assent or dissent was never learned as Varda lifted a hand and halted them.

"I am afraid that you have no choice in the matter children, we are in dire need of your aid." The sisters remained quiet and Varda lowered her hand resuming her message to them. "Listen carefully, please." She stepped closer to them. "This task will not be easy for you, you will struggle greatly, but I have faith in you three sisters. Know that you were not chosen solely for the knowledge you have of our world... you were chosen because of yourselves. Because of your strength as individuals and as sisters. Because of the great power of three you hold. Because of the great power you have displayed in your past lives. Together, you must keep the darkness at bay and stop the ring from finding its master. You must help destroy it." Varda ordered forcefully, her voice taking on a darker commanding tone near the end of her tirade.

"The dangers you will face will be great," Manwë stepped forward and stood beside his wife, his goldleaf eyes on the girls. "We have armed you with gifts, gifts that will surely assist you on your quest. Each have unique and strong properties, but only you can bring them to their full power and intensity. It is up to you to wield them."

Varda was next to speak, her words shocking them into a stupor. "You have been given new bodies, so that you may blend with the inhabitants of Middle-Earth." The girls turned to each other and when their eyes met they exchanged gasps, a shocked silence followed.

Kendra, being the first to recover from Varda's words was the first to notice just what she had been talking about. Her eyes darted to Elaine in the middle first. Elaine was no longer a girl, but a fully grown woman... or rather, a grown elf! Kendra felt her jaw drop, her sister was an elf! A delicately beautiful elleth with delicate features and cream blond hair flowing freely down to her waist. A loose white gown framed her wispy, athletic figure, and exquisite sky blue eyes glistened as vibrantly as freshly polished aquamarine gems.

On the other side of Elaine, Kendra's eyes were drawn to Maia, her jaw dropping at the sight of her sister. She definitely did _not_ look like the Maia she knew. Instead of the short chestnut hair she'd grown used to, there was liquid honey caressing her waist, and her chocolate eyes were now a beautiful shade of olive green. Kendra's eyes looked over her sister and found that she too had a pair of pointed ears and her limbs were the long lithe willowy limbs you'd expect to see on the fairer folk.

"You- You're-" Kendra was at a loss for words. She stepped back to fully take in both of them, only to stop when they both raised their hands to point at her, their eyes wide with shock.

"You're an elf!" They cried out, their hands still pointing. Shaking her head vehemently Kendra touched a hand to her ears and felt the pointed elfin shape, she reached to her hair and pulled thick strands of liquid gold, silken to the touch, in front of her to see. She was blonde! Running a shocked hand down her face and body Kendra, like her sisters, also had womanly features. High cheekbones and full lips adorned her fair face, and upon asking her sisters, she was told that her eyes were now an intense shade of amber, almost golden in color.

Still staring, the girls all reached out to touch each other's arms, as if they were checking to see if this truly was happening and wasn't just a dream. Gently, the Valar chose now to interrupt the shocked women.

"Do you understand what it is you need to accomplish, children?" Varda spoke suddenly and the girls jumped, they turned to face the Valar once again their eyes wide with awe. It took them a moment but they all nodded slowly, though their minds were still yet to fully comprehend what was happening to them.

"Good… You have new bodies and powers, and now in the spirit of new beginnings you shall receive new names. Kneel." The women did as they were bid and knelt, bowing their head slightly as Manwë came forward. He came first to stand before Maia. "Maia of Earth, I now name you Maethien, the Warrior. I bless you on your quest and may you, with your sisters, serve loyally and bravely." Manwë touched her forehead then moved toward Kendra on the other end.

"Kendra of Earth, I now name you Saeleth, the Mage. I bless you on your quest and may you, with your sisters, serve loyally and bravely." A warm hand touched her head and Manwë moved finally to Elaine. Kendra -no, Saeleth's- heart still hammering in her chest.

"Elaine of Earth, I now name you Anoreth, the Healer. I bless you on your quest and may you, with you sisters, serve loyally and bravely." He touched her head softly the stepped back to stand by his wife. Leaving the sisters kneeling on the cool ground below them.

"Rise children," The girls stood and met the eyes of the Valar once more, their hands joining again. Somehow managing to feel just as comforting as it had in their other bodies, though the hands felt different. "Trust in one another and in yourselves, you will not be alone on this quest. Head first to Rivendell and meet with the Council, you will know what to do from there, but be wary, for the dark forces you are against will try to stop you by any means. Now go. And good fortune be upon you. If you are ever in need of our guidance simply look to the stars."

The last thing the girls saw was Manwe and Varda stepping away from them and into the light blooming behind them where multiple other regal silhouettes waited for them, their features hidden in the brilliant light that caressed them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked what little you read. Constructive criticism and honest feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saeleth was the first to awake, being an elf made her quite sensitive to sound, so when she heard the sound of a neighing horse she bolted up straight and, without even thinking, drew back an arrow. Standing before her three horses stared at her as they nibbled on the grass below. Surprised, Saeleth stared at the lethal weapon in her hands, when had she taken it out? When the hell had she gotten a bow and arrow?!

Wait-

Saeleth's hand flew to the side of her head and touched the pointed end of her elfin ear.

"That wasn't a dream." She realized, though the horses and endless grassland around her should have given it away, it wasn't until she touched her ears that she really realized that she had not been dreaming at all. She was really in Middle Earth! She was really an elf! She had really just spoken to the Valar!

Suddenly Maethien gasped and sat up straight beside her, looking around wildly she met eyes with Saeleth and blinked twice in confusion before realization hit and then was replaced by a look of utter amazement.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked, smiling softly Saeleth shook her head and giggled as she rose from the ground. Maethien looked at her sister, really looked at her, and drew in a breath, her eyes wide once again. The girls both realized at the same moment that they both had markings on heir foreheads. They were almost like tattoos in gold, curling and swirling intricately above their eyes. Both were similar in design.

This is most definitely not a dream.

"What are they?" Maethien asked as she reached up to her own forehead, she couldn't feel the marking on her fingertips but she knew it was there.

"Well, I suppose Valar gave them to us." Damn, that felt weird to say. "They're the only ones who could and remember that Manwë touched our heads there." Saeleth said to her sister, she had a feeling she was right. It was pretty obvious either way, they had just been with the Valar, they were the only ones who could have done a thing like this.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Maethien nodded and sighed, she then smiled when she noticed Saeleth's outfit. She was wearing dark breeches and a riding gown in midnight blue that stopped about her knees, leather armor was strapped tight around her torso, it was similar to the one they'd seen Arwen wearing in the film.

"Whoa." Maethien said and nodded approvingly at the clothes. Saeleth, who was very fond of her outfit, looked at Maethien and saw that she too was sporting a very Lord of the Rings type outfit. She wore breeches and a long deep green tunic with long sleeves and leather wrist gauntlets. Leather armor, similar to Saeleth's , hugged and protected her chest, her tunic flowed past the armor and swung freely about her thighs.

"Wow, indeed." Saeleth said and gave her sister two thumbs up. Maethien looked down at herself, when she saw her own attire her jaw dropped and she looked at her sister with a huge smile.

"I always did like the fashion here." She said and touched the smooth silky fabric of her tunic.

"As did I." Saeleth sighed dreamily. A neigh resonated from behind her and Saeleth turned to look at the horses again. All three were mares and all three seemed to be quite comfortable with the girls near them. One was pure white the other entirely pitch black and the last a soft grey with white dappled all over her, it reminded the girls of falling snow. Saeleth looked at the white mare and slowly began to approach her, making a low clicking sound with her tongue to gain her attention.

"Hello, there." She said softly. Maethorien looked on as the white mare looked at her sister. Lifting her hand in front of her, Saeleth stepped closer to the mare slowly, seeing the chance to be petted the mare quickly stepped forward and pressed her nose on to Saeleth's palm. Maethien smiled at the look of childish excitement on her sisters face at the horses reaction. Suddenly remembering her other sister, Maethien bolted to her feet.

"Where is Elai- I mean, Anoreth?" Maethorien asked, Saeleth looked down and zeroed in on their sleeping sister sprawled on the grass. Maethien followed her gaze then grinned at the sight. Like them, she too wore breeches but she wore a a deep purple riding gown that flowed down to her knees, long angel wing sleeves flaring from her elbows. Glistening above her eyes, they could see the golden mark twirling beautifully.

Maethien smiled mischievously and gave her sister a good kick on the leg, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Ah! What?!" Anoreth squeaked, the sisters couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She woke with a start, her eyes darting everywhere wildly. It took her a moment but then Anoreth looked up at her sisters with eyes filled with wonder and asked the same thing that they had before her. "That wasn't a dream? We're really here?"

"Yes, we are." Maethien said, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. It was still very... new and unbelievable but... they were in a clearing! With horses! And armor and weapons!

"Oh. My. God! We're here!" Jumping to her feet, Anoreth laughed and danced in place. "This is amazing!" Saeleth and Maethien shared an amused look, well it seemed that she was taking this very well.

After a few minutes of laughing and dancing with excitement, Anoreth finally calmed down enough to really look at her sisters. Though she didn't miss the golden tattoo on her sisters head's, her attention quickly went to their clothes.

"Whoa, I am loving that riding dress Ke- I mean, Saeleth." Thinking that calling her Saeleth was going to take some getting used to, Anoreth looked down at her own dress and smiled wide. She could not resist the urge to do a few twirls, the skirt of the dress rising and flowing around her as she spun continuously. She loved it! If there was one thing that all three of the girls absolutely loved about the Lord of the Rings films, it was the fashion. Well,, that and everything else.

"Figures that you'd notice the clothes first." Saeleth said comically. Smiling, Anoreth shrugged and stopped spinning to look over at where was petting a huge white horse, and the horse seemed to be loving the attention. Meanwhile Maethien was being sniffed at by the black, laughing she turned to stroke her long dark mane. Anoreth looked at the last horse and found herself being watched by a beautiful dappled grey horse, she was just as huge as the other two, so much so that it slightly intimidated her.

"Well, hello, aren't you a big pretty girl." Anoreth crooned as she neared the mare, it didn't take long for her to fall in love with the giant horse. She was just so sweet and big and friendly.

"Come on," looking up, Anoreth saw that her sisters were already mounting their horses. "We need to get going." Maethien said from atop her mare, whom she had decided to name Artanis. Ha... she had a horse...

"We don't know exactly where the Hobbits or Aragorn are, Frodo could already be hurt." Saeleth added as she stroked Gadriel's silky white mane from where she sat. Looking at her own horse, whom she had decided to name Lossen, Anoreth couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked to her side and readied herself to mount. She's really quite big, Anoreth noted with wide eyes. Beside her, Maethien smiled softly as she watched her sister take a deep breath

"Ok. I can do this. 1,2...3." Pulling herself up Anoreth swung her leg over Lossen's back and landed as gently as she could, surprised that it had not been as hard as she had first thought.

"Oh! Wow. Were pretty high off the ground." The sisters laughed and rode forward, their eyes still bright with amazement. How was it possible that they were simple mortals not too long ago... and now they were elves rising through a world they'd believed to be fictional!

"Do we have an idea where we are?" Anoreth asked, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be enjoying the light breeze in the air.

"No, but the they seem to." Maethien said and patted her mares head gently, she had a feeling that they would take them exactly where they needed to go.

"We were told to head to Rivendell, perhaps that's where they are taking us." Saeleth added. Maethien and Anoreth nodded and looked ahead, the three of them noticing that everything around them looked stunningly beautiful, the armies of huge trees and the miles and miles of grasslands were something they would never have seen in the city.

"What will we tell the Council once we arrive?" Maethien asked suddenly, looking at her sisters, they had to have their stories well prepared before they arrived to Rivendell.

"Well, we can say that we felt the darkness of the One Ring return, so we came to investigate," Saeleth spoke. "When the time comes we can offer our services and join the quest to destroy the ring. We would simply be elves from," Saeleth paused for a moment to think, then nodded her head. "The Havens, who wish to assist in protecting our world."

"That sounds believable... I think." Maethien nodded her agreement hesitantly, and glanced at Anoreth. "Ann? What do you think?"

"Ooh, Ann... I like it. Anyway, I suppose that sounds believable but what if they ask about these?" Ann pointed at her forehead.

"Well," Saeleth thought for a moment before sighing and lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "We are going to have cross that bridge when it comes. It'll be hard enough to gain their trust by being strangers... I'm willing to bet that they'll be twice as hesitant about letting strangers from another world entirely to help in this quest."

Maethien grimaced softly as her sister's words truly got through to her... She was right. They were going to have enough trouble attempting to gain their confidence as it were, perhaps telling them that they were powerful elleth's sent by the Valar from another world to help them in their dangerous quest was not the best thing to start their conversation with...

"You know, seeing as you gave me a nickname. " Ann suddenly voiced in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What would be yours? I mean, I love our new names but sometimes a nickname is just what we need." She said with an amused smile and turned to look at Maethien. "For example, I could occasionally call you Mae instead of calling out Maethien all the time." Anoreth nodded to herself proudly.

Saeleth raised a brow at her little sister. "That sounds good and all but you know that nicknames aren't often used among the elves." Her sister laughed and shrugged, tossing her a bright smile.

"So? We could be the first ever to use them." Saeleth rolled her eyes but smiled. Though she did really like her full name, she wasn't really opposed to a nickname. And they would be the first to ever to use them. Finally, Saeleth shrugged and laughed.

"Why not." Ann grinned then narrowed her eyes at Saeleth. "Okay. Let's see, what's a good nickname for Saeleth... Hmmm."

"How about Eleth?" Mae suggested.

"Doesn't that mean elf-maiden?"

"So? She is an elf-maiden, isn't she?"

"Good point. Oh! What about Elle?!"

"Oh, I like that one." Mae smiled and nodded.

"We have a winner! Saeleth?" Finally satisfied, Ann turned to Saeleth and waited for approval. Saeleth, who had been quiet during their entire debate, finally sighed and smiled.

"Elle it is."

"Yes!"

Maethien looked away from her sisters and suddenly realized that it was getting dark. "Alright, enough fun, we need to find the Hobbits and Aragorn." Damn, she wondered if she would ever get used to saying stuff like that.

"What if Frodo really is already hurt?" Anoreth asked, worry in her tone.

"I have a feeling that we'll be able to help, but we need to find them first." Maethien said and looked at her sisters solemnly, Saeleth nodded and looked ahead of them with her heightened elvish sight.

As she searched, Saeleth saw something very familiar in the distance. "Its Bilbo's trolls!" Without another word she shot forward, Mae and Ann right behind her. Stopping by the huge trolls the sisters looked at each other then looked at the sky above. Maethien wasn't sure how but she knew that the Hobbits would be arriving soon. Probably the Valar trying to aid them in their quest, they were new to this world. They would need their help as much as possible.

"The Nazgûl will be close," Maethien told her sisters, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "We need to be careful. Come on." Taking charge, like a fierce leader should, Maethien found a protected spot among the trees where they could watch their surrounding but keep well hidden in the shadows.

Time passed and the darkness of night surrounded them, the silvery glow of the moon became their only source of light. Maethien heard a group of people coming. More like running.

"Do you think its them?" Elle asked, having heard them as well.

"I'm not sure." Maethien mounted Artanis once again and drew out the long curved sword from its sheath. "I'll take a look. Stay hidden." Ann and Elle nodded and stayed close to each other as Maethien rode off into the dark forest.

Do I even know how to use a sword? Deciding to put her faith in the Valar's gifts, Mae continued to explore the forests quietly. It was not long before she heard the sound of a party of five coming fast through the forest. Not far behind that party she could hear the eerie screams of the Nazgûl. When she heard the sound of two more people on horses she knew right away that her sisters had found them as well.

Hurrying through she came upon the three Hobbits and her sisters. Anoreth was on the ground with Frodo cradled in her arms, her free hand hovered over his wound, a soft light illuminating from her palm. Behind her Saeleth was speaking to Pip and Merry gently, reassuring them that Frodo was going to be okay. Quickly dismounting Artanis, Maethien hurried towards Frodo a smile rising in her lips. She was completely unaware that a warm, pure light had blossomed around her as she walked toward them.

"Frodo," kneeling beside the little Hobbit she smiled kindly, and before she could think of what to do, she spoke. "Im Maethien. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad." Confused, Maethien looked around for Arwen, those words had been hers to say, weren't they? Was she coming?

No, child. Arwen's role in this quest has changed. It is up to you, now. She recognized the voice in her thoughts as Varda's. What did she mean by that?

The sound of someone rushing towards them quickly had both Maethien and Saeleth raising their weapons. Aragorn emerged from the trees and looked upon them with a shocked expression, his eyes narrowing at the sight of their weapons, his hand inching toward his own as well.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously, almost aggressively so. To show that they meant no harm, Mae immediately sheathed her weapon and gestured for her sister to do the same. Not wanting to alarm the ranger.

"I am Maethien, these are my sisters. Who are you?"

"I am Strider," he noticed the glow in Ann's palm and quickly stepped closer, his fists clenching at the sight of her. Unsure whether to demand they release Frodo or perhaps ask for their assistance in saving him. "What is she doing?"

"Do not worry, she is aiding him." Maethien said to him softly, or at least she assumed she was aiding him. "We are here to help, Strider." Mae promised and turned back to kneel beside Frodo, quickly Aragorn did the same and went to apply the Athelas to Frodo's wound. Though he was not entirely sure he could trust the elleth's that had found them, he did nonetheless, as he often tended to when met with the fair folk of which he had been raised with.

Ann, having also heard Varda's words, looked at her sister and Aragorn with wide concerned eyes. "I have done what I can to slow the poison but he must be taken to Rivendell, he must be taken to Lord Elrond."

"Then there is no time to lose." They all stood, Aragorn lifting Frodo into his arms. Maethien whistled for Artanis and helped him secure Frodo onto her back, then Aragorn turned to face Maethien solemnly.

"Let me ride with him, the road is dangerous." He said gravely.

"I know," Maethien smiled reassuringly at Aragorn. "I am a fast rider. I can take him. I know what hunts him and I do not fear them..." Maethien reached over and set a hand of Aragorn's, the surprised ranger looked into her eyes. "Trust me, Strider... I am not your enemy. I wish no ill will to Frodo... I want to help." The two warriors shared a long glance, a silent conversation going between the two.. Then a screech of a Ringwraith pierced the air and Aragorn, who had been fighting a war inside of him, finally nodded. Mae swung onto Artanis skillfully and looked at her sisters. Quite suddenly, Maethien felt fear strike her heart. What was she going to do? She wasn't sure if she could leave her sisters behind, she wouldn't know if they were okay. What of they got hurt while she was away?

"Ann, you must go with them." Following her intuition, Saeleth quickly turned to her sister and ushered her toward her horse. "They may need you. Hurry!" She was very aware that her heart was pounding in her chest, she was afraid, but she couldn't let the fear paralyze her.

Ann quickly did as she was told and climbed onto Lossen's back her eyes wide with anxiety. Once they were settled they both looked down at Saeleth, the worry evident on their faces.

"Do not worry. We will see each other soon. Stay safe, my sisters." Saeleth said soothingly to her sisters, smiling gently at them as she did. The words just poured out of her! She wasn't sure exactly how she had been able to say them but she was sure that she meant them. The words gave Maethien and Anoreth the push they needed, their eyes watered but they smiled at their sister. Breathing in deep, Maethien gave Saeleth a firm nod before looking down at Artanis.

"Noro lim, Artanis, noro lim!"

* * *

 **Oh. Just so you know, Mae is pronounced like Mai (Mah-ee) rather than May.**

* * *

 **Im Maethien. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad:: Frodo, Iam Maethien. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.**

 **Noro lim, Artanis, noro lim:: Ride on, Artanis, ride on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saeleth watched her sisters disappear into the night, her hand clenched into a fist against her chest where her heart was still racing.

 _Please, keep them safe._ She thought pleadingly.

 _Do not worry for your sisters, Saeleth. They are strong._

Aragorn turned to Saeleth and bowed his head slightly as he put his hand over his heart. "I'm Strider." He introduced himself to her again. Not quite as cautious as he had been the first time though he had to admit that he was still not quite sure whether or not he had made the right decision just then. Then again, if they meant to hurt him wouldn't they have taken off together rather to leave one of their own behind with him and the hobbits?

"I am Saeleth." She copied the gesture and smiled softly at him. Surprised at his trust in them, she had no intention of breaking that trust.

"I'm Pippin," Pippin suddenly appeared at her side, a sweet wide smile on his face. "And this is Merry." Merry appeared on her other side. "That's Sam."

"Pleasure to meet you Pippin, Merry, and Sam." Saeleth giggled softly and smiled at the Hobbits kindly. Yes, they really were as small and warm as she had imagined they would be.

"Why-" Suddenly, the shrill shriek of a Ringwraith cut off what Aragorn had been about to say. "Hurry!" Now moving urgently he drew out his sword and gestured aat the hobbits.

"Belan." Saeleth called out, the beautiful mare hurried to her side. "Come, little ones. Hold on tight, please." Aragorn helped her lift the Hobbits up onto her back. Leaning close she whispered to Belan urgently. " _Noro, Belan! Noro!_ "

Belan took off at a fast gallop. Looking at Aragorn, Elle gave him a quick nod before bolting after the Hobbits, Aragorn kept pace with her easily. Keeping her eyes ahead she searched everywhere as they ran for a place to hide from the Wraiths, a cave or-

"In there!" Saeleth looked to Aragorn and saw him pointing ahead of them to what seemed like a very large cave made of multiple large boulders, it was slightly hidden behind the long weeping branches of the trees surrounding it. Not wasting a single second, Saeleth ran for the cave, quickly she and Aragorn ushered the Hobbits and Belan in ahead of them before hurrying in after them. Saeleth was, to her great surprise, not tired at all.

 _The beauty of being an elf!_ With Merry and Pippin on either side of her, Elle closed her eyes and listened to the pounding of the Nazgûl's horses, the high pitched shrieking making her skin crawl. Her heart was thundering loudly, she was almost afraid the Wraiths would her it and find them. Everyone remained as quiet as possible, soon the Nazgûl thundered past them, the terrible screeching fading away farther and farther until they could not be heard anymore.

"They didn't even stop to look." Pippin noted quietly.

"Because they are after the ring, not us." Saeleth voiced her realization quietly, her eyes went to the ground, her brows furrowing together in a show of concern.

"Pippin!" From her other side, Merry whispered reproachfully, looking at Pippin as if he were a complete imbecile. Breathing a laugh, Saeleth shook her head softly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's alright. I have faith in my sisters." Standing, she went to Belan and rewarded her with appreciative whispers and warm caresses. Once everyone was calm enough, the Hobbits went on to make their beds and make themselves comfortable while Elle expertly untacked her horse and helped her to get comfortable as well. How she knew how to untack her horse was beyond her. The errand allowed her mind to wonder though. Elle was very aware that Middle-Earth was not the safest land... her sisters could find themselves in grave danger. What if-

 _No, no. Maethien and Annie will be find. They're strong and smart. They'll be ok._

"Saeleth?" Looking away from Belan, Elle turned toward Aragorn, he was leaning against the cave wall with his legs stretched in front off him, his ankles crossed.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, Elle's lips curved slightly as she walked over to sit not far from Merry and Pippin, directly in front of Aragorn and just beside the opening of the cave. What was she going to tell him? After a moment or two of thinking her words over, she looked at the dark Ranger calmly, his face was hidden in the cave shadows.

"My sisters and I heard whispers of the return of The One Ring," she spoke quietly, almost as if she feared the Wraith's would hear her utter the words. "We have come to offer a helping hand."

For a long moment, Aragorn said nothing. Saeleth was just beginning to wonder if she had said something she had not supposed to when he spoke finally again. "You are quite brave." Was all he said.

"I suppose I should thank you." Elle said quietly, a smile on her lips and amusement in her tone.

"No thanks necessary, Saeleth."

"Friends call me Elle." There was a moment of hesitation, and Elle felt herself tense.

"Elle, then." Somehow she knew he was smiling and she released the breath she had been holding in.

"Sleep, Strider. You must be tired. I'll wake you if anything or anyone should come near." Her offer went on ignored for a few minutes, then she heard him shift around, looking for a more comfortable position.

"Rest well, _mellon nin_." Elle said quietly.

* * *

The pounding of the horse's hooves on the ground matched the pounding of the sisters hearts as they rode hard toward Rivendell, they were grateful that both Talagor and Lossen never seemed to tire of the heavy running.

"We're almost there." Mae was not sure how she knew, but she was sure she was right. Beside her, Ann breathed unevenly, her eyes fixated on the road ahead of them. Behind them the Wraiths were hot on their heels, their high pitched screeching making the sisters skin crawl. If there was still an inkling of disbelief in the sister's hearts as to their situation... it was now completely gone.

As they rode the shrieking got closer and closer until there were right beside them. Looking to their sides the sisters found themselves surrounded by Wraiths.

 _"Noro! Noro lim!"_ Somehow, the horses ran even faster surpassing the Ringwraiths quickly. Looking back Maethien saw one of the Wraiths reaching out toward Ann with its long, dark, bony fingers.

"Ann!" Holding Frodo and the reigns tight with one hand, Maethien acted quickly and pulled out her sword and slashed at the hand, forcing it to draw back with a terrible scream.

Unable to speak, Anoreth gave Maethien a grateful wide eyed look then focused on riding even faster. Together they rode hard and fast past the trees and rolling plains. Leaning heavily against Mae's chest, Frodo's breathing was ragged and Mae could feel his heart beating slower and slower. She knew she had to hurry, they knew what happened... Frodo had survived the ride, but this time it wasn't just a film. Frodo's life was in her hands, this destiny was not yet fulfilled. It was up to her and her sisters to put destiny in motion, and Frodo needed to survive for them to do so.

"No, no. Hold on Frodo. Hold on!" She was afraid, but not of the darkness that was chasing them. Mae was afraid of losing Frodo. She could not let him die! She would _not_ let him die! Pulling Talagor into the forest Mae found herself running a similar course to the one she had seen Arwen take.

They flew over the fallen tree, the thrill of flying making Ann's heart soar as they bounded into the gushing river. They did not stop until they were on the other side, there the sisters turned to face the Nazgûl defiantly. They had stopped at the opposite edge, their dark horses rearing back. Mae knew what was coming, and she hoped that she would be able to do it.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf!" They commanded, the monstrous voice deep and dark.

"If you want him," Maethien raised her sword above her and pointed it at the Wraiths. "Come and claim him. _If_ you dare." She challenged, then looked down at the river and, after a a quick prayer to the stars, began the enchantment, her voice as strong as she could muster.

 _"Nîn o chithaeglir,_

 _lasto beth daer;_

 _Rimmo nîn Bruinen_

 _dan in Ulaer."_

The current of the river hastened and strengthened. The water rose high above them, creating a wall of water that took the form of a herd of majestic horses galloping toward the Wraiths, neighing powerfully. The Ringwraiths tried to flee, but the wall of water crashed over them and captured them beneath its strong waves, forcing them away with ease down the river, away from them. The sisters stared in wonder for a moment, smiles forming on their lips, but then Frodo began to retch painfully and the wonder faded into horror.

"No, no! Frodo, stay strong! Dont give in! Frodo!" Holding him close, Mae looked to her sister helplessly.

"Come on, Frodo. Fight! Do not let the light leave you." Anoreth said and touched her hand to his chest once more to try and help him find the light within himself. Again she felt a sudden warmth envelop her, she watched curiously as the light in her palm wrapped itself around Frodo's body. Even though she could feel warmth around her she could also feel the fear in her heart. Frodo's name repeating over and over in her head.

"We need to hurry." Ann looked at Mae with serious eyes, she wasn't sure how but she knew that their time was precious. The sisters mounted their mares and took off, riding faster and harder. _Please, help him be strong! Let him make it to Rivendell_. Mae hoped that the Valar were listening to her.

 _Do not fear, brave one. He will make it. You are near._ They were listening. Emotions welled up inside her and gave her an extra shove of strength. It felt... amazing to have someone looking after them.

Soon, they bounded into the courtyard of Rivendell.

 _"Edraith! An ngell nin! Boe de nestad, boe nestad Frodo!"_ Immediately after she called out they were surrounded by elves. Frodo was gently taken from her and rushed away to Lord Elrond but she refused to move and watched as he was taken, worry in her eyes and her fist clenched against her chest. Beside her, Ann sniffled and quietly asked the Valar to keep him safe, to help him be strong. Once he was out of sight they both looked down and found an elf waiting for their attention, he was lean and tall with sleek golden hair brushing his shoulders and a silver circlet on his head.

 _"Mae govannen. Gi nathlam hi. Galadar i eneth nin. Man eneth lin?"_ The elf bowed his head and set his hand over her heart. The sisters dismounted and faced the elf, Ann, who did not know the elvish language s expertly as Elle or Mae, despite being an elf, looked at her sisters reaction to the elf's words. The only thing she'd been able to catch was that his name was Galadar and that they were welcome in Imladris. When Maethien smiled softly and copied the elf's gesture, Ann hurried to do the same.

 _"Maethien i eneth nin."_ Mae introduced herself and her sister before asking if it were possible for them to settle their horses in the stables, also informing him that they were there for the council. Galadar called forward a young elf with long brown hair and gentle blue eyes and asked him to lead them to the stables, meanwhile he was going to find their guests rooms for them to settle down in. Maethien looked after them in surprise, apparently the hospitality of the elves was very much like they had imagined.

Sometime later, the sisters found themselves in the stables of Rivendell alone.

"It's much more beautiful in real life." Anoreth looked around in wonder as she gently petted and stroked Lossen's neck and mane. In the stable beside her she saw Mae doing the same to Talagor, running her hands over the mares bare back softly and whispering sweet words to the dark horse.

"I agree." Mae sighed and leaned her forehead against Talagor's neck, suddenly feeling winded. "That was... an experience. This is real, Anoreth." The sudden realization of the situation they were in left Mae breathless, they were really there. In the middle of what was destined to be an epic adventure and dangerous journey.

Anoreth looked at her sister with a comforting smile and nodded. "It is. It's amazing, isn't it?" Ann looked to the ceiling and smiled, the more she looked around at where she was the more settled she felt. Was that odd?

"Definitely. It's also dangerous, but for some reason I already feel... like I belong." Mae was utterly confused about that. She felt more at home here then she had ever felt back home. She felt like she belonged there, like she was home, even though they had just barely managed to escape deathand were bound to face more deadly experiences than that. Was that crazy of her? She'd welcomed this world without a moment of hesitation, she'd accepted the danger without thinking twice. Maybe she _was_ mental.

Anoreth laughed softly and looked at the ground. "I understand entirely. Even though we were literally dropped into a completely new world, where we're about to face a very dangerous journey. It feels like we've been here forever. Like we belong. Maybe it's because we never really felt like we... belonged back in our world... you know?" Ann said quietly, a sorrowful look in her eyes. Mae stopped petting Talagor's mane, to which she objected to with a neigh, and looked up to where her sister kissed Lossen's forehead... She was right. They'd never found a family, they had never had a family, they didn't really socialize much either.

"It does feel nice to feel... Like I'm home." Maethien agreed quietly. Looking at each other the sisters smiled and laughed quietly and shook their heads.

When they finished praising and petting their horses, the girls left the stables side by side and followed the young elleth that had been sent to lead them to their rooms.

"Do you think someone could be sent to help Aragorn, Saeleth, and the Hobbit's?" Ann asked her sister as they followed the elleth. Instantly the elleth turned to them with wide eyes.

"Aragorn?" Mae and Ann turned to the surprised elleth, then glanced at each other. Well, if that had caught her attention... perhaps she could help...

"Yes." Taking the opportunity, Mae stepped closer to the elleth. "Our friends are out there, they could be in grave danger."

"They are coming this way. Is there anything that can be done to assist them? Anything?" Ann added and stepped even closer to the elleth, she clasped her hands together and looked at her with wide hopeful eyes. The elleth looked at the worry and hope in the woman's eyes for a long moment, seemingly debating what to do. Then finally she nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I believe we can. Follow me, please." Turning around the elleth lead them back to Galadar, the elf who had welcomed them to Rivendell. The elleth gestured them forward and told them to speak to him, that he could help them.

 _"Suilad, Maethien. Anoreth."_ Mae quickly repeated their request to the elf, using Aragorn's name like they had with the elleth.

"Aragorn?" Galadar seemed surprised but quickly recovered. "We will send men to them immediately." Sighing in relief, the sisters thanked him sincerely and bowed respectfully. The elleth then asked if they wanted to be taken to their rooms, but both instead asked to be taken to the Hobbit's room. They spent the rest of the day at Frodo's sides, caring for him and doing anything they could to make him more comfortable. Protecting him, making sure that the darkness did not threaten him again.

"Do you think he's still in pain?" Maethien asked, she had noticed that he was sweating and that his face was much too pale for comfort. Noticing the same, Ann stepped closer to Frodo and touched his forehead with a damp cloth, she looked at the half-ling with motherly concern and sighed.

"He is. I can feel it." Somehow, Anoreth could not only see his pain, but she really could feel it radiating from his body. She could feel the shadows pulling at him, feel the ache in his blood, the dark fire that traveled his veins like a poison.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Mae asked.

"I'm not sure." Ann bit her lip and looked at Frodo, could she help him? The Valar did say she had many powers... perhaps one could help Frodo.

 _Have faith in yourself, little healer. You and your sisters have more power then you may think._

Anoreth smiled softly at the ceiling then looked down at Frodo. Deciding to follow Varda's suggestion she took a a slow breath and set her hand on his chest once again. Again, a pure light bloomed from her palm, Ann felt her entire body go warm and then felt that warmth slowly leave her, channeling her inner light into Frodo to help ward away the poison. She wasn't entirely sure how her healing powers worked but she knew that she had to have faith and the intense desire to help.

Maethien watched the scene before her with great interest, moments later she noticed Frodo relax into the bed, his pale face slowly began to gain more color, his fists began to unclench and settle at his sides.

"Ow." Ann grimaced, she suddenly felt a stinging sensation on both of her palms. When the light faded from her hands Ann quickly turned her hand to find the source of her pain, what the sisters saw made their eyes widen.

"It's another marking!" Mae breathed. Ann reached up to touch the mark on her forehead, her eyes on the cluster of beautiful designs adorning her free palm, in the center of both of her palms was an oddly shaped flower that the girls had never seen before. A single golden mark curled around the index finger of Ann's right hand.

"Wow." Reaching out Mae touched the markings gently and smiled at the details. "What does this mean?" Anoreth had to admit she liked the marking, it was so delicate and beautiful and they felt so warm, once the stinging faded of course.

"I don't know." Mae said as she touched her head again. "Wait. You said 'ow' just a second ago."

"Yeah. I was healing Frodo and I felt something stinging my hands," And just like that, Ann understood. "Could it be that this is a symbol of my power to heal?"

"I think so. I mean, it does make sense. You felt it just as you were healing him."

"Have you felt a sting?" Ann took Mae's hands and began to search for a tattoo, lifting her arm and examining her arms.

Maethien took a moment to think. A sting? Had she felt a sting earlier? A minute or two later a vague memory came to mind. "Well, I did feel something bother my arm on the ride here, but I just assumed Id hit myself on a branch or something. It was a pretty hectic ride." The sisters looked at each other curiously.

"Maybe-"

Just then someone walked into the room. Startled, the girls stood and turned to face the newcomer, and who they saw at the door made their jaws drop open. It was Gandalf! The Gandalf! The girls could do nothing but stare in shock, their inner nerd going absolutely crazy.

"You must be Maethien and Anoreth." Gandalf smiled at them gently, he was leaning quite heavily on his cane. The sisters tried not to grimace when they remembered exactly where Gandalf had been before he'd gotten to Rivendell.

Mae was the first to compose herself. "Yes, I am Maethien, this is my sister Ann." Glancing at Anoreth, Mae saw that she was still stunned silent. She laughed and looked at Gandalf apologetically. "Forgive her, we never imagined we would be able meet you." She explained.

"So, you know who I am?" Gandalf smiled softly and walked into the room, he sat in the chair beside Frodo's bed carefully and set his staff against the near wall, his glistening blue eyes watching the sisters wearily.

"You are the great wandering wizard, Gandalf the Grey." Maethien declared with a smile, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"You are one of the five wizards. And-" Ann smiled mischievously. " You're famous for you're fireworks. Which I'd love to see one day." Finally back to her usual happy-go-lucky self, Annie strode over to Gandalf to examine the small wounds that remained.

"Do not worry for me, Anoreth. I'm fine." Gandalf said kindly.

"Ann, please."

"Ann." Gandalf smiled at her kindly then looked back to Frodo. "I must thank you both for caring for Frodo. It was a brave thing you girls did, risking your lives to save him." He looked upon Frodo with a warm fatherly expression that had both Anoreth and Maethien's heart's melting and their eyes tearing.

"It was our pleasure." Mae said with a smile, then she turned to fluff the pillows behind Frodo carefully. Gandalf regarded the sisters carefully, the room going silent, but not uncomfortably so. He didn't fail to notice the mark they both had on their heads.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Opinions? As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

 **Translations ahead. If I have translated anything incorrectly please let me know.**

* * *

 _Noro, Gadriel! Noro!::_ _ **Ride, Gadriel! Ride!**_

 _Nîn o chithaeglir, lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinendan in Ulaer::_ _ **Waters from the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word; Flow waters of the Loudwater against the Ringwraiths.**_

 _Edraith! An ngell nin! Boe de nestad, boe nestad Frodo!::_ _ **Help! Please! He needs healing, Frodo needs healing.**_

 _Mae govannen. Gi nathlam hi. Galadar i eneth nin. Man eneth lin?::_ _ **Well met. You are welcome here. My name is Galadar. What is you're name?**_

 _Maethien i eneth nin. ::_ _ **My name is Maethorien.**_

 _Suilad, Maethien. Anoreth::_ _ **Greeting, Maethorien, Ellavorniel.**_


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, the girls and Gandalf shared a routine. Every night the sisters would depart to their rooms and Gandalf would sleep in Frodo's room, they would often try to convince him to sleep in his room but he insisted on staying by Frodo's side. The next morning the sisters would take him some breakfast, then the three would sit together and spend their time speaking about whatever came to mind while they looked after Frodo. At first, Maethien couldn't really believe it. She was actually in Rivendell taking Gandalf the Grey food in the morning... It felt unreal! She quickly got over it though, and the sisters truly enjoyed spending time with their new old friend.

On the third day, while the three were enjoying the breezy morning, Sam, Merry, and Pippin charged into the room frantically. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried out at the sight of his dear friend lying still in the bed, already he looked on the verge of tears.

"Do not worry, Sam. Frodo will be alright. He is in good hands here." Gandalf said kindly and smiled at the sisters appreciatively, a sparkle in his eyes. Mae and Annie smiled in return at the old wizard and then turned to look at the door just as Aragorn and Saeleth came into the room. Their hearts soared with joy and relief.

"Elle!" The sisters cried out. Ann instantly launched herself at her sister, Mae not far behind her. Elle smiled and laughed as she was crushed between her two sisters. She was so happy to see them, she didn't mind that they were hugging the air right out of her.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Maethien breathed. The sisters held on a little longer before stepping away from each other, only their hands remained linked.

"I'm- Ann! Your hands!" Saeleth gawked at her sisters palm, the tattoo gleaming softly.

"You have one too!" Mae stared at the intricate marking on her forehead, Elle's mark had extended and now reached her right temple then curled down to adorn her cheekbone. It seemed that all three had gained new markings, but they still weren't really sure as to what they could mean.

"What is it?" Elle touched her head and looked at her sisters with wide eyes.

"Oh, its pretty, don't worry." Ann said reassuringly, thinking that she actually liked the way it framed her eyes.

"Have you found out anything about them?"

"We think they may be symbols of the powers the Valar gifted us." Mae told her sister. Saeleth nodded slowly, her brows furrowing in concentration, already many theories and ideas were running amok in her mind.

"I am glad you are well." The voice came from behind Mae. She turned, and found herself face to face with Aragorn.

"Thank you. I am glad you are well, too." Mae said with a small smile. Now that they were in daylight, Mae could actually see the Ranger's features quite well. Goodness, he is one hell of an attractive man isn't he? To bad he is a taken man. Still, the two looked at each other for a long moment.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Sam asked, his beautiful blue eyes looking to Gandalf pleadingly. Aragorn and Mae looked away from each other and turned to look at the Hobbits.

"He is, Sam." Gandalf promised softly, smiling warmly at the worried half-ling. Wanting to comfort her worried little friend, Anoreth went to sit by Sam and began to explain to him how he was still asleep because his body was tired and in need of rest. Seemingly unsatisfied with that answer, Sam asked some more questions and Ann sat by his side trying her best to assure him that Frodo's sleeping was his body trying to heal him.

While Anoreth played doctor with Sam, Saeleth was standing by the balcony in the room talking eagerly with Gandalf. It wasn't long before Pippin and Merry- who had grown very fond of Elle- joined them and interrupted their relaxed conversation. It seemed that dear Pippin managed to aggravate the old wizard simply by being present. Elle couldn't help but laugh at their odd but sweet relationship.

Maethien watched from a far corner of the room as her sister's spent their time among their new friends and new surroundings, it was apparent that all three of them had welcomed his world with open arms. They had adapted so quickly, it was almost as if they had always been there. Unaware that she was being watched, Mae smiled to herself, her eyes sparkling with warmth. Shaking off her thoughts, Mae looked up and found herself the attention of a very silent Ranger.

"You seem deep in thought." Aragorn commented quietly, Mae smiled at him and breathed out a sigh.

"I suppose I was. I was thinking of my sisters and myself, and of how... at home we feel." She answered honestly, giving Aragorn a bemused smile. The Ranger did not get a chance to respond. Just then Merry and Pippin began to wrestle at the foot of the bed, it was playful but they still caused quite a ruckus. The elves heard the laughter and chaos and came in to check on Frodo, when they realized how crowded the room had become they herded everyone- save for Gandalf and Sam- to their rooms.

With not much of a choice, the sisters hurried into Mae's room to catch up and discuss their newly acquired markings. Mae had also found that a marking had appeared on her upper left arm, a unique design that curled and slashed beautifully. They had a feeling that they would soon acquire many more.

"Oh, good." Saeleth said with relief when she found the many gowns in Mae's room, the marking discussion temporarily forgotten. "I need to get out of these clothes." She'd spent the last three days in the same clothes and now that she had access to clean ones, she was not about to reject them.

"You could take a bath if you'd like. The hot springs are just through there." Elle disappeared into the adjoining room before Mae could even blink. Mae and Ann laughed at their sister's enthusiasm and decided to relax on the bed where they could still hear her as they talked.

"So, what happened on your journey here?" Elle called out to her sisters as she slowly slipped into the warm water, a shiver of pleasure going up her spine.

Ohhh, that feels good!

"Oh! You'll never guess what Mae did!" Ann called back eagerly.

"What?"

"I did the river enchantment!" Maethien responded, smiling wide at the memory. She would never be able to forget how utterly epic the experience had been. She'd felt so powerful and and amazing!

"No way! Did the water form into horses like in the film?" Elle called out, sounding just as excited as the other two.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I would have loved to see that!" The girls soon went into a detailed discussion of each other's journeys. Elle assured them that once they had left with Frodo, the Wraith's had completely ignored them and they had had a very quiet journey to Rivendell.

"Aragorn is just as... intense as he was in the film, and Merry and Pippin are an absolute riot." Elle laughed aloud as she secured the long sash around the waist of her long dress, the sleeves were long and flowy, the material silky soft, and the dress a sapphire blue. Leaving her hair loose she walked back into the room with her sisters feeling satisfied and completely refreshed.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Mae commented from her place on the bed. She herself still couldn't get over how silky smooth the dresses felt on her skin. She loved it!

"Thanks." Elle winked at her sister and bowed elegantly, teasingly. When she rose, her cheery expression had changed into one of determination. "Now, we need to get to the library." With that said she walked right out of the room, leaving her sisters to stare after her with wide puzzled eyes.

Mae and Ann had had run to catch up with her.

"Elle, you just got here and you're already thinking about books?" Ann said dubiously as she followed her sister down the stairs. Saeleth laughed and gave her Annie an amused look.

"Annie, its the Rivendell library." She said in a matter-of-factly manner, as if that explained everything.

"So?" Saeleth rolled her eyes and chuckled, she stopped walking and turned to face her sisters. Apparently, they weren't quite catching her drift.

"If there is one place on Middle-Earth where we can get answers about these markings, its here." Mae looked at Saeleth with a huge smile, realization bringing a wide smile to her lips.

"Way to go Elle!"

The library was incredible! Saeleth nearly had a heart attack when she looked upon the endless rows of books. She'd never seen so many books in all her life! She felt like Belle when she'd seen the Beast's library, except this one, in Elle's opinion, was much more colossal.

"Let's find a book keeper." Saeleth couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the army of huge shelves. Mae and Ann looked a each other and rolled their eyes, a smile on both of their faces. They knew how much Elle loved books and so they both had to grab onto her arms and drag her away, the second the book keeper looked at them he knew exactly what it was they were searching for. He turned and asked the three sisters to follow him. Saeleth, who had awaken from her trance, eagerly followed after him and waited as he brought out a very big and thick book. It looked like an antique. Mae and Ann giggled as she took the the book from the elf gently, holding it as if she were taking a delicate and precious treasure into her hands.

"Thank you." She said to the elf, he nodded and asked them to be gentle with the book before leaving them alone. Elle set the book down on a near by table carefully and opened it up, instantly her eyes began to scan the pages at impossible speeds. Her sisters peeked over her shoulder curiously. Mae could read the language but Annie was at a complete loss, she watched impatiently as Maethien and Saeleth both read he pages, their emotions varying from confusion to amazement.

"Hello?! I'm dying over here. What does it say?!" Anoreth finally exploded and jumped up and down in place impatiently. She wanted to know what these marks meant to!

"Well, basically it says that these markings are marks of the Valar. They are placed on a very precious few who are chosen by them." Elle paused a moment and blinked in surprise. "Hmm. It says that this marking," Saeleth pointed to the one curling on her forehead like a circlet, the only identical one that they had so far. "Is only known to be placed on the children of the Valar."

"Really?" Ann's eyes rounded, she leaned closer and looked at the book as Elle turned another page. Her eyes scanning the sketches rather than the words.

"Mm-hm. It says each mark is known to have a different meaning, like his one," Saeleth pointed at a marking on the page of five uniquely placed arrows, each arrow had a different shaped arrow head and a different fletching design. "This one means that the one marked is a gifted hunter or huntress."

"That's beautiful." Maethien touched the page gently, her fingers tracing the arrows. Elle turned the page and Mae blinked in surprise at the marking she saw. It was one of a snake curled around a broken sword. Wanting to know what the marking meant, Mae quickly began to read

"Some marking though aren't placed because of the good qualities the one marked has." Elle's brows had furrowed and she was looking at the page very seriously, Ann noticed that Mae had a very similarly conflicted expression.

"Some marking are placed to mark a cursed one. One who has done something unforgivable, unspeakable. This ones means that you have betrayed those whom you loved most." The girls stared at the marking in silence for a long moment. Ann shuddered and asked Elle to turn the page.

"Let's find ours." She suggested and eagerly started scanning the drawn out markings."Oh, there mine!" After a few pages, Anoreth pointed at the marking she had on her palms and eagerly asked Elle to translate.

"What does it mean?" She asked, internally hoping that it didn't mean anything bad.

"I means you're a healer." Ann smiled wide. "A very powerful one at that. Your mark covers your entire palm and your finger, apparently most healers are only bestowed with the flower." Saeleth smiled at Anoreth's elated expression.

"Mine next!" Maethien declared and pointed at the marking she'd found on her left arm. Elle searched the pages again, committing many of the markings to memory as she went.

When they found Mae's mark she quickly began to read. "Ooohhh!" Elle drew out the sound. "It means bravery and courage." Mae felt a smile spread across her lips. It felt nice to be considered brave, to be noticed for it. She couldn't help but smile and feel happy that she had been worthy of the marking.

"Now me." Elle was eager to learn more. If she could she would have taken the book with her, but she doubted she would be permitted. "Here it is!"

"What does it mean?" Ann asked.

"It means resolute." Saeleth beamed brightly and touched the marking on her right temple. The girls were hooked. They flipped through every page, studying each marking and its meaning. Time flew and before they knew it it an elleth walked in on their study session, having been sent to retrieve them for dinner.

"Who knew studying could be fun?" Ann teased quietly as they followed the young elleth, Elle elbowed her causing her to giggle. They were taken to Lord Eronds table, he was not there but the sisters got a shock when Arwen joined them. Ann all but squealed when the beautiful elleth glided into the room.

"It's Arwen." She whispered eagerly. "This is awesome! We get to see her and Aragorn's love up close!" Anoreth stared intently at the pair as they drifted closer.

"Here it is!" The girls watched closely as Arwen approached Aragorn. The beautiful elleth bowed her head politely to Aragorn in greeting, then she walked around him and went on to completely ignore him as she greeted the hobbits with a warm smile on her face.

"Could they have had a fight?" Elle asked quietly. They were confused. Weren't Arwen and Aragorn supposed to be deeply in love?

"I don't know." Mae said and looked at Aragorn, he had returned the polite greeting but other then that he too had completely ignored her. What was happening?

"They don't look very in love to me." Ann said, stating the obvious.

Do not fret, children. This is how it should have been.

The sisters looked to each other. With just a gaze they managed to convey a silent question to each other. They did not get the opportunity to converse on the subject though. Arwen approached them with a kind smile and whatever questions they had were put on hold, but Varda's words echoed in their thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to DarylenaMacManus-32 who has helped me sooo much with my story and made it possible for me to get this chapter ready for you all to read.**

 **Thank you all so much for all of the lovely comments and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Saeleth awoke the next morning hugging a wonderfully soft pillow, the bed below her feeling even softer, like a warm fluffy cloud. Not that she knew what a cloud felt like, in fact she was fairly sure one couldn't touch a cloud... but all that didn't matter in the slightest as she rolled over and curled herself into a ball. After sleeping three nights on the cold, hard ground she was most definitely going to take advantage of every minute she had with her bed.

As if on cue, Ann burst into the room very wide-eyed and excited. "Elle! Wake up! They'll be here soon!" Elle groaned very loudly and tossed the covers over her head.

"No! Go away! I'm never leaving this bed. Ever!"

"Oh, come on you lazy-butt don't you want to-"

Suddenly, Ann let out a piercing squeal that made Elle jump up straight in bed, her eyes wide, her mind alert, and her earlier sleepiness completely, and selfishly, ripped away.

"Ann!" Elle looked toward the balcony of her room where Maethien was covering Ann's mouth with her hand and holding her as far away from the balcony as she had managed to get her. Meanwhile Ann was still babbling like a crazy person, all of her words muffled by Mae's hand.

"What was that?!" Elle all but shouted at her sisters.

"Legolas just rode into the courtyard." She explained. At the mention of his name Anoreth let out a muffled string of words and began to jump up and down, forcing Mae to let go of her. Elle's mouth formed an O and she nodded understandingly, they both knew that Ann had always been a huge Legolas lover. Of course she was yet to realize that the Legolas from their world was most likely not the same as the real Middle-Earth Legolas.

"It's him! Oh my god! We have to go meet them." Ann was about to run straight out the door, but both her sisters caught hold of her gown and dragged her to the bed, forcing her to sit when she really just wanted to run to the courtyard.

"My God, have some dignity Ann." Elle teased as she stretched her arms high above her head, groaning with pleasure at the feeling.

"You can't just go up to him and say 'Hello, Legolas! You don't know me but we're in love and we're gonna be married!', he'd think you were insane!" Mae said, obviously quite exasperated with her younger sister.

"Oh, come on," Ann stood up and set her hands on her hips, an indignant look on her face. "I wouldn't do that! I just got kind of excited that's all." Now that she was over the sudden shock of seeing the Legoas, Anoreth could feel herself blushing bright red. She'd actually screamed! How classy.

"Do you think he heard?" The thought horrified her. Elle laughed at her sisters embarrassment and went over to the balcony. She watched and listened carefully as Gimli made his entrance into the courtyard. She could definitely hear the sound of the horses hooves... but then again, she was an elf, her hearing was very heightened... And Legolas, well, he was obviously also an elf.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Elrond heard you scream." Saeleth called out, Mae laughed out loud when her little sister's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She looked positively horrified.

"Alright, come on, we need to get ready." Mae said and pulled Ann off of the bed.

"Yes, Gimli just arrived. We'll be the last ones there if we do not hurry." There was no need to say it twice. Anoreth shot out of the room before Mae could even begin to head towards the door. Her earlier excitement returned as she eagerly rummaged through her many options of gowns, maybe it was silly of her but she wanted to look good. In the end, she decided to take a beautiful pale green gown with gold flowers embroidered all along the bodice, it hugged her torso then flowed elegantly down to her feet. She felt radiant as she walked out of her room.

"Wow." Mae wolf-whistled when Ann came into her room. She was dressed to impress a certain long-haired elf, she had no doubt.

"Thank you." Ann grinned and twirled in a circle. Elle and Mae had also taken advantage of their supply of gorgeous gowns, the silky smooth fabric feeling like absolute heaven against their skin. Mae had chosen a simple long and loose-fitting deep blue gown with a high collar and a jeweled belt across her waist. While Elle had donned a frame hugging gown in deep purple that flowed to the ground and pooled about her feet, intricate golden designs embroidered into the long angel wing sleeves.

The sisters looked at each other and laughed aloud. Was it, well, crazy that they were being all girly and elegant when they were about to join the Fellowship of the Ring, and go an epically dangerous quest that could possibly bring them to the edge of their sanity, or worse, kill them?

Probably. Yeah.

They were the last to join the council. Mae looked for Frodo and went over to where he was sitting. "Frodo, how are you feeling?" She asked and smiled gently down at the halfling.

"Much better." Frodo responded and smiled brightly up at her. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me."

"Thank you is not necessary little friend. It was our pleasure." Maethien smiled and winked at him before taking her seat beside him. Anoreth, who was now feeling oddly nervous, had avoided looking toward where Legolas sat, looking anywhere but at him. Once she sat beside Elle, she moved so that she was slightly hidden and sneaked a few glances toward the handsome elf.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Elrond began his speech, everyone going silent. Breathing deep, the girls leaned closer toward each other untill their arms were touching." You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite of you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Slowly, Frodo stood from where he sat and walked to the stone plinth. Everyone stared intently at the Ring as Frodo removed it from his finger. There was an impossibly loud thud when he placed it upon the plinth. Maethien noted that almost instantly after releasing the ring, Frodo's shoulders sagged with relief, as if a burden had been literally lifted from his shoulders. He returned to his seat and instantly after low murmurs came to life all around.

"So its true," Boromir spoke. The girls turned their gaze toward the man, their eyes narrowed and harsh. He rose slowly from his seat and began to near the plinth, beginning his speech as he strode forward. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom in near at hand for Isildur's Bane." Unable to keep still, Maethien crossed over to where Boromir stood, faster than she believed possible and grabbed his wrist before his finger could touch the ring. At the same instant, Elrond has stood and called out Boromir's name sternly and Gandalf had begun the Black Speech.

 _"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

 _ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

Everything grew dark, the sky formed a funnel of darkness above them, the ground below began to tremble. A frightening darkness threatened to consume the elves. Mae gasped and staggered away from Boromir, pain stabbing into her chest, darkness overcoming her vision. For a moment she felt as if she was completely enveloped by darkness. Were it not for Frodo, who had darted forward to steady her, she might have fallen. Behind her Saeleth had sucked in a breath and dug her nails into the arms of her chair, fear gripped at her heart when her vision darkened and Ann felt her body begin to quiver from the icy cold darkness that had drowned her body and mind.

When the speech ended, everyone stood in shock, obviously staggered by the darkness that had overcome them. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond reprimanded the wizard coldly, a rough glare in his eyes.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is all together evil." Gandalf said roughly, his voice still holding a certain raspy sound.

"It is a gift!" Boromir argued stubbornly, he rose again and spoke. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He spoke strongly. Well, he was certainly determined.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." Aragorn voice rang out clearly, the authority in his tone unmistakable. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know about this matter?" Boromir sneered, tossing a cold gaze toward Aragorn.

"He's no mere Ranger." Elle tried not to smile when Ann rose from her seat at the same time that Legolas did, they had spoken the words in complete sync. A confused Legolas glanced at her, Ann kept a serene expression on her face and bowed her head to him before slowly sitting back down. She hid her wide smile fairly well behind her curtain of hair.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I've always loved that line." She whispered, causing both Mae and Elle to giggle quietly. Their little sister was a lunatic.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Aragorn looked quite uncomfortable as Boromir turned to look at him, the shock clear on his face. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas' voice rang with pride. Boromir turned to fix Legolas with harsh eyes. Frodo looked positively shocked, he couldn't seem to remove his gaze from where Aragorn sat.

 _"Havo dad, Legolas."_ Aragorn said to softly, gesturing at him to sit. Legolas hesitated briefly before slowly sitting back down. When he did his eyes wandered over to where Ann was sitting and she just so happened to be glancing at him herself at that exact same moment. Ann's heart jolted in her chest and she felt heat rise to her cheeks as she looked away from his blue eyes.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir lifted his chin ad spoke defiantly. "Gondor needs no king." He spat coldly.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." There was a moment of icy silence, together the sisters all turned to look at Gimli expectantly, their muscles tensing.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf spoke gruffly, then proceeded to strike the ring with his axe, bellowing as he brought it down upon the plinth. The axe exploded right before his eyes and he was thrown backward with overwhelming and massive force, the shards of his axe scattering everywhere. Maethien spotted a shard of the axe heading straight toward Gandalf and, without a second thought, reached out and caught it just before it could land it's blow upon Gandalf's nose. The wizard stared at the shard inches from his nose for a moment, then his eyes moved to look at Maethien, a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad I sat near you." He commented simply, a giggle escaped Mae's lips as she winked at the old man then threw the shard over her shoulder. Turning back to face the plinth she realized that Aragorn had seen everything, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was smiling softy at her with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond looked down at the dwarf as he brought himself back onto his feet, then he scanned the faces of those around him solemnly. "One of you must do this." The silence that followed was grave and tense but shortly lived.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and sh and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir spoke desolately. Ann shivered fearfully after he finished speaking while Mae couldn't help but glare at the man, what he said was true of course but terribly unhelpful and depressing... frightening as well.

"Why, thank you, Boromir. That was very encouraging." Maethien spoke sarcastically, making those closest to her chuckle quietly.

"Have you heard nothing Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" An angry Legolas shot to his feet once again. He was closely followed by Gimli who shot to his feet and snarled at the elf.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Yet another rose to his feet. Boromir, and his very pessimistic comments, rose and approached the two arguing figures.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli announced brusquely, stepping toward Legolas threateningly. It had been one thing to watch this arguing through a screen, now that the girl's were sitting right in front of it... well, it was difficult not to get emotionally involved. Mae, whose temper had flared, rose to her feet and stepped closer to the group her eyes looking sternly at Gimli.

"Better an elf than Sauron." She snapped sharply at the dwarf and set her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted at Legolas which then made Ann stand up and snap at the dwarf, completely forgetting her earlier decision to keep calm when the bickering started. Gandalf also rose and joined the growing argument, walking stiffly to Boromir and shouting deeply.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Elle grimaced as she watched the argument grow even further, she could feel the anger and frustration radiating from the group in waves. Perhaps it was because she was an elf but she was suddenly very aware of the emotions and atmosphere around her, she was surprised at how quickly the darkness of the ring managed to capture her sister's tempers. They both knew how much more its darkness would affect them than most and they had allowed their tempers to get the best of them. Heck, she had been close to getting out of her chair as well, but before she could move to the group she had looked upon the sadness in Frodo's eyes and had stopped herself from rising. Reaching out, she clasped his hand gently and smiled at him softly when he turned to face her. She knew the decision he was about to make and tried to look as encouraging as she possibly could... but it didn't happen.

"Frodo?" Saeleth was at a loss, Frodo had risen from his seat but instead of declaring that he would take the Ring to Mordor... he turned in the opposite direction and walked away from the council. Elle looked back to where the others were arguing for a second before rushing after Frodo. "Frodo, where are you going?"

"To the Shire. To my home. This is no place for me." He paused and looked up to Saeleth with sad and fearful blue eyes. "The Ring will be safe here." He said, though he did not sound too convinced.

"Frodo." Elle whispered and knelt in front of him. She prayed for the right words. In her eyes, Mae was usually the one's who knew what to say and when to say it. Words of wisdom or words of encouragement... She took a breath to calm her nerves and set her hands gently upon Frodo's shoulders. "My dear little friend, why do you run when you know what is right?"

Frodo looked at Elle with wide eyes for a long moment before looking down at the ground, avoiding her gaze as he spoke the next words. "What can someone like me do to change anything? I'm small compared to this grand world." Elle felt her heart-break for her little friend, he did not yet know how great of a heart he held.

"Strength comes in many forms, Frodo. The biggest people are not always the strongest." Elle set a hand on Frodo's cheek and gently raised his chin so that he could see her smile. "Do not underestimate yourself, my friend, for you are stronger than most of us here. You are brave, braver than you realize." Despite her words Saeleth could still see the doubt in his eyes. She searched her mind for something to say, something that would help Frodo see his true strength.

"You left your home and carried this heavy burden that most would have abandoned at the quickest opportunity. You have faced so much danger and endured so much darkness, more than most could handle." Elle looked Frodo in the eyes and spoke honestly, acting on impulse she touched his chest where he had been stabbed by the Wraith. Frodo looked down to where she touched and simply stared in silence, his eyes clouding with the many thoughts in his head. Saeleth took a deep breath and gripped Frodo's small hands with hers.

"You are small Frodo, but you are stronger than all of us." She whispered to him, her eyes never swaying from his. She wanted to help him feel strong, help him see that even though he was small he was... in a sense, bigger than all of them. After a long moment of silence, Frodo looked at her.

"Do you think I should take the Ring to Mordor?" He asked seriously, his wide clear blue eyes clouded with so much emotion.

"I cannot make that decision for you, Frodo." She said with a small sad smile and rose from the ground. "Think on it my friend. This will not be an easy journey Frodo but I know that, of all of us here, you are the only one strong enough to accomplish it." Elle smiled at him one last time before walking away to leave him to his thoughts, silently asking the Valar to help him make his decision. The council was still in uproar and Elrond had not made a move to stop it.

"Unbelievable." Mae muttered as she walked back to stand by Elle. She looked rather irritated, but when she saw that Frodo was no where in sight her eyes widened with confusion and slight panic.

"Where is Frodo?" Elle did not need to answer, for just then Frodo returned to the council. He looked for Saeleth and walked up to whisper to her softly.

"Are you with me?" He asked, a nervous edge in his voice. Elle smiled.

"I'm with you, Frodo. I promise you." Frodo smiled softly, nodded then proceeded to stand on his chair, a new determination bright in his eyes.

"I will take it!" Instantly Aragorn's head snapped up at the sound of the hobbit's declaration. "I will take it!" He repeated as the arguments slowly began to die down, astonishment finding its way into most everyone's eyes. Once there was complete silence, Frodo steeled himself and looked at everyone in the council. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way."

The sisters all looked to each other, they knew what they wanted to do, not had to, but wanted to. Without hesitation, the girl's readied themselves to offer their services. Gandalf beat them to it.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for a long as it is yours to bear." The wizard glided over to the hobbit with a smile on his face, he placed a large hand on his shoulder as he went to stand behind him, his hands still on his shoulders. Frodo un-tensed a little and looked to the wizard with relief in his eyes.

Maethien spoke as she went to kneel before Frodo with a wide smile. "My sword is yours dear friend. I have faith in you." Mae spoke softly so that only the little hobbit could hear, Frodo looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad to have you with me, Maethien." She grinned at the hobbit then went to stand beside Gandalf. Frodo looked down to where Elle was smiling softly at him.

"You know I'm with you, Frodo. Count on me." She rose from her seat to stand beside her sister. Together, they looked to where Ann was smiling at them with her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not leaving without me. For as long as you need me, little friend, I will be with you." After Ann took her place beside her sisters, Aragorn finally came forward.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He clasped Frodo's hands firmly. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke next and went to stand with the group.

"And my axe." Gimili spoke harshly as he strode forward to stand by Legolas awkwardly. Boromir took a hesitant step forward, staring down at Frodo who looked back a the man strongly.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Elrond blinked is surprised disbelief as Sam darted out from behind the bushes, ducking under Aragorn's arm to stand by Frodo, crossing his arms and looking at everyone with defiant and determined eyes. " Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me." Ann giggled softly at the look on lord Elrond's face.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even hen he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."Elrond smiled with amusement at the sheepish blond hobbit. Just then Merry and Pippin rushed forward from behind the pillars, shouting as they rushed.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin shouted.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry announced confidently, Elle tried not to laugh as the enthusiastic hobbits stood by their friend, so loyal and so sweet...

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Once again, the girls tried not to laugh as Pippin puffed out his chest proudly, oh he was so cute!

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered and Pippin nodded eagerly before he realized what he meant, Elle attempted to hide her laugh by clearing her throat quietly. This was a serious situation, she couldn't laugh... she would not laugh.

"Twelve companions... So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond declared.

"Great! Where are we going?" Her efforts at holding back her laughter were futile, Elle finally released the laugh she had been trying hard to hold in.

"Pip, I believe you and I are going to be very good friends."

* * *

 **It begins!**

 **Honest feedback and constructive criticism is very much welcome. I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ _ **::**_ ** _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._**

Havo dad, Legolas **:: Sit down, Legolas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks, once again, to the awesome DarylenaMacManus-32 for helping me make this chapter possible!**

* * *

Maethien sat in her room alone. Thinking. Perhaps a little too much, so much so that she suddenly began to feel very restless and stood abruptly from her bed and begun to pack for the journey, taking only the bare minimum of what she thought she would need. She began to set all of her armour on the bed to inspect it, looking over her gauntlets and taking the time to admire the details on the strong leather. As she moved about her room, her thoughts continued to wander.

In the moment that she had declared her allegiance to the Fellowship, and promised Frodo that she would help and protect him... she had been very well aware of what was to come. They all knew. There will be danger, pain, and war, she knew that it was not going to be an easy journey.

As Mae looked at her armour, she realized that the unsettling feeling in her chest was fear. She was afraid... but not of the dangers or the war, no. The Valar had declared her a warrior and she was proud to be considered as such. She would fight to save Middle-Earth, to save her friends, and her sisters... Her sisters. That's was what she feared. Maethien dropped onto her bed beside her armour and stared at the ground. She was afraid of losing her sisters. What if they got hurt? What if she couldn't protect them? What if-

 _Enough, child._ Varada's firm voice spoke in her mind in an almost reprimanding way. _Do you really have such little faith in your sisters?_

Maethien drew in a surprised breath and look up to the ceiling with wide eyes. "No! It's- I don't- I just..." Mae stopped trying to answer and looked back down at her armour, her shoulders slumped slightly in shame. Varda was right. She had to have faith in her sisters. She was the warrior, but that did not mean her sister's were any less capable of fighting, it did not mean that they weren't strong.

"Mae, what are you doing?" Maethien looked to her door and saw her sisters come in with bright smiles on their faces.

"Just getting ready for tomorrow." She answered and gestured to where her armour lay beside her.

"Ah, yes. Tomorrow. This is going to be a difficult journey." Ann stared at the armour for a long moment, Mae smiled softly when she saw the sudden spark of fear cross her little sister's eyes. It seemed that she was not the only one with a fear. In that moment, Mae realized that she was far from alone and she reached over to take Ann's hand in hers, a strong and determined look in her eyes and an equally powerful feeling in her heart.

"Don't be afraid, sister. We'll be alright. We're strong." Mae did not say much, but what she did say was filled with confidence. Surprise flickered in Ann's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a fiery brass.

"I know. No way in hell am I going down and if either of you even dare to get yourselves hurt, I'll kill you myself." The sisters laughed aloud.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to? Orc's don't stand a chance against this warrior." Maethien declared, causing more laughter to fill the room. All earlier doubt and fear was now gone from her heart and from her sister's. Mae smiled and shook her head, she felt quite foolish now. She should not have doubted her sisters or the guidance of the Valar.

"We'll be okay." Elle said and set a hand on both Mae and Ann's shoulders, a smile on her face. "And if we should falter, we'll be there to pick each other right back up." The sisters shared a nod of agreement.

Mae, Elle, and Ann then moved on to preparing themselves for the long trip ahead of them. Packing the necessities, inspecting their armour, and choosing the appropriate attire for the long journey.

"Do you think we should pack a gown?" The question came from the youngest sister, both Mae and Elle looked up to fix their sister with an are-you-insane look. Ann instantly stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"Well a simple no would suffice. Don't look at me like I just grew horns!"

"Sorry but... why on earth would we need to pack a gown?" Mae asked, softening her gaze as she spoke.

"Well, we do end up in Edoras remember?" She shrugged and grinned. "We'll need gowns."

"Ann, you know we have to separate eventually. One of us is going to need to go with Frodo and Sam." Saeleth spoke quietly, her amber eyes on the tunic she was folding. Mae and Ann both looked to the ground, tears rising up in all of their eyes.

"I don't want to separate. How will we know we're all okay?" Ann asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"We'll know." Maethien told her confidently, her eyes watered but she was smiling at her little sister. Ann sighed and wiped away the traitor tear that slid down her cheek, she blinked away her tears and nodded her understanding.

"Who will go with Frodo?" She finally asked, solemnly. The sisters looked at each other and, though no one spoke, they came to an agreement. They knew who it had to be.

"He will need me." Ann spoke and nodded. She knew it had to be her, the healer, she knew she could help Frodo.

"He will need a healer. Someone who will be the light when the time seems dark. Someone who will give him strength, good advice, and encouragement." Saeleth spoke with a warm smile, her eyes on her little sister. The room became silent for a moment.

"Don't worry though, I'll keep Legolas safe for you." Maethien spoke, wanting to lighten the mood a little. Anoreth burst into laughter and glared at her sister playfully.

"You'd better." She teased and rolled her eyes. Maethien winked and turned to fasten on her gauntlets.

"Wait, Mae, what is that?" Elle asked and stepped forward to take Maethien's gauntlet into her hands. She found that, fastened between the leather of her gauntlets, there was a shimmering white metal.

"Mithril." Maethien gasped and looked at the bright metal. Upon inspecting their armour once again, they found that they each had mithril nestled in their wrist gauntlets and that they each had an armour of mithril to wear beneath their clothes.

"Whoa. That's a lot of Mithril." Mae said and touched the cool metal with her fingertips. It definitely made her happy to know that they were well protected, she smiled at the sky then continued to set the shimmering white armor back on the bed.

"Oh!" Ann gasped suddenly and whirled around to look at her sisters with wide eyes. "What are we going to do with the horses? We can't take them with us this time."

Elle thought for a long moment before looking up, shrugging softly. "I suppose we should set them free." She said, and smiled when Ann exclaimed her denial.

"But I love that horse." Ann frowned and looked at the ground, she looked genuinely upset.

"They'll be okay, Ann. Besides, something tells me we'll see them again." Elle promised.

"They were given to us by the Valar. I'm sure we'll see them again." Maethien nodded her agreement. Ann still looked a little upset but she nodded nonetheless. After they finished packing, Anoreth decided that she wanted to have one last ride with Lossen, Maethien and Saeleth were happy to do the same.

Upon entering the stables to ride their horses one last time, the sisters each found a surprise waiting for them on their saddles.

"What is this?" Ann asked in surprise. Set upon her saddle was a shimmering silver shield with gold intricate designs adorning it's face beautifully, reminding Ann of the many markings of the Valar they had seen in the book. She recognized the largest marking set in the center of the shield... it meant protection. Though that was not all. Along with her new shield there was a sheathed curved sword similar in look to that of a scimitar, the length seemingly about two feet. Unsure, Ann stepped forward and touched her new weapons carefully, her eyes wide and curious. Like the shield, the hilt of the blade was adorned with an assortment of exquisite designs, Ann's eyes studied every curl and slash and swirl on the hilt with wide smiling eyes.

Not far beside Ann, Saeleth was staring at the gift upon her own saddle. A beautifully intricate bow waiting for her, but along with that bow there was a long lethal looking dual bladed spear with beautifully intricate designs adorning the hilt between the two bladed ends. Saeleth reached out and carefully took the weapon into her hands, her eyes explored every inch of her gift and, upon further inspection, she noticed something out of place. The intricate designs on the space between the blades didn't seem to align accurately, halfway through the hilt the designs changed patterns. They didn't match. Curious, Elle grabbed both sides of the hilt, one hand on each of the designs and, acting on instinct, she twisted one side to the right until the designs aligned perfectly.

"Whoa!" Saeleth gasped when scabbards suddenly stretched over the blades and morphed the dual bladed spear into a beautifully ornate staff. Saeleth was in awe. This was a weapon she had never seen before. A smile began to form on her mouth as she twisted the hilt and brought back the dual bladed staff. Curious to see if her new gift had any other hidden talents she gave the hilt another twist, this time to the left. She jumped when, suddenly, the hilt split in two and revealed yet another hidden weapon. The staff also became two separate swords.

While Saeleth continued to stare in awe at her new weapon, Maethien reached out to touch the hilt of her own gift. It was the most beautiful sword Maethien had ever seen. The hilt of the long blade gleamed an ethereal silvery white, intricate designs were carved into it and curled upwards to form an equally ornate gaurd. The blade was sharp and it glistened, even in the shadows it shimmered a snow colored aura. Lifting the sword Maethien narrowed her eyes upon noting that the blade also had an array of meticulous thin designs engraved into it, and set near the guard of the blade, there was a name... _Silmacil._ Maethien smiled and looked above to give her thanks to the Valar.

 _May these gifts be of great help to you, my daughters. Use them well._ It was Manwe who spoke to them in their minds this time... a warmth spread upon the sister's hearts.

The sisters held their gifts closely and looked to the sky, each whispering their own unique thank you to the Valar. With misty eyes and smiles the girl's saddled their horses then fastened on their weapons, they did not speak as they prepared, their emotion still raw. They rode until the sun hid behind the high mountains and, as the first stars began to glisten in the colorful sky, the sisters made to return to Rivendell. Knowing that the time was drawing near.

"You be safe out the Lossen. Understand?" Anoreth struggled against her tears as she unsaddled her horse. She gave the dappled horse a kiss in the center of his head then finally released her. The girls leaned on each other as they watched the three mares run into the golden evening with sad smiles, they continued to watch until they disappeared in the distance. Then, with a sigh, the girls turned and walked to the stables to put away the bridles and saddles, then went back to their rooms to rest for the journey to come.

* * *

Maethien tossed and turned in her bed late in the night, unable to rest. Being an elf she did not need much sleep, the fact slightly annoyed her, she enjoyed being able to rest and relax in a soft bed with her mind wandering her dreamland. After another while of restlessness, Mae sighed and got out of bed; she was getting agitated. She stood and pulled on a white robe over her gown then walked out of her room, stopping to check on Anoreth and found her sleeping soundly in her bed she then checked on Saeleth and rolled her eyes when she saw that she was sitting up in her bed with a large book on her lap. Not wanting to disturb her, Maethien wandered out into the gardens and walked for a long time, bathing in the moonlight and enjoying the light breeze that tousled her hair. She began to sing a song, lost in the beauty of the night and lost in her thoughts. Still, she managed to stop herself from colliding with Aragorn when she turned a corner.

"Oh!" She gasped and stepped back quickly. "I'm sorry." Mae apologized.

"No need to apologize, Maethien." Aragorn said with a small smile, shaking his head softly as he did. "Cannot sleep?" Maethien smiled and shook her head.

"Will you walk with me?" Maethien was a little surprised at the invitation but she hid it well as she smiled at the man kindly.

"Of course." She agreed. Together, they turned and walked down the path where he had just come from. They were silent as they walked, but it did not feel uncomfortable at all it felt oddly peaceful to be in each other quiet company.

"What was it you were singing a moment ago?" Mae's eyes widened with embarrassment but she smiled and looked at Aragorn.

"You heard?"

"It was what caused me to come this way." He said with a soft chuckle, Mae felt herself blush and casually looked away before Aragorn could see her rosy cheeks.

"It was a song of believing in oneself when dark times come." Mae said quietly, her thoughts had gone to Frodo, and she had begun to sing a song that only she and her sisters knew, for it was a song from their own world. "Do you think Frodo will be alright? He's... afraid."

"I think that, with our help, he will manage. Frodo has a strong heart. Now many could have done what he did." Maethien nodded.

"No." She agreed, then looked at Aragorn, her eyes directly meeting his. "Why didn't you tell the hobbits who you are?"

"I do not wish to be that man. I have no desire to be King. To lead people." They had reached the statue of his mother and he turned away to look at it. Maethien stepped beside Aragorn and set a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn back to look at her.

"You already are leading people Aragorn. You lead the hobbits here safely, you protected them from the Wraiths that had chased them. Not many could have done what you did at Weathertop." Maethien cursed mentally when Aragorn's eyes widened slightly, she knew immediately she had slipped up. "Merry and Pippin." She said as if that explained everything, then smiled and shrugged.

Aragorn shook his head. "I can survive. I can protect... that is all." Maethien scoffed and laughed, she reached out with her other hand and placed it over his other shoulder, prompting him to turn and face her.

"You and I both know that that is not true." Maethien refused to look anywhere but at Aragorn, wanting him to see and feel the truth in her words. "You are a King, Aragorn, whether you wish it or not. You may not believe in yourself, but everyone around you does." She smiled. "Only you can lead us to victory." All through her little speech, Aragorn had not been able to look away from the enchanting elleth, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You have a way with words, Maethien. You make one want to believe in themselves." And yet, Mae saw the denial in his eyes. He had, once again, denied to himself the truth. She smiled sadly and removed her hands from his shoulders.

"I believe in you, Aragorn. As do all of your friends. All that is left is for you to believe." Intending to leave him with those words in mind, Maethien stepped back. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"No." Aragorn instantly spoke and set a gentle hand on her elbow to keep her from leaving. "Stay. I enjoy your company." Maethien tried not to smile like an idiot at his words. She was very happy to know that he enjoyed her company, very happy indeed.

* * *

Maethien could feel a goofy grin on her face the next morning as she prepared herself for the journey, her mind still lingering in the time she'd spent with Aragorn last night. She had known that he would be a good man from what she'd seen in the films and heard from Elle when she'd read, but they really couldn't be compared to the real thing. He was real now, and he had a real personality. A really honorable and brave personality. When they had first met, she had been a complete stranger to him... and yet ha had been concerned enough to insist to take her plae on the hard ride to Rivendell with Frodo. Granted, perhaps he had only wished to accompany Frodo himself but then, when he had arrived in Rivendell a few days later... he'd asked if she was well. The stranger who had taken his dear friend days earlier. Then last night, he'd been so... kind and charming, yet s very infuriating a well! Maethien breathed a quiet laugh. Was this the true Aragorn?

"So, where did you go off to last night?" Mae turned around to find Saeleth leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"I went for a walk in the gardens. I found Aragorn," Maethien smiled wide and laughed. "I gave him a lecture about how he would make a great King one day if he would only believe in himself."

"Who needs to believe in himself?" Ann walked in and asked the question aloud, she was apparently having some trouble fastening on her right wrist gauntlet... her left hand was not her dominant. Saeleth chuckled and took her right hand in both of hers.

"Aragorn." She answered as she worked on the gauntlet.

"Oh! You spoke to him? How'd it go?" Ann asked eagerly, smiling brightly at her older sister.

"Fairly well. He's a good man." Maethien did not hear the warm admiration in her voice, but her sisters did. Elle and Ann looked at each other with raised brows, a silent conversation passing between their eyes and they both smiled softly. "He just needs to believe in himself." Ann opened her mouth to speak but Saeleth instantly elbowed her. She did not have too much confidence in Anoreth's subtlety.

"Well, that's why we're here." Elle spoke, ignoring the glare Ann tossed at her. "To defeat the darkness. We cannot defeat it if Aragorn does not come to believe in himself and accept his right to be King."

"Yes, you're right." Maethien nodded solemnly, her eyes on her armour but her mind on Aragorn. Just then, there was a knock on the door. The sisters all turned and found Arwen standing there looking as beautiful as ever, she wore a timid smile upon her face.

"I was told you were going on the quest." Arwen stepped forward hesitantly, her hands clasped together over a small wicker basket she had with her. "You are all very brave." Maethien smiled at the pretty elleth.

"Thank you Arwen."

"May I help you with anything? Packing? Perhaps with your armour or your hair?" Arwen offered with a smile. Anoreth stood and smiled kindly the elleth, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Please come in. You've come just in time." Mae smiled as Arwen helped Anoreth strap on her body armour. The elleth seemed eager to help so once everyone had fastened on their armour, Elle sat on the bed and looked to Arwen.

"Arwen? Could you do my hair? Please?"

"Of course." Arwen smiled and went to stand behind Elle, her hands immediately going to Saeleth's golden hair, her nimble fingers began to dance across her head. Arwen started the thick plait just above Elle's right ear and she continued to plait up and around the top of Elle's head, leaving plenty of loose hair behind to frame her face. The plait ended at the crown of Elle's head, there Arwen took the rest of the liquid gold and rolled it elegantly into a bun, she then inserted a golden pin to keep her creation from falling. Several loose tendrils and strands of hair had fallen free and framed Elle's face, they somehow made the look complete.

"There, it will not fall unless you remove the gold pin." Saeleth took a look at Arwen's creation and smiled grandly. She didn't even want to touch it for fear of messing it up.

"It looks beautiful, Arwen. Thank you!" The dark haired elleth smiled, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Saeleth." Ann then stepped forward eagerly with her hand raised above her head.

"Me next, me next!" Arwen laughed softly and gestured at the eager woman to sit where Elle had sat before. Ann quickly sat and bit her lip excitedly. Arwen's hands moved swiftly as she plaited two locks of Ann's hair at her temples. She let the two plaits remain loose as she moved to take the rest of Ann's creamy blonde hair, she created yet another two plaits at the back of her head. Arwen then took the two thinner plaits at Ann's temples and pulled them back and around the crown of her head, there she pinned them so that they would not come undone. Arwen moved on to the other two thick plaits and, after pausing for a brief moment, twisted them into a loose bun just below the two plaits on her crown. One she was finished, Arwen inspected the style, then she reached out and pulled a few lock of hair free so that they framed her face.

"There we go." Arwen stepped back and let Anoreth look at her hair, the young woman gasped softly and reached up hesitantly to touch her hair. A smile then broke free and she turned to thank the talented elleth with a hug, Arwen tensed in surprise, but after a moment she relaxed and returned the hug, a smile rising on her lips.

"Maethien?" Once Ann had released Arwen, she turned to the last sister with a smile. Maethien shrugged and laughed.

"Well, why not?" She walked over and sat where her sisters had before her. Four plaits soon appeared on either side of Maethien's head. Curious to see what Arwen had in mind Elle stepped closer and watched with wonder struck eyes as the elleth began to take each plait and twisted and twirled them into a large messy yet somehow elegant bun at the base of Mae's neck. As she formed the bun of plaits, Arwen placed a few golden pins in strategic areas on Mae's hair so that they would not fall apart. Finally, she took out a thin golden headband, it was woven into a simple plait as well, and placed it around Maethien's head and hiding it among the many plaits in the back of her head.

"Finished." Arwen said proudly and watched eagerly as the last of the sisters looked at herself, she was very happy when the honey haired elleth smiled wide and laughed joyously.

"I love it! Thank you, Arwen." The elleth's smile widened and she bowed her head slightly in thanks.

"I am glad to help. I have also brought you some food and water skins for your journey." Arwen picked up her forgotten basket and helped the sisters put them into their bags. Maethien smiled and watched as Anoreth asked Arwen how it was she'd learned to do hair so quickly and beautifully, then her smile faltered when she realized that the dawn had arrived.

"It's time." Mae said quietly. Ann nodded then turned to Arwen once again.

"We're glad to have met you, Arwen. I hope we meet again one day." Ann gave Arwen a hug, this time the elleth was not startled by her show of affection and returned the embrace immediately. _"No i Melain na le."_ She said to the three sisters with a brave and kind smile.

Maethien smiled and bowed her thanks to the elleth, urging her sisters to do the same. _"Na-den pedim ad."_ With that said, Mae lead her sisters out to where the Fellowship waited. Dressed in their armour, the girls all looked very different, they looked strong and capable, like warriors. Anoreth was very pleased when Legolas did a double take at the sight of them, a surprised and impressed look on his face, a slight curve forming at the corner of his lips.

Saeleth smiled when the hobbits made their entrance, but when her eyes found Frodo her smile faltered and a look of concern arose in her eyes, he looked rather solemn and apprehensive. She could see the fear in his eyes. So, while Anoreth went to talk to the handsome elf princeling, and Maethien turned to kneel before a very sleepy looking Pippin, Saeleth walked to Frodo and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Frodo?" The hobbit looked up at the golden haired elleth, the unease in his eyes was undisguised.

"I'm just... I'm afraid. There is so much out there that I've never seen," His eyes wandered up to the sky for a moment. "I don't know what's coming, Saeleth. I don't know if I can do this. I'm..." With nothing else to say, Frodo looked back into the wise deep amber eyes of the elleth before him. Both were unaware that they had drawn the attention of the rest of the Fellowship, all standing silently behind Saeleth, their attention intent on Frodo.

Saeleth felt her heart ache for her little friend, but at the same time... she felt a sudden rush of frustration. She knew what strength Frodo was capable of, but it seemed that he could not give himself the benefit of the the doubt. Saeleth believed in how strong and special this little hobbit was, and she wanted Frodo to believe in himself too.

"Frodo..." Saeleth sighed and tried to focus the words forming in her head. Shaking her head, Saeleth listened to the emotions swirling inside her and looked at the hobbit directly, a look in her eyes that held onto Frodo.

 _"The unknown is something we all fear,"_ Everyone was silent, there was a tone in Saeleth's voice that stunned everyone, that demanded silence. _"Inevitable encroaching death making it all the more real. Shall you meet your end on adventure's road, a road unknown? It's better to avoid it all and stay safe at home."_ There was a certain harshness to the words, everyone felt it even Saeleth, so she softened her voice and smiled kindly at Frodo, his saddened eyes still on her.

 _"Yet you forget the fight you pledged yourself to. A cause greater still than we may ever truly know. If you choose to stay home, how long will you have,"_ Saeleth directed the question to Frodo. _"Before your haven is within evil's grasp?"_ A breath escaped the hobbits mouth, the truth sinking deeper with every word.

 _"How will you feel then if you knew, there was something you could do? To avoid the bloodshed and pain."_ Eyes all around went to the ground. _"A sacrifice you could make that would never be in vain."_ Saeleth shook her head to emphasize her statement, then nodded solemnly to emphasize her next statement.

 _"Yes you may meet your end on this road, on this great quest. But your sacrifice will never be vain if you but try your very best."_ Saeleth paused and set a hand against Frodo's cheek, moving his face so that his eyes met hers. She pushed every emotion inside her, outward and tried with all her might to help Frodo see through her eyes. To see himself the way she and all those around her saw him. _"Make your choice here and now. To take up arms or, to fear, cow."_ Saeleth felt a rush of joy when she saw a glimpse of defiance in his crystal blue eyes. Standing tall, Saeleth tried to transfer her own confidence to the hobbit with her eyes and strong smile.

 _"I however, shall take a stand, fear of the unknown be damned! Listen now to your loved ones' plight. Decide whether you wish to join my fight."_ Saeleth stood tall with an encouraging smile upon her face, deep gold eyes gleaming bright. Only she could feel the light stinging sensation that was burning upon the corner of her left eye, she knew what that meant... another mark. What could this one symbolize?

Anoreth wanted to applaud. She restrained herself though and smiled wide, a similar smile on Mathien's mouth. No one spoke for a long moment, then finally Gandalf stepped forward to stand by Frodo's side, a grand smile on his face.

"Such wisdom from such youth." The wizard spoke deeply, his twinkling eyes on Saeleth, who was struggling against the blush threatening to rise to her cheeks. "Frodo?" All eyes turned to Frodo, waiting expectantly for his decision. The hobbit shifted uneasily for a moment, nerves rising from being beneath the stare of the entire Fellowship, but his eyes met those promising amber gems and his tension dissolved. A small smile touched his mouth, and he nodded slowly.

"I'm ready." He said quietly. Smiles rose in the faces of the Fellowship, Merry, Pippin, and Sam went to their friends side to comfort and encourage his further. Meanwhile, Gandalf set a pair of questioning blue eyes on Saeleth.

"It seems you three share a gift for words." The girls smiled softly, but those smiles nearly fell when Gandalf's eyes moved upward to focus on their foreheads. Uh-oh. The tension rose to their shoulders, they knew what question the wizard was going to ask. It was obvious. "I wonder... Who gave you the gifts upon your-" Relieved sighs silently escaped the girls when Lord Elrond, Arwen, and a few other elves arrived to bid them farewell.

Gandalf's question went unasked as Elrond stepped forward to give the Fellowship his blessings. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose . May the blessing of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Lord Elrond spread his arms wide and Aragorn and the elves all bowed their heads with their hands over their hearts. Gandalf then looked to Frodo.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Startled, Frodo looked to Saeleth for a brief moment before he slowly began to lead the way to the arch, at the fork Frodo looked at the paths in front of him. He hesitated.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He whispered.

"Left." Gandalf answered. So the Fellowship turned left and left behind the peaceful city of Rivendell for the uncharted journey ahead of them.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many, many, MANY thanks to DarylenaMacManus-32 for allowing me to use her amazing poem:** ** _To Fear the Unknown: an Ode to a Righteous Cause._ The** **poem will be put here after the translations so that you all can enjoy it once again.**

* * *

Translations:

 _No i Melain na le_ :: **May the Valar be with you.**

 _Na-den pedim ad ::_ **Until we speak again.**

 _Silmacil_ **:: Shining White Sword**

* * *

 _To Fear the Unknown: An Ode to a Righteous Cause_

 _The unknown is something we all fear_  
 _Inevitable encroaching death making it all the more real_  
 _Shall you meet your end on adventure's road, a road unknown_  
 _It's better to avoid it all and stay safe at home._  
 _Yet you forget the fight you pledged yourself to_  
 _A cause greater still than we may ever truly know._  
 _If you choose to stay home, how long will you have_  
 _Before you haven is within evil's grasp?_  
 _How will you feel then if you knew,_  
 _There was something you could do?_  
 _To avoid the bloodshed and pain_  
 _A sacrifice you could make that would never be in vain._  
 _Yes you may meet your end on this road, on this great quest_  
 _But your sacrifice will never be vain if you but try your very best_  
 _Make your choice here and now,_  
 _To take up arms or, to fear, cow._  
 _I, however, shall take a stand, fear of the unknown be damned!_  
 _Listen now to your loved ones' plight_  
 _Decide where you wish to join my fight._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I know it's been forever since I last updated this story and I am very sorry about that! I just sort of lost my writing flow.**

 **This is by far the hardest chapter I've written, mostly because it's the first action type scene I've written in a very long time.**

* * *

The journey began and the girls each reacted differently to the new change.

Maethien grew quiet. She spent most her time walking as close to Frodo as possible, her eyes analyzing everything around them as they continued on their quest. She knew what was going to happen most of the time, since she had seen the film more than once but... well, she wanted to be prepared either way.

The Valar had told them that the dark forces they were up against would do anything in their power to stop them from succeeding, they were bound to send forth challenges that the girls were not expecting. So, rather than to be caught off guard, Mae tried to be as vigil as she possibly could, causing her to, unintentionally, be quieter and much more solemn than before.

Elle and Ann were well aware their sister's sudden silence. So was Aragorn for that matter, and when they all stopped to take a rest he purposely moved to sit near her. He said nothing as he pulled out his intricate pipe while Maethien, very aware of his presence, relaxed as best she could on the rock she sat on as she waited, rather anxiously, for him to say or do something. She hoped he spoke soon because he was making her immensely nervous.

"You've become very quiet." Aragorn said finally, smoke wafting from his mouth in an array of swirls and curls. "Is something troubling you?" He looked at Mae directly when he asked the question. Maethien froze and looked at Aragorn with surprised eyes, had she gotten quiet? Sure, she had been very focused on the journey, trying to keep on eye out for danger but... quieter?

"I- Oh," Mae blinked once more and suddenly laughed sheepishly. Aragorn lifted a brow and smiled softly as he watched the beautiful elleth laugh at herself. "I hadn't realized I'd become so serious. I'm just trying to be observant and aware of my surroundings. To keep Frodo safe." Mae explained, with a smile and sheepish shrug, as she leaned back against the large boulder at her back. Maethien breathed a calming sigh and watched Frodo as he walked in the distance.

Aragorn nodded, considering her words in his thoughts, and relaxed against the boulder as well, his eyes trained on her. "I see. I understand. Though remember," Mae looked up when he paused and found his eyes already on hers, holding her gaze. "Don't feel you need to take the burden from us all, we're all here to help protect Frodo."

The man made sense, Mae thought as their gazes remained on each other for another long moment.

"Your right." Mae nodded and smiled at Aragorn. " I don't have to do it alone." She laughed softly and looked to where Elle was sitting upon a rock meditating and Ann was helping Sam with the food, her smile grew and she felt a sudden warmth overcome her. "I suppose, since I'm accustomed to taking care of my sisters on my own, I feel I need to be the one to protect everyone at all times." Mae shrugged, as if to brush away any seriousness from her words, and smiled at Aragorn.

Maethien decided to take some time to rest, unaware that she was being watched by Aragorn as she lifted her legs onto the large rock she sat on, straightened her back, and closed her eyes, fully intending to test out that meditating sleep thing that Elle had told her about once. After another moment of getting comfortable, or as comfortable as she could get on a giant bumpy rock, she finally felt her shoulders un-tense and her mind relax.

 _Suddenly, a terribly painful shriek pierced the air, Mae's eyes flashed open and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the scream... but she was no longer sitting beside Aragorn on a rock. She was surrounded by a dark despondent wasteland, the ruins of Gondor adorning the darkness, stone stained by blood and surrounded by shadows. But that was not the worst of what she saw, her eyes soon found the bodies of her loved ones. Maethien recoiled in horror and hurried away, her hands clamped over her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from retching._

 _Pippin, dear and joyous Pippin had been burned alive, his tiny blackened body curled into a fetal position, his fingers were curled and clutching at his burned body... almost as if he had been trying to smother the flames on his body with them. Merry lied on the ground not far from Pippin, multiple blood stained swords impaling him and pinning him to the ground, blood still dripping from his small body and pooling around him. Sweet Sam was completely frozen, his entire body tinted blue, chips of ice had formed all around him, his eyes were frozen in an expression of stark fear. Legolas had been shot through the eyes with arrows, Gimli lay on the ground with his stomach ripped open, blood and gore everywhere._

 _Horrified, Maethien continued to back away from the brutal scene before her, gasping for breath, tears spilling from her eyes. "No, no. It's not real. It's not real." Mae yelped when she bumped into something behind her, she jumped away and whirled around to look at what she had touched. Her scream pierced the deadly silent air as she stared in pure horror... Aragorn's head was on a spike his eyes still open but clouded, his own blood dripping from his hair. Behind him Gandalf had been chained to a stone wall, his torso exposed revealing the horrid evidence of his torture. And Frodo... oh God, Frodo... her little friend lied at Gandalf's feet, Frodo was dead... the ring gleamed dangerously on his finger. He, unlike the others, did not display the cause of his death but Maethien could feel it... somehow she just knew that the ring had claimed his life._

 _"You failed, daughter of the Valar." The deep husky voice came from behind Mae, she instantly whirled around and found herself face to face with a tall dark figure dressed in pitch black armor from head to toe, a black cape of shadows flowing from his back. The armor was nothing like Sauron's... it was dark and frightening yet somehow still... elegant. Almost regal._

 _"Who are you?" Maethien cried out, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. She hastily wiped at her face, she refused to look weak in front of her enemy. She refused to be weak in front of this enemy. Pain and rage flared from within her and Mae glared viciously at the dark figure in front of her, her chest rising and falling deeply along with her angry breaths. "I will kill you for this." The warrior's deep roaring laugh pierced the dead air making Mae flinched, the sound lashing at her very soul._

 _"Your sisters shall kill you first, little girl." Maethien's horror returned with a vengeance as she watched her dear loving sisters come out from behind the dark warrior. They were dressed in shadows, they're once golden hair now pitch black, they're eyes... they're eyes entirely consumed by darkness._

 _"NO! Elle wake up! Ann, Ann please!" Maethien sobbed, reaching out to her sisters pleadingly._

 _"You will not defeat the Dark Lord. You are weak. You were always weak" Saeleth spoke, her voice throaty, her lips twisted into a cruel snarl._

 _"Look at us, Maethien." Maethein could not stop herself from looking at her sisters, tears streaming from her eyes. "You couldn't protect us. You can't protect us."_

 _"No!" Maethien screamed at the top of her lungs._

"Maethien?" Aragorn's deep, soothing voice made Mae jerk awake with a gasp. "Mae are you alright?" He asked her, concern coloring his tone, reaching out to set a hand on her shoulder, his palm feeling oddly warm against her cold skin.

No, she was not alright, but Maethien pushed away the cold and fear away and forced a smile onto her face. "I'm fine, Aragorn. Thank you." He did not look convinced, Aragorn looked at her closely for a moment longer, his eyes narrowed slightly. Maethien reached up hesitantly and patted the hand he'd set on her shoulder gently in an attempt to reassure him. She was relieved when he finally nodded and moved away from her.

Immediately after his departure, Mae turned to look for her sisters, they looked shaken but otherwise unharmed, her thundering heart beat calming when she found them safe and sound. She rushed toward them and wrapped them both into a tight hug.

"Did you-"

"Yes." Saeleth nodded, a dazed look in her eyes.

"And look." Ann lifted her left hand to show her sisters the mark that had appeared on the back of her hand. Mae grimaced when she felt the stinging sensation on her own hand. The mark seemed to consist of several overlapping knots in the center of their palm with three leaf shaped lines curling out of the cluster then back in to blend into the array of beautiful knots. It reminded Mae of the many beautiful symbols in Celtic mythology back in their world.

"Foresight." Elle muttered as she gazed at the gleaming new mark, her gaze not all that pleased.

"That was horrible." Ann whispered, she could still feel herself quivering. She fisted her hands once, then lifted them to wrap her arms around herself and leaned into her oldest sister. "There was so much blood and darkness." Mae wrapped a comforting hand around her little sister's trembling shoulders. "I saw you both. Your eyes were black, everything about you was dark and evil. You called me useless and pathetic."

Mae's thoughts went back to that dark wasteland, she bit her lip. "You called me a failure, and weak."

"I saw you two the same way." Elle shivered and looked at her sisters with wide eyes. "You told me you never loved me."

"No! Of course we love you, Elle!" Ann immediately launched herself at Saeleth and hugged her tight.

"You're our lovable and nerdy sister, how could we not love you?" Mae said, in an attempt to bring back the warmth and lighten the depressing atmosphere that cloaked them. It worked. Elle breathed a laugh and reached out to hold her older sister's hand tightly in hers.

"I love you too. You've protected us all your life Mae, I would never think you weak." Mae felt her heart melt with warmth and love, she smiled and gripped her sisters hand with both of hers.

"Hey! What about me? I need loving words too." Ann said, her arms still round Elle, refusing to let go. The sisters laughed.

"We love you too Ann. Your what keeps us together little sister." Mae said through laughter. Ann sniffled and reached out to pull Maethien into her hug, forcing them into a very tight group hug. Which, they didn't pull away from for a long while.

When they finally did let go, they looked over to the rest of the group. Boromir was calling out instructions to Merry and Pip, the three of them holding swords.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir praised with a smile as Pippin completed the actions accurately. Mae smiled widely as she looked on, watching all of her little friends having a wonderful time. This was how she wanted to see them, to remember them... full of joy and life.

"Move your feet." Aragorn called out.

"You look good, Pipin." Merry complimented his friend.

"Thanks!"

"Faster." Boromir declared and leaped back into the routine. Meanwhile, Gimli approached Gandalf, his hands on his belt, thumbs tucked behind the buckle.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around!" He said gruffly. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." There was unmistakable pride in his tone.

"No, Gimli," Gandalf spoke gravely. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He said, before returning his attention to his pipe. _Uh-oh._ Maethien watched closely as Legolas climbed onto a tall cluster of rocks and boulders, he looked to the south his bow already in his hand.

"Elle, isn't this-"

"The part where the Crebain come." Ann nodded, her shoulders tensing in anticipation. The sisters turned back to look at the group as Aragorn strode over to the laughing hobbits, who had tackled Boromir to the ground and were holding him down.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Merry and Pip responded to his order by grabbing his legs and flipping him onto his back, winding him. Yes, this was the part.

"Get down!" Maethien called out.

"Crebain from the Dunland!" Legolas shouted instantly after, running back to the others. Saeleth hurried to Merry and Pippin, grabbing them and rushing them to a safe place below the rocks, Boromir close behind them his body hovering over them protectively. Maethien ran to Sam and made sure he completely stomped out the fire before looking around in search of Frodo, where was he? He should be here!

"Frodo!" She called out, spotting him just down the hill, unaware of the danger that was coming. Mae moved fast and ran to him the sounds of Crebain looming behind her.

"Mae!" Ann took one look at how close the Crebain were and quickly tried to go after her sister but Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the bushes with him, hovering over her protectively just as the birds flew within range. Maethien reached a startled Frodo and pushed them both behind a rock, throwing her cloak over both of them and holding him close to her as the racket of birds flew over them.

"Shh." She whispered, the loud screeching of the birds rang above them, causing her to grimace. Her sensitive ears picking up every shrill sound. Once they had passed over, she slowly uncovered herself to make sure they had gone, then pulled the cloak off Frodo and stood from the hard ground, guiding Frodo back to the others. Ann was frantically searching for them.

"Mae! Frodo!" She exclaimed in relief.

"We're alright." Mae assured them.

"Thank you, Mae." Frodo said with a smile, Maethien nodded.

"My pleasure, Frodo. I hope I didn't hurt you." She added, biting her lip and grinning. She had practically tackled him to the ground in her attempt to hide him. Their laughter faded and Maethien turned to face a solemn looking Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman." He said. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said grimly and turned to face the great mountain crowned with pure snow, his eyes clouded with concern. The dramatic and serious moment was ruined by a loud mournful groan.

"Wonderful. My two favorite things." Ann muttered as she unhappily eyed the snowy mountains.

* * *

"It just had to be-" Ann yelped suddenly, she had somehow managed to step into a particularly deep part in the snow and had sunk shin deep into the poofy cold snow. How in the hell had that happened?! More than a little surprised, Ann blinked as she watched her sister just ahead of her, walking atop the snow with ease. Anoreth was supposed to be an elf! Elves didn't didn't fall into snow holes! They walked _on top_ of the snow!

"Here." Ann moved her incredulous gaze up to see Legolas, smiling kindly at her and holding out a hand, his gleaming blue eyes bright with tender amusement. "Let me help you." He said softly, Ann grabbed his warm hand and let him pull her out of the snow. The icy wind instantly hit her and she felt a shiver pass through her... that was another thing, why was she feeling the cold? Weren't elves more resilient against the cold? What kind of an elf was she?

"Thanks." She breathed, brushing snow off of her clothes, unaware that she was sort of leaning against Legolas. The tall elf Prince was actually pretty warm. Legolas nodded and continued to guide her over the thinner stretches of snow keeping her to the side where the wind did not hit as hard.

Maethien, who had taken the rear of the group while Saeleth took to the head with Gandalf, watched the pair with a knowing smile. A soft cry made her head whip up, Frodo had slipped and was rolling down the slight incline of the hill.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out and rushed forward to catch him, quickly helping the hobbit to his feet, brushing off the snow that had clung to his clothes. Maethien spotted the glint of gold in the white snow a second before Boromir stooped down and picked it up, his eyes wide and dazzled. He was instantly captivated by the power within the ring.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly, a low warning in his tone. Enchanted, Boromir did not hear Aragorn's call, his eyes still fixed on the ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Maethien felt herself tense and quickly stepped forward when he lifted a hand to touch it, but Aragorn called out again, his harsh command cutting into Boromir's trance this time.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir still seemed in a daze as he slowly walked down the slope toward the Ranger and the hobbit, he held it out to Frodo quietly.

"As you wish," His voice was light and airy, Frodo instantly snatched it from Boromir's hand and hastily placed it around his neck, a wary and slightly panicked look in his bright blue eyes. "I care not." Maethien un-tensed, but did not look away, as he reached up to tousle Frodo's hair playfully, and turned back to continue on his walk up the snow covered mountain.

It wasn't long after that incident that the snow storm hit, making it all the more difficult and dangerous to move along the path, it was much too close to the edge of the cliff. Legolas and Saeleth walked slightly ahead of the group, looking around for a safer path to take through the storm. It was then that they heard the cruel echo of Saruman's chants.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas called back.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried out at the same moment that a loud crack sounded high above their heads. A horde of boulders and snow fell from the mountain's edges and forced the Fellowship to flat themselves against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the descent of stone and ice.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the roaring wind and snow.

"No!" Gandalf rose from the snow and began to counter chant. _"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

 _"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_ Saruman's voice answered strongly. A bolt of lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer ice onto the Fellowship. Gandalf hurried to command the mountain, but it was much too late. Saeleth, seeing the horde of snow coming their way, darted away and snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just moments before the storm of ice fell on them heavily.

A string of muffled curses sounded from Saeleth's lips as she forced her way through the shockingly heavy snow that had buried her and her friends. She had no clue which way to go or where she'd pop up- or over- but she didn't care, she just wanted out. She burst free a minute later, gasping for air, and looked around wildly, trying not to think about how close she had been to emerging beside the cliff not three feet away from where she was.

"Elle." She turned and found a worried Anoreth in the arms of Legolas, who had apparently shoved her away from the edge and against the wall. Everywhere her friends begun to pop up out of the snow, many sputtering out snow and trembling from the cold. Saeleth looked over in time to see Boromir struggling to lift Merry and Pip out of the snow, both hobbits holding onto each other in an attempt to get warm. Saeleth rushed over to help them, holding onto the hobbits and rubbing their shoulders as Boromir turned to shout to Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn shouted in return.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Saeleth had to force herself not to shout her refusal, instead she busied herself with helping the hobbits to get warm. Still, she could not keep herself from feeling a strong wave of despair stab into her chest, she had always hated this moment, the moment where Gandalf realized his fate.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf decided, his eyes going to Frodo.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromis shouted from beside Elle, clutching Merry close to him while she held onto Pippin.

"Frodo?" Gandalf prompted, Frodo turned to the wizard and Saeleth turned to gaze at the snow sadly, desperately holding in her tears.

"We will go through the mines." He decided.

"So be it."

* * *

The Fellowship approached the doors to Moria. Frodo helping Gandalf walk at the head of the group, the three sisters, though, hung back a little to talk in private.

"Can't we save him?" Anoreth asked quietly so that they weren't overhead. Saeleth sighed and looked at the ground, a lump growing in her throat.

"You know we can't." She said, though she didn't like it. "It needs to happen, otherwise he won't became Gandalf the White and everything will fall out of place." Which was true, and Elle reminded herself constantly of that fact.

"Besides," Mae added. "He comes back. We'll see him again." Anoreth nodded slowly, despite the truth in their words, all three of the sisters were not looking forward to Gandalf's temporary death.

"Oh! The Walls of Moria!" Gimli gasped and rushed forward. The sisters hastened to join the rest, pausing to marvel at the mountainous wall that hid the Mines of Moria inside it. The film did not compare at all to the real thing. Nightfall had come quickly, the moonlight glistening in the murky water that lay just beside the doors to Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli commented casually, tapping his ax against the stone wall with a proud smirk.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf added.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas' commented sarcastically, Maethien resisted the urge to chuckle as Gimli grumbled ahead of them but said nothing.

"Shouldn't you at least try to get along with Gimli?" Anoreth asked the elf suddenly, walking beside him calmly, her eyes on the path ahead. Legolas blinked and looked at Ann.

"He is a dwarf, I am an elf. Hostility has existed between our people for centuries." Legolas answered matter-of-factly, making Anoreth roll her eyes and laugh, which surprised him once again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ann asked bluntly and turned to look at Legolas, the kindness in her eyes softening her words. "We are all fighting for the same thing on this quest. To save Middle-Earth. To save us all. Shouldn't you both try to be the better of your kin and attempt to get along?" Anoreth reasoned, shrugging gently when Legolas turned to fix her with a very surprised expression. A blush began to rise in her cheeks the longer that Legolas stared at her, worrying that perhaps she had crossed a line. She was relieved when a smile spread across his lips.

"You're right. This is no time for hostility among allies." Legolas spoke and rewarded Ann with a smile. Ann bit her lip and nodded, looking away from the elf and busying herself with trying to find the doors on the stone wall.

"Now let's see. _Ithildin.._ " Gandalf reached to the wall and instantly webs of intricate, ancient silvery designs began to gleam softly beneath his hand. "It mirrors only starlight... and moonlight." Up above them the clouds cleared away to reveal the brilliant moon, as if Gandalf himself had asked them to fade. The silver designs grew even brighter when the clouds drifted away from the light and, soon, an outline of a grand door made itself known, formed of two columns beneath an arch with a shimmering star in the center. Carved into the arch were words in a language unknown to most. Gandalf gestured to the riddle with his staff and read aloud.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked innocently.

"Oh, its quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf sounded almost cheerful as he spoke then moved to press the head of his staff into the star on the gleaming carved doors. _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ Silence followed. _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."_ Once again: silence. The doors remained shut.

"Nothings happening." Pippin said unhelpfully, earning an annoyed glare from the frustrated wizard as he proceeded to press against the doors in an attempt to force them open. Saeleth tried not to giggle as she watched the grey haired wizard grow more and more aggravated.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orc." He grunted quietly.

"What are you going to do then." Pippin asked, Ann grimaced gently when the wizard whirled on the half-ling.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

And that was that.

Time passed, Gandalf continued to mutter an array of words in multiple languages and everyone else eventually drifted off to sit on the ground near the water or lean against the trees flanking the gleaming doors. The sisters sat together just behind Gandalf, Elle smiling softly as she continued to watch the wizard wearily mutter password after password with no success.

"You think we should tell them?" Ann asked quietly, it was getting a little... agonizing, watching Gandalf stand before the doors with his staff raised high, chanting in several languages. Mae, who had decided to take the time to do some meditating, smiled and opened her eyes to look at their old friend with amusement. She pretended to think for a second before decidedly shaking her head.

"Nah." She said and watched on as the wizard finally threw down his staff and hat, then plopped onto a rock beside Frodo. A resigned look on his face. "This is Frodo's time to shine." She added with a soft smile. Her smile, however, fell when she heard the sound of water splashing from behind her, turning around she felt herself frown further as she watched Aragorn warn Pippin to not disturb the water.

"Oh no." Ann groaned quietly when a small wave formed in the water, this one unprovoked by any thrown rocks. She knew what was coming and she was not looking forward to it at all.

"It's a riddle." Frodo realized, standing and stepping closer to the door and read it aloud. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked Gandalf.

" _Mellon_." The doors rumbled deeply and then proceeded to creak open. Gandalf laughed happily and stood grabbing his staff and hat, everyone else immediately began to follow him inside. Ann kept off to a side, it was too dark for her to see the skeletons but she tried her hardest not to step on any as she continued forward using the wall as a guide.

"Soon you Elves will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli spoke with immense pride as he stomped forward, meanwhile Gandalf lifted his hand to the crystal upon his staff and blew on it gently.

" _Lumos_." Elle couldn't resist. The light grew from within the crystal at the same moment Elle spoke the word, causing both Mae and Ann to giggle softly.

That would be the last laugh any of them would utter for a long while.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf moved his hand from the crystal and soon their surrounding were revealed to them all.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir spoke quietly.

Rotten corpses were strewn across the room, against the walls and thrown across the steps ahead of them. Ann gasped in shock as her eyes took in the horror around them. The sisters had seen this scene many times in the films... but to see them yourself was far much more gruesome. Ann staggered back from the bodies and nearly screamed when she felt something bump into her back, whirling around her eyes widened in horror as she found herself facing yet another corpse dangling from the ceiling with a chain wrapped around it's throat... It was not the only one...

"No... no. NO!" Gimili cried painfully, forcing Ann to look away from the body and back to where her sisters were holding onto the frightened hobbits. But that was not all she saw...

"Frodo! Watch out!" Ann rushed forward but the tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's leg and pulled.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted and instantly made to run after him, but Ann grabbed onto the hobbit and held him back, struggling to keep him, Merry, and Pip away from the danger.

Both Saeleth and Maethien drew out their weapons and rushed at the tentacle before Aragorn and the rest could move, calling out Frodo's name as they slashed. Ann stood firmly in front of the hobbits with her curved sword and shield drawn and ready to protect her little friends, her eyes focused on the battle in front of her. Elle grabbed onto Frodo's arms and pulled with all her strength, ensuing a sort of tug of war between herself and the monster in the lake. Thinking fast, Mae shouted for Elle to hold on to Frodo and raised her sword high above the tentacle, she then brought it down heavily and slashed off the monster's tentacle.

"Inside! Hurry!" Mae shouted and pushed them toward the entrance but the arms came back with a vengeance. Ann watched in horror as her sisters were flung away brutally by the monster, Mae crashing into one of the large trees by the entrance and Elle being thrown against one of the doors. Frodo shouted for help as he was taken once again by the monster and lifted high into the air above the water.

"Stay inside!" Ann ordered sternly and rushed forward with Aragorn and the rest, she slashed at the many arms in an attempt to get it to release Frodo, all the while screaming out to her sisters to get up. The hobbits rushed to the two elves and began to shake them in an attempt to wake them up, their wide worried eyes darting from the monster to the sister's repeatedly as they shook and shouted.

Mae was the first to awake, she looked at the worried look on her friends faces and quickly tried to shake away her spinning vision. Mae staggered to her feet and fought away the dizziness, forcing herself to focus on the battle only feet away from her. From the water, the monster's head rose from the darkness, with it's dark eyes trained on Frodo as it opened it's mouth to reveal rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Legolas! The eyes!" Boromir shouted as he brought his sword down onto a tentacle. Legolas instantly shot out an arrow and hit his target, the monster screeched and roared in pain and immediately began to shrink back into the safety of the water.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out and made to slash at the tentacle that still held the hobbit, but, before he could, another struck him hard and sent him barreling into the rocks by the lake. The monster dived back into the water, taking Frodo with him, the hobbit's shouts for help getting sharply cut off as he was taken into the deep.

"No!" Mae screamed and ran to the water ignoring the calls of everyone telling her to stop. The only thing Mae could think of was saving Frodo, and with that Mae dove into the water and searched frantically for the hobbit. The water was dark, she could just barely see Frodo's small form being dragged deeper into the lake. She swam after him, pushing herself hard and swimming as fast as she could, reaching out to Frodo as he reached out for her.

 _Come on Frodo! Don't leave us._

Mae gripped onto Frodo's hand and pulled herself closer to the hobbit, wrapping one arm around him she brought out her sword with her free hand and stabbed the tentacle holding onto Frodo furiously. Even in the water, Mae heard the eerie screech of the monster, dark liquid spilling from the wounds. With no time to lose Mae grabbed onto Frodo and made for the surface, but was stopped when the angry monster wrapped its tentacle around her ankle.

 _Damn you, you giant ugly squid! I'm gonna chop off every one of those tentacles and feed them to you myself!_

Despite her dire situation, Mae's thoughts were more angry than afraid as she immediately shoved Frodo as hard as she could toward the surface, then turned to face the tentacle, holding her sword in both of her hands she began to slash and stab as hard as she could. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her breath, she could feel her lungs aching for breath as she fought hard to free herself, her movements beginning to feel heavy, her lungs straining for air.

 _No, no, no! I can't die! I won't die!_

Suddenly, Mae felt an arm wrap tight around her waist and another sword glinted beside hers.

Ann and Elle stood knee deep in the water, scanning the water frantically for their sister, they dug their hands into the water in a desperate attempt to find them, see them, touch them! Anything!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn resurfaced, holding onto Mae firmly with one arm both of their swords still drawn and gripped tightly in their dominant hands.

"Oh thank you!" Ann whispered gratefully as she rushed forward to help the warriors out of the water, she then screamed when the creature burst from the water behind them.

"Why don't you die!" Mae tried to scream but she was a tad busy breathing as much air into her lungs as she could while still swimming for her life. The creature slapped at the water, causing a large wave to throw them all to the bank.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf roared. Everyone rose to their feet and ran, Aragorn still holding firmly onto Mae as they rushed into the mines not daring to look back when the sound of falling stones thundered behind them.

Labored breathing. That was the only thing that could be heard in the pitch black. The passage had collapsed, leaving them all trapped in the darkness and dangers of Moria. No one spoke for a long moment, everyone still trying to catch their breath.

"We now have but one choice." Light spilled from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the passage for everyone. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then Orcs in the deep places of the world." The wizard spoke gravely as he began to lead the way into the mines.

It was then that Mae realized that she had been clutching onto Aragorn's cloak and that Aragorn realized he'd been gripping onto Mae's waist. The two looked at each other, their faces merely inches apart, the chests rising and falling heavily.

"Um, thank you Aragorn... for helping me." Mae spoke first, the words breaking the figurative spell between them. They released their holds on each other and stepped away, their eyes no longer on one other but on anything _other_ than each other.

"There is no need to thank me, Mae. I would not have let the beast take you." Mae felt a warmth at his words. Unsure about what to think of that warmth she simply smiled softly and glanced at him quickly, meeting his eyes briefly, before looking at the ground once again, tucking her soaking hair behind her ear.

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf murmured as he led the way.

* * *

 **Aww, I love them!**

 **As always, I very much enjoy hearing from all of you! Feedback is always welcome, so is constructive criticism!**

 **I really want to take time to thank all of you that have Favorited and Followed this story! You cant imagine how much it means to me to know you enjoyed my story and want to keep reading more! Thank you so much guys!**

* * *

 **Angel897**

Thank you so much for your comments and for coming back to read my story every time!

 **Unicorn682006**

Thank you for reading this story despite it being an Aragorn/OC fic!

 **briarleaves**

Gotta tell you I reread your comment when Im having some trouble updating, how can I disappoint the teddycats?!

 **Alice** **Starlight**

Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 **Kyouki no kitsune**

Thanks for those quotes! I like reading quotes and poems that remind me of LotR, they give me a push to keep writing.

 **Marauderzoe**

No! Thank YOU! Thanks for reading, Im so glad you liked it and that you like the girls! You cant imagine how much a struggle with those three so thank you so much for putting my mind at ease about them!

 **Artful Artifice**

As always, i could not have done a lot of this without your help! Thank you so much for helping me with my story and giving me many much needed pushes to keep writing and thank you so much for all of your feedback and suggestions, you should know that I truly take all of your suggestions into consideration. _Guren glassui!_

* * *

 **~Translations~**

 _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_ :: Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath

 _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! ::_ Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your blood-stained horn shall fall upon the enemy-heads

 _Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_ :: Gate of the Elves open now for me

 _Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen ::_ Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

 **Alright, so I finished this chapter A LOT faster than I thought I would... This will be my second time writing more action-y type scenes and I am thoroughly concerned as to how I did... Well... with a very nervous and rapidly beating heart I present chapter 8!**

* * *

The walk through the darkness of Moria was long and much too quiet, eerily quiet.

After the battle with the water monster the sisters were hesitant to separate but, deciding to put their faith in each other and the Valar, they went to different sections of the fellowship. Elle went to the head with Gandalf, Ann stuck close to the hobbits, and Mae, though not entirely sure of her decision, stayed close to Frodo and Aragorn.

Soon after, Frodo fell into step beside Maethien, instead of in front of her, causing Aragorn to move ahead to give them a moment of privacy to speak.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Mae blinked in surprise and looked down at the hobbit, a soft smile spreading on her lips as she gazed at her little friend.

"I made a promise to you, Frodo," Mae said as she set a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her. "I will keep you safe. No matter the danger." Frodo smiled up at the elleth, Mae winked then turned to face forward, moving to stand behind Frodo so that he stayed safely between her and Aragorn.

The quiet returned and soon the group came across a great dark cavern, a serpentine walkway running down through the middle of the vast cave. The path was much to narrow for comfort and rough and bumpy, the edges of the walkway seeming to crumble away further with every step they took. It looked like it would be a long way down if they fell. They were surrounded by what seemed to be ruins of ancient buildings, grand halls, and intricate statues.

The silence was soon broken by Gandalf.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or in jewels, but mithril." Gandalf moved his staff and shone his light down into the deep cavern so that everyone could see the massive amounts of equipment used to extract the mithril and the wide array of mithril digging sites. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf added.

"Oh! That was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes!" The smile could be heard in Gandalf's voice. "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." The wizard chuckled and Mae hid a smile as she glanced at Frodo quickly, the news bringing a look of surprise to his eyes.

It was not long before the fellowship found themselves faced by three large archways, each looking as dark and mysterious as the one beside it.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf spoke as he wandered closer to the arches.

Yet another long wait ensued.

This time, however, they all sat together. Better to be safe than sorry. Gandalf sat upon the highest rock with his legs crossed and his pipe wafting out clouds of smoke as he stared at the three doors intently. Anoreth suggested that they maybe tell him which way to go but Saeleth argued that Gandalf's speech to Frodo was much too important to go unheard, so the sisters all decided to take some time to rest. Anoreth sat comfortably against the wall near by Legolas, who was staring at her with confused wide eyes, he'd been quite surprised to discover she had not mastered their language. Elle sat upon a rock herself with her legs folded neatly and her eyes closed in mediation, though she was finding it difficult with Merry and Pippin siting at her sides sidetracking her concentration. Maethien sat alone against a ragged stone wall, her fingers tracing the golden marking on the back of her left hand, her mind wandering back to when she and her sister had looked through the book of markings. Just how many powers had the Valar given them?

"Mae?" Maethien looked up as Aragorn moved to sit beside her. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing." Mae chucked softly as she shook her head, feigning surprise. "I am fine Aragorn, but thank you for asking." She promised and smiled at him kindly, her fingers still tracing the gold on her hand. She wasn't lying, she was fine, just... a little concerned about what was to come. Of course, she couldn't tell him that without giving away something that she probably should not, so instead she... Well, alright, maybe it was a small lie... One that Aragorn caught on to.

With a soft chuckle he looked into her eyes closely, the clouds of concern evident in those deep green eyes of hers. "You are a terrible liar, Mae." He said kindly. His eyes wandered down to where she continued to touch her hand, the ranger saw the gold gleam against what little light they had and reached out to take her hand in his. He had noticed the gold marks set upon the three women's skin but he had not asked them about it... he wasnt sure why, but now as he traced the lines himself... he felt he needed to say something.

"You are not whom you appear to be, are you?" Maethien tensed. Uh-oh. The sister's had been avoiding telling them all about who they really were, what they were doing there, what the golden marks upon their heads, of which they would have obviously seen long ago, meant. Perhaps it was time to-

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf suddenly announced. A relieved breath escaped Mae as she hurried to her feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry rejoiced and helped Pippin of the ground.

"No but the air does not smell as foul down here. When in doubt, always follow your nose, Meriadoc." Maethien smiled and rolled her eyes in amusement.

Together they made their way down the dark passage and found themselves in yet another deep cavern. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf lifted his staff and from his crystal bloomed a pure brightness that illuminated the grand hall in which they stood; tall and powerful stone pillars lined either side of the incredible hall, it was magnificent!

"Behold, the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced as his light touched deeper into the hall.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam breathed in awe.

The walk continued, and the sisters found themselves tensing the further they walked into the hall. They knew what was coming, and they were not looking forward to it. Ann grimaced when the dwarf saw the light coming from the chamber to their side.

"Haugh!" Gimli charged toward the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called out in warning but the stubborn dwarf kept on running, Ann was the first to run after him, closely followed by the rest of the fellowship. His cries of sorrow and pain made Anoreth clench a fist over her heart, she was at a loss of what to do to comfort the despairing dwarf. The fellowship stood around him, looking solemnly down upon the carved marble as he sobbed.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed sadly as he removed his hat in respect. "So he is dead then. It is as I feared." Gimli's sobs of despair echoed in the chamber, Anoreth looked down at the dwarf with watery eyes and finally moved forward to set a warm hand over his calloused knuckles. Maethien moved forward as well and set her hand over the dwarf's shoulder, squeezing it gently. The girls were so focused on Gimli that they did not see when Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and hat before picking up an old book covered in dust.

"They have taken the bridge... and the second hall." He read quietly, prompting a grieving Gimli to stop his cries and look at the wizard intently. Pippin began to back away from them and Saeleth rushed to call him back when she was suddenly taken by darkness.

 _Saeleth stood alone in shadows and mist, the air thick with fumes of death and blood, the sound of painful screams echoing all around her. Where the hell was she? Elle stepped forward, then recoiled and screamed when a dark figure emerged right in front of her, shadows solidifying to display the dark warrior that she had seen in her first vision._

 _"So, the daughters of the Valar have come to Middle-Earth." It spoke, a mocking tone in his voice that lit a fire in Saeleth._

 _"Who are you?!" Elle screamed up at the warrior in anger._

 _"I am darkness and death. I am the fear in your heart. I am the shadows in your soul. I am the cause of endless night and pain. Feast me your fear little mortal."_

 _"No!" Saeleth roared and made to attack the figure in black armor, her staff gripped tightly in her right hand. The dark warrior laughed maliciously and raised an armored hand and instantly shadow tightened around Saeleth's throat, the dark fog burning against her skin._

 _"Fool! You cannot defeat me. You are a weak, petty, mortal." With every cruel word he spoke the shadow tightened around Elle's throat, the elleth gasped for breath her eyes wide, but she still gripped her staff tightly. "I will destroy your little fellowship, I will kill your sisters and there is nothing you can do about it."_

 _Elle was not sure who the hell this foe was, but she was absolutely sure about one thing: she would not let him lay a finger on any of her loved ones. She did not fear death and she did not fear him, she would kill him the moment he dared touch her sisters and she intended to prove it._

 _"Enough!" Saeleth roared in rage and raised her staff high, with the burning passion and strength from within her she struck out her staff and a blinding white light shot forth like a bolt of pure lightning. The dark warrior bellowed in pain and rage as he recoiled from the beautiful white light._

 _"Curse you! You will not defeat me! I am the Dark Lord! I shall feast on your soul!" The warrior continued to bellow as Sealeth freed herself from his torturous grasp._

"Elle!" The dazed elleth gasped, no longer surrounded by shadow. Around her everyone was darting around in urgency, barricading the door, unsheathing weapons, and preparing for battle.

"Elle! Wake up!" Saeleth turned and saw Ann holding her shield, she stood protectively in front of the hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the hobbits. Saeleth whipped out her bow and readied an arrow, stepping up beside Legolas, her mind now focused on the eerie screeches of the orcs. A deep roar boomed from the other side of the door as Boromir slammed the grand doors shut.

"They have a cave troll." He groaned sardonically. Maethien grabbed a spear and handed it to the warrior, helping him slide it into the handles of the door in an attempt to keep the orcs at bay. The brave hobbits drew their weapons, grim and fearful but prepared to face the army. Everyone backed up as the door began to rattle, the shrill shrieks of orcs sending shivers up Mae's spine. Gimli brandished his axe as he pulled himself onto Balin's tomb defiantly.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" He bellowed just as the door began to splinter against the force of the charging orcs. Saeleth and Legolas released arrows directly into the small gaps that had began to open, slaying the first orcs that attempted to charge in.

Moments later the doors burst open and the battle began. Saeleth and Legolas flew volley after volley of arrows, each arrow striking down a victim until soon they had infested the room and Saeleth was forced to shove aside her bow and bring forth her staff, twisting it so that she held the dual sided spear in her hands. An orc charged at her and she swung out a blade smoothly, swirling in place and slicing it's neck.

Anoreth shoved her shield into her opponent and drove her sword into them, yanking her blade back then turning to strike down another and another, doing her best to keep the hobbits away from the flurry of fighting.

Suddenly, the cave troll roared thunderously and smashed his way into the chamber, his face flat and ugly.

Maethien gasped as dear Sam dove between it's legs, the club smashing down right onto the spot the hobbit had been only moments before. The troll turned and closed in on the hobbit, lifting his club, intending to kill him. Maethien acted fast and let out a shrill whistle.

"Hey! Down her you oaf!" The sister shouted and ducked just as the troll swung it's club at her. She rushed forward and slashed his knee, spinning in place and slicing the other as she moved away from it, guiding him away from the hobbit, running backwards, her eyes intent on his next move. He swung his club at her wildly, roaring with anger and pain, Mae yelped and ducked the swing, throwing herself forward and rolling between the trolls legs so she ended up only feet behind him. She ran toward the troll again, jumping and using a nearby Orc as a step to jump up onto a ledge so that she could be closer to it's face. The troll roared and turned to smash his fist toward the sister, it collided into a pillar just beside Mae, cutting of her escape and grabbing her by the sword arm.

"Mae!" Anoreth shouted out and watched in horror as the troll lifted her sister high so that she dangled directly in front of it's face. The troll opened it's mouth and roared, spraying poor Maethien with spit and a stench so rank that the elleth immediately began to gag.

"Ugh... Gross!" Maethien gagged again before swinging out her leg with all of her might, kicking the beast right in the eye.

"Aragorn!" To far to reach her in time, Elle called out to the Ranger and pointed with her sword at Maethien. Aragorn looked up and jumped forward instantly. He caught the elleth before she could hit the ground, holding her securely around the wait, he landed on his feet and steadied himself instantaneously before swinging her around to block an Orc's blade. Maethien kicked the Orc away and landed gracefully behind Aragorn, the elf pivoted on the spot and took out several orcs that had dared come up to attack him from behind. She then pulled out a dagger from her waist and threw it through the air toward an Orc that aimed a blow to Gandalf's back.

"Aragorn duck!" Maethien called out, the ranger did not hesitate and dived to the ground, Mae rolled her body into a circle and swung her blade around, her back bending backwards as she swung her blade around in a full circle, cutting down orc after orc with that single turn. Maethien stopped and straightened then threw her blade forward, it flew through the air and plunged into an Orc's head, dragging it backwards, the sword pierced through three more orcs before slamming into the wall.

"That was impressive." The awed ranger said to her.

"Thanks." The elleth gasped then looked up as the troll brought down it's club and shattered Balin's tomb. The courageous dwarf leaped aside as it swung it's weapon again and charged away from the troll, purposely heading toward a horde of Orc. The horde was knocked away by the club but the dwarf fell and Legolas immediately fired two arrows at the troll's back, causing it to reel back and give it's attention to the Princeling. Maethien's relief was short lived, she was thrust back into the battle as an entire pack of orcs ran at her, she blocked their strikes but there were too many. Blades flew down to strike Mae... but they bounced off her as they struck against her mithril armor. Angered and frustrated, the orcs shrieked and brought down their weapons with more force.

A thunderous bellow made Maethien, and a few Orcs, look up as the troll swung its club at her. She was flung backwards by the force of the swing and crashed into a pillar, sliding down limply and landing in a heap, stones falling and hurting her further. The elleth gasped for air, the impact having knocked the air from her lungs. An orc leaped over her and lifted it's spear high over her.

"Maethien!" Aragorn shouted and raced to her, the spear descended upon the elleth. On impact against Maethien's armor, the bronze metal shattered into a thousand shards and the spear struck the shimmering white of mithril that had been hidden behind the metal armor. Though still alive, the blow was certainly felt and Maethien gasped as the air was taken from her body once more. That was twice that she had gotten the wind knocked out of her! Now very angry, Mae snarled and reached up to grab the shocked orc's head, she griped him and twisted sharply, breaking it's neck and throwing it off of her. The elleth then breathed in deeply and staggered to her feet, reaching out to grab her gleaming sword. She looked up to find a stunned ranger staring right at her.

Anoreth watched closely as Legolas stood on the troll's chain, now wrapped around a pillar and restraining it, before running up and standing on it's shoulders. The elf aimed three arrows to it's head and released. They bounced off against tough skin and only resulted in angering the ugly beast even more.

"Jump!" Ann called out, Legolas jumped down and landed next to her, Ann swung around him and rammed her shield into an Orc that had charged at them and shoved him away before he could strike her or Legolas. The elf grabbed Ann and pulled her down, ducking out of the way and rushing them both from the wild swinging of the angry troll. Ann let herself be dragged as she lifted her shield to block a volley of arrows aimed right at them, protecting Legolas' back as he pulled them both further away from the troll. Anoreth lifted her shield again and smacked it into an orc's face, the force of her blow cracking the orc's head backward, Legolas then kicked the dazed orc. It fell into the well and both Anoreth and Legolas turned to meet their next opponent.

"Agh!" Ann gasped in shock as a disgusting orc struck her in the face, the young sister tasted blood as her lip split. The orc shoved at her a second time and Ann found herself being pushed toward the well, she screamed and flung out her arms in an attempt to keep herself from falling into the well. Orc karma? Anoreth cursed profusely as the orc that had hit her leaped up and pinned her to the well, it's gross feet latched over her hands that gripped onto the well's edges. Beady yellow eyes stared down at her, the orc lifted it's ax and Ann looked around wildly for a way to save herself. Suddenly, an arrow shot forth and sliced through the orc's throat, Anoreth acted fast and swung a boot up ad kicked the orc over the head, shoving the disgusting creature into the well. Legolas appeared at her side and hoisted her up, a small smirk on the elf's lips.

"Took you long enough!" Anoreth teased breathlessly as she wiped at the blood dripping from her lip.

"Sorry, my lady." Legolas flashed a smile at the beautiful, and bleeding, young woman. They fought back to back after that, they made an excellent team. The elf prince had her back and she had his, Ann used her shield to black arrows, swords, and orc claws aimed at them whilst Legolas shot down targets before they could get too close. They protected each other's blind spots.

Meanwhile, Sam was very busy smacking orcs in the face with his frying pan. Saeleth jumped down from a ledge and landed beside him, impaling an Orc just as it was about to bring down it's sword onto the hobbit's head. Elle turned and pulled a dagger from her hip, she shot it over his head, smiling as she watched it strike down an Orc that had been looming over Pippin. Sam smiled at Elle before darting forwards, smacking an orc so hard that it flew from the ledge and impaled itself against a spear.

"I think I'm getting the hand of this!" Sam breathed.

"You've got it Sam." Elle encouraged. "Just don't forget to _duck_!" Elle commanded firmly as more orcs charged at them, the hobbit took her hint and lowered himself further as the elleth swung her dual bladed staff in a circle above her head and spun in a circle, striking down a horde of orcs.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out upon seeing his dear friend in eminent danger. He was hiding from the troll behind a pillar, Aragorn battled his way over tot he troll, killing every orc that crossed his path. Oh, no. Saeleth grabbed Sam tightly by his cloak.

"Hurry!" Before Sam could understand what she was doing, Elle jumped from the ledge just as another pack of orcs came at them, her hold firm on Sam's cloak. The pair landed on the stone ground, Elle steadied the hobbit quickly before pointed just ahead of them with her weapon. "Sam go to Boromir! Now!" Ella commanded and Sam ran as she bade him to, ducking in and out of fights until he reached the warrior who hastily pushed the hobbit behind him before striking down another orc. Sure that he was safe Elle looked around the chamber wildly.

What's going on? There shouldn't be this many still coming. Saeleth thought as she watched an endless flow of orcs and goblins race through the door and into the chamber, weapons drawn and shrieks piercing the air. Saeleth's eyes analyzed the room and she zeroed in on the angled pillar leaning beside the door in the corner of the room, it was supporting part of the fallen roof, stones threatening to fall over the door.

 _Perfect!_

Saeleth ran forwards, ducking under swords and swinging out her weapon to cut down any orc's that got in her way. The elleth stood beside the grand pillar and braced her hands against the pillar, she would never be able to push it down, she wasn't strong enough... but maybe... Saeleth looked to the ceiling for a moment before glancing around quickly, sure that she wasn't being watched she faced the pillar and pressed a palm to the stone.

 _Fall._

Her hand became warm and a delicate golden light gleamed beneath her hand, a ripple of gold light shot through the rocks, a loud crack sounded as the earth began to quiver and shake, tiny stones began to fall then bigger and bigger ones. Woopsie! Elle turned and ran from the door grabbing Boromir and Pippin, who grabbed Merry who then grabbed Sam, and dragged them away.

"Away from the door!" She called out loudly as she rumbles of falling rock thundered behind her. She dragged them a good few feet before Boromir regained his senses and helped her with pulling the hobbits to safety. The colossal wave of rocks crumbled and fell over the door's archway the massive landslide caused some of the nearby pillars to promptly crack and crumble, the roof groaned before caving in. The orcs that had rushed in shrieked in fear as the wave of stone crashed upon them, crushing them flat and barring the door.

"Well that worked." Saeleth breathed then drew in a sharp breath as she felt the tattoo burn into her right arm.

"Aragorn!" Frodo's voice rang in their ears. The fellowship turned to see Frodo being thrown back against the wall with incredible force and the spear fell down into his chest. Everyone froze. Anoreth jerked and gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Then, everyone moved at once.

Maethien danced around her enemies to reach the ranger, who had a pack of orcs gathering around his limp body. She released a battle cry as she slammed her shoulder in an orc, tackling him away as it brought it's blade closer to an unconscious Aragorn. She fought them all off. With a flourish of her sword she sliced of an orc head then pushed it's body at the rest of the orcs shoving them all off the ledge's end. Maethien moved fast, she turned and hoisted his limp body onto her shoulder then turned in time to see more orcs inch toward them. She lifted her sword and snarled at them.

"Come closer. I dare you." To her surprise they started to back away, then she noticed that they were staring at something behind her. Uh-oh. Maethien held her breath and turned slowly, Aragorn still unconscious on her back.

The orc towered over her, it had to be at least eight feet tall! Maethien cursed and backed up slowly, she hadn't seen this one in the film that was for damn sure! Yellow blood stained fangs snarled down at her, small red eyes glinting, it wore an armor adorned with that looked like bones. The orc held a long mace in it's hand, the orb at the tip completely cover in multiple sized spikes crusted in dried blood from it's many battles.

"Oh..." Maethien backed away as far as she could and slowly lowered to her knees so that she could put Aragorn down at a safe distance. She stood and slowly unsheathed her sword then jumped forward to attack the monstrous beast. The orc rumbled with deep laughter as it brought down it's mace in it's first attack, she threw herself to a side and collided with the wall, the mace slamming down on the ground where she had stood moments before. The orc growled and lifted it's mace again, Mae ducked and rolled to the opposite side as the mace sung into the wall, making it collapse and leave behind a giant crater. Maethien stared at the hole and breathed in deep, turning to face her opponent again. It growled at her with a twisted smirk on it's disgusting mouth.

"I will feast on your bones." It's voice was guttural and deep, Maethien's eyes sharpened with rage and defiance, the fear inside her making her heart pound with adrenaline. No, she would not be a part of the disgusting armor he wore, and neither would Aragorn, not while she was around. The next minute was a blur, Maethien moved faster then she ever had before, pushing her elvish reflexes past their limits, pushing herself, her body beyond belief a she fought fiercely to protect Aragorn.

Somehow, she wasn't sure how exactly and it didn't matter, Maethien managed to jump up to the orcs level, using the wall as a step she flipped her body and twisted in midair, when she fell she landed upon the orcs shoulders. Mae instantly locked her legs around it's throat, choking it. The orc became incredibly angry as it thrashed wildly and reached up to dig it's claws into Mae's legs but his talons could not pierce the mithril that protected her limbs. Maethien struggled to keep her balance on the orcs shoulder, fighting to keep her hold on it's throat, she needed to hold on she couldn't let him get her... she needed her sword! Maethien looked around wildly, and found her sword where it had fallen when the orc had began to thrash and she'd been forced to let it go. _Dammit!_

Suddenly the orc slammed against the stone wall, angling so that Maethien got the brunt of the crash. With a cry of pain her grip loosened and the orc was free, Mae fell to the hard ground and landed with a grunt. The monster smirked at her then turned to walk toward where Aragorn lay, unconscious.

"No!" Maethien screamed, grabbing her sword from the rubble beside her, she charged at the orc with the gleaming blade raised high. The orc turned on her and grabbed her wrist, digging it's talons into her flesh, she screamed in pain and released her grip on her sword. The orc laughed maliciously and lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the wall, its other hand curling around her throat.

"Mmm," Maethien snarled as the orc pressed close to the base of her throat, inhaling her scent deeply. "Elf blood." Maethien's eyes widened in horror as he bared his disgusting teeth, she didn't have time to react, fangs bit into the exposed flesh o her throat.

Maethien screamed.

It was all she could do, pinned beneath the monster she screamed and clawed at it's hands to no avail. The pain was excruciating as the orc bit deeper, squeezing its talons into her hands, he was enjoying the torture he was inflicting. When he pulled back he lapped at the blood on her throat with his tongue, making Maethien whimper and scream further.

Suddenly a sword sliced through his entire arm. The orc bellowed in pain and rage, clutching at his arm he staggered backwards to face the one who had attacked him. The look on Aragorn's face could have struck down on army, rage radiating from the ranger as he charged at the stumbling orc with his gleaming sword raised high. With a bellow of rage Aragorn slammed his sword intot he orc and pushed with all hi might until he reached the ledge, Aragorn then twisted the blade making the orc screech in agony before pushing it off the ledge. The orc fell upon a bed of ragged rocks, the force of the fall smashing his head against stone and cracking it open. Aragorn did not stay to watch the orc's death though, he turned and ran to Maethien, dropping to his knees and tenderly bringing the bleeding elleth onto his lap.

"Aragorn." Maethien was trying not to cry from the pain and the fear, she couldn't die! Now now!

"Shh," Aragorn cupped her face sweetly and spoke to her soothingly, his eyes on her throat. "You did well. You will be alright. Lay still, Maethien." The ranger ripped a thick amount of fabric from his cloak and pressed it to the ellleth's throat in an attempt to stop the blood seeping through the wound. She was beginning to feel dizzy, she couldn't hold onto her thoughts.

"Frodo..." Aragorn looked to where the others were crowding around the hobbits body. Sam, a look of despair in his eyes, lifted his dear friend and nearly dropped him when he realized that he was very much alive. Everyone visibly relaxed.

"He's alive!" Pippin gasped aloud.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt. I'm alright." A dazed Frodo promised as he struggled to right himself.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf looked pointedly to Frodo a knowing smile on the wizards lips, Frodo looked down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it up to reveal the gleaming shirt of mithril. Gimili's eyes widened.

"Mithril," The dwarf breathed in wonder. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Frodo looked at the faces surrounding him and realized that there were friends missing.

"Where are Mae and Aragorn?" The sisters looked up instantly and searched the chamber for their eldest sister, panic rising in their throats.

"Mae? Mae!" Anoreth saw the blood and raced to her sister, knives of stark terror stabbing into her heart as she neared her sister. Maetien's eyes opened and closed heavily, her head lulling back and forth as she struggled to keep herself awake. Elle fell on her sisters other side and grasped onto her hand tightly as Ann went to kneel closer to Mae's injury.

"Maethien," Anoreth gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so going to kill your after I've healed you." She promised as she moved a trembling hand to hover over her sister's gushing wound. She glanced to Aragorn but it was clear that the ranger was not going to look away, she then looked at Elle. They had no choice and they knew it. Aragorn watched as Anoreth's hand gleamed golden and the marking upon her palms lit, a mysterious and strong power overcame him as he felt it pulse through the three sisters. When Anoreth drew back her hand the wound was gone... but Maethien still felt weak and dizzy.

"Why.." She managed to whisper, her eyes clouded with confusion and exhaustion.

"She has lost a lot of blood." Aragorn explained, seeing the worry in the woman's eyes. "The orc drank from her." Anoreth gasped, a look of disgust coloring her expression. Aragorn gathered the elleth up into his arms gently and carried her to the others. The wizard hovered a hand over her frame.

"She will be alright." He confirmed, then looked to Anoreth and Saeleth. The sister's tensed, their secret was out. "I feel there us something you are not telling us."

Nine pairs of wide eyes stared at the sisters. They straightened and raised their chins high, the time had come to face their friends.

"We're here to help. We are _not_ your enemies." Saeleth assured them her gaze calm but inside she felt her nerves eating away at her.

"Please, try to-" Anoreth's words were cut off by a very defensive looking Boromir.

"What are you? Spies of Saruman? Witches intending to claim the Ring for your own?" The warrior growled at them, stepping toward them threateningly with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Saeleth glared fiercely at the imbecile while Anoreth began to sputter in angry disbelief, Legolas chose then to step forward and block the man's path to the sisters.

"They mean no harm." He said firmly. "They are simply blessed." The elf glared at the man that glowered at the sisters. Saeleth made to defend herself and her sisters when the sound of screeching orcs stopped her. Gandalf turned his weary eyes to the company, urgency in his tone.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" He commanded. Aragorn lifted Maethien up over his shoulder and gripped his sword with his other hand before running after the other, the sisters staying close to his sides as they ran. Saeleth's mind whirling with thoughts, well, it could have gone better...

The fellowship rushed into a vast hall lined with ornate pillars, the sound of orcs close at their heels. There were thousands of them, crawling like spiders from the ceilings and the walls, horrid screeching putting everyone on edge. They had to get out but the fellowship was forced to an abrupt stop, they were completely surrounded. Maethien woke up to the horrible shrieks, she whimpered and thrashed suddenly, Aragorn rushed to set her down and soothe her.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you." He said and held the elleth protectively as he raised his sword. Gandalf brandished his staff, using the brilliant light to keep the orcs and goblins at bay but they soon became accustomed to the brightens and pushed closer to the them all. A volley of arrows shot forth and Maethien reacted instinctively: she lifted her left arm high in an attempt to shield herself from the arrows. She was not expecting what came next.

A shimmering golden hued shield burst from her gauntlet and arced over the side she was covering, the arrows smashed into the shield and bounced back harmlessly, orcs attempted to smash their swords into it but were immediately thrown back upon impact. Gandalf turned wide eyes onto Maethien as she gasped in pain at the burning sensation of yet another tattoo, her shield vanished and Mae gripped at her forearm where the stinging still remained.

Something was wrong... the Balrog had not showed up. The orcs weren't leaving. What were they going to to do? Saeleth looked at her sisters and did a double take. Anoreth! The orcs charged.

"Ann! Light! Command it!" Elle shouted suddenly.

"What?!"

"Do it!" Anoreth closed her eyes ad begged for light. It answered instantly, coming from within her, a brightness so intense and pure that no one could look at her. Ann wasn't sure exactly how she had done it but she kept doing it, lifting a hand and creating a bubble of light that enveloped her friends protectively. Screeches of pain erupted and the orcs clawed at their eyes and faces, the light much to pure and beautiful for the dark creatures to handle. They ran from it, crawling back to their holes. Gimili roared with laughter as the light shot back into Anoreth. She gasped and staggered as she felt the tattoo burn onto her chest, she stumbled slightly but her sisters were there to hold her.

"Oh, hell. It burns." Ann gasped and clutched at her chest.

"I know." Saeleth murmured, Maethien nodded and the three linked their hands and raised their eyes to the rest. It was time. There was no escaping it after that display of power.

"What are you?" Boromir whispered, his eyes wide and wary, he reached for his sword slowly again and stepped away from the women.

" _We_ are not your enemy Boromir," Maethien announced clearly, a threatening edge in her voice as she looked at his sword. "But raise that sword against me and my sisters and _you_ will be." Her free hand went to her own sword to emphasize her warning.

Gandalf strode forward and butted Boromir in the head with his staff. Saeleth stifled a chuckle. "Fool. You are blind in your fear. These woman are our allies, treat them as such." His staff thumped onto Boromir's chest this time. The man glared at the sisters but released the hold he had on his sword.

"Now, my dears, please answer the question. Who exactly are you?" The sisters glanced at each other, finally Saeleth sighed and shook her head before stepping up and moving her hair away from her face.

"You know these runes, Gandalf." The elleth stated as she tilted her head so that the golden marks would gleam. "They mark us for what we truly are." She straightened and looked at the wizard solemnly.

"Daughters of the Valar. Chosen to guide us on this path." Gandalf nodded, a small smile rising to his lips as he gazed at the sisters. Looks of surprise and awe spread across the fellowship. "It seems that we have been blessed on this quest."

Suddenly the thunderous roar of their nightmares rocketed from the deep, the petrifying bellow echoing through the halls and making the hall quiver in fear. Everyone turned and watched as an amber glow inched closer and closer from the depths.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly. Saleth felt her heart stutter as she looked to the wizard, after a moment of silent despair, Gandalf answered solemnly.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." The fiery light grew closer, the hall trembling with every thunderous step it took.

* * *

 **Phew! That was so stressful! You have no idea how hard this chapter was! I'm not used to so much action and I fear I might not be doing too well with the whole describing the scenes thing.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed reading this, as always feedback and constructive criticism is welcome, and thank you all so much for reading.**

* * *

 _ **Angel897**_

Thank you for always coming back to read the next chapter! I always see your username right there in the reviews after every chapter, you've no idea how much it means to me to see that you enjoy my story this much! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

 _ **Unicorn682006**_

Thanks! It had been way too long since I had last updated so it's very understandable! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again for your review.

 _ **Maariie**_

Hi! Okay, first let me just say thank you sooooo much for taking the time to write a review Maariie! I understood everything your wrote very well and I truly appreciate everything you had to say, thank you! I'mm very glad you like the sister's relationship, I constantly stress over how to make their relationship seem close but still give them their own individuality. Not make them so dependent on one another. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you again! Lol, there wasn't too much Aragorn and Maethien in this chapter but there is certainly more to come! Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter! it is a little shorter then I would have hoped but I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" The wizard took off at a run with everyone following closely behind. "Quickly!" Gandalf shepherded them urgently through the archway, running into an open cave of broken stairs and overwhelming heights. The fellowship ran down without hesitation, the monstrous sounds of stomps getting closer by the second. They came to a screeching halt upon reaching a missing segment in the stairs and Legolas immediately jumped over with confidence, then he turned to the wizard.

"Gandalf." He gestured, the wizard jumped and Legolas caught him, balanced him then turned his eyes to Anoreth.

"Jump, Ann." Anoreth looked at the elf for a moment then leaped to him, gripping his shoulders tightly as her feet touched stone. Mae and Elle held their breaths as their sister flew over the gap and landed in Legolas' arms securely. Relieved, the women then turned to the rest of the fellowship. Arrows suddenly whistled past their heads, Maethien ducked an arrow then brought out her own bow to return fire, hitting her targets every time.

"Merry, Pippin." Boromir gripped both hobbits and jumped with them as the edge of the stairs began to crack and crumble. Everyone clambered back up the stairs to avoid falling into the depths, hands gripping onto the steps for dear life.

"Sam." Aragorn gripped the hobbit.

"Oh no, not again." The fearful hobbit groaned an instant before being thrown to the others, Boromir caught him easily and pulled him to safety. Aragorn turned to Gimli. The dwarf immediately raised a hand.

"Ah. No one tosses a dwarf." He declared before stepping to the edge and launching himself across the gap. "Hah!" The dwarf touched the edge of the stairs but began to fall back, Legolas immediately shot out a hand and grabbed onto the dwarf's beard to hoist him back to safety.

"AH! NOT THE BEARD!" If they had not been in such a terribly dangerous situation, faced with impending death, doom and gloom... The sisters would have laughed. But it was not the time.

The stairs began to crack. Saeleth looked at Maethien, Mae nodded and Elle returned the nod before rushing forward and flying across the gap, hands shot out to help her make the distance. Maethien looked down as the stairs began to crumble, she grabbed Aragorn and Frodo by their cloaks and dragged them back.

"Back up! Back up!" A second later the stairs fell and the gap became even wider. Maethien and Aragorn gripped Frodo, the hobbit looked up and gave them a brave smile giving them the go to do as they were planning. They threw him over and Legolas caught him easily. Maethien gasped, the Balrog's thunderous steps began to shake the entire ground, causing the stairs to begin to tip to a side.

"No!" Saeleth gasped and thrust a hand forwards, the golden glow returned to her hand as she ordered the stones to stay in place. Elle nodded at Maethien who then turned to Aragorn, the two warriors shared a glance that said so little and yet revealed so much... Together, both turned to step closer to the edge, then they leaped but even as they began to take flight, everyone knew they would not make it. Gandalf did nothing, he wanted to see what other gifts the sisters had been blessed with. And so he did. Saeleth gasped and thrust forth her other hand without a moment of hesitation, commanding the air around Aragorn and her sister. The warriors suddenly lifted up gently and landed upon the steps carefully, Legolas gripping onto Aragorn to steady him while Ann reached out to balance Mae.

"Agh." Saeleth's concentration broke when she suddenly felt a tattoo burn into her abdomen, the stone stairs instantly broke apart and collapsed into the abyss and the air released it's secure hold on the warriors. Saeleth bit her lip and forced away the pain, they had no time for this.

"Run!"Gandalf commanded and every one did. They hurried through the flaming hall as fast as they could, the wall of burning fire building up behind them as the Balrog continued to stalk after them. It was close. So very close. "Over the bridge! Fly!" The wizard ordered and everyone raced to do as the wizard bade.

As Gandalf reached the halfway of the bridge he stopped and turned to face the beast."You shall not pass!" Every one turned and stared in awe as the massive form of the Balrog emerged from the wall of flames, his black horned head and eyes aflame, his mouth opened in a roar and everyone could see that everything about the beast was heat and fire. Frodo turned back, his crystal blue eyes flooding with terror.

"Gandalf!" Wings of shadow and flame unfurled and flapped a gust of hot air at the wizard.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..." Gandalf lifted his sword and staff above him, creating a sphere of protective shimmering white light around him. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" The Balrog drew a grand sword of fire and stepped onto the bridge defiantly. "Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog raised the sword and brought it down upon the wizard with all it's might, but upon impact with the gleaming sphere it shattered into tiny flames and disappeared. Angry, the Balrog roared at Gandalf and took another threatening step forward.

Frodo gasped and Aragorn stepped forward, Maethien's nails bit into her flesh as she clenched her fists and Saeleth felt her heart being crushed from within her. A thread of flame issued forth and the Balrog cracked his fiery whip against the stone structure of the cave. With the last of his energy, Gandalf raised his staff and sword and bellowed at the beast.

"YOU... SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf slammed his staff down and the bridge shattered, crumbling beneath the Balrog as he stepped forward again. With a final roar of rage the Balrog fell, flailing wildly as it was consumed by emptiness. The sisters dared not hope. Gandalf shuddered and breathed out before turning away, suddenly, with a rush of burning wind, Gandalf was thrown forward with a grunt. The Balrog flew into the air, it's darkened wings billowing out gusts of heat and flames, it lifted it's whip high and aimed for the wizard.

"GANDALF!" Frodo shouted and ran forwards but Boromir held him back.

"Frodo, no!"

 _This is not supposed to happen! This is NOT supposed to happen!_ Saeleth looked up at the levitating beast of flames with utter horror painted upon her face, she looked utterly helpless as she looked to the old wizard she held so dear to her heart.

"Saeleth! The ceiling!" Gandalf bellowed, his wild eyes on the horrified elleth. Above him the Balrog cracked the whip, it coiled around his waist and dragged him toward the edge. Saeleth stood frozen in her terror.

"Elle! You have to!" Maethien shouted, even as she did she felt herself step toward the wizard. She despised herself for having uttered the words.

"No." Saeleth shook her head vehemently. "I cant. I cant. Gandalf!"

"Elle you must! It's the only way!" Anoreth shook her sister, tears running down her pale cheeks. Saeleth looked at the dear old man one last time. She _had_ to do it. Slowly, Elle lifted her hand. The ceiling above the Balrog quivered, the pronged rocks that looked like stone icicles shivered violently before falling away in massive chunks. Maethien rushed towards the bridge, well aware that there was nothing she could do, but, as she watched her friend being dragged by the hideous beast... she didn't care! She just couldn't stand there and do nothing! Aragorn snatched her waist and pulled her back, fending off her struggles as she cried out to Gandalf.

"It's too late. He's gone, Mae." Aragorn whispered painfully.

Gandalf had fallen of the edge.

A roar from above made them all look up. The roof collapsed upon the beast and, with one last ear shattering bellow, was crushed out of the air and tumbled down into the darkness with hordes of stone following after it... and after Gandalf. Aragorn dragged Maethien back, the elleth was screaming Gandalf's name, her tears blinding her, she could not make herself move away. Saeleth simply stood there, her eyes wide and flowing with tears, her heart smothered with pain and despair, her sister's screams echoing in her head. It had been one thing to cry over a film, but it was something entirely different to watch a dear friend plunge to their death. Saeleth realized then that she had no idea what the new outcome would be... The Dark Lord could empower the Balrog and kill Gandalf on the peak, he could be hit by a rock and knocked unconscious leaving him to fall to his death, he could be crushed by the Balrog and the avalanche of stone that followed him!

Saeleth didn't realize she had been dragged out of the cave, now as she looked out upon the beauty of Middle-Earth... she felt herself break. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground, a look of intense grief and despair in her eyes as she began to sob painfully. She was surrounded by the sorrow and the pain, Maethien was sobbing, her hands clutching at her chest in pain, Anoreth's tears refused to stop as she stared back towards the cave looking utterly lost. Legolas looked equally as lost as her sister, shock and despair clouding his eyes, he turned to Anoreth and their eyes met, sharing their grief with that one simple glance. Boromir held a struggling Gimli back as he vented out his anger and sorrow. The hobbits had collapsed onto the ground and cried, heart wrenching sobs... And Frodo... Frodo had walked away from them all, feeling empty. An overwhelming wave of sorrow and grief enveloping him.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn commanded as he wiped his blade clean.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed.

"By nightfall these woods will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn strode over to Sam and helped him stand. "On your feet Sam. Frodo?" The ranger looked around.

"Frodo!" The hobbit stopped and looked back to them, tears streaking down his sweet face. Saeleth saw his pain, his sorrow... what had she just done? What had she done? The elleth stumbled over to the hobbit and fell to her knees in front of him, she gazed up at Frodo with overwhelming grief and guilt, sobbing quietly as Frodo leaned his head to hers. Saeleth wanted to pull away and ask him to hate her to despise her to blame her, but she knew he would not so instead she breathed out weakly and stared up at his gleaming blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Frodo." She whispered, her voice cracking. The young hobbit could see the pain in her eyes, the blame. Frodo leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know, Elle. Don't hate yourself. Please. I don't. _We_ don't."

* * *

The eleven remaining members of the fellowship raced across the beautiful meadows and into the woods, only slowing down once they were deep enough inside to feel safe and protected. Gimli immediately began to peer around their surroundings meticulously, his ax ready in his hands for any sign of danger, he turned and gestured the hobbits to him.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say an evil sorcerer lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under spell.. and are never seen again." The dwarf whispered urgently as his eyes wildly analyzed the forest for dangers. Maethien looked to her sister Saeleth, she did not like the haunted look in her sister's eyes, not one bit. Anoreth, who had stayed close by Elle's side since they'd left the mines, shivered and looked to her two older sisters, the markings on her body tingling and warm.

"Do you feel that?" She asked them.

"The power coming from this place?" Maethien asked as she rubbed the mark on her hand, her eyes wandering the tree tops.

"Yes." Saeleth answered as she continued to walk forward.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." An arrow touched the tip of the dwarf's nose, he stared cross eyed at it and froze. "Oh." Legolas and Maethien had arrows ready to fire and the rest if the company just looked rather alarmed, all but Saeleth who simply stared at the ground, ignoring the arrows aimed at her heart.

"The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said coldly as he approached the fellowship. "What brings you to these woods."

"We seek refuge from our common enemy, please allow us to enter." Aragorn asked for sanctuary, his voice strong and firm yet also polite and respectful.

"A common enemy?" Haldir repeated. " _You_ have brought an enemy to _us_. Many elves would die if we sheltered you here. You must leave." The elf turned away. Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Saeleth herself stepped toward Haldir, her eyes on the soldier and once again ignoring the arrows that were surely aimed at her.

"You cannot deny us." She spoke firmly, her eyes sharp on the elf. Haldir turned to her, his eyes widening every so slightly."This enemy would have found you with or without our assistance. You cannot deny us sanctuary when we are in need of your help." She paused right in front of the elf and looked into his eyes.

"We will die if you turn us away." The roaring of an orc pack sounded from behind them and Saeleth looked to Haldir with a look that said: See? Haldir gazed at the solemn elleth a moment longer before turning to the fellowship and nodding.

"Follow me."

They were lead up into the tree tops via ropes and hidden steps, the fellowship soon found themselves high up into the trees on platforms built into the trunk and branches, the night sky much closer to them than they could have imagined. It was beautiful.

 _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ Haldir spoke respectfully to the Prince, hovering a hand over his heart.

 _"Gavanns vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien."_ Legolas replied politely. Haldir then turned to face Aragorn.

 _"A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen."_ Aragorn nodded his head respectfully to the elf.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak words we can all understand." Gimli growled in angry distaste.

"We have no had dealings ith the dwrves since the dark ages." Haldir spoke emotionlessly, turning to fix Gimli with a cold gaze.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul._ " Aragorn grimaced and turned to Gimli.

"That was not so courteous." Haldir ignored the two and walked around Aragorn to fix Frodo with a piercing stare.

"You bring great evil here." He turned away abruptly. "You can go no further."

Aragorn spent a good deal of time talking with Haldir, persuading him to allow everyone to go into Lothlorien. Anoreth used the time to get some rest, she sat on the platform and leaned against a thick branch, resting her head and closing her eyes. Maethien stood close to the edge of the platform, watching as orcs sometimes passed the forest only to be shot down by archers. Saeleth chose to sit near by Frodo and meditate on the ever-changing futures, searching desperately for a trace of Gandalf's life.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain.. nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir reasoned gently with Frodo, Saeleth's eyes opened when she heard him speak, her mind mulling over the words quietly. Suddenly, Haldir stood before them.

"You will follow me."

The walk was long and beautiful, the ridge they followed was adorned with gleaming silvery trunks on every side with beautiful golden leaves reaching down to them as they passed them. Somehow everyone felt oddly at ease among the trees, the warm light of the sunset shimmering around them in multiple shades of amber and gold. The company soon arrived at the rise just before the incredible eleven kingdom, it towered magnificently against the sunlight.

"Caras Galadhon... the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Anoreth's eyes widened in awe, a smile spreading across her lips. "It's beautiful." She whispered dreamily.

"Yes, it is." It was Legolas who spoke, smiling proudly at the elven kingdom before flashing the smile at a blushing Anoreth.

Lothlorien was indeed beautiful. Much more magnificent than the girls could have ever imagined, much more stunning than even the film had portrayed it. Every tree gleamed with a silvery glow, every lantern shined like stars in a night sky, every stone and structure had been perfectly carved and placed, every inch of the kingdom was captivating. They were led up a winding stairwell to the top of the massive tree where the fellowship would face the Lord and Lady.

"Oh." Anoreth whispered in awe as the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel bloomed with the pure light of their immortality, shining like stars and moving with immense grace and beauty. The closer they came to the company the more the gleam of white light diminished and soon they were faced with the most beautiful woman who stood with the most regal man, they looked like perfection... almost as beautiful as the King Manwe and the Queen Varda.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were, set out from Rivendell." The Lord Celeborn spoke, his eyes going to Aragorn. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him." Galadriel's gaze flickered from Frodo to the ranger beside Maethien.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Her voice was a gentle whisper of sorrow and wisdom. "He has fallen into shadow." Everyone remained silent for a long moment until Legolas finally spoke.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." The Lord and Lady looked to each other knowingly before turning back to the fellowship. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Saeleth's gaze had fallen to the ground, her heart clenching in her chest. The guilt was so much, the young elleth feared that she had made a terrible mistake. Gandalf fell before the Balrog... it wasnt supposed to happen that way!

Suddenly, a dark voice broke into her thoughts.

 _"I have taken your beloved wizard, mortal... He now suffers in eternal torment because of your weakness."_ The Dark Lord taunted darkly in Saeleth's mind, the elleth was paralyzed.

 _"No. No. No."_ She chanted in her head, she would not let him darken her thoughts. No.

Then she saw it... horrific images of her dear friend alone burning in pain, surrounded by shadows and flames that lashed at his skin and tortured him with pain. No. No. Saeleth drew in a sharp breath and her vision returned, she looked up and found the gentle eyes of Galadriel focused on hers. The beautiful elleth was speaking to the company but Saeleth heard her whispering voice in her mind, cleansing her thoughts of the darkness that had taken her hostage.

 _"You suffer so much at his hand, daughter of the Valar. "_

 _"Who is he? Who is this Dark Lord?"_

 _"He is the Great Enemy. The Black Foe, Melkor. He seeks to break you young one for he fears what you may become."_

 _"But I am no one! I have no power over him! I could not even save Gandalf! How can he fear me?"_

 _"Hush, child. Still your fears. There are powers in this world stronger than even the darkest lord. You will understand this one day."_

* * *

Saeleth listened to the lament with a heavy heart, lying on the ground in her makeshift bed, she closed her eyes and feigned sleep, salty tears spilling from her eyes. Anoreth sat on the tall roots of the tree where they took shelter, her eyes on the beautiful night sky gleaming above them. Maethien was singing softly, a tad further from the company, her mind drowned in deep thoughts, her heart aching with sorrow as she listened to the lament. All three sisters were greatly burdened with their knowledge, the guilt tormenting them from within. Had they killed Gandalf? Had they altered his destiny? Saeleth told her sisters everything... this Dark Lord had shown her terrible things. Maethien hated that she could not take the pain away from her dear sister, she would willingly take that burden... And Saeleth was also willing to endure the burden of her visions... Anoreth was no different.

Aragorn came to Maethien's side and sat beside her against the roots, he was quiet for a moment and Mae realized that he was waiting or her to look at him. So, slowly, she lifted her head and gazed into the rangers eyes.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked gently, there was no firmness in his tone... only genuine concern and curiosity.

"Because," Maethien searched for the words. "Oh, I don't know Aragorn." But she did and she would not lie to the man. "I was just... afraid. So afraid."

"What of? We would have never hurt you." Aragorn placed a warm hand over hers and looked her in the eyes, willing her to see the truth in what he said. Tears began to fill the elleth's eyes.

"I know that. I do." Maethien cursed the tear that fell from her eyes and smiled a moment later when Aragorn grazed the back of his hand across her cheek, wiping the tear. That simple gesture flipped the lock on Mathien's soul, pushing her to open herself further to the ranger. "I was afraid that... if everyone knew, they would expect everything of me. They would expect so much power and strength and bravery... and what if I could not deliver? I should have been able to save Gandalf but I failed! Now, I don't know if I have tampered with his destiny, I don't know if-" Maethien stopped herself from saying what she thought, she couldn't. She would not allow herself to believe Gandalf was really dead.

"What if I fail all of you?" She whispered, her gaze going to the ground as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Mae," The ranger touched his knuckles to her chin, asking her to look at him, and when she did he continued. "You need not worry about such dark things. We expect only your best from you, the same as we expect from each of us. Do not torment yourself with this, Maethien. We are all in this together and we will draw power, strength, and bravery from each other. We will never ask for more than you are able to give."

Maethien's tears kept on, but this time she cried in relief. "Thank you." She whispered to him, the tightness in her chest was not gone... but there was a warmth there that allowed her to breathe again. She gazed at the ranger and smiled, their eyes locked in a deep gaze... it was disturbed seconds later when Gimli released a particularly loud snore. Their eyes went to the sleeping dwarf then back to each other, amusement sparkling in their eyes.

"We should get some sleep." Maethien suggested, Aragorn nodded his agreement with a chuckle.

Saeleth, who had not yet fallen asleep, watched from where she lied down as Mae and Aragorn went to their respective beds. She watched closely as Aragorn's eyes followed her sister until she had settled down into her own bed comfortably, he continued to watch for a moment longer and Saeleth could see a warmth in the rangers eyes. A warmth that brought a wave of hope and happiness to the elleth's inner turmoil. Saeleth had seen so much darkness... but she could not allow herself to forget her light. She would not allow herself to forget her light. Melkor would not win.

* * *

 **This was not an easy chapter to write but I really enjoyed writing the sisters reactions to losing Gandalf, especially Saeleth's. Poor Saeleth huh? And the torture will not stop there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, as always, feedback and constructive criticism are greatly welcome.**

* * *

 **Silentmayhem**

Lol, an evil genius? Why, thank you! Thank you very much! Im glad you enjoyed the story and thank you for your feedback! I was very iffy about the battle scene, it's not my strong suit so thank you for gicing me your honest opinions on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Their meeting with Galadriel wasn't as epic as I had hoped buuuut... more will come! Muahaha!

 **Angel897**

Thank you again for coming back and reading my story! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and hopefully you liked this chapter too! I look forward to seeing your review Angel897!

 **Shirfox**

Okay first of all let me just say thank you very much! You've given me your most honest feedback and constructive criticism and I really thank you for that, you've also given me a lot to think about. I have to say that a more Narnia like entrance would have been awesome! Wish I would have thought of that, especially like that entrance in the second film would have been great! And I completely understand what you mean about the destiny plot line, making them the chosen ones immediately put them in a sort of pedestal and it would have been nice to have them build up to their power and reputation. I have to tell you that I actually have a bit of a twist in mind for the sisters that I hope you'll like but of course I wont mention that here, lol. Also, I agree on that "good luck" term, thank you for your suggestion and I'll be sure to change that. Again, thank you so much for this amazing review Shirefox and I look forward to maybe seeing more reviews like this from you. Thanks!

 **Kabo**

Lol thank you! I gotta say I like the Legolas x Anoreth too... I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

 **Maariie**

Hey Maariie! I'm glad to see your review again! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter too! There was a little more Maethien and Aragorn in this one too haha I hope to see your thoughts on this chapter too!

 **Dutchangel1979**

Lol, thank you so much! i hope yo liked this new chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**I went through a bout of writers block so it took longer than expected, but here is Chapter 10. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The sisters decided to take some time alone, away from the fellowship, to discuss their current... situation. The name Melkor had immediately stuck in Elle's mind... he was the source of all darkness in Middle-Earth. Sauron and Saruman could never even begin to compare to his power. He had once been a Valar!

"Okay... So basically he's the devil of Middle Earth." Ann voiced matter-of-factly, her hands flailing in exasperation. They had drifted from the Lothlórien, from Galdariel's shield, perhaps they were a little more exposed... but they needed to discuss these things in private.

The long fields of green-land seemed endless with beautiful flowers that gleamed like a galaxy of colorful stars and trees that towered in the mountainous forest only yards away from them. They felt at peace there, despite the dire situation looming over their heads.

Elle raised a brow and looked at her little sister. "Basically, yes."

"So, he's the one after us." Mae had begun to pace around her sisters, who were both lounging on the lush green grass.

"Well," Elle commented. "Him, Sauron, Saruman, and an army of creepy, disgusting monsters."

"Not to mention Gollum and a ring with a mind of its own." Ann added. Maethien stopped pacing to fix her sisters with a narrow eyed dry look.

" _So_ not helping." She muttered.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy, Mae." Ella said quietly, lifting her legs so that her knees touched her chest. "We're going to go through utter hell. We'll be tempted and attacked by darkness, we'll face armies at war, life threatening situations, hard decisions... loss." Elle's voice had been steady and strong through every word... until she said loss.

Maethien and Anoreth shared a knowing glance, then both sisters dropped to Saeleth's sides. Ann set a comforting, warm hand around her sister's shoulders while Mae took her sister's fisted hands into hers and held them tightly, hoping to channel some sort of peace to her.

"Elle. Look at me." Mae waited until her sister's gleaming amber eyes met hers. "You _had_ to do it."

"She's right, Elle. You know she is. Gandalf needed to fall. He needs to become Gandalf the White."

"I know that." Elle's voice was a whisper. "I know. But it was not supposed to happen that way. He wasn't supposed to fall first. The Balrog and the rocks... They fell _after_ him. He could get hurt. He could die. And that would be my-"

"You need to stop blaming yourself Elle."

"I can't... I won't rest easy until I know Gandalf is okay. I know I had to do it. I know that. But I will not be able to relax until I know he's okay."

Both Maethien and Anoreth knew by the look in their sister's eyes that she was serious... and they couldn't blame her really. Even if they could, they would find a way to understand.

"Okay. Okay, I understand. Just... try to be okay, sweetie. I hate seeing you like this." Ann nodded her agreement, squeezing Elle into a one armed hug.

And that was when Elle broke. Her eyes filled with tears in a matter of seconds, then they fell from her eyes and spilled down her creamy cheeks, soft sounds of sobs coming from her throat. It was weird... Saeleth was an Elf. She was as perfect as she could possibly be, powerful, strong, a daughter of the Valar... and yet her emotions were ripping her apart. It was oddly comforting.

So, Elle cried and cried in the arms of her sisters. She loved knowing that her sisters were there for her, and would always be. There were no words among the three girls. Anoreth had settled Elle's head onto her lap and gently stroked her long golden hair while Maethien sat by Elle's stomach, holding both her hands tightly in hers. The three sisters simply sat together for as long as Elle needed to let out the emotions she had been holding in, letting each other know that they were there for one another.

Knowing that... Elle was able to heal her broken self, even if it was just a little.

"Okay," Elle sniffled and pulled herself off her sister's lap, wiping away at her tears with the sleeve of her gown. "I'm okay. I'm good." She promised with a sheepish smile. Once her face was dry and her breathing even, they all stood and Elle looked at her sisters worried faces for a long moment, searching their expressions. She let out a small, soft laugh.

"Thank you." Elle whispered, and wrapped them both into a tight hug. "I love you."

And for a long moment, that was all that there was. Love. Then suddenly, Elle pulled away from her sisters, an icy chill running down her spine. She suddenly felt... cold, just so cold.

"Something's here." Elle could feel the darkness pulling at her, an icy breeze caressing her face. Maethien lifted her hand to set it upon the hilt of her sword.

"What is it?" Her sister growled, turning to face the trees, her eyes searching for the source of Elle's alarm.

"Darkness." The way Elle whispered the word made both Mae and Ann shiver. Their blood ran cold and suddenly they were very much aware of the danger they were in.

"We have to get back inside." Ellle whispered as she tugged on her sisters arms.

Suddenly, a shrill screech pierced the icy air, and the girls whirled around... From within the forest emerged a shadowy figure cloaked in dark fog that swirled and curled in the air, an aura of darkness consuming it entirely. The cloak of shadows parted, and a taloned, leathery hand reached out from within the shadows and reached out toward the sisters, the skin on the shadow creature was disgustingly grey and thin, the talons black and sharp. The rest of the creature was cloaked... all but the mouth... The sisters recoiled. A gaping, disfigured mouth widened and screeched, rows of razor sharp fangs lined the gruesome mouth, a sickly black tongue swinging out to lick it's horrifying teeth.

"Run!" Maethien cried out as she drew out her bow and shot out an arrow. Shadow creatures flooded from the trees and Mae couldn't hit any of them, they were moving too fast for her to catch. They moved like black lightning across the meadow and after the sisters as they ran for their lives. Anoreth blew on her horn loudly, hoping that help came fast, her hand tightly in Elle's. The kingdom was visible just ahead... it was so close. So close!

"Watch out!" Ann screamed. Maethien looked back and just barely managed to whirl her bow around and slam the shadow creature into the ground. Pain erupted from her hands. The elleth screamed and dropped her bow, a fire lashing inside her hands painfully. Mae looked down at her hands and saw deep cuts all around her palms and fingers, blood dripping from the wounds, and wisps of shadow snaking around her fingers.

Elle and Ann gripped Maethien between them and hurried toward the glowing kingdom, the shimmering light of Galadriel's shield only paces away. Anoreth nearly cried in relief when she the horde of elves running toward them from within the shield, the fellowship... their friends, at the head of the small army running to their rescue.

Just a little more.

 ** _"You cannot escape me. Do not run from me, Saeleth."_** Elle grimaced when the dark voice intruding into her thoughts. Elle shoved the voice from her mind and focused on her friends, they were so close, they were going to help them. They would be safe.

Elle screamed.

"Elle!" Maethien and Anoreth called out in horror.

Something had caught onto Elle's ankle and dragged her back through the meadow and toward the trees, pulling her into the immense darkness. Shadow creatures shot forward to whirl around Saeleth, creating a prison of shadows to keep her within. Pain shot up her leg, paralyzing her with excruciating torment, her ankle was swollen and bleeding, threads of shadow curling around her leg.

"Maethien!" Mae looked away from where her sister lay, helpless on the ground, surrounded by shadow creatures and looked behind her to where the fellowship had reached the shield. Archers had reached the platforms and had started shooting volleys of arrows, but the creatures moved too swiftly for any of them. Aragorn had been the one to call her name... he was so close... But somehow he was still much too far...

"Maethien, no!"

"Don't do it!"

Maethien and Anoreth ignored the calls from behind them and rushed to the aid of their beloved sister. The shadow creatures flitted back and forth, the closer the sisters got to Saeleth the sharper the pain became, the creatures slashing at the girls with their dagger like talons.

Elle panted heavily and attempted to crawl, reaching out toward the prison whirling around her, she screamed and recoiled when the shadows wrapped around her hand and lashed at her skin, excruciating pain stabbing into Elle's body, the shadows sinking into her wounds like a dark poison. There was so much pain, so much pain! Elle felt as if her body was burning from the inside. She wasn't even aware that she had begun to scream in agony.

Somehow though... somehow she was able to maintain enough control, enough reasoning to look up to where her sisters were running toward her. Not away... What were they thinking?!

"No! Stop! Don't come any closer! PLEASE!" But they would not listen.

From behind the shield, the fellowship was still fighting rigorously to reach the sisters. Aragorn shouted out to Maethien over and over... They couldn't get out. They were trapped inside the shield. Something would not let them out. Everyone shouted and roared, beating violently against the shimmering shield, trying fiercely to get out to their friends.

Elle struggled to see through the tears spilling from her eyes, her sisters were still running toward her. She tried once more to get up, but she could barely move her legs. Saeleth was caved by shadows, darkness forming into a sort of tornado around her, dark voices whispering in her mind as the creatures cut and bit into her flesh, shadows sinking into her wounds like a poison that pulsed painfully in her veins. There was no love now... only excruciating pain and hot flames that burned into her soul. The fire spread from Saeleth's hands to her arms and expanding into her chest... into her entire body. She had begun to scream again, her mind delirious and her body ravaged...

"Elle! Elle!"

"No!" Maethien and Anoreth could not get past the dark tornado trapping Saeleth... every time they reached out to her they were slashed by the shadows, pain shooting through their bodies. They were desperate... their hearts convulsing painfully at the sight of their loved sister. The pain had become unbearable but the sisters refused to give up, they would not leave their sister to suffer.

"Get away!" Elle screamed at them. Maethien and Anoreth didn't even need to look at each other to know that they were agreement, they weren't going anywhere but _inside_ that funnel with Elle. The sister's hands linked, they steeled themselves for the pain they knew was coming, and then, together, they threw themselves into the funnel of darkness and torment.

Elle's fingers had dug into the ground beneath her, she screamed and pleaded for the pain to stop. At first, she didn't feel her sister's hands clamp over hers... but then she heard their screams, and felt their finger nails dig into her palms. Fools! What had they been thinking?!

 ** _"Say that you are my servant nd I will end your suffering."_** Elle whimpered when the voice returned. **_"I will call away these shadow beasts and never again will you feel pain."_** Melkor whispered sweetly in her mind. **_"I shall make you a queen over all. I shall spare all those you love. You shall have the stars as your crown and the shadows as your gown, everyone shall bow to your immense power. None will dare cross your dominion, all will crumble under your magnificence."_** Melkor promised her wonderful things... so many amazing things.

 _Be strong, Elle._

 _Don't let him win, Elle._

Her sister's voices spoke in her thoughts, they were distant... almost to weak for Saeleth to hear. But somehow she heard them... heard their benevolence and something grew from within the elleth. Strength. A peaceful, warm, and gentle strength that blossomed from Saeleth's heart.

"No." Elle's voice broke, but she clung onto the feeling, the warm feeling in her heart. She pulled at it, making it grow like a flower. "No." She said again, a little stronger. Her hands turned so that she could grip onto her sister's hands. Her mind filled with happy images of her past life with her sisters, with the warm father figure of Gandalf, the innocence of sweet Frodo and the hobbits, with the new life she had with her sisters and the adventures with her new friends... her friends.

Galadriel stood beside the frantic fellowship, staring wide eyed as she tried to force her way into Saeleth's mind. When she could not, she attempted to get into the minds of her sisters... with slight success.

Aragorn struck his fist against the shield in rage.

"Let me through to her!" He bellowed.

"I cannot. Something is stopping me. My powers are weak against it." They watched in despair as the creatures ate their beloved friends alive. Aragorn searched desperately through the shadows for a sign of life... for a sign of Maethien.

Without warning, a crack of light blazed through the funnel of darkness and everyone pushed forward to see. It was like the whirling tornado of shadows was made of solid wood... it splintered and expanded slowly a sound of ripping thundering in the air before, suddenly, the light burst free, raising a power so strong that the creatures were blown to dust. Frodo staggered from the sudden shift of strength, he had felt the Ring grow heavy with dark power... but now it seemed to recoil in fear from the light.

The dust settled in a glittering ring around the three sisters. The shield waived and the fellowship ran forward.

"Mae!" Aragorn collapsed to his knees and lifted the unconscious elleth into his arms. "Come on, Mae. Wake up, wake up." The elleth's eyes suddenly flew open and Aragorn's eyes widened... Her eyes were liquid gold. Like the Valar.

She blinked... and her eyes were hers again, but they were glazed over... haunted. There was a moment of confusion, but then Mae started, shooting up straight in Aragorn's arms. "Please don't hurt me!" The elleth cried, struggling weakly against his hold. She was delirious and confused but in that moment, Aragorn felt something blossom within him. That plea for mercy sparked something in him that he had never felt before.

"You're safe now, Mae. Nothing will hurt you. You're safe." Aragorn promised, his hands cupping the elleth's face gently, he looked into her eyes and refused to look away until he saw the eerie cloud in her green eyes fade. Aragorn then lifted her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest as he rose to his feet.

Legolas had lifted Anoreth into his arms as well, her eyes had also gleamed like pure gold for an instant before the she had woken, frantic and fearful. The elf prince had soothed the fear from her gently and he continued to whisper to her in his language as he lifted her into his arms. Only Saeleth had remained unconscious... she had not reacted to the voices of her friends, and she was limp in the arms of Haldir as he lifted her from the ground. Why wasn't she waking up? She was not dead.. but she was barely alive.

Haldir lead them to the healing rooms where Galadriel was waiting for them.

The elf set down the sleeping elleth upon one of the long plinths in the grand room, Galdriel gestured for the rest to do the same with the other sisters.

"We must leave." Haldir looked away from the elleth he had held in his arms, pushing everyone toward the exit of the room.

"Will they be ok?" Pippin demanded as he put his foot down defiantly, his worried eyes on the sleeping sisters.

"The daughters of the Valar have been touched by darkness, Lady Galadriel will do her best to ensure their sanity remains." Haldir replied solemnly, almost sincerely.

"But we have to stay!"

"They need us!"

"Come now, young hobbits. We must leave or the healing ritual will not work." Aragrn persuaded gently, even though all he wanted was to hold onto Maethien's hands and wait for her to open her eyes again.

* * *

Maethien and Anoreth were the first to awake.

On the second day of sleep, Ann jolted awake and had met the quiet eyes of Lady Galadriel. She flinched visibly when she was reminded of what had caused her to fall unconscious. Her eyes going to her own body to find any sort of evidence of her agony. She became very worried when she realized her sisters were still asleep, but upon further consideration Galadriel had concluded that, being the Healer, Ann had managed to heal herself from within. Anoreth had nodded her agreement then immediately decided she would attempt to heal her sisters as well. Together, Ann and Galadriel worked on healing Maethien further, it was not long after that that Maethien had awoken. Ann, still weak, couldn't continue healing for long though, she felt utterly helpless as she gazed down at Saeleth's sleeping face. Her body and mind weary from her loss of energy.

The sisters refused to leave Saeleth's side for a long while after that... The fellowship had to come in to persuade them to leave.

"Lady Galadriel will watch over Saeleth, Mae." Aragorn promised the elleth as he guided her out of the rooms. Legolas placed a hesitant hand on Anoreth's shoulder, she realized then that tears had begun to spill from her eyes.

* * *

Saeleth's healing continued. Until finally...

"You have been unconscious for four days, strong one." Galadriel murmured to Saeleth as she slowly came back to the light.

"What." Saeleth grimaced at the pain in her throat. "Happened." She croaked as she carefully sat up.

"I told you he was afraid. He fears what you will become. You are the only match for his immeasurable power against all good."

"I'm only-"

"Chosen by the Valar. Power forged by an entity not known in this universe, born of the Earth whos power out ranks all other life force known. You are special."

"My sisters are all of those things too."

"Yes. And they will face his wrath as well. He has targeted all of you, each in a different way and for a different reason. You and your sisters make a strong unit against Melkor, you match everything he can throw against us. And you, Saeleth, are the Mage. He fears your power." Saeleth had no response to that.

The ethereal woman stood and held out a gentle hand. "Come. Your friends are impatient to know how you fare." Saeleth took Galariel's outstretched hand and slowly got on her feet. She had been changed into a simple white nightgown, her hair swinging loose about her hips. She walked carefully toward the glade and Galadriel fell behind, allowing her to make the first appearance.

Anoreth practically screamed.

The youngest sister bolted forth and launched herself at Elle. She was closely followed by the hobbits and soon it was a tumbled mess of bodies, all laughing and crying at the same time. Gimli roared with laughter as he approached the jumble of bodies, he pulled off the hobbits one by one until Saeleth was the only one lying on the ground. The rugged dwarf clasped her hands in his, kissing her knuckles clumsily with merry eyes. Boromir drifted to the elleth and pulled her to her feet, hugging her carefully with a smile brighter then she had ever seen before on the man. Legolas placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his brow to hers, an elvish way of greeting.

Saeleth smothered a sniffle and smiled when Aragorn repeated Legolas' gesture. He pulled away and Elle laughed when she found herself in the tight embrace of her sisters, Ann's cheeks wet with tears and Maethien's entire body trembling with relief. Elle listened as the hobbits began to sing and dance joyously, making a circle around the embracing sisters.

Galadriel watched the exchange with a soft smile... They were going to be alright. The ethereal elleth smiled and left them to their love and laughter, they would need this memory to get through the storm that was soon to come.

* * *

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May they shield you from unfriendly eyes." Lord Celeborn spoke to them, his voice regal and solemn as the elves fastened cloaks around the shoulders of each member of the fellowship. Saeleth had since fully recovered and, now, they had all decided that it was time to leave the safety of the beautiful kingdom.

Legolas shifted provisions from the shore into the boats, only stopping once to pull out some lembas.

"Lembas!" Smiling proudly, the prince showed the hobbits the elvish food. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." The elf took a small bite himself, then continued to place the packages into the boat before climbing out again. Anoreth smiled and leaned toward Merry and Pippin.

"How many did you eat?"

"Four." Pippin replied, Ann giggled as the evidence of his feast passed, causing an alarmed Merry to smack his arm. Meanwhile, Saeleth helped Sam get onto the boat without tipping it over, giggling softly as he outstretched his arms in an attempt to keep an even balance.

Maethien walked with Lady Galadriel through the trees, watching as the blossoms fell from the branches above like a light rain. Mae looked up and smiled when a soft flower tickled her cheeks as if flew down to the ground.

"You have many challenges coming for you Maethien, but I am confident you will excel." Galadriel's voice broke the silence. Mae looked to the beautiful elleth and smiled nervously, her fingers squeezing the fabric of her new cloak.

"I... I am afraid."

"As is natural, brave one. I am afraid as well, though I do not let anyone see this." Galadriel spoke softly as she reached out and tucked a lock of Maethien's hair behind her ear. Her gleaming eyes searched through the young elleth's... A moment later the ethereal woman smiled kindly and nodded her head in understanding. "You are also afraid to love him."

Maethien's eyes widened in alarm, how had she known that? Her eyes went to where Aragorn spoke with Lord Celeborn then she hastily looked down at her boots, her heart hammering in her chest. She did not speak, she only nodded her head and cleared her throat nervously.

"You should not fear love, Maethien. Love is what saved you and your sisters when shadow consumed you. It is a fatal poison to beings such as Melkor and Sauron."

"But... Won't I go back? Back to my world when this is all over." Galadriel regarded the young elleth for a long while.

"Only if you wish to." Galadriel looked down to her palm, prompting Maethien to follow her gaze. In her palm, Galadriel held a long silver chain with what looked like a quartz stone pendant swinging from the end. "When you and your sisters are separated, this stone will keep you three connected. You will feel what your sisters feel and communicate with them when you hold the stone." Maethien looked at the stone with wide wondrous eyes. "You will know how they fare."

Galadriel lifted the the necklace and placed it around Maethien's neck.

"Your sisters have theirs as well." Maethien felt her eyes water with joy, a bright smile on her face as she lifted her gaze to Galadriel.

"Thank you, my lady." Mae whispered, she lifted a hand to touch the crystal, finding it to be oddly warm and smooth against her skin.

Maethien was still gazing at the crystal in awe as she walked toward the boats, the stone glistening in the sunlight, the warmth bringing a sense of peace to her. She was so occupied looking at the shimmering stone that she did not see a certain Ranger standing just ahead with an amused smile on his face. His hands snatched out to grip her shoulders, steadying her when she bounced off his solid frame.

"Oh! Aragorn, I'm so sorry." Maethien gasped, a subtle blush rising to her cheeks. The ranger chuckled.

"Don't worry. I am undamaged." He smiled softly at her, slowly taking his hands off of her shoulders. Maethien opened her mouth to say something... but nothing came. She bit her lip nervously and then awkwardly walked around the handsome ranger, hoping desperately that her cheeks weren't as red as she imagined they were. Galdriel's words were still very fresh in her mind.

Saeleth climbed into her boat, taking the hand that Boromir offered in assistance, and settled herself just behind Merry. She gazed at the new marking she had found wrapped around her right wrist, her sisters also shared the same mark... it was a mark she did not recognize. The girls had also discovered another mark nestled against their necks, each one different because each sister held the mark of their title, the Warrior, the Mage, and the Healer. Saeleth had a feeling there would be more to come... he sighed and looked up, finding an eerily quiet Pippin. The young hobbit was sitting in the boat with her sisters, his eyes on the dagger Galadriel had gifted him. Saeleth recognized the look in his eyes.

"Are you afraid Pippin?" Saeleth asked quietly. Pippin lifted his head to look at her and nodded slowly. "Then you are braver then you think, my friend." Elle smiled kindly when the hobbit turned to her, confusion in his eyes.

"It takes true courage to admit that you are afraid." She explained.

"Are you afraid?" Pippin asked her quietly.

"Yes." Saeleth nodded. "But I try not to let it show."

* * *

It felt like hours had passed since they had taken off and Pippin was getting quite antsy.

"I'm so bored!" The hobbit groaned loudly, shifting in his seat.

"Chuck some water at Merry." Anoreth suggested with a giggle.

"Alright! Get us closer!" Pippin suddenly leaned forward, reaching for the water, the boat tipping over slightly.

"Pippin..." Maethien warned him, but the hobbit took no heed of her warning. He splashed Merry directly in the face and all hell broke loose. Merry retaliated instantly, causing Elle to laugh and move out of range, and prompting Boromir to laugh loudly. Anoreth's laughter was cut off when she was suddenly drenched in water, and that did not help with settling the water war.

"No! Guys! Stop! You're tipping the boat! AGHH!" Maethien shouted as the excited hobbit threw his weight against the boats edge, leaning so far over that the boat flipped. Maethien barely had time to tense up before the boat turned over, dunking them all beneath water. Anoreth resurfaced and laughed happily, Pippin popped up beside her and both laughed heartily. Maethien surfaced just in front of them, only to gasp a breath and duck right back under when they sent a wave of water toward Merry. They managed to catch Elle and Boromir in the process.

"Dammit. Will you two behave yourselves?!" A slightly disgruntled Maethieen gasped the moment she resurfaced, her hair draped over her face.

"Looking good, Mae." Saeleth laughed, her bright amused eyes on her sister. She only laughed more when Maethien lifted her hands to part her hair, a narrow eyed glare directed right at her. Her smile faded moments later when she saw both her sisters swimming right toward her.

"Oh, no. No! Don't you-" Her options for escape were basically nonexistent considering she was sitting in a boat in the middle of a stream. They gripped both her wrists and pulled her right off the boat and into the water.

They laughed with blissful abandon, completely forgetting about the overturned boat for a few glorious minutes.

"When you all are finished with your war, we'll be settling by the bank for the night." Aragorn might as well have been talking to the water.

The Ranger sighed and smiled at the joyous scene before him, Maethien looked positively radiant in the stream, laughing and playing with her sisters and their friends her honey hair slicked down by the water. After a moment longer, Aragorn turned to Legolas and Boromir, gesturing for them to follow him to the bank by the side of the stream.

* * *

The night came soon after they all came ashore, dripping wet but smiling wide. Maethien sat on a large rock slightly upstream from the others, it was a quiet night, her eyes admired the moon silver glow reflecting in the dark water. Mae's hair was draped over her right shoulder and she was fiddling with the crystal hanging around her neck. The quartz shimmered with colors in her palm... it was almost as if the crystal encased the aurora borealis inside it. The colors seemed to grow brighter when touched by Maethien's hand.

Mae squeezed the stone, closed her eyes, and focused on Anoreth. Almost immediately she felt a wave of peace and giddiness. Curious, Mae opened her eyes and looked down the shore to where the fellowship had set up camp, there she saw Ann speaking with Legolas. Tuning in a little deeper to the stone, Maethien found that Legolas was having a conversation with Ann in their language, oddly proud of her determination to master her language. Maethien laughed softly and released the stone.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself, Mae?" Maethien nearly jumped when Aragorn spoke from behind her, she really should have been annoyed that she hadn't heard him. The elleth raised a brow and stood from the ground to face him.

"What are you doing sneaking up behind unsuspecting elves, Aragorn?" Mae teased, prompting a chuckle from the ranger. He drifted closer... So close that if Mae took a step toward him, their chests would be touching. Being so close... Maethien felt a light heat rush to her cheeks.

"Aragorn... Do you blame us? Do you... blame me?" Maethien asked suddenly. "For what happened to Gandalf?" Aragorn blinked in shock and Mae looked at the ground... Ever since Mae had spoken to Saeleth, since she'd seen how much her sister blamed herself... ever since she'd left those mines feeling as if a part of her had fallen into that abyss with Gandalf... Mae had wondered if maybe the fellowship blamed them too. Wondered if Aragorn blamed her.

"How can you think that? Maethien," Mae looked up to the ranger, she had since noticed that Aragorn used her full name when he really wanted her to pay an especially large amount of attention to him. "I have never admired someone as much as I admire you. You fell into our world after having an audience with the Valar." His tone grew with wonder with ever word he spoke.

"You saved a strangers life whilst evading the Ringwraiths and then you volunteered to go on the most dangerous quest known to this world, knowing full well what would be coming. You fought against armies of foul creatures and you went up against an orc five feet taller then you while fighting with all your might to protect me from him." Maethien looked up in surprise, the ranger chuckled.

"Don't think I didn't know, Maethien." Aragorn gripped her shoulders and held her firmly in front of him, his head dipped down slightly so that their eyes were on the same level. "You charged head on into a funnel of darkness and fought against shadows with nothing but your own inner strength... No. No, Maethien, I do not blame you."

Maethien was at a loss. She did not know how to respond... she did not know what to feel. An immense warmth filled her entire body, she felt the need to smile like a fool. Mae gazed up into the eyes of the ranger... then suddenly turned her head when she heard the distant splash of water in the river. Low murmurs drifting in the wind.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn explained, removing his hands from her shoulders. "I hoped we would lose him on the river, but he is too skilled a water-man."

"He used to be a hobbit, you know." Aragorn sighed wearily.

"The Ring corrupts us all."

"Not all. Frodo is different." Maethien looked back as Aragorn began to walk away. She bit her lip and hesitated... then slapped herself mentally. What was she so afraid of?

"Aragorn," Mae took a hesitant step toward Aragorn, he looked back at her, his eyes gleaming silver in the moonlight. "I admire you too."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but gosh, when writers block hits me it's so hard to get rid of it. Friendly reminder that I am I huge lover of constructive criticism and feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Silentmayhem**

Lol yes she does, I guess we'll just have to see how things go huh? Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you soon!

 **Guest**

Thanks so much!

 **Maariie**

Lol I don't think your crazy Maariie! Thanks for reading again! This chapter had plenty of Aragorn and Maethien scenes! I hope you enjoyed it! Hope to hear from you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! I got super excited about writing this scene. This is pretty much my second ever written battle scene. Hopefully it's as thrilling as it sounded in my head. Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

The journey continued.

The fellowship made their way over the water with ease, the boats silent against the running water, they would go unnoticed along this path. Maethien was in Aragorn's boat the second time around, with Frodo sitting between them.

The arrangement suited her perfectly.

Aragorn looked to the sky and smiled slightly, leaning forward, the ranger and tapped the hobbit's shoulder gently. "Frodo," His eyes glistened with wonder, looking above them all. "The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

Everyone lifted their heads and gazed up in awe at the towering figures. Maethien found it hard to believe that the enormous, magnificent statues, so tall and so powerful, could have been built by mortals. The two stone kings stood as mightily and regally as the Kings they had been modeled after, they stood proudly on either side of the Anduin, their left palms facing upwards in a silent warning to entering travelers. The fierce wardens of the vanished kingdom now weathered and ancient but they were no less magnificent.

Mae paddled slower and slower until she forgot to do so entirely, her eyes glued to the outstanding magnitude. She felt so puny passing by them.

Later, the fellowship stopped by yet another river bank to set up camp and take a moments rest.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats then continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said wearily, having put much thought into the plan he'd decided on.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli began in slight condescending manner. "It's just a matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin jerked up his head in alarm, his gaze going from the man to the dwarf. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli's voice had taken on a complaining tone by the time her finished speaking.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn spoke firmly, his eyes showed just how tired he really was.

"Recover my... Argh!" Gimli growled angrily. Anoreth swung her shield onto her back and drifted forward to block the raging dwarf's path.

"Boys, boys." She chided teasingly. "Play nice, please."

"We should leave now." Legolas advised quietly.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn reasoned calmly.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas' eyes went to the forest, alert and searching. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." The elf turned to see Saeleth, her amber eyes intent on something beyond the trees. "Can you?" He asked her.

"Yes." Elle murmured, she could feel the shadow pulling at her. Galadriel had explained to her that as the Mage, she was the most sensitive to the magical forces around them. Even the dark ones. She could sense them faster and could possibly be quite susceptible to the dark forces' torment if she was not guarded.

"I see shadows... and-" Elle's eyes widened for a moment. "A white hand." She added, looking to Aragorn and Legolas with alarm.

"No dwarf needs to recover strength!" Gimili continued to fume despite Ann's attempts to diffuse him. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit." He said to Pippin.

"Where's Frodo?" Everyone turned to Merry, who had spoken the words.

Then everyone moved at once.

"He can't have gone far." Aragorn rushed into the woods, his hand ready on the hilt of his sword. Everyone followed him... Everyone but the three sisters.

"Well," Anoreth was the first to break the heavy silence, an awkward smile on her face. "I suppose this is good bye." She breathed a low laugh and looked at her sisters, her hands going to clutch the quartz around her neck. She yelped when she was suddenly crushed between her two older sisters, the air getting knocked right out of her.

"Oh! Can't. Breath." Ann gasped, though she was grinning widely. "Need. Air."

"You'll be safe here." Maethien said quietly, loosening her hold on her little sister ever so slightly. "Just wait for Frodo and Sam. They'll be along soon." The girls pulled apart and faced one another.

"Remember, we'll always be connected." Saeleth said, her hand going to the glowing crystal on her chest. "We'll always be in touch." Ann nodded and gripped her necklace as well, her eyes watering slightly.

"Be safe." Mae whispered, her voice quivering slightly. Anoreth looked at her big sister and saw the anxiety in her eyes... Warmth blossomed in her heart and she suddenly felt a wave of courage overcome her. They were separating... but even if they were apart, they were still connected. Ann had the love of her sisters to help her be strong, and she would be mightily strong! For her sisters, for Frodo, and for herself.

"I will." Ann promised, she shot her sisters an encouraging smile. "I'll miss you both. You'd better stay safe." She warned through narrowed eyes. "Or I'll find you and kill you myself. Got it? And kill a few of those nasty orcs for me, yeah?"

The sisters laughed and embraced one last time. They murmured they're last "I love you" and "Be safe" to one another then pulled apart. Whispering good bye, Maethien and Saeleth turned to rush into the trees, leaving Anoreth by the bank, picking up supplies and putting them into the boat, preparing for when Frodo and Sam came along.

Maethien unsheathed her sword and Saeleth twisted her staff, they were running after their friends when, suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. The girls closed their eyes for an instant... and when they opened them, they were no longer in the woods.

"Varda!" Saeleth gasped. The girls were surrounded by the stars, the ethereal woman standing before them radiantly.

"Yes, child." Varda stepped forward to touch Elle's brow, she then did the same to Mae. "I've come to make certain that you are alright. We felt the torment you were inflicted with by the shadow beasts."

"Why did you not warn us?" Maethien demanded.

"Because you needed to discover the great power within yourself, Maethien." Varda spoke gently. "We are quite pleased with your progress." She then turned her golden eyes to Saeleth, the girls could see... compassion in the Valar's eyes.

"You need not worry, Saeleth. Gandalf's fate has not been altered. He is where he should be." Elle felt the heavy burden lift from her shoulder, she could breathe again. Beside her, Maethien literally exhaled from the relief.

"Thank you." Varda nodded.

"I must ask..." Maethien spoke hesitantly. "Can I save Boromir?" The faintly sad smile that reached the Valar's lips made Mae's stomach plummet.

"You can try all you may, Maethien, but know this, you can save only one. You will have a choice and only you can make it."

"How is that fair? I don't want to be responsible for someone's death! What good is all of this power if we cannot use it to save our friends?!"

"We are not Fate, my dear. Destiny will flow as it should, only Fate can toy with the destinies of others. And ask yourself this: Does Boromi's death change Aragorn's resolve to not accept his rightful throne?" Maethien blinked in surprise.

"Go now, beloved daughters. You are flowering into something stronger than we dared to dream." With that, she was gone but her voice lingered a moment longer. "Oh... You are about to be surrounded by Uruk-Hai."

Well, at least she warned them this time.

"Down!" Maethien dropped to her knee, and Elle's dual bladed staff swung in an arc above her head. The slash stunned two monsters just long enough so that Mae could kick one down and run it through with her sword. She turned and found that Elle had taken the other down as well. They glanced at each other then ran, following the sound of clashing metal in the distance but a movement in the trees made them both freeze. A frightened Frodo was hurtling through the forest with a pack of Uruk-Hai behind him. The sisters made to help him but yet another duo of monsters charged at them.

"Go." Elle said to Mae, then twisted her dual bladed staff so that she was now holding her two swords. Mae nodded and ducked under a swing of the Uruk-Hai, rushing toward Frodo at the speed of light, putting her faith in Elle's strength. She sheathed her sword and pulled out her bow and shot arrow after arrow, taking them down one by one, her strike always lethal and true. Frodo reached her just as the fifth monster fell.

"You must run Frodo." Maethien said urgently, her ears already picking up the sound of more monsters headed their way. "I will cover your escape." The hobbit panted and nodded.

"Thank you. For everything." Maethien took a moment to smile at him and press a quick kiss to his head.

"I would have followed you to the end, my friend." She said with a bright smile, she then looked behind him and patted his shoulder. "Now run, Frodo. Run!" The hobbit bolted and Mae rushed in the opposite direction to meet the pack head on, her arrow ready to fly. She spotted them and immediately released a shrill whistle.

"Here, you wretched beasts! Here!" Her strategy worked. First step: Get Uruk-Hai to attack her. Second step: Kill them all. Third step: Don't get killed... Perhaps that should have been step number two? The monsters charged at her and Mae released as many arrows as she could from where she stood before the first blade swung at her. She ducked and rolled then turned, shooting it just as it whirled to swing at her again, she then pulled out her sword and cut down yet another Uruk-Hai, the blade slicing easily through it's disgusting flesh. Maethien spotted a glint of metal from her left, without a moments hesitation she lifted her left arm as if to block the sword and immediately her shield appeared, the transparent shimmering force shield throwing back the monster upon impact.

"Yes!" Mae cheered before dropping her shield and lashing out her blade, killing two more Uruk-Hai. The elleth took a deep breath then ran, leading the remaining Uruk-Hai over the rise, she rushed over the hill and jumped down to the lower ground. Arrows whizzed over her head. Maethien smirked and ran toward where Legolas, Saeleth, Gimli, and Aragorn were battling their own pack of Uruk-Hai.

"Legolas! Archers!" Maethien called out, she dived to the ground just as the elf turned to aim his bow in her direction, he shot out arrow after arrow, shooting down the Uruks from where he stood. Maethien joined in, shooting arrows from where she knelt.

Maethien rose from the ground, only to dive back down a moment later.

"Mae! Down!" Aragorn called out, and she did not hesitate to do so. His dagger flew over her head and dug into the chest of a Uruk, Mae yanked it out and slashed open another's throat before turning and throwing it to the monster going for Aragorn's blind spot. It bit into the rotten flesh on the Uruks throat, Aragorn pulled out the dagger then kicked down the monster. Maethien pivoted and kicked her opponent right in the base of the throat, she twisted around a second time and knocked it to the ground before running her sword through it's heart.

Three loud ox-horn blasts pierced the air.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas turned.

"Boromir!" Aragorn began to run, Maethien made to run after him... but their path was blocked by a pack of Uruks. The warriors raised their swords but suddenly a gust of violent wind knocked the pack of six monsters aside, clearing the way for them to run. Mae grinned at Saeleth, she stood just beside them with her hand extended toward the Uruks, she winked and gestured for them to run. They bolted forth immediately.

"Mae!" Aragorn grabbed Maethien's arm with both hands, and she instinctively gripped onto his hands, the ranger then pivoted on the spot, lifting her up into the air. Maethien steeled her limbs and cracked her foot into three Uruks, she landed easily and looked up to see Aragorn finishing them off whilst they were down. More Uruks charged and Maethien knew they were wasting precious time.

"Aragorn, go!" Mae called out, activating her force shield and slamming it into two Uruks, the impact knocking them down. He hesitated. "Go!" She shouted before moving aside her shield to deliver a high kick to a stunned monster. She slashed at his throat then ducked and pivoted on the ground, her leg snaking out to trip two Uruks, they fell in front of her and she immediately brought out a dagger in each hand before bringing them down upon their heads.

The horn sounded again.

Maethien ran into the clearing, her heart pounding anxiously, she knew something was coming. She could feel it. The warrior stopped cold. There it was, staring her in the face... Her choice, her cross roads. Legolas or Boromir. Boromir was about to be shot by an arrow but Legolas had a blade pressed to his throat. Maethien reached into her quiver and groped for an arrow... Only one left. She cursed furiously. She had to choose. The blade was getting closer, Legolas could not hold it off for much longer. The arrow was being drawn, Boromir unaware. Maethien's heart raced... her eyes found Saeleth running toward the clearing, but she was much too far to help her save them both in time. Dammit!

Maethien drew back the arrow and shot.

Legolas awaited the blade to run him through but Maethien's arrow shot through the monster's windpipe. Legolas instantly shoved the Uruk aside ad brought down yet another arrow, stabbing right through his eye. The elf rushed to his feet and looked to Mae, giving her a slight nod in thanks. Maethien raced toward Boromir... but she was too late. The arrow struck him through and Mae roared in anger and despair her eyes zeroed in on the Lurtz.

The gruesome monster hissed at her and lifted a blackened sword at her. Rage consumed Maethien's every cell, she drew her gleaming white sword and leaped into battle. Furious, tormented, and disgusted. She slashed and hacked and stabbed at the Uruk, all the elegance and grace she had previously displayed in battle gone. The rage pounded through her veins like wildfire, a loud ringing in her ears as she drove the hilt of her sword into it's gut with all of her might. She brought up her knee with full force and slammed it into the monsters face causing it to snap back and loose it's balance, Maethien took advantage of it's momentary loss of control and ran it through with her sword, the blade driving into it's chest. She pushed deeper until the hilt of her sword touched it's rotten flesh, she twisted the blade then pulled it back only to swing the blade again in a lethal arc, cutting it's head clean off.

For a split second, Maethien allowed herself to attempt to regain her breath, hissing when she felt the stinging of yet another mark on her high back... but then she was off again. Running to the clearing to where she could see Argorn and Saeleth sitting by a fallen Boromir, her sister touching the warrior's pale cheek.

"Can you heal him?" Aragorn asked, his voice rough from the anger yet also soft from the grief he knew was coming. Maethien's tears began to fall.

"I am no healer. I'm so sorry, Boromir." Mae whispered.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir demanded to know, his shallow breath pained and panicked, his eyes wildly searching for a sign of the hobbit.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn responded softly, soothingly. Boromir stopped struggling and nodded.

"Then you did what I could not." He swallowed, grimacing from the pain. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is far beyond our reach now." Aragorn told him and the warrior nodded.

"Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir despaired, his fearful gaze upon the man who would have been his king.

"No, Boromir! You fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn assured him vehemently, he went to pull out the arrow but Boromir quickly refused.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall, and will come to darkness... and my city to ruin." This was it... What Varda had told Maethien to think about. The elleth looked to the man beside her.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall... nor our people fail." Aragorn vowed to him. Boromir looked to him with a trace of pride and hope. Saeleth shared a glance with Maethien, their eyes spilling tears of despair... but Varda's word ringing in their ears.

"Our people? Our people!" Boromir searched for his sword and Maethien gave it to him, smiling weakly. "I would have followed you my brother.. my Captain... My King." Aragorn's eyes glazed over with tears. Boromir turned to face Maethien, a weak smile forming on his pale lips.

"Do not cry, Maethien." He pleaded, his trembling hand lifting to dry a tear, Maethien allowed a breathy laugh to escape, a weak smile coming to her lips. "You are brave... so very brave. I am sorry I doubted you." Boromir's eyes went to Saeleth then back to Mae. "I am glad to have fought with you." Maethien gripped his hand and nodded her appreciation, thanking him quietly.

The fellowship gazed sadly into Boromir's eyes as he passed.

 _"Ú-firo i laiss e-guil lîn. Savo hidh nen gurth, hnar..._ _ **Alámene.**_ _"_ Saeleth whispered a blessing, the last in the language of the Valar, reaching out to touch the tips of her fingers to his eyes to close them, his body now still. Maethien lifted her tearful gaze to Aragorn, her cheeks wet with the trails of tears she wept. He lifted a hand and cupped her neck gently, leaning forward and pulling her forward as well so that their brows touched.

"I do not blame you." Maethien felt herself tremble. Did he really know her so well already?

They stood together, Aragorn assisting the tearful elleth to her feet. Their hearts so incredibly saddened that they did not notice the beauty of the nature that surrounded them. The fellowship stood among towering trees in multiple shades of amber and gold, the light of the gleaming sun glimmering above them, the rays casting a sort of spotlight upon the fellowship.

* * *

"Anoreth?" Frodo's eyes, wide with surprise, were on the elleth leaning casually against a boat.

"You can argue all you want, my friend, but nothing, absolutely nothing, will keep me from going with you. You still need me." The hobbit saw the determination in the woman's eyes, heard the firmness in her tone and knew it would be futile to argue with her. Frodo hid his smile and went to the boat, climbing aboard then starting to push off the bank. Ann hesitated.

"What about Sam, Frodo?"

"Sam is going to stay." He answered tonelessly. Ann smiled at the hobbits back, knowing full well that that was not going to happen.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my friend." She said and went to help him push off. "He will come for you." And sue enough, they were just taking off into the water when the sweet hobbit burst through the trees.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, Ann's smiled brightened.

"Oh Sam." Frodo whispered. Sam began to wade into the water, calling out to Frodo over and over. "Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Hey, what about me?" Anoreth teased with mock offence. The woman silently began to unstrap her weapons and anything that could possibly weight her down in the water.

"Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!" Sam began to struggle, paddling desperately and gasping or breath.

"You can't swim! Sam!" Dear Sam took no heed of Frodo's cries and struggled vigorously toward the boat. "SAM!" Frodo shouted when his dear friend went under.

"There's my cue." Ann mumbled as Frodo began to paddle back in a hurry. She stood and dived into the water, swimming hard against the current. She spotted Sam, sinking deeper into the darkness, and hurried to him. She reached him and boosted him to the surface, pushing hard. Frodo plunged his hand into the water and gripped tightly onto Sam's hand, he then hoisted him up and Ann helped to push him into the boat.

"I made a promise, . A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to." Sam took in a shaky breath. "I don't mean to."

"Oh Sam." Frodo breathed and embraced his loyal friend tightly, sniffling. Anoreth watched with a bright smile, her eyes tearing slightly, water dripping down her face. She watched for a moment longer then lifted a hand when they did not look at her.

"Um, guys? Little help here?" The hobbits turned to find Anoreth still in the water, using the boat to keep herself afloat. They chuckled and helped the smiling woman climb aboard.

"Come on." Together the three of them made it toward the other side of the shore.

* * *

The fellowship watched solemnly as Boromir's boat fell over the waterfall. Maethien looked back to the bank on the opposite side of the water where three figures climbed the hillside in the distance. Anoreth looked back and waved to her sister. Mae lifted her hand in farewell, sniffling quietly.

"They will look for his coming at the White Tower. But he shall not return." Aragorn murmured gravely as he strapped on the gauntlets of his fallen brother, in honor of his true heritage.

"Hurry!" Legolas called as he rushed a boat into the water. "Frodo, Ann, and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" When Aragorn did not move, the elf felt his shoulders fall, realization coming to his eyes. "You mean not to follow."

"Fodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said. Maethien looked to her sister, Elle smiled encouragingly and gripped her sisters hand.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed!" Gimli lamented.

Aragorn looked to his friends and stepped forward, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other on Maethien's neck, in turn Elle and Legolas set their hands upon Gimli's shoulders, and his hands lifted to rest on their bent arms. The remaining five members of the fellowship stood, united for a moment, regaining their inner strength, their courage.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left..." The ranger let that sink in, watching with pride as the eyes of his friends brightened with determination and resolve. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn smirked as he released his hold on the elves at his sides.

"Let us hunt some Orc!" He raced into the trees, not doubting for a second that they would be close behind.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Gimli roared and laughed heartily and took off, Legolas close behind him. The two sisters looked to each othe for a moment... no words necessary. In that moment they both knew what their decision was.

Maethien felt a smile creep onto her lips, she winked at her sisters and took off into the trees.

* * *

Upon a high hill Frodo, Sam, and Anoreth gazed upon the magnitude of dark mountains that slept beside the grand river of shimmering water, the sky clouded with clouds. In the far distance, they could see a massive dark cloud of shadows and ash blooming, red fire streaking across the darknened sky.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo murmured quetly.

"Strider will look after them." Sam said with confidence.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, . We may." Sam encouraged happy thoughts, hopeful thoughts. Frodo turned to him with a smile.

"Sam. I'm glad you're with me." The hobbit then turned to look up at Anoreth. The woman's eyes sparkled and she grinned at her friend.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to keep you out of trouble... Or possibly get you into worse trouble. You know, it all depends really." Ann teased with a wink, Frodo chuckled.

"I'm glad you're here too, Ann. More then you think." Anoreth smiled tenderly at him and nodded her thanks before leading the way down the slope. She took a breath and looked at the dark mountains waiting for them so far away, she was ready to face it all.

They traveled further into the dark wilderness, a long, weary road ahead of them... So far from home, full of fear, danger, and pain... but they would not be facing the horrors alone.

* * *

 **BOROMIIIIIIR!**

 **Big, huge, gigantic thanks to Maariie, Silentmayhem, and Angel897 for coming back to read every new chapter and letting me know your honest opinions! I always look forward to what you have to say.**

 **As always, I enjoy constructive criticism and feedback!**

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Ú-firo i laiss e-guil lîn. Savo hidh nen gurth, hnar..._ _ **Alámene ::**_ _May the leaves of your life never die. Have peace in death, brother..._ _ **Go with our blessings.**_

 _((That last bit in bold is actually Quenya... just in case your wondering why it's in bold.))_


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to Silentmayhem, this chapter couldn't have happened as fast as it did without your help. Thanks!**

* * *

Anoreth sat quietly beside the sleeping hobbits, her eyes on the gleaming quartz crystal in her hands but her ears alert, listening for any sign of incoming danger. She was thankful for the time she was given to rest her limbs and her mind... the journey was long and hard, and it was especially difficult when Ann was constantly trying to heal the darkness from Frodo. She knew very well that the shadows were eating away at her dear little friends... she wanted to spare him the pain as much as she possibly could.

"Gandalf!" Frodo jerked awake suddenly, startling awake Sam as well.

"What is it ?" He asked with worry, his wide blue eyes intent on Frodo.

"Nothing." Ann gazed at Frodo sadly. "Just a bad dream." The hobbit nestled against the ground to try and go to sleep again. Ann touched her warm hand to his head and sent him back to sleep swiftly, knowing he would not sleep easy without her help.

This was her job. She was the light when everything was dark... it was a role Anoreth treasured... but it was also something that drained her. Healing others, becoming a light to others required her to give just a little piece of herself each time she healed... it was draining, but it was also what Anoreth loved to do the most. She had a genuine desire to help those in pain... perhaps that was why she was The Healer..?

* * *

The next morning came, they were getting just a little bit closer to their destination every day and every day presented them with it's own set of problems and ordeals. Today's ordeal was climbing down a sharp drop. Sam pulled out his rope.

"Can you see the bottom?" Sam called down.

"No! Don't look down Sam, just keep going." Frodo called back. Frodo had insisted on going down first, Anoreth had followed and then after her came Sam. The sweet blonde hobbit muttered to himself, sweating nervously as he struggled to climb down the rope slowly, careful not to slip and plunge to his death. A moment later, he slipped and cried out in alarm, he quickly held on tighter.. but then he felt something fall from his pocket.

"No! Catch it, Miss Ann!" Confused, Anoreth looked up, only to be hit smack in the face with a very hard little box. She yelped in surprise and slight pain, she reached out to snatch the box before it could hit any more innocent bystanders. The jerking movement they were making was causing the rope to swing wildly from the face of the cliff and, below Anoreth, Frodo was thrown off balance.

"Frodo!" Sam called out, but he fell only a few feet before landing on his feet.

"I think I've found the bottom!" Frodo called up. Ann smiled and dropped the rest of the way, lifting the evil box that had smacked her in the face,

"What's that?" Frodo asked, coming closer to look. Anoreth handed it to him with a smile, lifting her hand to rub her forehead gently.

"Special seasoning salt. Apparently used for seasoning roast chicken or for smacking friends in the face." Ann smiled at a confused Frodo, watching as Sam clumsily landed on the ground and wobbled toward them.

"Roast chicken?" Frodo smiled with laughter, Ann grinned and jerked a thumb toward Sam.

"His idea, not mine." Frodo turned his smile to Sam, who shrugged.

"Well, you never know."

"Sam. My dear, Sam." Frodo lifted the lid and his smile faded ever so slightly.

It's very special that is. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Sam announced proudly.

"Yes, it is special, Sam. It's a little bit of home." Anoreth smiled a the hobbits kindly, she could see the longing in their eyes. The longing for the Shire. She couldn't blame them, from what she heard... The Shire sounded like an amazing place to settle in.

"We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down." Frodo reasoned, his eyes on the thin silvery rope dangling in front f them.

"Who's going to follow us down here, ?" Sam asked, and he made a fairly good point there. "It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well, there's nothing for it, it's one of my knots. Wont come free in a hurry."

"Give it a tug, Sam." Anoreth suggested with a smile. Sam did as she said and puled on the silvery rope, it came free instantly, snaking to the ground without a second of hesitation. The hobbits turned surprised eyes to Anoreth, the elleth wore an amused grin.

"Real Elvish rope." She said with a shrug, the hobbits chuckled and Ann was glad that she could hear their laughter even though their current environment wasn't really made for smiles and laughter.

They continued to climb over the mountains, making their way to where Mount Doom lay ahead, deadly and terrifying. Red fire gleaming from the tip of the enormous dark mountain.

"Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, , we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Sam muttered, his shoulders slouching from the weight of his pack.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam, but they did." Frodo mumbled, his eyes on the mountain ahead. Frodo suddenly staggered and fell backwards, Anoreth caught him quickly and placed him onto a large stone, kneeling before him, her eyes searching the hobbits weary eyes.

"Frodo?"

"It's the Ring isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It's getting heavier." He agreed, breathing hard. Ann handed him some water and made him drink, then looked to Sam.

"What food have we got left?" Sam settled down his pack.

"Well, let me see." Sam rummaged through his bag of supplies. "Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread. And look!" Sam grinned and pulled out yet another wrapping off bread. "More lembas bread." Frodo chuckled as Sam tossed him a loaf, he then leaned over o hand Ann a loaf as well.

"You know," Sam mumbled as he chewed through his piece thoughtfully. "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." Ann giggled.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirit, does it Sam?" Frodo smiled.

Ann smiled and nibbled on her piece of bread. "Oh, I'll warrant those rain clouds might." She gestured behind her, where a rather large dark looking cloud loomed closer to them. She wasn't looking forward to being cold and wet but she was fairly sure it would not be as bad as when she was crushed by snow back in the mountains. She always tried to find the silver lining... though being cold and wet always did make that rather difficult.

Anoreth looked down to were her crystal glimmered with colors. Smiling softly, she clutched her pendant tightly and focused on her sister's emotions... Worry, pain, exhaustion, hunger... much the same as she. She breathed a soft sigh and released her crystal, this journey was going to test them all greatly.

They finished eating their small portion and immediately set on walking again.

"You know, this looks strangely familiar." Sam kicked at a stone.

"It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles." Frodo groaned.

"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam pinched his nose tightly shut. Anoreth rested a hand on the hilt of her sword, her eyes searching the boulders closely.

"Yes. I can smell it." Frodo's eyes went to the wary woman beside him. "We're not alone." He whispered.

* * *

Darkness fell, and Anoreth took her position huddled under her cloak and out of sigh of the moon, waiting quietly and patiently for what she knew was coming. She listened to the creatures murmurings, trying not to attack before he was close enough for them to catch.

"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where isss it? They stole it from us. My precioussss. Curse them! it's ours, it is... and we wantssss it!" There! Frodo and Sam leaped up and grabbed the creature by the hands, pulling him down onto the ground with a startled cry.

Anoreth leaped out from her hiding place, her sword and shield drawn. As Gollum lunged for Frodo, Anoreth dove between them and swung her shield, catching him by the side then raising her sword at him. "Back!" She demanded firmly. Gollum hissed at her and bared his teeth, then leaped up onto a rock nd crawled along its side until he found his perfect spot. He flew onto Frodo, flattening him on his back.

"Get off him!" Sam charged forwards and wrapped his arms around the creature, pulling him from Frodo but Gollum twisted and bit his neck. Anoreth gasped as Sam cried out and fell back, Gollum maneuvering behind him and clasping his legs around his throat. Anoreth looked to Frodo.

"Your sword! Frodo, your sword!" The hobbit immediately understood and drew Sting, he charged forth and held the gleaming blade to his throat.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you... Gollum. Release him or I'll cut your throat." A fearful looking Gollum gazed at the blade with wide eyes... Slowly, Gollum's legs unwound from Sam's neck and the hobbit scrambled away from the crying creature.

A long wail sounded in the night.

* * *

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it! Take it off us!" Gollum screeched and begged, pulling against the rope Sam had tied around his neck, something Ann had not agreed to.

"Quiet you!" Sam pulled on the rope that bound the creature in frustration. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Horrified, Gollum wailed. "That would kill us! Kill us!"

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam roared at the quivering creature, Anoreth turned to the blonde hobbit.

"Sam." Anoreth spoke his name, the single word alone sounding like a firm reprimand.

"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo said thoughtfully. Anoreth couldn't believe her ears! Sure, she had seen this time after time in the films... but she still was quite taken back. The creature had suffered so much, did he really deserve to die when all he was guilty off was submitting to the curse of the Ring...? just like all the rest who have tried to take possession of the Ring's power...

"We be nice to them if thy be nice to us! Take it off us! We swears to do what you wants. We swears!" Gollum spread his arms in surrender and rocked himself from side to side.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Told him sternly... Anoreth sighed, and nodded... he was right. No matter how much she would like to help Gollum... he was already taken much too far by the darkness in his mind, he could not be trusted. And yet one could not help but pity him... Anoreth rubbed her head wearily.

"We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We will swear on... on the precious!" Gollum nodded enthusiastically but then broke into a fit of coughs, his entire body quivering.

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." Frodo glanced to Anoreth, searching for some sort of guidance, the woman nodded to him slowly though her expression was neutral.

"Yes... On the precious! On the preciousss!" Gollum hung his head.

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted suddenly and advanced on him, Gollum immediately backed away in fear, climbing onto the rocks in an attempt to escape. "Get down! I said, down!" Sam jerked the rope back and Gollum fell to the ground roughly.

"That's enough, Sam." Anoreth's voice did not raise, but the firmness in her tone made that blonde hobbit turn to her with wide eyes.

"He's trying to trick us!" He argued, and Ann did not respond. "We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam pointed accusingly at Gollum as he lay panting on the ground, clutching at his throat in pain. Anoreth looked to Frodo, urging him to do something... Gollum backed away warily as Frodo began to near him, kneeling before him.

"You know the way to Mordor?" The hobbit asked gently.

"Yes..."

"You've been there before?" Gollum flinched but nodded.

"Yes." Frodo reached out and took the rope from Gollum's neck, wrapping it back up to give to Sam. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Gollum shot off with the three travelers close behind him.

"To the gate, to the gate! To the gate the master says! Yes!" Smeagol said loudly, yes Smeagol, the creature did not realize it but he was indeed speaking from the side where Smeagol still lived, even if it was just a small part of him. "No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him! They cant make us. Gollum! Gollum!" The fouler side argued harshly. "But we swore to serve the master of the precious!" Smeagol whispered. "No! Ashes and dust and thirst there is and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching. Watching." He turned to the hobbits and the woman in shock, as if he had forgotten they were there.

"Agggrrrhhhh!" Gollum roared then took of in a run, getting as far from them as he possibly could.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back!" Sam shouted, then turned to Anoreth ad Frodo. "There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promisses." Sam grumbled, Anoreth sighed and patted Sam's shoulder gently.

"Wait for it, my friend." She said quietly, smiling wearily at the hobbit when he turned to her with questions in his eyes. And sure enough...

"This way, Hobbits!" Gollum grinned at them, ducking behind a rock before reappearing cheerfully again. "Follow me!" The hobbits looked to Ann, she smiled and patted her sword.

"Don't loose your daggers now, you two." She warned with a wink, before taking the lead.

* * *

Aragorn lay on the ground, listening intently with his eyes closed. "Their pace has quickened. Thy must have caught our scent." The ranger rose from the ground and set off at a run. "Hurry!"

Legolas appeared over the rise. "Come on Gimli!" The elf called out, stopping for a moment to look back for the dwarf. Maethien raced past him, smiling back to where Gimli was panting from his run. Saeleth was close behind her sister and Gimli... Gimli brought up the rear.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but bare rock can tell." He grumbled, breathing heavily. Saeleth giggled and stopped to dig out some water for him from her satchel, she handed it to the panting dwarf. "Thank you, lass." He gulped some down and at the large chunk of lembas bread that Elle handed him, thanking her a second time.

They ran over the rocks and plains with Aragorn always leading the way. Maethien and Saeleth, thanks to their Elven bodies, could run fastter and further, they never seemed to grow tired of the constant sprinting. Mae, on the other hand, could do with some food. Perhaps a cow or two... were there even cows in Middle-Earth?

In a small pass, Aragorn kneeled down to pick up the Elven broach that had been given to them by the Elves in Lothlorien, it was muddy from being stepped over. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He murmured.

"They may still be alive." Legolas exclaimed.

"I should think so." Mae said as she raced past them. "Those hobbits never go down without a fight!" She called back with a laugh.

"Less than a day ahead of us!" Aragorn said and smiled after the running Maethien, he turned to the rest. "Come!"

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called back as Gimli tumbled down the slope, Elle resisted the urge to laugh as she helped the dwarf rush to his feet.

"I'm wasted on cross country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" He bellowed back, Elle chuckled softly and ran ahead, glancing back occasionally to make sure Gimli was well.

They paused once more upon a rocky hill, where both Elle and Legolas gazed across the plain.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn shouted. Saeleth gasped and struggled against the laughter she felt rising inside her, she turned to find her sister and saw that she too was fighting to maintain her composure... The same terrible song playing in their heads.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" _Doo be doo do do do doodoo.. They're taking the hobbits to Isengrad, to Isengard, to Isengard..._

"Ah, hell. I miss the internet sometimes." Maethien grinned and allowed herself a laugh.

"What was that?" Mae shook her head at Aragorn, waving away what she had said. She then leaped down the hill and made to run to her sister, singing the song in her head as she ran. Damn. Now it was going to be stuck in her head all day.

"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breath. Ho!"

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, the crimson color bringing a shiver down Elle's spine, the warmth of it's rays bringing no comfort to the elleth.

"A red sun rise, blood has been spilled this night." Legolas whispered, his eyes meeting Elle's for a moment.

Aragorn heard the horses thundering toward them and dived behind a boulder, taking Maethien down with him and gesturing for everyone to the same. The ranger pulled Mae close, one arm wrapped protectively around her. Elle could not help but smile at the lovely display of affection, she was fairly sure that both the man and woman were quite unaware as to how... _not_ subtle they were being.

The army of riders went flying past their hiding spot, the banners of Rohan flying tall. Aragorn looked after the riders and, after glancing at Legolas for a moment, he lead the way back out into the field, looking back to them and shouting. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!"

The herd turned around in one synchronized motion and hurtled back toward the fellowship of five, the sisters raised their hoods over their heads in an attempt to hide the glistening marks upon their skin. They all soon found themselves surrounded by very pointy spears and anxiously stomping horses. Maethien's hand inched to her sword but Elle settled her hand over hers, keeping her from lifting the blade. A single man pushed through, obviously the rider in command.

"What business do three elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded to know, his handsome face slightly hidden by his gleaming helmet. "Speak quickly!" He ordered harshly.

Saeleth felt her chin rise, she released her sisters hold on her sword and glared at the rider that had come forth.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, then I shall give you mine." Eomer handed his spear to another rider and dismounted. Aragorn moved to place a hand on Gimli's shoulder, maneuvering his body so that he was standing slightly in front of the elleth at his side.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer mocked darkly, Legolas pulled an arrow free instantly.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He defended. The riders all aimed their spears instantly and the horses stamped, growing closer, caging them in. Maethien made to intervene, but suddenly a gust of amazing energy pulsed within the circle and the spears that had been aimed for a deadly strike... were completely destroyed, the pieces of splintered wood falling from the startled riders hands.

Saeleth glided forward to face Eomer, placing herself in front of Gimli. The elleth lowered her hood and fixed a startled Eomer with a molten amber glare, a ring of pure gold circling the iris of her eyes. The horemaster's eyes widened ever so slightly as he gazed into the peculiar eyes of the radiant elleth before him. When she spoke, her voice resonated with the power she so clearly held.

"Be wary of who you threaten, Eomer." Elle wouldn't deny that she felt a little pleased with herself when the man's eyes widened in alarm at her use of his name. She'd always had a bit of love-hate sort of thing with Eomer's personality, claiming that a woman's place was with the women and children and not in battle! The gall! Granted, it was a time in which women scarcely found themselves in battle and Eowyn was his beloved sister and all, but still!

Every member of the fellowship stared at Saeleth with wide eyes, they had grown to know that Elle was the calmest of the three sisters. She was difficult to anger and she rarely lost control of herself or her emotions... Well, that was most definitely not the case then. And no one was more shocked that Maethien, usually she was the one that lost her temper and spoke hasty threats! Not Elle!

Elle, unaware of the stares, watched quietly as the riders coaxed their mounds further from the elleth, giving the group of five more space. Their eyes warily watching the woman with golden marks upon her skin, unsure as to what to do as she drifted closer to Eomer. And even Eomer himself was unsure what to do.

"I am Saeleth of the Valar." She said softly, all traces of her momentary overwhelming power gone. "My companions are Aragorn, son of Arathorn," She turned to Gimli. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin." She emphasized his name, making sure that the riders all understood that she would not accept them calling the dwarf anything but his name.

"Legolas of the Woodland realm. And my sister, Maethien of the Valar." Elle then looked back to Eomer, not a trace of a smile on her face but her expression was tranquil and genuine, almost kind, yet still firm. "We are not your enemies we are friends of Rohan, we mean no harm to you or your king." Eomer blinked, still at quite a loss, stunned by the elleth's beauty and by the way she spoke.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Finally in control of his senses once again, Eomer slowly removed his helmet and looked in the eyes of every member before looking back to Elle. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Elle squeezed her hands into fists, feeling a bit of shame and guilt at her... hasty reaction. He had just lost his sister, his cousin, his home, and his king all at once! No wonder he was so crude, maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh...

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The man's expression darkened and her stepped closer toward Legolas, glaring at the elf. Oh, there it is. Saeleth's irritation returned with a vengeance. Gah! No way. Elle absolutely refused to feel any sympathy or compassion for the man, she would not feel guilty for having lost her temper with this imbecile... not at the moment anyway. Perhaps she would care more tomorrow, at the moment she was still quite irked by the riders gall. Saeleth's fists clenched and this time... it was Maethien who slipped a hand over Elle's, soothing down the fire within her... What a peculiar change in roles.

"We are no spies." Aragorn spoke, before Elle could. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer told them, a look of what seemed like shame and sorrow appearing in his strong face, he looked away from the travelers. Saeleth felt her anger dim once again, the fear that stabbed into her definitely helping to settle the fire.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli demanded.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn prompted, his eyes hopeful.

"Curly hair, fuzzy feet, amazing personalities?" Maethien added, but Eomer still could not look at them. Elle felt herself tense... what if they really were hurt?

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed back from where he had come from, smoke wafting high in the distance where the pile of bodies lay smoldering in flames.

"Dead?" Gimli gulped.

"I am sorry." Maethien and Saeleth shared a worried glance, suddenly impatient to get to where the smoke rose in the distance. They had to make sure the hobbits were where they were supposed to be and quick. Elle looked back to the man nd found him gazing directly at her, his eyes upon the markings adorning her skin before going to meet her gaze directly, his eyes showing the curiosity he was feeling. Then he turned abruptly and Elle was left with a faint curiosity of her own.

"Hasufel! Arod!" He called out, and two horses moved up toward them. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." He handed the reigns of one to Aragorn, then held out the reigns of the second horse to Saeleth, she looked down and took the reigns gently... she was rather close to the man, close enough that when she look back at Eomer she actually had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, the man gazed at the elleth for a moment too long then nodded a single curt nod.

"Farewell." Eomer placed his helmet on his head then mounted again. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Gee, thanks. Eomer turned to his riders. "We ride north!" And the riders of Rohan charged away in amazing synchronization.

"What the hell was that?" Mae whispered loudly at Elle, the surprise in her expression still evident. Elle felt herself shift under her sisters pointed look.

"I don't know! The man just annoys me! You know that!" Elle argued, Maethien laughed unbelievingly.

"Yeah but you actually used your powers on him Elle! And what the hell was that anyway? A new power?" Maethien asked, her mind returning to when she had seen the spear disintegrate into splinters, even the spears had turned to dust!

"Apparently." Elle scowled as she rubbed the back of her neck and top back gently, she had felt the sting of the new mark while she had speaking to Eomer but she had hidden it as best she could. "I didn't meant to destroy their weapons... exactly." Elle found a droll look upon her sisters face, her brow raised and smile that suggested she didn't believe her.

"Oh, shut up!" Elle laughed and rolled her eyes. "So I lost my temper! It does happen, you know."

"Oh, I know. And may the Valar help whomever feels the wrath of Saeleth when her temper is lost." Maethien laughed, she was always surprised at how scary Elle got when she lost her temper but also... proud in a way, was that crazy? Maethien lost her temper pretty often, and she was often quite aggressive when she did but Elle? When she lost her temper her anger was quiet but quite intimidating. Thank goodness it didn't happen often... especially now that she could apparently disintegrate inanimate objects with a simple thought!

Aragorn had taken Hasufel and mounted, offering his hand to Maethien who swung up behind him, gingerly placing her hands on his sides. She was grateful he couldn't see her face when he chuckled and pulled her hands tighter around him, he would have seen her go rather read in the face. "Hold on." He's said.

They rode to the hill as fast as the horses allowed and immediately set to searching for the hobbits, a bizarre combination of hope and despair filling them. The further they searched though... the more despair took over.

Then, Gimli bent down and picked up something from the ashes and burned bodies, turning slowly to the fellowship, sorrow filling his eyes. "IT's one of their wee belts." He whispered.

Legolas began to chant in his language, and Aragorn, disheartened and angry, growled and kicked away a helmet, roaring in anguish.

"AAARRGGHHH!" He bellowed with all of his might and fell to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli bowed his head as Legolas bade his Elvish farewells. Saeleth looked to her sister for a moment before addressing their disheartened friends, her eyes on the forest before them.

"No. Merry and Pippin are not dead." She revealed to them, reaching out into the forest with her senses, searching for the litte hobbits. Somehow, Elle just knew that they were alive. She could feel it.

"How can you know?" Aragorn asked her weakly, looking at her from where he kneeled. Elle raised a brow and smiled.

"Are you really asking me that?" She asked in mock disbelief, beside her Maethien laughed and pattd her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, it's my job to be the arrogant one." She complained with amusement, their three companions looked to them with confusion and surprise, how could they be laughing at a time like this? Elle they understood, she had a habit of laughing in the most inappropriate situations, but Mae?

"Aragorn," Maethien drifted to the man's side and set her hands on his shoulders, looking at him with her gleaming green eyes. "We refuse to believe that they are dead. And as should you." She then looked to their side, where the tracks started. "Look for yourself." She suggested.

Aragorn looked at Maethien for a moment longer before looking to where she gestured... his eyes widened slightly and he moved away from the elleth to inspect the ground further. Maethien smiled wide as he began to see what he was trained to see, following the trail that the hobbits had left behind, his enthusiasm growing high and higher with every detail and track he found, hope growing in his eyes. A proud sparkle gleamed in Mae's eyes.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" He called out as he ran toward the trees, and then he stopped his eyes searching them. "Into Fangorn forest."

Mae and Elle looked at each other with wide smiles, then Elle drifted closer to her big sister, she sighed and rested her chin upon her sister's shoulder, whispering into her ear.

"He likes you, you know." Elle felt her sister jerk in surprise. She smiled when the ranger whirled around to look at Mae with bright eyes, a small smile upon his lips meant just for Maethien. "Just look at him... That sparkle, that smile... just for you."

"You really think so?" Maethien asked, and Elle had to chuckle... Maethien was the strongest most confident woman she knew... and yet she was incredibly timid with him.. That said so much.

"Yes, I do. Mull over that while we go toward our doom, huh?" With that, Maethien laughed and, together, the sisters ran into Fangorn forest with their companions.

* * *

Anoreth walked carefully through the putrid smelling swamp, her fingers clamped over her nose even though breathing in the disgusting swamp air through her mouth was making her rather nauseous. The smell was quickly making her worry that maybe she'd forever smell yucky swamp odor... Was that even possible?

"Whoa! It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" Sam cried as his foot slipped into a puddle of murky, disgusting water.

"A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits, come! We go quickly." Gollum encouraged eagerly, looking back repeatedly and gesturing for them to follow. "I found it, I did! The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be." Well, there was a slight upside to this path... no Orcs! It was always a good thing when Orcs weren't around to try and kill them all.

The marshland stretched far beyond the eye could see, crowned in mist and flooded with the stench of rotting wet flesh and death.

"I hate this place, it's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days." Sam groaned as they settled down for a rest, Anoreth lifted a brow,

"Well, would you wish this place on any living creature?" She asked the blonde hobbit. "The poor things would be suffocated by this stench."

"No, no birdses to eat, no crunchable birdses." Gollum said sorrowfully. "We are famished, yes! Famished we are, precious!" Gollum wailed and cried, clutching at his stomach. Anoreth grimaced as he spotted the worm in the earth and quickly snatched it up, sucking it up and smacking his lips in delight. Ann shivered.

"Here." Frodo tossed some lembas at Gollum and Anoreth hesitated... Should she warn them? No, maybe she'd better not, it was rare for Gollum to be shown kindness, maybe every moment could help him find his light again... maybe.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" He grinned and threw the entire peace of bread into his mouth, only to spit it back out and gasp harshly. "It tries to chokes us! We cant eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Well, starve then. And good riddance!" Sam snapped at him.

"Oh, cruel hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we sould die!" Gollum turned to Frodo and crept toward him hesitantly, his toothy grin wide. "Not like Master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes, precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go." Both Frodo and Gollum, reached to tough the Ring but Frodo caught himself before he could, snapping out of it's trance. He pulled away from the creature abruptly.

"Don't touch me!" Gollum recoiled and, dejected, slid down against the ground slowly.

They continued across the never ending revolting marsh... Anoreth gulped when she began to see the pale faces looming beneath them in the murky water.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" Sam gasped.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and Orces. A great battle long ago." Gollum explained. "The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name." Gollum hissed darkly then slowly turned to face their path, gesturing at them to follow. "This way. Don't follow the lights."

Sam slipped into the water again, this time Anoreth quickly caught him and pulled him upon a safer path. "Careful now, or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Gollum called back, Ann swallowed and nodded at Sam, asking him silently to take the creatures warning seriously.

Frodo stopped for a moment and gazed down into on of the faces... an elf, it seemed, now dark and mutilated beyond recognition. The clouded dead eyes opened suddenly and Frodo fell into the murky water, entranced by the dark forces beneath the water.

"Frodo!" Anoreth and Sam called and raced toward him, Ann lifted a hand and called to her a bubble of pure white light. Frodo saw the ghostly faces loom at him, terrifying and haunted faces... their rotting hands reached out for him with their ragged robes fluttering as if on a breeze. The ghostly figure reached for the hobbit but before it could touch him, a bubble of light seemed to form around Frodo and it repelled the ghost, chasing them away. A bony hand drew Frodo from the water, and he resurfaced, spluttering and gasping for air as he was yanked up onto the bank by Gollum himself.

"Gollum?" Frodo whispered, perplexed with disbelief... and gratitude.

"Don't follow the lights!" He reminded urgently before scurrying away.

" Mr. Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam ran to his side as Anoreth held the shivering hobbit.

"He'll be alright, Sam, don't you worry." Ann smiled down at Frodo, he was trembling against her, the woman smiled and released her hold on the hobbit. "Hey, look at this." Anoreth said with a mysterious smirk.

Ann then lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers together, immediately a radiant white flame ignited, gleaming with purity and gentle warmth. The burning white flames danced in her palm for a moment longer, then Ann began rubbing her hands together, the pure light gleaming between her hands. She looked at the amazed hobbits and winked before opening her hands and blowing into them softly... gleaming specs of light flew from Anoreth's palms, they drifted beautifully into the air like a multitude of shimmering white fireflies, dancing around the enchanted hobbits.

"Don't be afraid of them." Anoreth said kindly, when she saw Frodo inch away from a small flame. "They won't burn." Frodo hesitated... then remained still, his wide blue eyes watching as she specs of white fire landed upon his skin, they glimmered for a moment then sank inside, engulfing him an beautiful warmth.

"Now that's a neat trick if I ever saw one." Sam breathed in admiration, gifting Anoreth with the largest smile she'd ever seen from the blonde hobbit.

* * *

Anoreth was sleeping soundly, which was a rare occurrence, holding her glistening crystal in one hand and holding the hilt of her sword firmly in the other. She was awake in an instant when she heard the piercing cries of the Nazgul.

"Hide!" She said urgently as she grabbed onto the hobbits.

"Argh!" Gollum whimpered fearfully.

"Black Riders!" Sam pulled up everything as fast as he could. Anoreth pulled him into a bush with Frodo, both hobbits were tucked into her right side, with Frodo sandwiched between her and Sam. The hobbit cried out in pain, feeling the burning from where the Nazgul's sword had pierced him, and feeling the dark call of the ring weighting on him heavily. Flashes of the dead Ringwraiths came to him and the hobbit cried out in terror.

"I thought hey were dead!" Sam grunted as he quickly made to tuck his legs deeper intot he bush.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Gollum flinched into Anoreth as the Fell Beast flew low over them, he quivered into her stomach and she rested a soothing hand on his back.

"Wraiths! Wraiths of wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious." Ann gasped, she looked to Frodo and saw him reaching for the Ring within his shirt.

"Frodo, no." Ann whispered, Sam quickly grabbed his hand and clutched in within his.

" Mr. Frodo! It's alright. I'm here." He comforted, scooting closer to Frodo and holding his hand tightly.

The Nazgul flew past them once before going back to Mordor and the travelers emerged from their hiding spot, eyes wary upon the dark sky.

"Hurry, hobbits. The Black Gate is very close."

* * *

 **Got a little dizzy going from sister to sister in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Silentmayhem**... Thanks so much for your review! I laughed so much, I really enjoy your reviews. I hope you enjoyed what you read. Tell me what you thought!

 **Maariie**... No worries! I understood everything and thanks so much for reading again!

 **Gginsc**... FINALLY! Someone said it! I was sooo waiting for a review like this, I was kind of surprised no one ever pointed that out actually. Honestly? I agree with you. After I posted that chapter I thought to myself: "Okay, so maybe I didn't quite think that through...It's ridiculous!" I mean, why would he trust some random strangers? I considered just brushing it off as maybe a part of how Aragorn seems to willingly trust Elves a bit easier but it just didn't feel right. Anyway, I kind of figured out what I am going to do to fix that little misstep, since I don't want to rewrite the entire chapter, and I am going to reveal the reason why Aragorn could have possibly let three random girls take Frodo and the One Ring... later. lol. That also goes for the whole Valar, powers, and backstory part... If you stick around to find out what the reason is then awesome! Maybe you'll like the little twist I have in mind, but if not then thanks for your constructive criticism and for reading! I so look forward to reviews like yours!

Note: Will fix that pesky 11 to a 12, lol, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't think I've ever updated this often before... Wow!**

* * *

"That's-" Maethien attempted to warn Gimli, but she was too late. The dwarf spat out the blood that he had tasted in disgust.

"Urgh! Orc blood." Maethien grimaced and shivered, she didn't know what Orc blood tasted, and she hoped she never would, but judging by their appearance... she guessed it wasn't exactly tasty.

They rushed through the forest, speeding from place to place while hopping over tree branches and small streams. The fellowship followed Aragorn, the ranger searching the ground intently, following the trail the hobbits had left behind.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn bent to the ground and touched the earth.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli commented gruffly, looking around him cautiously.

"This forest is old." Legolas said quietly, his wide elf eyes searching the forest with wonder. "Very old. Full of memory... and anger." The trees creaked and groaned, startling an already on edge Gimli, the dwarf lifted his ax and moved it wildly, looking for the source of the groan. Ready to chop it up. The trees groaned louder, almost growling and the sound made Saeleth curious... She could almost hear them complaining about the dwarf's lack of sense, wielding an ax in their presence!

"They're speaking to each other." Elle voiced, her lips lifted into a wondrous smile, her eyes upon the grand trees, she wished she could hear what they were saying. Curious, the elleth set a hand against a near by tree and was gifted with a vision, she gasped in surprise at the sudden change. She was standing before the flowering White Tree, watching in horror as the steward of Gondor, Boromir's father, set the blooming tree alight with the flames of his torch. A chorus of eerie screams pierced the air making Elle grimace and cover her ears in a desperate attempt to tune out the torturous sound... The White Tree was screaming.

The vision faded and Elle was brought back to the forest abruptly, the elleth cried out softly and stumbled away from the tree she had touched. "Elle?" Mae caught Elle as she stumbled back, her eyes going to where the tattoo on the back of her left hand glowed then slowly began to fade. Everyone looked on with concern as Elle slowly began to regain her composure.

"What did you see?" Maethien asked gently, Elle shivered and shook her head, the screams still ringing in her ears. She lifted a hand and literally began to hit her head with the palm of her hand in a silly attempt to smack away the ringing, everyone- except Mae- blinked in surprise as they watched the elleth hit herself.

"Note to self: Be careful what you ask for." Elle muttered as she shot a half-hearted glare at the tree she had touched, the vision had not been pleasant but she was glad she'd managed to learn something from the trees. Maethien lifted a curious brow at her sister, just then another cacophony of groans vibrated through the trees and Gimli lifted his axe again, staring up the trees and waving his axe around wildly.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called in a harsh whisper. "Lower your axe." He gestured and Gimli immediately released his tight hold, showing both hands up to the woods to show he was not about to chop them into firewood.

"They have feelings my friend." Elle nodded her agreement from where she stood. "The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas smiled at Gimli. Maethien smiled and looked up at the trees, also longing to be able to hear what they were saying to each other, all she heard at the moment were empathetic groans.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, mm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Maethien had to laugh at that, hoping the trees didn't hold that against her. Behind her, Aragorn smiled softly at the elleth, he enjoyed her laughter... she didn't laugh enough.

 _"Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_ Legolas suddenly, his eyes clouding seriously as he strode forward with purpose, his eyes upon the trees.

 _"Man cenich?"_

"The White Wizard approaches." The elf archer whispered dramatically, Aragorn and Gimli looked around darkly, their hands tightened around the weapons they held. Behind them, Maethien and Saeleth beamed brightly, trying to refrain themselves from exploding with the joy they felt rising within them.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered as the light began to drift closer. "We must be quick." Meanwhile, Mae and Elle were slowly stepping away from the line of fire, they did not want to get caught in that crossfire.

Roaring out a battle cry, the three armed warriors attacked the gleaming white figure. Gimli's axe was reduced to splinter, the sharp pieces of wood and metal flying in different directions, Legolas' arrow was deflected and Maethien had to dodge out of the way of that as if was flung away, and Aragorn's blade grew red hot in his hand, causing the man to drop it in pain. They all shielded their eyes and stepped away from the Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The voice said, it was most definitely not a question.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn questioned, his hands still raised to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect... Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The blinding white light faded gently and Gandalf was revealed, holding his powerful white staff and wearing a blank expression as he gazed upon them in silence. Saeleth had to physically restrain herself from flinging herself at the wonderful old man! Instead, both she and Maethien drifted closer to the wizard and lowered themselves to their knees, their heads bowed and their lips stretched into smiles.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn breathed in awe.

"Forgive me," Legolas sunk to his knee and bowed to Gandalf, Gimli quickly doing the same. "I mistook you for Saruman." The elf whispered.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." His expression softening, a smile forming upon his mouth.

"You fell." Aragorn whispered with emotion, still unable to believe his eyes.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth... Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." The sisters lifted their heads to gaze at the wizard their eyes growing wide with wonder, listening intently to the retelling of his account. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of though at time. Stars welled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." The wizard's smile returned. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

Finally understanding and accepting, Aragorn beamed and stepped closer to the white wizard. "Gandalf." He whispered with joy.

"Gandalf?" Confused, the wizard tilted his head and looked at something that they could not see, a gentle smile coming to him. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name... I am Gandalf the White." The sisters beamed happily. " And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"And thank the Valar for that!" No longer able to restrain herself, Elle threw her arms around Gandalf and hugged him with all her might, laughing when she heard the wizard make an "oomph" sound when she collided into him. Gandalf was surprised at her display of affection but was nonetheless pleased, he smiled softly and patted his hand on Elle's back soothingly.

"There now." The Wizard soothed and chuckled. "Whatever happened to the reserved elleth I first met? You have grown so much in such a short time, Saeleth. All of you have."

"I feared for you." Elle whispered tearfully.

"And I you... I was told of what happened to you and your sisters... You are a brave and powerful woman, Saeleth." He touched her cheek and smiled at the elleth. "I am glad you've come to realize that."

"Stop hogging the hugs, Elle!" Maethien complained with a laugh, Elle breathed a laugh through her tears and, with one last joyous look to Gandalf, moved aside to let her sister through. Maethien immediately wrapped her arms around the tall wizard and breathed in his scent, happy to have him back in their lives.

"Oh, I missed you, you old goat!" Mae's words dripped with her affection for the old man, Gandalf laughed heartily and returned the elleth's hug.

"Always so lively, young warrior." Gandalf gripped Mae's shoulders gently when she pulled back to look at him, he smiled down at the elleth kindly. "I have seen your past life, Maethien." Mae blinked in surprise. "You are so strong, so brave, so loving... so noble. It is not a mystery as to why you are the Warrior, my dear. Never forget that."

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins." Gandalf spoke firmly as he led them all through the trees. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?! That is not short distance!" Gimli called out in complaint.

"We heard of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn informed Gandalf solemnly, the wizard stopped walking to look to the ranger

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing. Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested-" The trees groaned in anger, making Saeleth pause and look back to where the dwarf nervously took back his words. "I mean, charming! Quite charming forest." The elleth laughed loudly and shook her head in amusement.

Gandalf stopped once again and turned to address the dwarf. "It was more then mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf spoke cryptically.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said with a smile.

"Hmm?" Gandalf leaned his head closer to Aragorn, the man leaned in to speak into his ear mirthfully.

"You still speak in riddles." They shared a laugh, their eyes gleaming bright.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong." He whispered, his eyes upon the tall trees around them.

"Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli muttered with a nervous laugh, his eyes cast upon the trees anxiously.

"So stop your fretting, master dwarf." Gandalf said to Gimli firmly before turning and continuing his walk through the trees. "Merry and Pippin are quiet safe. In fact, they are a lot safer than you are about to be!" He called back.

"This Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one."

They emerged from the forest and found themselves faced with vast glade, Gandalf whistled, the sound echoing in the air for miles and miles. A resounding neigh responded his call and from across the steppe a beautiful white horse galloped into view... he was not alone for long.

"Talagor!" Mae exclaimed when the majestic black horse come into view, beside him another gleaming white horse galloped and a beautiful soft grey dapple horse followed them closely.

"Belan! And Lossen!" Elle breathed a happy laugh.

"You know these rascals?" Gandalf asked with amusement as they reached them.

"Talagor is mine and Belan and Lossen belong to my sisters." Maethien smiled as she went to meet her horse, Talagor pressed her soft muzzle into her outstretched hand and neighed pleasantly.

"They are Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas spoke in awe.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf announced proudly, extending his hand to the impressive horse. "He is the Lord of all horses. And has been my friend through many dangers."

Maethien climbed onto Talagor's back, running her fingers gently through the horse's long mane. She was smiling brightly all the while she waited for the others to mount their horses and she still could not stop beaming once they took into a gallop. She rode slightly ahead of the rest of her friends, breathing in the air with delight and smiling widely at the sky, overjoyed at the feeling of flying.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf told them as they stopped to gaze upon the grand kingdom that lied before them, at the tip of the tall mountain Maethien could see the palace... waiting for them. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong... Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." And with that happy thought, of which reminded Saeleth of Eomer and his own set of wonderfully joyous words, they took off for the Golden Hall.

* * *

They made their way upwards... Maethien looking around them, seeing so much starvation and misery among the people, their suffering making her heart break more and more the further they traveled into the one thriving kingdom.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered.

Maethien felt Aragorn come up beside her, she did not take her eyes away from the people that wandered the roads and lingered about their homes. "They're suffering." She whispered painfully, turning to look at Aragorn with sad eyes.

"Everything will change soon." Aragorn vowed, looking away from where he'd seen the woman in white standing before the Golden Hall. Their eyes met for a moment, and Aragorn wondered how he had not noticed before that her brilliant green eyes were streaked with hazel.

The company reached the golden door and were met by Hama. Gandalf smiled warmly at the guard, pleased to see him.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He spoke the name with utter disgust. Gandalf nodded understandingly then turned to give a nod to the warriors at his sides. Everyone relinquished their weapons, Maethien was rather reluctant to give up hers, almost as much as Gimli, but they both handed them over none the less.

"Your staff." Hama reminded, his eyes on Gandalf.

"Hmm? Ohh... You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Saeleth had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing, fighting to hide her smile as well.

They were allowed entrance a moment later and Gandalf practically filled the room with his aura of power and authority. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." The wizards voice rang out regally. Maethien scowled at Grima as he began to whisper into the king's ear, the old and feeble looking Theoden barely able to keep his head up.

"Why... should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrow?" His raspy voice sounded old and weary, it was a pitiful and enraging sight when the once great kind turned to the snake beside him for guidance.

"A just question, my liege." He nodded eagerly before rising from his seat and raising his voice. "Late is the hour that this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima spoke sharply as he slithered toward Gandalf.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Grima seemed at a loss, unable to respond to the wizards power. "I did not pass through fire and death to banter crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf growled firmly and lifted his staff in front of him, Grima immediately stepped away in fear.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" He backed away and immediately men in dark robes ran forward to grab Gandalf, Theoden's soldiers remaining in place. Legolas and Aragorn shot forward and kept them at bay, the three men fighting them off with ease while Gandalf drifted toward the king with Maethien and Saeleth at his sides. Mae with her shield raised, knocking aside any man who lunged at them, and Elle with her control over the wind, throwing away any who dared lay a hand on Gandalf.

Maethien found herself faced with the wretched man in black, the worm made to run but Mae grabbed his coat and dragged him back, kicking him behind the knee so that he fell to is knees. He squeaked in fear as she drew a long dagger from her boot and pressed it against his neck threateningly. "Please, give me a reason." She growled into his ear and the coward instantly froze.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf lifted his hand toward the king of Rohan but it was the mocking laughter of Saruman that came from him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf's eyes widened with fury and disgust, he tore his cloak from his shoulders and a pure whiteness billowed from him, his arms stretched to his sides, his white cloak flowing like wings.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust his staff at Theoden and the king was thrown back against his throne, crying out in pain and fear. At that moment Eowyn rushed into the hall and hurried to aid her beloved uncle but Aragorn reached out and grabbed her, holding her back.

"Wait." He told her softly.

"If I go... Theoden dies." Saruman threatened darkly as he struggled against Gandalf.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" The wizards cast themselves forwards, roaring with mighty power, everyone felt the immensity of the power that filled the room. Gandalf won... and the weary king groaned weakly as he fell forward, finally free from the darkness that had taken him. Eowyn tore free from Aragorn hold and caught her dear uncle before he fell, cupping his hands in hers as she watched in awe as the King's features grew younger with every passing second. He stared back at her with wide blue eyes breathing deeply.

"I know your face." The king whispered, recognition and delight growing in his eyes. "Eowyn. Eowyn." The princess looked about ready to shed tears of joy. The king then turned to face the wizard who had freed him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, old friend." Theoden rose to his feet stiffly with Eowyn's help, grimacing with pain when his limbs ached.

"Dark have my dreams been of late." The King whispered as he gazed at his own hands, stretching them, finding he could now move them again.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Hama came forward with the King's sword and offered the hilt to him, with trembling fingers Theoden grasped the hilt and slowly the sword was drawn, gleaming brightly at it's new found freedom. Grima began to tremble as the king's gaze fell on him, the worm tried to flee but Maethien tightened her grip on him, her dagger drawing a slim line of red against his neck.

"Oh, no you don't you coward." Mae growled and pulled back her dagger, she dragged him forward and cracked her boot into his back, sending him sprawling at Theoden's feet.

The next thing Grima Wormtongue knew, he was thrown down the steps of the palace, grunting and rolling painfully until he landed with a dull thud on the platform.

"Argh!" He cried in pain and fearfully began to crawl away from the seething king. "Ive only ever served you, my lord!" He cried beseechingly.

"Your leech-craft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden growled.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima begged. Theoden King answered by lifting his sword high above his head, Grima cowered beneath him and made to flee but as the sword fell Aragorn ran forth and caught it. "No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Maethien watched with a melting heart as Aragorn offered his hand to the worm, offering to help him to his feet, but the wretch sneered at him instead and spat on his outstretched hand. Maethien's blood boiled.

"Get out of my way!" He bellowed as he ran for the stables. Maethien's hands clenched as she watched Grima run intently. Suddenly, a stray stone shot forward from where it sat on the ground and threw itself powerfully at Grima, it hit his leg and the man cried out in alarm as he tripped painfully and went rolling down the rest of the incline and out of sight. Mae's eyes widened in shock, jumping a little... Had she done that? She got her answer a moment later when she felt the stinging of a new marking against the back of both her hands. Beside her, Saeleth whirled on Maethien with wide eyes and the sisters both looked at each other with silent alarm for a moment... then they struggled agonizingly to keep from laughing like a pair of lunatics.

Down by the King, Aragorn turned to look at the sisters, along with the other remaining members of the fellowship. Maethien and Saeleth immediately composed themselves and feigned innocence, though the men did not fail to notice how they would not look them in the eyes... or that Maethien's hands were gleaming a soft gold.

"All hail Theoden King!" The commoners who had come to see the excitement instantly lowered themselves to their knees... but the King frowned at the crowd and turned.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" The laughter within the sisters immediately dissipated, and their gaze went to the ground.

* * *

The day was young and already Anoreth had prevented more than one battle between Sam and Gollum, not to mention the few arguments she'd managed to settle between Frodo and Sam, kept Frodo from slipping down the climb up the high hill before the entrance of the Black Gate, fought the immense darkness that crowded her and threatened to drown out her light, and prevented the hobbits from falling down the slope. Smeagol had eagerly explained to them about the path he knew and, through much hesitation, Frodo and Sam had agreed to take the alternate route.

They now sat, resting in the meadow. Anoreth took the time to sprawl on the ground, not caring that she looked very unlady-like in her position, she was tired and moody and she wanted to rest, even if just a little. She'd been feeling off all day, dark and clouded. She had this bad feeling that something was going to happen… but she didn't know what! And that didn't really help her mood much. Just then, Smeagol came running toward them with two rabbits clutched tightly in his mouth.

"Look! Look! See what Smeagol finds!" Gollum laughed maniacally and danced around in joy and Frodo smiled weakly, looking to Sam. "They are young, they are tender and nice. Eat them! Eat them!" Smeagol snapped the rabbits spine and Frodo flinched in disgust but he did his best to hide it as Smeagol sank his teeth into the flesh.

Sam turned and rushed over with wide eyes. "You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that!" He ripped the rabbits from Smeagols hands and shoved the creature away from Frodo, he then looked at the little rabbits and sighed. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

Later, Anoreth's stomach growled horridly as she smelled the steam coming from the nice boiling pot of rabbit stew. Gollum, though, was not as pleased as she.

"No! Whats it doing!"He cried out in despair. "Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!" Anoreth sighed wearily from where she laid then giggled, pushing herself off the ground to smile at Frodo.

"Whats there to ruin? There's hardly any meat left on them." Sam threw in some herbs then stared longingly into the brewing pot. "What we need is some good taters."

"Whats taters, precious? Whats taters?"

"PO-TAY-TOES! Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew!" Sam groaned and sighed, his face going soft at the thought of the food. "Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish…" Sam said dreamily.

"Creamy mashed potatoes with lots of butter and cheese and bacon." Anoreth suggested with a watering mouth.

"Or freshly baked muffins with butter." Frodo added, licking his lips.

"Strawberries and cream!" Sam grinned happily, Ann groaned and pressed her hands over her roaring stomach in an attempt to muffle the noise.

"No! Enough with the torture!" Ann groaned and laughed with Sam and Frodo for a few moments, she was glad that they could take some time to just laugh. It didn't make her dark feeling go away though… What the hell was she forgetting? It was right there in her head but it seemed to be clouded, she wanted to remember but she just couldn't. Anoreth's unease grew and she shivered, looking to the hobbits quietly.

"I think we need to get moving soon, my friends, I don't like the feel of this place?" Ann finally announced and got to her feet, her eyes scanning the bushes around her, her nerves on edge.

"Whats wrong with it?" Sam asked as he leaned closer to the boiling stew.

"I just cant shake this feeling that somethings wrong." Anoreth said, her hands going to rest on the hilt of her sword. Frodo, however, was not listening. He walked away slowly, searching for the source of the weird sounds he'd heard.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called after him, Ann turned and released and agitated sigh as she followed after the hobbits, her eyes and ears on high alert. She found the hobbits lying under some bushes, hidden in the shade, watching as the Haradrim army moved beneath them in the near distance. For some reason, the sight of the army made Anoreth nervous and edgy, making her terrible feeling grow even more, her hands squeezed around her sword, ready to raise it.

"Who are they?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sauron's army." Anoreth whispered, her eyes darting everywhere at once… he unease was growing by the second. Maybe the really should get going, Ann thought to herself and was about to suggest just that when Smeagol interrupted.

"They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It wont be long now. He will soon be ready." Smeagol whispered.

"Ready to do what?"

"For war, Sam. He's calling them to war." Ann told the hobbit then inched away from the edge. "Now, come on, we need to get away from here. Now. I have a really bad feeling about-" Ann drew her sword and whirled around to face the sounds shed heard… Her eyes searched the bushes intently and she found them… watching quietly. She lifted her blade and growled into the bushes. "Show yourselves, cowards." The men chuckled as they emerged.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Once asked in a deeply accented voice, Ann narrowed her eyes at the six men that had come from their hiding spots. Anoreth wanted to band her head against a solid surface! How could she have missed them! She was supposed to be protecting Frodo, Sam, Smeagol, and the Ring! Not serving them up in silver platters to Sauron's minions!

"A pretty elf-maiden who believes herself a warrior and two little deformed men. How lucky we found you." Ann said nothing, which was a new one for her, and glared at the men. She was mad… but not at them, at herself… and, yes, them a little too…

"Oh, you picked on the wrong elf today, buddy." Ann called out as she walked slowly toward the men, they did nothing and simply laughed mockingly at her, completely unaware of the force they were up against. And that just annoyed Ann with a passion! Did she really look that weak?!

Ann used their arrogance to their advantage and immediately ran her blade through the first man to approach her, a look of utter shock upon his expression. Ann yanked out her sword kicked the man to the ground. He did not get back up. By then the rest of the men realized Ann wasn't as delicate as she looked, and charged at the woman with short curved swords. Ann smiled and squeezed her hand tighter around the hilt of her blade, letting her anger and annoyance give her a push. Suddenly, Anoreth's blade lit up with her brilliant white flames, the men froze, then a moment later the white flames turned to red fire, blazing with a ferocity that matched the strength and power deep within the sweet woman that even she did not know she held. Ann felt the signature stinging of a new ability, the markings glowing around both of her upper arms.

"Whoa, first time it's ever done that." Ann mumbled in surprise then faced the stunned men, she hid her shock and smiled widely at them. "'Say hello to my little friend!'" She just had to laugh wildly at her genius, too bad the soldiers didn't get the reference. Ann looked back at the group of men and braced herself when they ran towards her again, just then, behind them, all hell broke loose as the archers of Gondor began to fire volleys of arrows at Sauron's army.

"Sam, Frodo! Down!" Ann called out as she knocked a blade aside, flames falling from her sword onto the ground, and shoved her shield into another opponent fiercely before ducking yet another blade, Ann turned to slash the neck of a charging enemy but was surprised when dear Sam caught the soldier from behind. Ann parried another sword and smiled, her heart all a flutter, it seemed that the hobbits wanted to protect Anoreth just as much as she wanted protect them… Ann moved just in time to have a soldier shove his sword into the chest of a man that had run up behind her, Ann quickly did away with the one who had done her the favor while Frodo took down the man who had come at her from behind. Ann then turned to face their last opponent.

"Miss Ann!"

"Watch out!" Ann yelped when the man's blade came down toward her, were it not for her quick reaction… the blade would have met the skin of her throat. The red destructive fire on her blade suddenly quivered against her opponent's sword, reflecting the sudden wave of fear that had stabbed into Ann. A moment later… her red fire faded away.

"Aw, is the sweet maiden running out of courage?" Anoreth's eyes blazed with anger and she abruptly slammed her head forward, she heard the man's nose break before he began to wail, she slashed her sword and silenced him. Anoreth didn't waste time, she quickly turned to Sam and Frodo, sighing in relief when she saw that they were unharmed, she then rushed to the hobbits.

"Come on, we have to go." Ann sheathed her sword and reached for the hobbits. "Now." Just then, an oliphant come charging toward them and Anoreth barely had time to pull Frodo and Sam out of the way. She quickly shoved the hobbits toward a hidden path, hurrying after them, they found their path blocked when a soldier in a green cloak stepped in their way and grabbed Frodo. Anoreth gasped... Faramir's men! Of course! How could she have forgotten that?!

"Hey!" Sam made to grab his dagger, just then another green cloaked man came at the hobbit and Ann quickly tackled the man away, pushing him into a pile of thorny bushes before grabbing a large rock and throwing it right into the face of the soldier holding Frodo.

"Hurry! Start crawling." Anoreth whispered before turning in the opposite direction and made to release a shrill whistle, intending to call attention to herself and away from the hobbits… The cry of alarm that came from behind her made Ann stop, her blood going cold, and her heart thundering in fear.

"Ann!" Frodo called out to her, Anoreth whirled around and ran toward where she heard her friend call but was suddenly grabbed from behind, Ann cried out in surprise before cracking her head back against him.

"Ugh!" The man released her to clutch his bleeding nose, Ann turned to find that it had been one of Faramir's soldiers, the woman yelped and brought her hands to her mouth in alarm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of- wait, why am I apologizing? Serves you right for attacking a lady from behind!" She gave the man a swift kick, which she immediately regretted but had no time to apologize for, then turned to race after the hobbits.

"Frodo! Sam!" Ann called out in a panic, not caring who heard her as long as she found the hobbits. "Frodo!"

"Ann!" The woman gasped and charged in the direction she heard Sam call, she burst through some tall grass and found two of Faramir's men trying to restrain the hobbits. One of them shoved sweet Sam to the ground and pointed a blade to him! Anoreth charged at them both like a mamma bear protecting her cubs, she slammed her shield mightily against the face of the man who had pointed the blade at Sam, blood spilling from his nose as he staggered back, what was it with her and the nose breaking? She then lifted her leg in a mean high kick that sent the other man stumbling back.

"Miss me?" She asked Frodo and Sam with a grin.

"Sure did."

"Yay! Now run!" Anoreth called to them as she whirled around to hold back the rest of the rangers that came at them, she so did not want to hurt Faramir's men but then they drew their swords out and came at her... well, a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do!

Without warning, a net was flung over Ann and the woman yelped as she tumbled to the ground.

 _Well, don't that just take the bad-ass right out of you?!_

"Ann!" Anoreth turned to see that the hobbits were coming back for her.

"No! Keep going! Stop!" She called to them but they kept running to her. Two men stepped out from their hiding places and grabbed the hobbits, flinging them to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Anoreth roared as one of the men straddled her, cutting her loose and teaing her weapons away from her.

"Frodo-" Ann called out again, then yelped when the man's hands went to search places she'd much rather not be searched. "Hey! Watch those hands, bucko!"

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam tried, touching his split lip tenderly.

"There at=re no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower." Faramir said as he stepped forward and pulled back his hood, looking upon the three companions curiously.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo spoke through his ragged breathing.

"They enemy?" Faramir walked over to a Haradrim man who had been shot down. :His sense of duty was no less that yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from and if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there... in peace." Anoreth had ceased her struggles and looked from Faramir to the man on the ground... he was right. Not every soldier went into the battle willingly, some leave behind something treasured to them like a home, a life, families! And yet one must wonder why those soldiers do not try to escape the darkness.. perhaps it wasn't that easy, but, as the old saying goes, where there is a will, there is a way.

"War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands."

"You fool! Let us go!" Anoreth called after Faramir, growling at the men who hauled her from the ground and bound her wrists with thick ropes. "Don't ignore me you- Hey!" A blindfold was placed over her eyes and Anoreth shouted even louder, they were going to have to take her kicking and screaming.

* * *

 **I think I'm getting the hang of these battle scenes.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, as always, constructive criticism and feedback is much appreciated!**

* * *

 **Silentmayhem**... As always, it is a pleasure to read your reviews! I'm so glad you enjoy the girls' personalities! As for Gandalf's assessment... I hope you lied what he said in this chapter, I assure you there is more to come! Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all of those that leave such honest and awesome comments on Nel Muinthil. You've no idea how much your words mean to me.**

* * *

Theodred's funeral was... there were no words. Tears fell from the faces of all who watched on as the soldiers, completely adorned in their armor to honor their fallen warrior, carried Theodred to the burial ground where his forefathers layed in death. The King, though he did not weep, wore a dark expression of sorrow and... almost disbelief. Perhaps questioning whether or not this was real and not another tormenting dark dream...

The sisters walked in silence behind Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli... watching how the kingdom grieved, their hearts heavy with sadness. No one spoke as Theodred was taken into the burial chamber... only one voice rang high. Eowyn sang her sad song, holding in the tears, trying with all of her might to keep her voice as steady as possible despite the large lump that burned painfully in the back of her throat.

The funeral ended and the sisters had taken it upon themselves to assist the grieving princess in any way they could, becoming fast friends as it were. Maethien watched in admiration as Eowyn lead them out into the kingdom to supply the people with food and comfort. The princess smiled with the children as she handed them bread and clothes, but inside, Maethien knew that she was weeping.

"You are a strong woman, Eowyn." Maethien said quietly as she handed a wrapping of breads to a grateful mother. "You hold the tears inside and hide behind a mask for your people..." Eowyn, surprised, met the elleth's kind eyes but said nothing. "It is admirable... but not always comforting for the one wearing the mask. If you need to talk... I hope you can believe me when I say that: You can speak to me. If you wish."

Eowyn did not react for a moment, and Mae began to worry that perhaps she should have said nothing... but then she smiled. A genuine and happy smile, the first that Maethien had had the pleasure of seeing."It has been quite some time since I had a friend to speak to." She admitted as she handed an elderly couple a basket with bread, potatoes, meats, and milk. "I'm not sure that I remember how to confide in anyone but myself."

"Well... I do live forever so I'm not about to go anywhere." Mae winked at Eowyn teasingly and smiled when she was rewarded with a laugh. The two women then made to walk through the town, offering assistance to any who needed it and providing a smile or laugh to all who still felt the gloomy and sorrowful cloud raining over them. Eowyn did eventually begin to confide in Maethien the worries and scars of her heart and Maethien was very happy to have earned the trust of the princess, knowing full well the damage that the bottling of emotions could cause. The two beautiful women wandered the roads and homes together, talking the entire time... Until they were approached Maethien's dwarf friend.

A heavily panting Gimli found them just as they were leaving the home of a widowed mother. "Mae!" The dwarf called out as he jogged toward them, Mae stifled a giggle and looked to the heavily panting dwarf with a smile. "Mae, Gandalf need you and Lady Eowyn back in the Hall." He managed to breathe out, a slight wheeze in his words, apparently the run to find them had tired him... just a bit.

"Deep breaths, Gimli." Maethien counseled kindly, the dwarf growled.

"Nonsense! I am as fit as a fiddle." He boasted and then promptly decided to run all the way back to hall, slowly, but he did.

 _Oh, the stubbornness of dwarves._

Upon their return to the Hall, two tired and hungry children were put into Eowyn's care and the princess immediately set to bringing them clean clothes and blankets. Meanwhile, Maethien went to where Gandalf sat, just a few tables in front of the eating children, with Elle standing at the old man's side.

"You wanted to see me, Gandalf?" The wizard smiled at her warmly as he turned his gaze from her to Elle.

"To the both of you, actually. I must ask you... How are you coping?" Maethien and Elle shared a look then looked back to the old wizard with confused and curious eyes. "A being who comes from another world doe not always cope well with the changes of a new society." He explained and Maethien smiled softly in understanding.

"Well, I cannot speak for Elle, though I think she agrees, but I am fine." Elle nodded her agreement. "Better then fine actually. Middle-Earth feels like... like..."

"Like home." Elle said as she sat by Gandalf and her sister, a warm smile on her lips. Maethien looked at her sister and grinned... Yeah, they thought alike that was for sure.

"Yes... It's Anoreth I'm worried about." Maethien admitted, sighing and letting her shoulders fall. "If I'm being honest, the worry has not left me since we said goodbye." She was constantly reaching for her pendant and checking up on her, it had quickly became her habit.

"Why is that?" The wizard asked curiously as he continued to puff out smoke from his pipe casually, a secretive gleam in his sparkling eyes that neither sister caught as their minds filled with their worries for Anoreth.

"Shes alone. Elle and I can help each other out, we have each other and, yes, our friends to turn to if thing get rough. Ann is with Frodo and Sam but... the hobbits are of Middle-Earth. Ann isn't." Maethien felt herself gripping tightly on her quartz once again, the worry eating at her insides.

"Do you have such little faith is our sister, Mae?" Elle asked kindly, she smiled when Mae blinked at her. Saeleth was worried to, very worried but she also believed in Ann, she knew that somehow she would be okay. Their little Ann was nothing if not a fighter, she would never go down without putting up the fight of her life. Elle knew that and she knew that Maethien knew that too... but, as always, she was too much of a worry-wart to see that just yet.

"Your sister is right, Maethien. Anoreth is much like you in that aspect." Maethien turned her surprised eyes to Gandalf. "You know very well that Anoreth is a strong and capable woman. She has a ferocity within her... and you helped her to gain that." Maethien felt herself smile softly as she dropped her hold on the necklace, the memories of her sisters ferocity coming to the forefront.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd seen our past lives, were you?" Mae asked with sheepish grin as her own past memories came to the front of her thoughts... They had been quite the troubling trio once upon a time. The wizard chuckled and shook his head prompting a light blush from the elleth.

"I have seen you all as you were in your past lives." Gandalf looked at the sisters warmly, an almost fatherly light in his gleaming blue eyes. "You were chosen for good reasons, my dears, very few would be able to adjust to these drastic changes. The Valar thought it would do you well to have, at the very least, one being in this quest with you who knew everything about you and your pasts."

"It's... weirdly comforting." Maethien admitted with a laugh, she wasn't sure how to feel about Gandalf knowing everything that they had gone through back home... but she wasn't exactly uncomfortable with it. At the same time, however, she was a bit... concerned, for the lack of a better term, about it.

"What else did they say?" Saeleth asked curiously.

"They said that they are proud of their daughters, but they asked me to warn you as well." Gandal's voice darkened and the sister's immediately tensed. "Things are going to get darker still. Melkor is meddling with your minds." Elle felt herself scowl as the memories resurfaced, memories of shadows and pain.

"Yes, we already knew that." She said with a tinge of bitterness.

"You do not know, however, that the Dark Lord will cloud your memories of this quest." The sisters froze. "You will forget, at times, what is meant to happen next. All three of your will. You must be very careful, only you three have seen what is meant to happen, and Melkor will do everything in his power to darken and manipulate those memories. When this happens, you must go with what your instincts tell you and the Valar will do what is possible to assist you." Neither Mae or Elle liked the sound of that... they would forget? What if they forgot something important? What if they already had?! Maethien reached for her pendant again, she reached out for Anoreth's feelings and was instantly hit with a very strong wave of anger.

"Whoa." Maethien looked at Gandalf and Elle in surprise, dropping the pendant for just a moment.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked as Elle worriedly reached for her own pendant.

"Shes... very angry." Maethien giggled softly as she reached for her sisters senses, prompting Gandalf to raise a brow. "She's angry and blind." The elleth's brows furrowed as she reached further, chuckling when she realized what was happening. "She's been caught by Faramir."

"What?" Gandalf jerked his head up.

"Shes very angry." Elle laughed and looked at Mae with a raised brow, a meaningful look in her eyes. "I don't sense any fear, Mae. Do you?" Maethien grinned and shook her head, understanding what her sister was, not too subtly, telling her.

"None at all... Just some confusion." Maethien took a breath then searched deeper, forming a connection with her sister and looking into her thoughts and memories, seeing everything that had happened since they had gone their separate ways. From being smacked in the face with a box of Shire salt to gazing upon the Oliphants... a troubled and clouded feeling driving her mad the entire time... Oh, no. Mae lifted concerned eyes to Gandalf. "It seems that she forgot that Faramir was coming. I can sense a dark cloud in her memories."

"I feel it too... I guess the Valar were right about that then, huh?"

"Well, at least they're safe for now. Ann put up one hell of a fight." Mae spoke with pride. "But Faramir caught them." Maethien released her connection then turned back to Gandalf. "We're gong to need to be very careful from now on." The white wizard nodded his agreement.

"As will we all, my dear." He promised.

* * *

Gandalf looked up as the King strode into the hall and sat upon his throne wearily. He gave the sisters a knowing glance before rising to sit beside Theoden.

"They had no warning." Eowyn began, looking to her King with wide, worried eyes. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westford, burning as they go." Eowyn rose from where she kneeled by the children, a slight tone of anger and disgust in her voice as she spoke of the monsters. "Rick, cot and tree." She wrapped a blanket around the little girl gently as she ate her stew.

"Wheres mama?!" Maethien's heart broke at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Shhh." Eowyn whispered to her gently as she secured the blanket around her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf lifted a hand to gesture to the children, addressing the King. "All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." The wizard set an urgent hand upon the king's throne. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf prompted with a grave whisper.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." The king abruptly pushed away from his throne and made to pace about the hall, he still had not spoken, only listened silently with clouded, troubled eyes to what Gandalf had to say.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." He stated harshly. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me." The King gazed upon the wizard, shaking his head as he spoke his next words. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said rigidly, his firm, authoritative eyes on Gandalf.

The King had spoken.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you risk it or not." Aragorn then announced bluntly. Theoden turned and walked slowly up to Aragorn, almost challengingly so.

"The last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Yeah, _kind of_ a challenge. There was a tense silence that followed... it was quickly dashed by a loud burp that came from Gimli. Aragorn did not respond to the Kings words and Elle, unable to resist, leaned closer to her sister and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Control yourself Maethien. No telekenises against the King please." Elle giggled and dodged the swing Mae aimed for her arm.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, easing the tension slightly as he drifted toward Theoden. Little Freda began to cry softly then, her cheeks streaking with tears as she sniffled and sobbed. Eowyn could say nothing to soothe the young girl, not even her big brother could get her to stop crying. Maethien felt her heart break further, she knew what it felt like to feel as if she had lost everything, to feel so alone even though you were not. Mae rose from where she sat and walked to where the little girl sobbed.

"Hush now, sweet girl." Maethien whispered as she lifted Freda from her seat to settle her on her lap, pulling the blanket around her closer and rocking her back and forth gently. Freda slowly stopped her crying, staring up at Maethien in awe.

"You're an elf." She whispered with her sweet little voice, her eyes on her pointed ears. Mae smiled and moved her head to a side so that she could see her ears better.

"Why, yes I am." Maethien laughed softly and set a soft kiss upon the little girls head. "Don't you worry, Freda, your mother is safe in Helm's Deep. You will see her soon." The elleth promised kindly as Freda sniffled.

"How do you know?" She sniffled.

"I know." Maethien said simply, she smiled as Elle wandered closer to the children, smiling softly at the weary looking siblings, taking a seat just in front of them. Elle looked into the watery eyes of the brother and sister... and suddenly got an idea. She hoped it would help to soothe the children's worries... even if just for a while.

"Eothian?" Elle asked, the boy looked up to the beautiful elleth curiously. "Do me a favor, yes? Pour that jug of water on to the table." The boy blinked in surprise and Elle laughed quietly. "Do it. Trust me."

Eothien grabbed the jug and did as she asked. The water poured out toward the table... and stopped about an inch from the wood, pooling in mid air. The children gasped in awe as Elle felt the sting of a tattoo burning into her hip, she ignored the pain and put her attention on her little trick. She played with the magic, prompting gasps of delight from the children as she swirled it around her fingers like a water snake, curling through every finger then snaking down to circle her wrist like a bracelet. With the flick of her wrist the water took the forms of a team of horses galloping through mid air and circling around the smiling children. "Oh!" Freda gasped and giggled as a watery stallion reared up on it's hind legs and danced in a circle right in front of her.

At the end of her little show, Elle directed the water back into the jug and turned to look at a smiling Eowyn. No tears streaked those cheeks, or those of her big brother.

"Now, I think it is time for rest. What do you think children?" The princess asked softly, nodding her head in thanks to Saeleth.

"Oh, but we're not tired!" Freda giggled and smiled grandly. "Are we Eothain?"

"No! Not at all!" Her brother exclaimed.

"Oh, come now, sweet ones." Elle smiled and brought their attention back to her, leaning in closer as if to tell them a secret. "Listen, why don't you go on and snuggle up in a warm bed and Maethien will sing for you." Elle resisted the urge to burst out laughing when a look of pure horror crossed her sisters expression.

"What?" Mae yelped, she heard Aragorn's chuckle from behind her and made to glare at him but the two children immediately rushed to their feet and began to drag the elleth away, eager to hear a song from an elf. "Oh, Elle I am going to kill you for this!" Mae whispered loudly at her sister, Elle simply blew her a kiss then turned to help the rushing women lug supplies out onto the wagons.

"Eowyn... I've never sung before!" Maethien whispered to her, feeling quiet nervous, her hands in each of the children's little hands. Alright... that was a lie, Maethien thought about the time Aragorn had overheard her singing. _Caught_ her, being the key word. If she had had it her way he would have never heard her singing.

"What do you mean? I thought all elves could sing." She smiled cheekily, a bright gleam in her eyes, Maethien groaned.

"Well... I'm not like most elves!" Maethien said, Eowyn giggled softly.

"Well, now is a good time to try, don't you think?"

"Your no help at all." Maethien muttered under her breath as she followed the children and Eowyn into an empty bed chamber. Once they had settled down and snuggled up into a bed together, Maethien sat at the foot of the bed and searched desperately for a song to sing. She bit her lip as a song came to mind... Taking one last deep breath, Mae closed her eyes and began her song.

 _Mi moth gwilwileth ortha,_

 _A sîr lhûg 'ond awartha._

 _Sui guil, sui guil._

 _Or ael heledir dortha,_

 _Di 'olf dhannen lim dartha._

 _Sui guil, sui guil._

Maethien shocked herself. Sure, back on Earth she would sing often... in the shower, where her only audience were the Avengers on her shower curtains, but she had known for a fact that her singing voice was not exactly stage worthy. This new angelic voice was certainly... different. Maethien was very relieved when she saw that the children weren't covering their ears but were actually falling asleep to the sound of her voice. She finished her song and both she and Eowyn snuck out of the room quietly so that the weary children could rest before the Kingdom made for Helm's Deep.

"Never have I heard a voice so beautiful." Eowyn complimented her softly.

"Oh, thank you Eowyn but... let's not do that again, okay?" Eowyn chuckled at the elleth, she looked quite relieved to be out of the room indeed.

"You've faced armies of orcs and huruk-hai but singing for children is what frightens you?"

Maethien looked at Eowyn in silence for a moment, then a look of exasperation crossed her expression and she flailed her arms out as she shouted. "Yes!" Eowyn burst into a fit of laughter and Mae scowled at the ground, prompting even more giggles from the princess.

* * *

They worked hard for over an hour, lifting heavy barrels of food, water, and ale into the wagons before sending them on their way. The entire kingdom was rushing to prepare for their departure, and the sisters were glad to have something to do. Glad that they could be of help. Maethien lifted a large crate of salted pork and grunted a little as she walked toward the wagon.

"This stuff is heavier then it looks." She ground out to herself as she walked, she held her breath as she made to lift it onto the wagon, but her hand slipped and she yelped as the corner of the crate fell. A hand neatly snatched the handle that Mae had released.

"Need some help?" Maethien smiled and looked up at Aragorn.

"Thank you but no." Together, they lifted the crate and stacked it atop another box on the wagon, Mae looked at Aragorn as she dusted off her hands. "That was my last box." She said, then quickly followed Aragorn away from the wagon as some servants rushed to pile cages of chickens into it.

"Well, then you should come and tack up your horse. We leave soon." Aragorn suggested as they walked side by side toward the stables where soldiers and stable boys rushed about.

"I have no tack, remember?" Maethien reminded, her mind going to how she had ridden to Rohan bareback. She had actually enjoyed it.. Did she really have to tack up, Artanis?

"I'm sure you could borrow some." Aragorn chuckled as he lead the way down the path to the stables. He was quiet for a moment and Mae looked up curiously when she felt him stop walking just before the incline of the hill. "Grima tripped here." He said quietly, his eyes on the ground for a moment before blue met green.

 _Uh-oh._

Maethien bit her lip and resisted her urge to giggle as Aragorn looked at her closely. She would not laugh, she would not laugh.

"Yes, I remember." Maethien answered simply as she looked at Aragorn, smiling innocently up at him. He was quiet for a moment as his eyes searched hers, all the while Maethien fought against her laughter as she shared a long look with the ranger. She knew that if she looked away she'd explode for sure.

"It was you wasn't it?" Maethien blinked in surprise. How had he known it was her? Her laughter faded and she stared up at Aragorn, tilting her head slightly as she continued to gaze into the eyes of the man she'd grown so close to... The man she suspected she was falling in love with. If she hadn't already. Ha. Who would have thought? Maethien falling for Aragorn... She still couldn't seem to wrap her head around it.

"How do you know that?" Mae asked carefully, her smile was gone but she was not upset. She was... awed. How could he know that?

"I do not know. I just..." Somehow, the two warriors had drifted closer, so close that is Mae could feel the heat of his body against hers. One more step and their chests would be touching. The laughter was gone and all that danced between them was an odd... knowing feeling. Maethien cared deeply for Aragorn, she knew that... she knew that he knew that. Aragorn cared deeply for Maethien and he knew that very well... He knew that she did as well. Both warriors, so much in love with one another, they knew it, somewhat, they're friends seemed to know it... and yet they could not seem to say it to each other. Why was that?

"I just know. Why?" Maethien tilted her head.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?" They were touching. Maethien could feel Aragorn's warm breath against the top of her head, her honey colored hair billowing softly. She suddenly felt quite nervous. Why had she done that? She had lost her control... When Grima had disrespected Aragorn. It seemed that her powers were sometimes inclined by her emotions. The knowledge of that little detail made Maethien quite uneasy all of a sudden, she had reacted with her powers because the cowardly worm had spit on Aragorn, _her_ Aragorn. Wait- Since when was he _her_ Aragorn? Either way... she couldn't very well say that now could she?

"I..." Mae searched for an answer in her head. Why had she used her powers? Simple. She lost her temper. But why did she lose her temper? Because... Well, dammit. No matter what, the conversation would turn to how she felt about him. Why did that frighten her so? Maethien looked at Aragorn, the war bubbling inside her and making her breath a little heavier, she looked into the man's eyes... And froze.

Was that amusement in his eyes?

"Aragorn you crafty fox!" Maethien's smile broke free and she laughed, her eyes narrowed on the man who's smile had began to show as well. "You know very well what your question is doing to me don't you?" She shoved her palm against the man playfully, only to have her hand gripped in a warm and rough hand. Aragorn chuckled and pulled her closer to him, Maethien did not pull away and simply smiled up at him, her free hand rising to rest against his chest.

"I do." He admitted, chuckling as he gazed down at the elleth in his arms, his free hand lifting to brush a silken honey strand of hair over her ear. "And I am aware that, if the roles were reversed, I would be reacting much the same way." Mae smiled at Aragorn, tilted her head ever so slightly into his touch.

"You would?"

"Mae, where- Oops." Elle stopped walking and bit her lip when two pairs of rather impatient looking eyes turned in her direction. Apparently she had interrupted something... _Dammit_. She had wondered when the two brave warriors were going to get around to confessing their feelings for one another, and now it seemed that she had interrupted just that.

"I saw nothing. Not a single thing." Elle suddenly voiced casually as she looked away from Aragorn and Mae, looking anywhere _but_ at them. "Oh, look at that! The stables. Just what I was looking for."

Maethien and Aragorn watched with amused smiles as the golden haired elleth circled around them and walked away as if she had never seen them standing there. Mae shook her head and chuckled softly as she slowly pulled away from the ranger at the same time that he slowly released her hand.

"Elle, my lovely sister. Um... I suppose I'll go find some tack." Mae, her nerves now back full force, looked awkwardly away from the man and giggled nervously as she practically ran from him, diving into the stables after Elle. Aragorn chuckled softly as he watched the elleth hurry away from him, her warmth still lingering on his fingers... Perhaps it had been for the best. She was an immortal elleth... and he was simply a man. Aragorn dropped his arms to his sides and looked toward the stables a moment longer, then turned and walked away from where he'd seen Mae go.

"Well, that went well." Maethien muttered as she marched into her sister's stall, Elle grimaced and gave Belan one last pat before turning to look at Mae.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how I kind of just literally ran away from him, just now." Mae sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Elle laughed, she was hopeless.

"Relax, sister. What needs to be said will be said at the right moment, you can't rush it." Mae breathed a chuckle and shrugged.

"I suppose so. Did you manage to find some tack?" Maethien looked at her sister, Elle grinned and said nothing as she pointed at something behind her. Confused, Mae turned and found herself faced with the saddle that the Valar had gifted them with when they had first met Talagor, Belan, and Lossen. Mae laughed and looked to the ceiling.

"Thank you." Elle smiled and reached out for a saddle. Together, the sisters tacked up their horses and then placed a halter and rug on Lossen, making sure he was comfortable and well rested before leading the trio out of the stables. Maethien stopped walking, causing Talagor's nose bump into the back of her head, when she saw Brego come flying past her. The warrior horse ran down the path of the city and out through the open gates without a backward glance. Mae smiled, he deserved his freedom.

"You let him go?" A soldier demanded of Eowyn, the princess squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"He has seen enough of war." She said sternly.

"It was not your place to release him." The soldier growled. Mae narrowed her eyes and walked toward the soldier and the princess, leaving the reigns of the horses in Elle's hands.

"Neither is it yours." Maethien glared at the man as she strode forward. "You would do well to remember you are speaking to a daughter of Kings. Show respect." At the last word, Mae lifted her right hand to set it upon the hilt of her blade... but instead, the movement suddenly sent a wave of energy that forced the stall doors on the entire right side of the stables fling open and crash loudly. One of the doors caught the soldier's shoulder and he went tumbling backwards. One frightened look later, he was up and rushing out of the stables without another glance back.

"Dammit." Mae muttered as she glared at the marking on her hand.

"You really need to learn to control that one." Elle voiced from where she stood, smiling at Eowyn who looked a bit... startled. Well, she had just witnessed their more... aggressive powers, she had a right to be a bit surprised.

"Yes, I know." Mae complained then carefully lowered her hands to her sides and turned to smile at Eowyn. "I'm sorry about that." Eowyn blinked then laughed softly.

"No need. Thank you for coming to my defense." The princess said with a smile. "Are these three yours?" She reached out to touch Belan's mane, stroking the horse softly.

"Well, Belan is mine." Elle said, winking at the white horse. "Talagor belongs to Mae. Lossen is our sister's." Elle pulled gently on Lossen's reigns so that she could give them to Eowyn, reaching back to pet the brave horse for a moment longer. "We thought that, perhaps, he could help carry the children or elderly. He's a strong horse. Aren't you, Lossen?" The women giggled when the horse neighed proudly and nodded his giant head, shaking his head to flip his mane every which way.

"Show off." Mae muttered affectionately as she reached out to run her fingers over the horse's forehead.

"Thank you." Eowyn said to the sisters. "This is very kind of you."

* * *

Soon, the kingdom rode out together with the King leading the way to Helm's Deep. Gandalf had already gone, much to Maethien and Saeleth's disappointment. The sisters had grown to love the wizard very much.

Maethien rode beside Aragorn, enjoying a long talk about his early life and his journeys as a Ranger. Saeleth rode close behind the two warriors, smiling secretively every once in a while when she saw Mae smile at Aragorn when his gaze was elsewhere, or when she caught the look in Aragorn's eyes when he saw her laugh so genuinely that she tossed her head back and smiled at the sky. Gimli rode just ahead with Eowyn walking beside him, telling tales and legends of the dwarves to the enthusiastic princess.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli stated matter of factly. Eowyn looked back to Aragorn with wide eyes.

"It's the beards." He whispered and lifted a hand to gesture at his imaginary long beard, prompting both women to giggle.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Gimli laughed with the women as he flailed his arms to emphasize his words. "Which of course is ridiculous- Woaaah!" The horse Gimli was riding on suddenly took off, causing the dwarf to tumble down from his perch and crash hard into the ground.

"Gimli." Maethien gasped and winced as she watched him struggle to get up. A laughing Eowyn shot off after the dwarf and hurried to help him up.

"He's alright. Dwarves are sturdy folk." Aragorn said, making Mae smile at him before looking back to where Gimli and Eowyn stood.

"I haven't seen my niece laugh for a long time." The King voiced as he watched Eowyn laugh happily. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs." Saeleth winced sadly as she listened to the King's words. "She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as father." His tone had grown hard, almost bitter.

"Eowyn's heart is heavy with grief, yes, but if you look at her now, my lord." Elle gestured to where the glowing woman smiled as she dusted off Gimli's back, her hair shimmering in the sunlight. "She is a ray of sunshine. She is bright with light." Elle smiled at Theoden, who was looking at her as she spoke. "She is a strong woman, my lord. Stronger than anyone believes, even she. And she loves you, sire, very much." Smiling sadly, the King looked to his niece once again.

"She yearns to prove herself worthy, you know. Worthy to be a Queen and Shield Maiden." Elle met the eyes of the troubled King with a comforting smile.

"I do not want her in this war, or any war lady elf. I fear for her."

"Fear is a dangerous enemy but also an empowering ally. Fear is what pushes us to be reasonable and cautious when danger is near. It teaches us our own limits." Elle spoke softly.

"The lady knows what she fears, my lord." Aragorn added quietly. "And it is not war." Aragorn looked at the King. "I do not think you need to fear for her any longer. She is, in fact, very strong." Maethien smiled at him for a moment, then turned back to face forward again.

* * *

Saeleth sat upon a tall rock, her eyes closed in meditation as she tried to focus her energy and see into the future... but she could not see anything. The futures were clouded with smoke and shadows and fire... Wait a moment, Smoke, shadows, fire... Suddenly, a woman's battle cry pierced her mind and a flash of what looked like Maethien, her face stained with dirt and blood, roared in her vision, her gleaming sword raised high and descending upon fire and shadow and smoke... What could that possibly mean?

"Elle?" Legolas' voice jerked her back to the present.

"Oh, Legolas." Elle smiled at the elf prince. "I'm sorry, I was just taking a peek into tomorrow." She jumped off the rock and smiled at him, Legolas smiled at her and lifted a curious brow.

"A peek into tomorrow?" He asked with a chuckle, Elle grinned and laughed.

"One of my little gifts." She explained and Legolas nodded.

"Gimli has made food, are you hungry?" He asked her softly.

"Starving." Elle exclaimed dramatically, Legolas chuckled and lead the way back to the camp, his hands behind his back and his gaze... a little clouded. Saeleth said nothing and watched the elf for a moment, he seemed to want to say something... She just wasn't sure what.

"Have you peeked into your sister's tomorrow?" He finally asked, his gaze on anywhere but her as he spoke. He looked a tad uneasy. Elle smiled softly, she was sure he was not referring to Maethien, but of her other sister, Anoreth. Could he be worried?

"I have not." Elle answered, smiling further when he did not look at her when she spoke, his eyes avoiding hers. "But I don't have to. I know she's alright. Angry and annoyed, but alright." The elf finally looked at her, catching his attention by mentioning how Anoreth was feeling.

"Angry?" He asked. "At who?" Saeleth opened her mouth to explain but stopped herself... Well, instead of explaining perhaps she could simply show him? She's able to get visions of the past, present, and future... Why couldn't she share visions? Curious as to whether her idea would work, Elle stopped walking prompting Legolas to stop as well and turn to her in confusion.

"Would you like to feel how she is?" Saeleth asked and smiled when a look of surprise crossed the elf's eyes.

"How could I?" He asked with a bewildered smile.

"You just leave that to me." She promised then took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sending a quick prayer to the stars as she reached for the pendant on her necklace. Elle focused her mind and energy, forging a connection with her sister and looking through her eyes... well, not exactly since she was blinded at the moment. Elle held onto her sister's emotions and lifted a hand in front of her.

"Take my hand." She said to Legolas. There was a moment of silence and Elle smiled when she felt his hesitation, she wiggled her fingers expectantly and listened to the elf chuckle lowly before she felt him take her hand. Saeleth immediately pushed, channeling Anoreth's bubbling anger and annoyance through her bond with her and into her physical connection with Legolas. She did not show him anything, that would probably make Ann a little angry, instead Elle simply showed him how she was feeling. Angry at herself for having getting caught, annoyed that the idiot soldiers had tied her up, tired from having been walking for hours in complete darkness, and a tad melancholy as well, for she missed her sisters and her friends.

Elle opened her eyes and the emotional vision ceased. Legolas, who had closed his eyes as well, opened them to look at Elle with an odd look mixed with emotions. Concern, amusement, curiosity... Just a whole lot of emotion. Saeleth smiled at him, she highly doubted that he and her sister were anywhere close to being in love, they had only just met each other and they had not been together for long. Elle suspected they just had a mutual affection for each other, perhaps one day it would be more but at the moment, she believed that the two elves simply cared about each others well being. And that, made Elle like Legolas all the more. He cared for her sister enough to ask about her, that alone earned him a spot in Elle's heart.

"Thank you for asking about Ann, Legolas." Elle said softly, smiling at the elf appreciatively. The elf blinked in surprise for a brief moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go eat?"

"Yes!

* * *

Were it not for the blindfold over Anoreth's eyes, she would have been very satisfied with the look of utter exasperation on every soldier's faces. Then again, perhaps it was best that she couldn't see just how close they were to throttling her. Not that she'd care.

Ever since they had bound and blinded her, Ann had made it her own personal mission to drive every last one of them mad. She cursed them and insulted them in both Elvish and English and sometimes even took to cursing them in a few of her own world's languages.

She was driving them mad! So much so that they were actually beginning to consider gagging her as well. Though they suspected she'd only come up with a new way to vex them further.

"Oh, make her stop." Someone growled from behind Ann. The elleth immediately whirled around to face in the direction of the complaint.

"I am blinded and bound! I am fully in my right to vex you all to death!" Ann practically shouted.

"Silence!" Faramir snapped, causing Anoreth to whirl on him. "Do you wish us to get caught?!"

"I _wish_ to be un-blinded and unbound."

"That is not a possibility."

"Then it not a possibility that I'll be quiet!" Faramir groaned quietly and turned to face forward again, the woman was going to drive him mental. Who'd have known that elves could be so irritatingly tenacious?

Behind him, Ann made to shout some more... but she was cut off by the sound of running boots.

"My lord!"

"What is it?" Faramir growled, still rather frustrated with his elvish prisoner. Anoreth hoped it was because of her... quirkiness.

"We are losing, Balkazir." Now that made Anoreth shut up completely... for like about five seconds.

"Someone's hurt?"

"Yes." Faramir snapped, Ann suspected that he was now glaring at her rather fiercly. "One of our men was hurt in battle so, if you don't mind, we need to hurry if we are to save his life." Ann grimaced subtly. Alright so perhaps it had not been the best idea to cause such a commotion. She had no time to ponder her mistakes though.

"Untie me." Ann demanded suddenly.

"We're not-"

"I can help him." Ann explained quickly, already tugging against he bounds on her wrists. "I can heal him. Just untie me!"

"You have no supplies." Faramir pointed out.

"All I need are my hands." Faramir hesitated, quietly watching the elleth warily then looking back to where his soldier lay... blood dripping from his wounds, arrows sticking out of many of his limbs.

"Faramir." Surprised, the Captain looked to the elleth. "Please trust me. I only wish to help." Were she not blindfolded, Faramir was sure he would have faced a gleaming pair of blue eyes, boring into his... pleading with him. He hesitated for a moment longer, then, with a harsh growl, roughly removed her binds and blindfold. Scowling all the while.

Anoreth grimaced when the bright sunlight touched her eyes, blinking a few times so that she could adjust her sight to the bright light. She was faced with a very unhappy Farmir, he looked pointedly behind her and Anoreth turned. She saw that the hobbits were now un-blindfolded but still bound, but what took most of her attention was the heavily injured man lying on a portable cot being supported by four men. Arrows pierced his stomach, back, and right shoulder blade... A long slanted slash bled from his left shoulder to his abdomen, deep red coating the layers of cloth the soldiers piled over the deep wound to keep him from bleeding out. His face was paled with the loss of blood, his eyes were glazed over... He was slipping.

Anoreth pushed away from Faramir and rushed to the fallen warrior's side, ignoring the look of caution the soldiers gave her as she dropped to her knees by the man, and lifted her hands to hover over the injured man.

 _Please help me help him._

Anoreth's fingers began to glow warmly. Behind her, Faramir and his men inched closer to the gleaming woman, stunned by what what they were seeing... The wound on his chest was beginning to close, blood no longer ripping from the deep slash, flesh beginning to reform over the open wound. The soldier's bruised and bloody body was... healing.

"Faramir, please remove the arrows." No longer wary of her abilities, the soldier immediately set to do so. He hesitated only when it occurred to him that perhaps pulling the arrows would cause his soldier pain.

"Don't worry. He will not feel it." The elleth continued to surprise him. Faramir did as he was asked, his eyes intent on his soldier... when he pulled the first arrow and saw that no pain crossed his expression, Faramir pulled out the rest with much more ease. He then continued to watch as the elleth wielded her magic. The wounds soon healed over completely and the only evidence left behind from his injury was his blood stained armor.

"There." Anoreth breathed, smiling wearily as she stood and staggered... Ann suddenly felt utterly drained, her limbs felt numb and weak, she struggled to even keep her eyes open.

"You... How did you-" Faramir did not get to finish his question. He immediately lurched forward when the elleth suddenly fell, catching her before she could hit the ground and lifting her up into his arms, unsure of whether he should be wary or worried. He looked from her to his soldier, who was getting to his feet, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sire... I'm alright. Look!" He gestured to his body. Anoreth, breathing heavily, tried to push away from Faramir to stand, struggling to maintain her balance as she moved away from him to stand on her own feet.

"Why am I...?" Ann took a step forward. Faramir had to catch her once again.

"Maybe it was because he was so near death, Ann." Frodo suggested, his gleaming blue eyes full of worry for his friend. "It drained you."

"Oh... How inconvi-" And she was out.

Faramir swung the unconscious elleth up over his soldier and looked to his no longer wounded soldier.

"You can walk?" He asked.

"Aye sire, that I can! I can run and all." The man sounded positively cheery.

"Then we move." Faramir glanced the the hobbits then looked forward. "Blindfold them again."

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" Sam argued but he was ignored.

* * *

The walk back to the caves was shorter, and quieter, since they could move with much more speed now that Anoreth was unconscious. What trouble a single elf could cause an entire army, it was uncanny.

Faramir carried the sleeping elleth all the way, then, upon arrival, took her to a far room near the back of the caves, setting her on a pile of hay. The man then stepped back to look at her... She was beautiful, even for an elleth, her tousled creamy hair splayed over the golden colored hay beneath her. Just _who_ was this beautiful creature? He wondered.

Suddenly, aware that he was staring, Faramir shook his head and turned to leave, leaving her to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Aw, I love these people!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This was a surprisingly difficult chapter to write, hope you all like it.**

* * *

Maethien was forgetting something. Something important. She could feel the dark cloud in her mind. _Dammit_. Frustrated, Mae turned to her sister, who rode steadily beside her.

"Do you feel it too?" She asked, hoping that maybe it was just her paranoia getting the best of her. Or maybe even exhaustion.

No such luck.

"Yes. We're forgetting something big." Elle nodded, her solemn gaze on the road ahead. Whatever it was that they were forgetting, Saeleth had a feeling that it was close, it was going to happen very soon. And it was going to hurt. "We should split up." Elle suddenly suggested, looking to her sisters with troubled eyes.

"I don't know if it will work..." Elle warned quietly, keeping her voice low so that they did not startle Eothain and Freda, who were riding near them on Lossen.

"But it's worth the shot." Maethien finished. Whatever it was, maybe they'd have better luck in keeping something bad from happening if the sisters took separate paths on the ride to Helm's Deep. "Go to the front line with Legolas. I'll stay closer to the people." Elle nodded her understanding and unmounted from Belan's back then took off in a sprint toward where she spotted Legolas atop a high rock, his eyes searching the distance ahead.

Saeleth kept herself on high alert. Her eyes searching every hill and rock, her senses focused on searching, looking for any sign of trouble. Something was going to happen, she was sure of it, she just didn't know what and it was making her very edgy. Damn Melkor and his dark attacks! He would do anything to cause them harm, to make them stray from their path... The clouds in her memories were just one of many attacks to come.

Reaching the high rise on which Legolas stood, Elle nodded to the elf and turned to look out into the field as both Gamling and Hama scouted ahead. Just to be safe, Elle held her bow in her hands closely, ready to draw back an arrow in an instant. Though the shadowy haze was in her mind, it could be see in her eyes as well, a cloud darkening the gleaming amber.

"Something troubles you." Legolas said quietly, it was not a question. His eyes did not move from the soldiers ahead as he spoke, feeling that he needed to focus now more than ever. Feeling the slight panic coming from the elleth at his side. Elle didn't look at the elf, instead focusing on searching the hills and small mountains on the terrain.

"Very much." Elle stated, prompting an already vigilant Legolas to look closer. He had come to learn that the sisters were very knowledgeable of the future, he did not dare doubt them. So, the elves fell into silence as they continued to watch for trouble, their weapons ready in their skilled hands. The soldiers seemed to be doing okay up ahead... one of the horses was getting antsy though, which impelled Saeleth to squeeze her bow closer, her other hand reaching slowly for the arrows at her back.

That was when Elle saw it. A horse sized monster that looked like some sort of cross between a wolf and hyena, it had a harsh upturned nose, and a gaping mouth with rows of dagger like teeth, like a shark.

Wargs.

"Above you!" Saeleth screamed and knocked an arrow. Her arrow struck the warg as it launched itself at the men, catching the side of it's head in mid leap. The next arrow was not hers, it shot the rider clean off it's mount as both of Theoden's soldiers tried to calm their rearing horses.

"A scout!" Legolas called back to the King.

"Warn the others!" Saeleth called out as she and Legolas bounded up the next rise, a daunting small army of wargs and Orc riders came rising over the hill. There were dozens of them. "More are coming!" Elle felt her heart hammering in her chest in excitement, a slight stab of worry trickling up her spine. Was this what she and Mae had forgotten?

"Ready?" Legolas asked with a grin, Elle turned to smile at the enthusiastic elf, her own excitement climbing.

"Definitely." Together, the elves knocked arrow after arrow, shooting down as many riders and wargs as they could, standing on the highest rise they had found.

The thundering of horses made Elle turn and she spotted Belan running toward her with Maethien and Aragorn on either side. Elle grinned as she watched Legolas flip onto his own horse, holding Gimli steady in place as the dwarf bounced uneasily on the saddle. Saeleth took of on a run toward her horse soon after and, with a leap, Elle manipulated the air around her and pushed herself higher, arcing over Belan's head and twisting her body around so that she landed in her saddle easily.

"Show off!" Mae called out playfully.

"Jealous!" She called back with a smile.

"CHARGE!" Theoden roared and Mae joined in with her own battle cry as they collided with the army of wargs.

Talagor, brave and smart girl, leaped over the first line of wargs cleverly, her hooves hitting Orcs as she flew, knocking them out and down to the ground. Maethien, maintaining her balance with ease, shot arrow after arrow during the leap, high enough that she could take down other archers and wargs just ahead. Soon, she had to draw her sword as the ugly creatures came too close for arrows. With one hand holding onto the reigns, Mae, slashed away at the monsters with graceful sweeps, using her boot to kick them off their mounts. An especially daring Orc on foot charged at Talagor, aiming an ax at her throat, the fiery mare reared back with a majestic neigh and slammed her hooves into the Orcs face. She then lifted her hind legs in a powerful kick and sent a warg and it's ride tumbling to the ground behind them. Overjoyed with her warrior horse, Maethien laughed proudly.

" _Mae garnen, Talagor_!" [Well done, Talagor!] Maethien called out and was rewarded with a happy neigh.

Gimli bellowed and tumbled from his seat, crashing into the ground with a hard thump, Legolas quickly looked back to him and wheeled around to go back for him. He needn't have worried though, for the dwarf was already on his feet, roaring eagerly while he looked for an opponent, his eyes zeroing in on a Warg twice his size.

"Ha! Bring your pretty face to my ax." The dwarf taunted as the warg crept up to him, just then Legolas, wearing a rather mischievous grin, rode by them both and shot the warg down flawlessly as he flew past. A very upset Gimli bellowed out after the elf.

"That one counts as mine!" The dwarf then whirled around and swung at another creature. "Ha!" He roared and struck down the beast with a mighty blow, the large warg fell to the ground... and landed right on top of Gimli, pinning him to the ground with it's weight. "Argh! Stinking creature!" Gimli growled as he tried hard to lift the warg off of him.

An Orc crept over the fallen beast, crawling closer to Gimli with a blade held high. Gimli, after a moment of surprise, reached up swiftly and broke the creatures frail neck. Poor Gimli simply added to the weight on him... and added to the terrible smell as well. Again, Gimli tried to push the weight off of him, but it seemed to only be getting heavier! Cursing profusely, the dwarf pushed harder, closing his eyes in effort... that was when he heard the low growl. Opening his eyes, Gimli found the source of the added weight on him... a warg had climbed on the mount of bodies and was slowly descending upon him, it's gaping mouth gleaming with dagger sharp teeth, blood dripping from the teeth.

"Uh oh." A pair of simultaneous bellows resounded moments before two elven blades pierced the warg's exposed throat. Mae dragged the warg back while Elle, smiling with amusement, peeked down at the dwarf, sheathing her sword as she chuckled.

"Need a hand, my friend?" She asked, the dwarf said nothing and narrowed his eyes at her, she swore she could see his lips pursed in a pout beneath his mustache. Mae grinned and grabbed hold of Gimli's left arm while Elle grabbed his right. Together, the sisters dragged him out from beneath the carcasses and merely smiled when the dwarf muttered a growl at them.

"They all count as mine." He warned, prompting the girls to giggle.

"But of course." Elle said and caught a glimpse of something through the corner of her eye.

"Now, duck." Gimli did as Maethien suggested and lifted a brow when an arrow sailed past his head. Had he not ducked when she told him to, it would have caught him clean on the side of his throat. Mae shot back an arrow at the archer and grinned when it dropped it's arm down, accidentally releasing it's own readied arrow and striking the neck of it's mount as it crumpled from it's saddle. Beside her, Elle nodded approvingly and grinned at her sister.

"Not bad, sis." Mae laughed as she drew out her sword again.

"To the King!" Eyes widening, the sisters whirled around to see Hama gesturing toward the king with his sword as he raced toward him. The King was flung from his horse's back by a group of riderless wargs, the snarling beasts cornering Theoden as he slashed his sword high.

"Time to go." Maethien declared.

"Aye, let's kill the filthy fleabags!" Gimli roared and ran forward with the sisters at his sides, brandishing his axe mightily. Pulling a dagger, Maethien took aim and launched the blade forwards, cutting into the warg closest to the King. Prompting a loud whimper from the beast, it stepped back from the King and Mae took the opportunity to strike. Leaping forward, she landed on the warg's back easily and lifted her sword high before bringing down to bury it in the beast's back. The warg crumpled to the ground and Maethien immediately threw out her hands to her sides, a gust of powerful energy pulsing through the center of her body and then shooting out toward the wargs at her sides, the sheer golden energy curling around her fingers. The wargs were pushed with a power greater than they, forcing one to roll onto his back and leave his belly exposed for a roaring Gimli to take advantage of. The other sent rolling into yet another warg, crushing the rider that had been prepared to shoot an arrow at one of the King's men.

Meanwhile, Saeleth grabbed onto the King's arm and hauled him to his feet, his eyes wide on the amazing scene unfolding before him.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, my lord, but you need to get up or die." She said as she looked Theoden over, searching for any sort of serious injury.

"Elle! Down!" Saeleth didn't hesitate, she dragged the King down with her as Gimli, brave man, launched his axe at a warg that had apparently been about to leap from the high rocks and crush both of them. It landed in a heap just beside them and Elle immediately pushed herself up onto her feet and pulled the axe from the wargs head, whirling around and swinging it at another beast before tossing back to her friend.

"Thanks, Gimli." Sh called out to the grinning dwarf.

"Not a problem, lass!" Elle grinned, but her smile immediately fell when she spotted a group chasing after Legolas. Lifting a hand, the King watched in awe as a golden glow immersed the elleth, the designs on her creamy skin gleaming brighter than he'd ever seen them. A great gale rushed through the group of wargs and pushed them off of the cliff they had been running past.

"Nice one." Elle turned to find her sister at her side, a wide, beautiful grin adorning her face as she sheathed her sword and glanced at the King to make sure he was unharmed.

"Thanks." Elle said, her own grin growing.

Both sister saw the charging riders coming from their right at the same moment, the King still standing to their left with Gimli at his side. Theoden King watched as both sisters acted instantaneously, the radiant elleths turned their backs to him and walked toward the oncoming enemies. The King tensed and raised his sword. Ready to defend the sisters.

He realized a moment later that the sisters were very capable of defending themselves.

A gust of golden energy came from Saeleth's body and the King watched with wide eyes as the weapons of the first line of Orcs disintegrated into dust while Maethien, lifted a hand and, with a flick of her wrist, somehow made the stray swords on the battle field around them move upon her command. Two wargs were pierced with the swords under the elleth's command, the riders tumbling from their rides and crashing onto the first line of weaponless Orcs. By then, the sisters had reached the small army of six and had decided to let their powers rest apparently, for they unsheathed their swords and proceeded to strike down each one of the Orcs they faced.

Awed, the King continued to stare as he whispered over the roar of war. "What are they?" He asked.

"They, my lord, are bloody miracles!" Gimli laughed madly as he spotted a warg heading right toward him and the King, his axe raised and ready to take down the warg with ease.

Maethien pulled back her gleaming sword from the Orc she had impaled and released a breath, her chest rising and falling softly as she smiled at her sister. Her smile faded a moment later though... when she was suddenly consumed by a terrifying feeling. She felt almost as if she was falling, her heart stopping then kick starting at an impossible speed as she whirled around to look for Aragorn.

There was something very wrong and she just knew that Aragorn had something to do with it. She knew it! _Dammit_! Melkor and his dark powers had clouded her mind to this battle, to this attack, but that had not been all... she could feel it. There was more to come...

"Aragorn?!" Maethien called out, sheathing her sword and taking off on a run. Searching the clearing for any sight of Aragorn. "Aragorn?!" She shouted again, this time much louder, prompting the remaining soldiers and the King to, in turn, search for the ranger.

"Mae!" Maethien stopped running around like a headless chicken and turned to where her sister stood with Legolas, both leaning over an injured Sharku, the evil thing laughing bitterly. Mae looked at the smug look on his disgusting face, then looked at the horror in her friend's eyes. It was in that moment that the cloud in Mae's memories faded, and revealed the horrifying truth. Maethien's heart dropped into her stomach... Dammit. DAMMIT! This was what she had forgotten!

"He fell?" Her voice cracked, watching the creature as it smirked up at her, Legolas' blade on it's throat.

"Took a little tumble off the cliff." He manage to gargle out through his blood. "He'll be dead." Maethien reacted then, fear and pain and anger pushing her to move as she gripped the creature and shook him harshly.

"You lie!" She snarled, her eyes filling with tears, the very hands holding the creature trembled as she fought to stay in control. She couldn't allow herself to believe Aragorn was dead. No. She refused to believe he was dead! He had survived in the film, in the books, and he would survive now... Wouldn't he? Wouldn't he?!

"Do I? Do I?" The Sharku said, laughing sinisterly, enjoying the pain he was inflicting upon them. He was gone a moment later... and so was Maethien's control. Heaving heavy breathes, tears falling from her eyes, every limb on her body trembling with pain and anger, Mae rose from the ground and stumbled back from her sister and her friends. All she could see was Aragorn's face. All she could think about was... her cowardice. She had been too afraid, to worried to admit her feeling to him. And now... what if she never got the chance to tell him now?

"Mae." Saeleth whispered painfully, she couldn't bear to watch her sister in so much pain. She looked so lost, so broken. Saeleth flinched when her sister suddenly released a roar of agony and pain, dropping to her knees and looking to the sky with a pleading look in her tearful eyes. Saeleth's fists clenched as she struggled with her own tears, her own pain, ignoring them both to rush to her sister's side and bring her into her arms.

"He'll be alright. He will. Mae. He will." Saeleth said, she refused to believe Aragorn was destined to die. She would not accept it! Elle glanced to Legolas and Gimli as they neared her sobbing sister, both wearing expressions of equal pain and grief.

"I should have known. I should have remembered." Maethien cried, leaning heavily onto her sister. "I don't.. I don't know if his fate has changed. I- I-"

"Shh. Mae, you did all you could." Legolas murmured as he lowered himself onto Maethien's other side, setting a hand on his friend's quivering shoulder.

"No." Maethien shook her head and pushed away from her sister, remaining in their grasp but no longer leaning on either of them as she shook her head vehemently. "I should have done better. I should have!"

"Lass, he may yet be alive." Gimli, thank the Valar, said to Maethien encouragingly, standing before her with hope in his gaze. "Come on lass, what can you do for him now? Think!" The urgent shout made Maethien react, wiping the tears from her eyes, she pushed herself onto her feet and searched all around for something, anything she could do to help Aragorn. But there was nothing. Only the rushing water far below them.

That's when it hit her.

"Of course!" Maethien broke free from her sister and Legolas and raced to the edge of the cliff.

"Don't jump!" Gimli yelped after her. Theoden's arm shot out and pulled her back, Maethien immediately struggled, looking back to meet her sister's gaze.

"The water! Elle! The water!" Saeleth blinked, confused for nly a second before a smile broke free on her lips and she rushed after her sister. Both elleth's standing by the edge of the cliff and looking down at the water.

"The water can help him, Elle. I know it." Saeleth looked at the hope in her sister' eyes and immediately nodded her agreement. Looking out onto the water, the sisters joined hands, pulling their power together, and faced the rushing river with strength and hope. Praying to the Valar for their help and guidance.

 _Nin o Anduin,_

 _Lasto beth nin,_

 _Echuio nin i Anduin_

 _Len iallon! Natho nin!_

 _Natho den! Berio den!_

[Waters of the Anduin,

Hear my voice,

Wake up waters of the Anduin,

I beg of you! Help me!

Help him! Protect him!]

Maethien cried out to the river. She was responded immediately, a form emerging from the waters and rising high from the surface to face Maethien. The form was that of a woman, crystal clear water forever flowing to create the cascade of hair and the ever changing beauty of the figure's face. She bowed her head to the sisters, who also bowed to her respectfully.

"Please." Maethien said, her heart racing with hope. "I beg of you to protect the man in your care. He is crucial to our world and he is dear to us. Dear to me." Maethien spoke softly to the water figure, her eyes intent on the woman's crystal face.

"Please, save him."

There was a moment of silence. Then she responded with a silky voice.

"It shall be done." The breath Maethien had been unaware she was holding in escaped her and she smiled in relief and gratitude as the figure collapsed back into the water, and flowed away. Her flowing her still seen in the current of the river.

Maethien nearly collapsed from the relief as she turned to face her friends and her sister.

"She will do what she can to aid him." Maethien breathed with a soft smile, though the fear in her still brought the tears to her eyes, Mae was incredibly relieved. She had faith in the river, she knew that she would do everything in her power to help Aragorn. Still... she knew that her heart would not stop thundering until she could look into Aragorn's eyes and touch him. Until then... the fear would be constant inside her.

She must have looked a mess. For suddenly Gimli placed his short arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach, while Legolas set a firm hand on her shoulder. Surprised by their displays of affection, Mae looked to her sister and met a smiling face, teary eyes sparkling with affection.

"He will be alright, lass. That man has more luck than a dwarf that has fallen into a cavern of gold." Maethien squeezed an arm around the dwarf hugging her and breathed a weak laugh.

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking down to meet her dear friends eyes. What he said next brought a wave of warmth to her and a new wave of tears to her eyes.

"Well, he found you, didn't he?"

* * *

Frodo and Sam's blindfolds were removed harshly and they immediately set out to find Anoreth, their wide eyes searching the room. They found her sitting up slowly on the heaps of hay that she had been set on by Faramir.

"Miss Ann!" Sam and Frodo rushed to her sides, Ann smiled warmly at them.

"I'm alright, boys." She assured them, sitting up on the hay and taking a breath. She felt much better now that she had rested, she no longer weak and dizzy. How she loved her powers, but they seemed to ask a price from her when she called to them. Sighing, Ann looked around the dark room, tensing when she remembered exactly how dire their situation was.

"What happened?' She asked. "After I fell unconscious?"

"We wouldn't know." Sam mumbled, then turned a glare at Faramir, who was striding toward them calmly, a sharpness in his eyes.

"My men tell me that you are orc spies." He said coolly, Ann's eyes narrowed with indignation.

"Do I look like a bloody Orc to you?" She snapped, glaring at the insufferable man who glared right back at her. "Valar help you, your all dumber than I imagined." Not the nicest, or smartest, thing she could have said... but Ann had a nasty habit of speaking before really thinking her words through at times. Especially times where she was angry.

"Well if you're not spies then who are you?" Faramir asked, struggling greatly with his temper as he sat down before them, his hard eyes on the woman glaring holes into his head. "Speak." He was surprised to see the flames in her eyes grow at his order, though he did not let that show.

"We are hobbits of the Shire," It was Frodo that spoke, prompting the glaring contest between Ann and Faramir to stop, though he could still see the fire in their eyes when they turned to look at him. "Frodo Baggins is my name, this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo gestured to Sam, then made to introduce Anoreth, but Faramir interrupted, sarcasm in his tone.

"Your body guard?" He asked.

"No, that would be me." Ann snarled, she tried not to feel too insulted when Faramir looked at her again. She swore she could see amusement in his eyes.

"And where is your skulking friend?" Now that made Ann tilt her head, confused. Who was he-

"That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look." Faramir explained. Anoreth tried not tense when she realized who he was referring to. She hoped they wouldn't find him.

"There was no other." Frodo spoke, Ann said nothing as she glowered at Faramir. "We set out from Rivendell with twelve companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, four elves and two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor." Anoreth grimaced when Faramir froze, she was waiting for that to happen.

"You are... a friend of Boromir's." Anoreth wanted to stop the talk of Boromir right then and there, her mind had become unclouded, for the moment anyway, and she knew very well what Faramir was going to say next. She hoped against all hope that he would surprise her with good news.

There was no such luck.

"It would grieve you then to learn that he is dead." Faramir responded to Frodo's question, rising from his seat to pace about the room tensely. Anoreth could see that he was struggling with his tears, with his sadness and anger.

"Dead? How? When?" Ann lifted a hand to set it comfortingly on Frodo's shoulder, coaxing him into a calmness just by touching him.

"As one of his companions, I hoped you could tell me." Faramir told him curtly, Ann tried not to bristle at his tone and instead focused on the pain and sorrow that radiated from him in waves. Though she had a rather fiery personality, she was still the Healer and she had the uncanny ability to sense the pain of others. Physical, emotional, and mental... and Faramir was feeling a lot of pain for the loss of his brother in every way possible. Anoreth had to remember that she was the Healer, the light when times were dark and, though it often cost her a part of herself, it was her duty to help those in pain and shadows. And she took her duty seriously, for she loved it dearly.

"He was your brother, Faramir." Anoreth said softly, meeting his sharp eyes tenderly. "I am sorry." Rising from where she sat, she drifted closer to him slowly. "Boromir died protecting Frodo's kin and my own sisters, against dozen of Uruk-Hai." Ann did not look away from the man, wanting him to see the honest sincerity in her gaze.

"He went down fighting fiercely, Faramir, you needn't worry about his honor."

Faramir did not move for a moment, blue eyes meeting blue, allowing himself, even if just for a moment, to open himself to the truth in her gaze. The truth hurt, however, and Faramir abruptly pulled away from her, the walls around him rising back into place.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, I appreciate honest feedback and constructive criticism!**

* * *

 **Silentmayhem**

 **Yes! I'm alive! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and you can't even imagine how good it feels to know you feel you can relate to Elle's personality. Your reviews and comments always make my day! Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter as well, can't wait to hear from you.**

 **Authoras**

 **Thank you so much for your review Authoras! I always try very hard not to make the sisters... Mary Sues, it's a personal nightmare of mine, I always try to make sure their is reality, humanity to them. I'm very happy to know that I've managed to do that right. As for Aragorn and Arwen, yeah I know. They are a beloved couple. It's certainly a struggle to write for Maethien and Aragorn knowing that many are so attached to Arwen and Aragorn... but I'm glad that some have found the story between Maethien and Aragorn sweet as well. Thanks so much for your honest comments Authoras!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm surprised this chapter came as fast as it did. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Anoreth was startled awake by Gollum's screams.

"Stop it!" Ann shouted as she ran toward his screeches, descending upon the two men hurting the poor creature like a golden avenger. She punched both men in the face, breaking their noses, which apparently had grown to become her specialty, and shoved them away from the cowering creature.

"Leave him alone, you cowards!" She spat at them angrily, her voice resonating with the fiery power she held within her. It was then that Faramir truly realized that there was so much power and strength hidden within the ardent elf, even his men backed away, feeling that heat of her words as if she'd spoken with fire.

"Hush now, it's alright." Anoreth rushed to Smeagol's side. "They won't hurt you anymore, Smeagol." She whispered to him kindly as he cried, clutching his face in his quivering hands. Ann felt her heart break, there had been a time that she had inched away from Smeagol because of what she knew he was, but watching him then... Anoreth could care less. He was suffering. Suddenly angry again, Anoreth whirled on Faramir, her glower returning full force, a fire burning in her blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" She demanded. "He's done nothing to harm you. He's scared and hurt!" Anoreth made a sound of disgust then turned back to touch her hand to Smeagol's shoulder, healing the bruises and cuts the men had made on his pale body. Whispering insult after insult about the men and Faramir as she worked on his quivering body.

"Smea...gol..." Ann froze. "Why does it cry, Smeagol?" She drew in a sad breath, lowering her hands to her lap... Gollum had returned.

"Cruel men hurts us. Master tricksed us." Ann shook her head but said nothing, biting her lip as she watched the creature argue with himself.

"Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false."

"Master is our friend... our friend." He wept and Ann whimpered softly, unsure what to do now. Should she reach out to him? But he was no longer Smeagol, he wouldn't trust her. Would he?

"Master betrayed us!"

"No! Not its business. Leave us alone!"

"Filthy hobbitses. They stole it from us!" Gollum pummeled his fist against the ground, Anoreth shook her head vehemently, o longer able to hold her words back.

"No! No they didn't, Smeagol." Ann whispered gently, though not yet touching him. "Come, Smeagol. We are your friends. I am your friend!"

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked over Anoreth. Gollum turned slowly around to face the man and bared his teeth at him.

"My... PRECIOUS! AAARRGGHHH!" Anoreth grimaced and stepped away from Gollum, rising to her feat and looked to Faramir as realization dawned in his face.

"No!" Anoreth suddenly turned to Faramir, knowing very well what he would do with this information now. "Faramir you can't! Don't do it!" Faramir ignored her pleas and walked away from her, going to the hobbits no doubt. "No! You'll destroy us all! Faramir!" Ann lunged for the Captain, but someone caught her around the waist and hoisted her back.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! FARAMIR!" Anoreth screamed and struggled against the men, even when a palm slapped her across the face she kept on screaming and fighting with all of her might to get to the hobbits. She had to get to them, she had to protect them!

Frodo and Sam hurtled around the corner, having heard their friends screams they came running to Anoreth's aid, but Faramir flung them back and drew his sword.

"So. This is the answer to all the riddles." Faramir advanced toward Frodo, determination in his eyes. "Here in the wild I have you. Two halflings and a host of men a my call. The Ring of power within my grasp." The tip of Faramir's blade touched Frodo's chest, curling around the chain that held the Ring. "A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality." A ghostly smile formed on Faramir's lips as he gazed dreamily at the ring. He pulled the chain around Frodo's neck forward with his blade, to get a closer look at the gleaming golden Ring, gazing at it longingly. Frodo's eyes hazed with desire as his hand slowly creeped up to touch the Ring that Faramir held between them, his eyes closing as he fought the urge to use the Ring's power.

Anoreth's piercing scream shot through him with the strength of a blade. Returning the hobbit to his senses.

"NO!" He bellowed and ran back from Faramir, shoving the man away with as much strength as he could muster.

"Stop it!" Dear Sam, brave Sam, threw himself in front of Frodo protectively. "Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it. That's where we're going. Into Mordor. To the mountain of fire." Faramir stared at the hobbits, the decision in his eyes not waning for a second, but he was forced to look away when a soldier walked to his side.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." He whispered into his ear.

"Please." Sam begged. "It's such a burden. Will you not help him?"

"Captain?"

"Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." He turned on his heel, ignoring Sam's calls and returned to the room where Anoreth continued to fight for her honor. Men pinned her arms to the ground, but her legs continued to kick wildly, her teeth sinking into a man's hand when he tried to cover her scream. He bellowed in pain as Faramir charged into the room, kicking his own men aside with a raging force, disgusted.

"Away with you!" He ordered darkly, bending down and lifting Anoreth to her feet. The elleth pulled away from him roughly and slapped the Captain across the face with all her might. She would likely regret the action later, but at the moment, Anoreth did not care that she'd left her mark on the man's cheek.

"You have doomed us all to death!" She snarled then pushed past him to rush to the hobbits.

Smeagol watched as the pretty mistress kneeled before the hobbits to check for wounds... Out of everyone in that room, it was Smeagol who understood true pain when he saw it. Only he who truly understood what the pretty elf felt. In that moment, watching the sparkly mistress touching the hobbitses cuts with soft pretty hands, Smeagol felt something he had never truly felt before. Compassion. He slowly moved to Anoreth and gingerly placed a cold hand on hers, hesitant. Surprised, Anoreth turned to look at Smeagol, not even a brief look of disgust crossing her face as she looked at the wide eyed creature.

"Mistress likes us. Yessss. Yes. Mistress is nice and kind to us." He whispered to himself, nodding his head as he gazed up into the pretty blue eyes of the elf. Anoreth, though still surprised, smiled at the pale creature and patted his hand gently.

"Thank you, Smeagol." She said with a soft, pretty smile.

* * *

The waiting was driving Maethien mad.

From the moment Maethien had arrived in Helm's Deep she had thrown herself into Saeleth's arms and cried in secret, not minding it when Eowyn found them and assisted Elle in comforting the suffering elleth. Maethien cried until she felt she would dehydrate herself, until the overwhelming emotions inside her calmed enough... Until the pain she felt had been quelled.

Then, when she was ready, she helped them with everything, whether it was carrying food into the caves or binding wounds. She had helped Eaothain and Freda find their frantic mother, smiling softly at the comforting sight of love and everlasting joy as a mother held her children close to her heart. Such a beautiful sight. A sight that made Mae's heart clench. Turning away she threw herself into more work, helping the men to cart supplies into the keep. She was becoming impatient to know if Aragorn was safe of not. She needed to know. She needed to! And the only way she could think to keep herself sane while she waited was to focus her entire being into doing something useful.

As she walked the distance to the wagons, Maethien began to feel the tears returning and quickly tried to blink them away before anyone could see. Shaking her head she whirled around to grab a large case of potatoes and marched her way toward the caves.

"Watch out!" Maethien was so focused on stopping her tears that she did not see the young man running toward her, barging right through her. Maethien released a string of curses as her hand slipped and she let go of one of the handles... but a hand reached out and snagged it, pulling it upright.

Maethien was frozen, her breath had caught, and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment there. She stared at the familiar boots for a long moment, then her eyes slowly trailed up the tall and battered frame until her green eyes locked with the gleaming blue eyes she yearned to see most, beautiful, bright, and honest eyes.

"Aragorn..." She breathed, the emotion making her voice crack. The man smiled at her, it was that smile that she loved so much that made Maethien react. She moved fast, taking the crate from his hands and dropping it beside her, not caring that the potatoes tumbled and rolled at their feet.

Aragorn, surprised, made to say something but Mae didn't give him a chance to say anything; she was suddenly throwing her arms around him, throwing him off balance slightly, but he caught her all the same, chuckling as he held her tightly. Both hearts thundering with emotion as the warriors held onto one another tightly.

"You sent the river to guide me." He whispered into her ear, prompting Mae to squeeze tighter.

"I thought... I thought.." Maethien couldn't get the words out, the overwhelming emotions forming a stinging lump in her throat, the tears of relief spilling from her eyes as she pulled away far enough so that she could rest her brow on his in the elvish way of greeting... she did not pull away.

"I am here. I am alive." He promised, reaching up to wipe away the tears streaming down her face gently. "So why do you cry?"

"I cry because i'm happy!" She exclaimed, punching his chest lightly. "You... You scared me, Aragorn!" Maethien admitted, the emotion causing her voice to break when she said her name. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly, a barrage of emotion rising into his eyes as he looked into the sincere green eyes of the elleth in front of him. Was she really saying...? Could she really...? Aragorn wanted nothing more than to hold Maethien in his arms until she no longer felt the need to cry... but there were pressing matters that he needed to take to the King. Immediately.

"I'm sorry, Maethien. I will try not to do so again." He promised as he tightened his arms around her for another moment longer, before pulling back to look into her eyes urgently.

"Come, I must speak to the King." Hand in hand, Aragorn pulled her with him into the hall. He made his grand return with Maethien at his side, swinging the doors open wide and standing there, bathed in light like a god. He spoke his news to the King then waited silently for Theoden to respond.

"A great host you say?" Theoden repeated, his tone grim and his back to everyone in the hall.

"All Isengard has been unleashed." Aragorn confirmed.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." There was a tense silence as Theoden turned to face the men... and women.

"Ten thousand?" He breathed, shocked, turning to Maethien who was gazing at Aragorn with a small smile, her eyes only for him. Saeleth fought back a smile, it was not the best time to be smiling, though it wouldn't be the first time she did, but how could she not? She suspected her dear sister did not realize exactly how... in love, she looked but Elle saw it as clear as day.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here before nightfall."

Theoden's wide eyes lowered to the ground, a decision forming in his mind, he then turned away slowly and walked to the doors.

"Let them come."

Maethien bowed her head as the King left, then, after giving Aragorn's hand one more squeeze, she slowly wandered over to Eowyn and Saeleth, glancing at Ewoyn, who had tensed with nerves at the news. Maethien smiled kindly at the princess and placed a hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright." Elle promised kindly, smiling in response to Mae's bright grin. Oh yeah, she most definitely was unaware of how much Aragorn's presence influenced her smiles.

"How can you be so sure?" Eowyn asked, prompting a devilish smile from the sisters.

"Because you have us fighting with you, not against you." Maethien said with a playful grin while Elle breathed out an amused chuckle.

"Aye! These are two women I would not like to anger." Gimli chuckled as he walked past, making Elle roll her eyes as she followed her friend through the caves, Maethien at her side as they were given blankets and supplies to hand out to the people.

* * *

The time for war was drawing near, but the sisters would do what they needed to make sure the people were well taken care of before they went about readying themselves for the battle to come. The sister's were standing by a corner, talking privately when a familiar young voice called out to them.

"Eothain?" Surprised, Elle looked at the young boy with a warm smile.

"You should be in the caves, Eothain." Maethien said, it didn't take the sisters long to realize what was happening. Mae's face drained of color as she spotted his mother and sister weeping just a few feet behind him, when she noticed the blade in Eothain's little hand.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Don't worry, miss." Eothain spoke up suddenly. "I'll be alright." He said confidently, but the sisters could see the underlying fear in his eyes.

"Can you fight?" He did not move for a moment, but then he shook his head, and Maethien turned to look at Saeleth, a similarly troubled look in her sister's eyes.

"Hama," Saeleth turned when she spotted the soldier rushing past them. "Send those who have never lifted a weapon into the hall." She ordered, then looked at Maethien with new found determination.

"It's your time to shine, Mae." She said suddenly, not really sure why she was so sure of her words, but she had learned to never doubt her instincts. The Valar had gifted her with her insight, she would no longer doubt it.

"What are you talking about?" Maethien asked, a brow rising. Elle laughed and gripped her sisters shoulders, looking into the gleaming green with confidence.

"You are the Warrior, Mae. If anyone can help these people, if anyone can teach them how to fight in the little time we have... it's you." Saeleth said, squeezing her sisters shoulders, smiling as the understanding dawned into her eyes. Then, soon, understanding turned into a brazen determination, her shoulders straightening and her smile radiant.

"Come on." Maethien said, pulling her sister and Eothain with her.

Men and boys filed into the room, murmuring and whispering words of worry and hopelessness, their eyes clouded with fear of what was to come. Saeleth stood to her sister's right as she watched Maethien stand before them all, her chin held high and her palms resting on her hips.

"Quiet!" Maethien commanded firmly. The room silenced immediately, and all eyes turned to face the honey haired elleth in front of them. Faced with so many eyes... for a moment, Maethien felt herself falter. Was she really the one to help these people? Could she really find a way into their hearts and bring them strength and courage? What if she couldn't? What if she failed them miserably? What if-

 _Have faith in yourself, Maethien. You are a daughter of the Valar. You are the Warrior and you can do great things, you_ will _do great things. Do not fear, my daughter, for you_ are _strength and courage._

A powerful surge of joy and valor rose within Maethien at the words Manwe spoke in her mind. The Valar had faith in her, her sister's had faith in her, her friends had faith in her... all she needed was to have faith in herself. Thanking the heavens for their strength, Maethien pulled _Silmacil_ elegantly from the scabbard at her side.

"First things first, a sword." She flipped it up into the air, then caught the handle, slicing the air with graceful movements as she spoke. "Your blade is your defender. Your blade must be a part of you, it _is_ and _will_ be your savior in battle. _Never_ let it go." She spoke firmly, emphasizing the word never greatly.

"The first, and most important lesson that I can guarantee will save your life each and every time." Maethien swung the blade and pointed it at a soldier at her side, the man gulped. "You stick them with the pointy end." A chuckle ran through the crowd and Maethien pulled back her blade, smiling at the men and boys watching her.

"What if we use the other end?" A small boy asked, grinning brightly at her.

"Well, my boy, you had better make sure to stick on some armor. I don't know bout you but I much prefer having my limbs intact." Another chuckle, this one louder and heartier.

"Right then!" Maethien raised her blade once again. "First movements are blocks. Watch me. You lift high," Maethien demonstrated. "Use both hands, this will make your block all the more stronger." Using her blade, she lifted the blade of a lean teenager standing right in front of her.

"Come on, let's see what you've got, my boy." She took a gentle swipe and he blocked it, clumsily, but he blocked it nonetheless. "Come on. Put some strength into it, lad." She encouraged, laughing kindly as she repeated the attack.

"Come now! I know you can do better. Block!" Maethien lunged again and this time she felt a slight tremor in her arm, she smiled grandly. "Much better! Now, partner up and practice. Do try not to chop off any fingers, you might need them later." Saeleth smiled proudly at her sister as she watched her lift the spirits of every man and boy in the hall, using her wit to keep everyone laughing and yet also using her authoritative aura to make sure every last on of them understood the gravity of her lessons. Laughter, along with the clashes of metal against metal, shook the hall as the lessons continued.

"Great! Now, watch and listen. Attacking is far from simple, yet also the simplest action you can make. Try to minimize your movements, save your energy as much as you possibly can. Do not tire yourself out attacking, you will need your energy to face the rest of your opponents. Watch closely, observe, you will find their weakness and you will take advantage of it." Maethien moved gracefully, demonstrating a few deadly moves, her blade cutting the air as she swung expertly.

"Any volunteers?" There was a silence, Maethien's smile widened. "Oh, come now! I'm not going to kill you!" She declared with a smile.

"I'll try." Maethien's eyes brightened, her smile curving mischievously as she turned to look at Aragorn, his own wicked smile adorning his handsome face. Saeleth rolled her eyes and bit her lip, oh how she loved watching these two.

"Hmmm," Maethien hummed as she watched him approach her. "Wish me luck boys. This is a worthy opponent." Mae grinned as she slipped into a respectful bow, Aragorn doing the same then unsheathing his sword.

The first clash was deafening. It rang out like a clap of lightning through the hall. Maethien smirked when she remained in place.

"Oh, dear. Is that all you've got, Aragorn?" She asked playfully, the ranger grinned and winked.

"I have much more than that, Maethien. Trust me." He moved in an instant, and the battle began. They seemed to dance effortlessly across the floor, their feet moving swiftly and gracefully about the room as they swung and lashed out with their gleaming blades. They moved fast, so fast that the movements began to blur to some of the inexperienced eyes watching them.

Smiling, Maethien called out a warning to the men behind her, they moved instantly, parting so that she could get through. She dived away and was pleased when the men moved back as soon as she had passed, forming a wall between her and Aragorn. Mae laughed happily as Aragorn complained from the other side of the wall of men.

"Now that's not fighting fair." Aragorn called out, the smile in his voice making Maethien giggle.

"Helpful tip?" She called out as she moved through the men swiftly, watching for Aragorn as she moved. "Kill your opponent quickly.. or hide from him. Use you surroundings to your advantage and when you see your opening," Maethien sprung at Aragorn from behind. The ranger, expecting her to come from his side, was shocked when he was suddenly tumbling onto the tiled ground, his back hitting the floor. "Attack."

Maethien smiled as she swung at the man, grinning further when he blocked her blade and rolled out of her way, regaining his stance in a matter of seconds. The warriors faced each other, moving slowly, circling one another like wolves stalking their prey, their eyes focused solely on each other, small smiles on their faces.

"When you fight, you have to find their weakness. Everyone has at least one. An exposed neck, an opening at the gut, and...well, I'm sure you can guess what other vital limb I have in mind." Aragorn's eyes widened for a split second. There! Maethien smirked, and lunged. Aragorn was expecting her, he dodged and gripped her wrist, forcing her sword up and spun her around, going to cage her in his arms. Maethien reacted fast, twisting in a complete circle before he could cage her in, twisting her wrist so that she could tear free from the grip. Swords locked again and both moved instantly, with smiles they spun the other's way... and when they faced each other again, their blades were pointed at each other's necks.

The warriors breathed deeply, chests rising and falling slowly as they gazed at one another. Maethien dove into the bright blue of his eyes and happily lost herself in those crystal pools. Thank the Valar... she was so very happy he was alive and safe. Watching the man she loved, Maethien's eyes lowered to Aragorn's lips and she wondered... how it would be like to kiss a man with a beard. Wondered how it would feel to kiss Aragorn...

The thunder of claps and laughter from the crowd awoke Maethien from her trance, she shook herself, trying not too blush as she pulled back her blade to sheath it. Goodness, if they knew what she had been thinking... hell, she had completely forgotten they were being watched! Damn those beautiful blue eyes! They seduced her! Then she spotted Saeleth's smile and Mae felt her cheeks flush, well there was someone who definitely knew what she had been thinking.

"You did well, Mae." Aragorn told her, putting his sword away and stepping closer to the elleth. He wondered briefly why her cheeks her so flushed, then concluded that perhaps she had just tired herself during their battle. "You helped them forget their fears. Made them happy, even if just for this moment."

"I seem to have a knack for talking people into believing in themselves." Maethien smiled and looked up at Aragorn, smiling further when Saeleth walked up behind the man with a proud grin on her face. Maethien felt her heart swell with joy, they truly believed in her.

"Is Legolas near?" Mae suddenly asked, looking to Aragorn. "I could use his help in teaching them how to use a bow." Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"I'll bring him. Keep doing what you're doing here, Mae. Your doing magnificently." Then he did something that made Maethien's heart skip a beat, he leaned forward, his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her head gently before turning and walking away. She glanced after him and followed him with her eyes until he had left the room.

"When exactly are you planning on telling him, sister?" Maethien jumped at the sound of Elle's voice behind her, prompting a grin from her younger sister. Her brow rose as she contemplated Mae smugly, mischief in her gaze. Maethien felt herself flush, she had been staring after Aragorn rather obviously, hadn't she?

"How do you know I haven't already?" Mae said with a smile. Elle rolled her eyes and cocked a hip, settling a palm on the hip and looking at Mae with a are-you-serous look.

"I'm your sister, Maethien. I know you well. You haven't told him, yet." Mae sighed and nodded, her shoulders slumping as she turned to look over the men and boys practicing the moves she had shown them. Elle stepped to her sisters side and set an arm around her shoulders. "So when are you planning on telling him?"

Maethien sighed again and shook her head. "I don't know, Elle. It just never seems like the right time to say it. I was so determined to tell him the minute I was sure he was okay... but then he told the King what he had seen. We've been getting ready for war since then and... it just doesn't seem like the right time to tell him that I'v fallen in love with him." Maethien froze... that was the first time she'd admitted, out loud, that she had fallen in love with Aragorn. It was a scary yet incredibly wonderful feeling, to be able to say the words aloud.

Now if she could just say the words aloud to the man that held her heart...

* * *

They trained the inexperienced men and boys as best as they could. Aragorn had succeeded in bringing in Legolas and Gimli, he even brought along several of the experienced Generals and soldiers to help equip them. They trained hard for part of the day, teaching them the essentials of shooting arrows, wielding a blade, swinging an ax, and combating without a weapon at all.

By the time they were finished, every single person felt much more ready to face what would coming to them that night. Proud of them all, Maethien ordered them all to get some rest before the battle descended upon Helm's Deep.

* * *

 **And the war draws nearer. I'm glad I could bring out a chapter this soon, hopefully chapter 17 will come sooner rather than later as well. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Woman of Letters**

 **Thanks so much for your honest feedback! I always worry about making the sisters too powerful, you're absolutely right. If you up the ante on one side, the other side has to increase as well. I hope what comes next balances things out a little more. Thanks again!**

 **Silentmayhem**

 **As always, your comments and reviews make me smile. Thanks so much! I hope Mae's reaction was alright, I do have plenty planned out for her and Aragorn so I'm taking my time with some PDA at the moment. Ann... I have so much fun writing for her. She's got fire in her soul. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Honestly, I'm quite hesitant about this chapter... I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe because it's the first full scale war scene I've ever written.**

* * *

Maethien sat atop the Deeping Wall. She had been feeling restless, nervous, and... clouded. Melkor was always there, obscuring her memories from her, clouding her foresight and worrying her, always worrying her. What if he was hiding something important from her? What if Aragorn was going to be attacked again? What if... What if. Two simple words that caused Maethien so much worry and torment.

Shaking her head, Mae drew a calming breath and closed her eyes to meditate.

 _"Do not worry, brave warrior, our people are coming to you._ " Maethien heard the voice of Lady Galadriel almost instantly, her words bringing a blanket of relief to Mae's panic.

 _"Thank you, my lady... Is Frodo well? Sam? My sister?"_

 _"They're quest has strayed far from their path, Faramir of Gondor is captivated by the power of the Ring. Anoreth is strong, she holds a fire in her soul... Perhaps she will convince him to release them all."_

Maethien chuckled. _"I know she will."_ Then Mae felt herself tense, a question fighting it's way to the forefront of her mind. _"My lady... I am... afraid. Am I wrong? To love him?"_ Maethien was not sure why the question plagued her so, why she was so afraid of her own feelings for Aragorn.

 _"No love is wrong, Maethien. In times such as these, it is love that helps all rise, helps us all fight to live. No, your love for him is not wrong, Maethien, but it will be painful. You will need to give up much should you decide to stay with him, brave warrior."_

 _"I will not go home. I know that. I have known that for some time now."_

 _"That is not the sacrifice I was referring to, my dear."_

 _"Then... what-"_

"Maethien." Saeleth's voice broke her vision, Mae looked up, blinking her vision clear as she frowned at her sister softly.

"Elle, I was talking to Galadriel." She said sharply as she uncrossed her legs and took the hand Elle had offered to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Mae." Elle said quietly, smiling apologetically at her. "But they're looking for us. The time draws near, we need to prepare." Saeleth said solemnly as the sister's walked together. Maethien sighed and nodded, this time she smiled at Elle apologetically and reached out to take her sister's hand into hers.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Maethien was happy when she saw Elle smile in return, felt her squeeze her hand in return. "I was just... asking Galadriel about Aragorn." Elle blinked in surprise, a confused look in her eyes as she regarded Maethien.

"About me loving Aragorn... And if it was wrong of me to feel it."

"Oh, Mae." Saeleth sighed and moved her arm to drape it over her sister's shoulders, drawing her closer. "You're scared. It's expected..." Saeleth stopped walking and pulled Maethien to a stop as well, turning her so that she could look into her big sisters troubled green eyes.

"Mae do you really want to go into this war without having told him how you feel about him?" Elle felt her sister's shoulder fall in defeat, smiling kindly when she saw the rush of emotions dance in Maethien's eyes. After a long moment of silence, Mae shook her head.

"No, I don't." She admitted and sighed, then lifted her gaze to smile brightly at her sister. "Thanks, Elle. Now come on. We have swords to sharpen." Elle laughed and turned with her sister. They strode back toward the armory together, their arms intertwined as they slid through the mass of men and boys. They found Aragorn, Legolas, and Gmli standing in the thick of it.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn searched the crowds of rushing soldiers and sighed, shaking his head. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli muttered.

"Or too few." Legolas added darkly, provoking a frown onto Maethien's face, her eyes moving quickly to watch the people, hoping they did not hear that.

"Boys," Maethien warned quietly. "Not now. Not here." She said, shaking her head at Legolas.

"Look at them." The elf prince said harshly, a little too loud for comfort. Elle winced as a few young men turned to look in his direction. "They are frightened. I see it in their eyes." Maethien sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head when she felt the stares of every man and boy in the room turn towards them.

" _Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig!"_ **[** And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand. **]** Legolas exclaimed, pacing about the room, looking at Aragorn with sharp eyes.

 _"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_ **[** They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras. **]** Aragorn reasoned.

" _Aragorn_ ," Legolas stopped pacing and met Aragorn's gaze directly. _"Nedin dagor hen u-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"_ **[** Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die! **]** Maethien grimaced when Aragorn's shout resonated across the room.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" He shouted back at the elf, taking a step toward Legolas. Maethien moved then, stepping between them both and raising her hands keep them apart.

" _Daro!_ **[** Stop! **]** You must calm down." She whispered softly, her eyes on Aragorn. The ranger gave her one piercing look before turning and striding away, the crowds of men parting, leaving him a clear path to the exit. Legolas moved to go after him but Gimli set a hand on the elves elbow, keeping him in place.

"Let him go, lad. This is in need of a woman's touch." Maethien sighed and turned slowly to look at her friend, hesitation in her gaze.

"Gimli's right, Mae." Elle said quietly. "You're the only one he will let close to him now."

"Go." Gimli added with a grin. "Talk some courage into him, lass." Maethien hesitated for a moment longer, then nodded and turned to make her way through the men swiftly.

She found him pacing in a secluded room before a fire, his sword thrown atop a low chair covered in furs.

"I am not in the mood to speak, Maethien." The man growled lowly, Mae ignored his warning and strode into the room, stopping right in front of him as he made to continue his pacing.

 _"Goheno den."_ **[** Forgive him **]** Mae said softly, lifting her hands to place them on his shoulders, keeping him from turning away from her. "He did not mean to cause you any pain, Aragorn." She met his sharp gaze with softness, a kind smile adorning her lips.

"I know that. I-" Aragorn met the elleth's gaze and sighed, looking away from the glowing green gems. "Don't look at me like that, Maethien." He muttered, prompting a puzzled smile from Mae as she lowered her hold on his shoulders.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like... like you can see right through me... No, not through. Into." Aragorn met the elleth's gaze and studied her beautiful face. "Like you can see everything inside my head, my heart, and my soul... It make me nervous." Maethien, feeling very warm and happy, pulled on a mischievous grin.

"I make you nervous?" Sh asked innocently, smiling up at him.

"You know very well that you do." Aragorn growled, though not harshly... this growl sounded almost... seductive. Maethien chuckled and lifted her gaze so that she could search the pools of crystal blue. This was the man she loved... looking at him in that moment, Maethien remembered her sisters words and sighed. She wanted so badly to tell him... but watching him then, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Perhaps she was being cowardly, twas a fast that she was afraid, but... what he needed from her now was not words of love, but words of encouragement. Or at least, that's what Maethien told herself.

"Aragorn." Maethien whispered, but the ranger did not look away from the fire blazing beside them. _"Aragorn, tiro nin."_ **[** Aragorn, look at me **]** She whispered, prompting the ranger to finally meet her gaze. _"Av-'osto, avo dhavo am mor a savo amdir."_ **[** Don't be afraid, don't yield to darkness and have faith. **]** Smiling kindly, Maethien reached out to take his hands into hers and lifted them slowly so that she could set both of their hands on his chest, right over where his heart beat solidly against his chest. With her hands over his, Maethien looked up to hold his gaze again.

 _"Avo dhavo."_ **[** Don't yield. **]** She repeated. _"Estelio han."_ **[** Trust this. **]** Maethien squeezed his hands, prompting Aragorn to look down to where their hands rested against his chest, together. Lifting his eyes, Aragorn admired Mae's face, then focused onto a stray strand of honey colored hair that fell over her ears. Lifting one hand, he gently ran the strand of honey through his fingers, provoking a shiver to run up Maethien's spine. Sighing wearily, Aragorn leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, his eyes slowly closing.

"You need rest." Maethien whispered.

"I cannot. My hear and mind races with the horses of the Mearas." Maethien chuckled softly then pulled away slowly, saying nothing as she kept his hand in hers. She lead Aragorn over to the chair that he'd thrown his sword on. Releasing one hand, Maethien took his sword and settled it on the ground, leaning it against the chair, she then turned back to Aragorn and pushed him gently into the chair, asking him quietly to lay back and relax before she lowered herself onto the chair, sitting down beside him and lifting a slender hand to touch his weary face.

"Sleep." She whispered, as she traced his features slowly with the tips of her fingers; soft fingers tracing the line of his jaw, his cheekbones, his nose... until she reached his eyes and, slowly, she drew her fingers over his eyelids and closed them gently. Her fingers then moved to stroke his dark hair and Maethien began to sing, lulling him into sleep with her voice and her touch. She sang for a few minutes, waiting until she felt his breathing slow and deepen. He was sleeping so peacefully, Maethien wondered what he was dreaming, for there was a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. She watched him rest, wondering silently if she should have told him after all... She had had her chance to admit her feeling to him, and yet she had let the opportunity slip past her fingers. Why had she done that?

Feeling rather annoyed with herself, Maethien looked at Aragorn's sleeping face and sighed softly, feeling her worries fade as she smiled down at the man she loved.

 _"Aragorn."_ She whispered, then leaned down to whisper into his ear. _"Le melin, Aragorn."_ **[** I love you, Aragorn. **]**

Gently, Maethien touched her lips to his forehead then rose, being careful not to wake him as she silently left the room. She was not surprised to find Legolas, Gimli, and Saeleth waiting for her.

"He is resting." Mae said before Legolas could speak, smiling at him kindly. "I managed to make him get some sleep." Legolas nodded, then opened his mouth to speak. "He is not angry with you, Legolas."

Maethien laughed softly when the elf looked at her with surprised eyes, she shrugged. "He's not. Not anymore anyway."

"See, laddie?" Gimli exclaimed as he clapped the elf on the arm cheerfully. "The power women hold over men. Something I shall never understand. Now, what is a dwarf to do to get an ale?"

* * *

After a good two hours of solid sleep, Maethien woke Aragorn, happy to see that the circles beneath his eyes were no longer as dark as they had been. They now stood in the armory, getting ready for the battle. Night was drawing near and the feeling of oncoming war had descended upon Helm's Deep; the sky had darkened and clouded above them, and Elle could see that there was blood on the moon that night... death was coming.

Maethien was sharpening her blade when Legolas came into the armory, Saeleth close at his heels, smiling proudly as she watched the elf prince pick up Aragorns sword and offer it to the surprised ranger.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." Legolas looked to Aragorn directly, his brow furrowed in concern. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." He said quietly, he did not have to wait long for Aragorn's response.

 _"U-moe edaved, Legolas."_ **[** There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. **]** The two friends clasped each other's soldiers, proud smiles lifting the corners of their lips. They had been through so much together... They were truly good friends.

"That's my boys." Maethien said proudly, a bright smile on her face as she gazed at the elf and man looking to each other. It was then that Gimli came in, clutching a mail shirt up to his chest. Maethien had to elbow Saeleth to keep her from bursting into laughter.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted."Gimli growled, then dropped the shirt and sighed impatiently, the mail hit the floor, but the dwarf ignored that little detail as he lifted his gaze to his friends. "It's a little tight across the chest." This time, no one could have kept Saeleth from laughing as she looked at Gimli, the mail more like a dress then a shirt on the dwarf. Maethien, though she tried not to, soon burst into peals of laughter.

The sudden sound of a horn pierced the air and cut off the sister's laughter.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas exclaimed and ran out of the armory with Aragorn and the sisters close behind him. Aragorn arrived first, stopping abruptly when he spotted Haldir with the King, a smile rising to his lips.

"How is this possible?" Theoden breathed, disbelief coloring his tone.

"I bring word from Eldrond of Rivendell." Haldir spoke regally, his smile wide with pride as he faced the King of Rohan. "An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir bowed in respect tot he King, then rose to show the full force of his honor.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir smiled as Aragorn, Legolas, Maethien, and Saeleth rushed up to him.

 _"Mae govannen, Haldir!"_ Aragorn hesitated for a moment, then embraced him, catching the elf by surprise. "You are most welcome."

Legolas stepped forward, the elves clasped each other's shoulders in greeting, not needing to say much. He then moved to stand at his side, proud to stand by his kin. Maethien smiled as she stepped forward with Saeleth close behind her.

"Haldir." Maethien said in greeting, and bowed her head to him. She was pleasantly surprised when Saeleth embraced the elf. Haldir moved, gesturing to two young elves. Both carried a pack in their hands.

"Lady Galadriel bids you wear this," Haldir explained as the elves approached the sisters with the packs. "To honor your blessed gifts." Maethien looked inside and smiled, whispering a prayer to the Valar as she looked up to her sister.

"We shall." Maethien nodded then turned away to change, her sister close behind her. Once alone, the sisters examined their gifts closely. The robes were finely made and perfectly fitted to the sisters frames, the breeches were soft, war, and firm, beneath her body armor she wore a new shirt in silvery grey, light and soft against her skin. Over their shirts, they wore another layer of cloth before slipping on their mithril body armor. What made the sisters happiest, however, was the long over robe Lady Galadriel had sent to them. It was white and patterned with the symbols of the Valar in golds and silvers all over the robe, it had a high upturned collar, and it was split at the back and front to allow them complete freedom to move. The sisters wore their armor proudly, honored to be bearing the symbols of the Valar into the battle for Helm's Deep.

Ready to face an army, the sisters strode out of the room to find the others. Every man and elf was already set in place, weapons drawn and shoulders straight... Night had fallen, and the sounds of marching were drawing closer. The sisters found their friends quickly, walking up to stand at their sides.

"You look... different." Aragorn commented to Maethien as he regarded her carefully, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Saeleth rolled her eyes and took her place beside Legolas, nodding to the elf that moved further to allow her space to stand, she would give the two love birds a moment to speak.

"I feel different." Maethien said with a chuckle, and she did indeed. She was wearing the symbols of Lord Manwe and Lady Varda, the Valar that had marked them as their daughters... there was no better honor than to wear their colors in battle. The warriors looked at each other for a long moment, then Aragorn's brow furrowed and he sighed, blue eyes looked over the elleth before him with worry.

"Maethien." He breathed softly, taking a step forward so that he was only inches away from touching her. "Are you sure you want to be here?" Aragorn whispered. More than a little surprised, Maethien's gaze rose to meet those worried blue eyes, she didn't need to think for a second to know her answer.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly, then she turned to take her place beside her sister.

Then the waiting came. Gimli kept on jumping up and down in place, trying to see over the wall that was very obviously taller than he.

"Oh! You could have picked a better spot!" He complained, causing his elvish friends to smirk. Aragorn came to stand behind them once again, no one turned to look at him, their eyes focused on the army that descended upon Helm's Deep.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli aid, breaking the tense silence around them. Thunder and lightning flashed above them, how odd that even the heavens seemed to feel the darkness of what was coming to them.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas promised him, his eyes focused on the horizon.

"Let's hope they last the night." Saeleth, as usual, had to keep herself from chuckling at the dwarf's sense of humor. Maethien, however, had no difficulty keeping her smile hidden, for she was feeling very uneasy as she watched the army come into view, felt the thundering of their stamping feet as they came ever closer. This was it... this was war, and it pressed heavily onto Maethien's shoulders to know that she did not know what was to come.

Sensing her unease, Aragorn walked past her and reached out to take her hand in his, giving it a squeeze of comfort before he let go and walked away. Though it was a small gesture, it did much to calm the storm raging within the warrior elleth.

Lightning lashed at the earth and thunder resonated strongly above them, it was then that the heaven unleashed the downpour of rain over the battle field. Saeleth felt the water touch her skin and, for some reason, felt comforted by the cool touch of the liquid... she was not sure why, but she felt that the water was going to be more a savior than a hindrance in this war. Saeleth cursed Melkor and his dark mind tricks for what felt like the hundredth time... she knew that there was something important that she should know, but she was not sure what exactly that was.

 _"A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn."_ Aragorn's voice spoke loud and strong over the clash of thunder. _"An uben tanatha le faelas!"_ **[** Show them no mercy... For you shall receive none! **]** Maethien's hands tightened around her bow at the words.

The Uruk-Hai came closer, the sounds of their stomping feet penetrating deep into the ground beneath them. The leader stood upon a high rock, lifting his sword high, he roared to the thunderous sky, the action exciting his army further.

"What's happening out there?!" Gimli demanded, holding on to the wall as he continued to jump up and down in an attempt to see.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, a smile forming on his lips. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Maethien bit her lip and watched Gimli turn his head to stare up at the elf, then... the dwarf laughed, and the sound made Maethien smile. Ahead, the leader of the Uruk-Hair roared again, and, as if on cue, the army a his sides began to tap their spears to the ground in rhythm.

"Here, lassie, do you think you could do anything about this rain?" Gimli suddenly asked, his eyes on Saeleth. The elleth blinked in surprise and glanced from the sky to the dwarf in confusion.

"You want me to ask the Valar to... stop the rain? Wouldn't you prefer me to ask them to burn the army to cinders instead?" Gimli thought about it for a moment.

"If you did, would it still rain?" Maethien laughed and shook her head, oh how she loved these lunatics of hers.

The Uruk-Hai continued to stamp their feet in sync, slamming their shields to their chests and they waite eagerly for the battle to begin. Saeleth's gaze wandered the army, feeling as if a shadow had suddenly descended upon her... a threat was cast over her mind and she could not see it. It was close... so close... Elle's keen eyes searched the army, looking for something that could tell her what exactly it was that she was missing but the shadows... the shadows. Smoke... and fire. Saeleth felt the beginning of a vision pierce her thoughts, there was so much smoke, fire, and shadow... and a name. A name that brought a sliver of fear onto Elle... _Lungorthin_...

 _"Dartho!"_ **[** Hold! **]** Aragorn's voice cut through Saeleth's vision, bringing her back in time to watch the first Uruk-Hai fall.

"One down, nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine to go." Maethien said brightly.

With a loud battle cry, the leader thrust his sword forward and the troops charged the wall. It had begun.

 _"Tangado a chadad!"_ **[** Prepare to fire! **]** Elves notched their arrows, Maethien cast her eye upon the leader, standing atop the high rock.

"Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu rnc." **[** Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm. **]** Legolas said, his arrow aimed and ready.

 _"Leithio i philinn!_ " **[** Release arrows! **]** Aragorns command was immediately answered by the twang of bowstrings. Maethien watched as her arrow sailed through the air and lodged itself into the leaders head. She turned a smug look to Legolas but was met by an equally smug look from the elf, he gestured toward the leader and, confused, Mae turned to look. Legolas arrow had apparently struck the leader's eyes... perfect bulls-eye. Maethien's jaw dropped and she made to complain... but instead she threw back her head and laughed.

"Well played, elf." She said.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded.

"Of course we did." Saeleth said with a laugh.

 _"Ribed bant!"_ **[** Full volley! **]** Maethien took full advantage of the order, firing arrow after arrow at the speed of light, shooting at the front of the line as they Uruks continued to charge.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli roared, stamping his foot impatiently. As Maethien watched the army descend, she knew that Gimli would soon get his wish.

 _"Pendraith!"_ **[** Ladders **]** Aragorn shouted in warning.

"Here they come." Maethien called out as she replaced her bow with her sword.

"Swords! Swords!" Maethien focused on her first opponent, a rather large and ugly Uruk, or at least she assumed he was ugly since his face was completely covered by an odd armor mask. Mae moved fast, flipping it over her head and bringing her blade down onto it's back. She pulled her sword free and dodged the strike of an axe, feeling the breath of the strike only inches from her ear, she swung out and beheaded another that had come at her from behind.

"Legolas! Two already!" Maethien snorted as she ducked another blow and shoved her sword into an opening at the pelvic region.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called back with a grin.

"What?!" Gimli roared. "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli declared then proceeded to slam his axe into the groin of a charging Uruk. Saeleth grimaced, then quickly ducked a swing at her face, curving her bladed saff into the Ururks stomach, slicing through the opening between it's armour.

"Nineteen!" Legolas called out, Gimli's brusque voice could be heard over the roar as he cursed at the elf. Saeleth gasped as she narrowly missed the strike of an axe, feeling the sharpened edge cut into her robe as she rushed to get out of the way of a second strike.

"This is new, you bastards!" Saeleth cursed as she pulsed with golden energy, weapons falling to pieces within three feet radius from her, giving her, and multiple other elves, the perfect opportunity to strike down the defenseless Huruks.

 _"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado!"_ Aragorn's voice reached Maethien and she quickly rushed to the wall, taking her bow and aiming with her elvish kin at the Uruk-Hai who were slithering up the causaway like a long, black snake. Mae released a volley, smiling when she succeeded in striking down a good line of Uruks, watching them as they fell into the dark abyss beneath the causaway.

"Watch out!" Maethien turned around in time to see Legolas strike down a Uruk that had been aiming to dig his sword into Maethien's back. She called out her thanks to the elf prince then turned to do the same favor for a fellow elf at her side, nodding back to the elf when he nodded his thanks to her.

Saeleth was shoved against the wall, the air getting knocked right out of her as her stomach hit the edge, her upper body leaning dangerously close over the edge of the wall. It was there, looking down onto the army of Uruks, that Elle remembered something very important. Her eyes widened when she spotted the Uruk with the flaming torch running toward the wall, she was too late!

"The drain! Get away from there! Get everyone back!" Saeleth shouted, catching Maethien's attention as she pulled her blade from a Uruks back. Turning, she spotted the flaming torch and immediately remembered what was going to happen, her heart raced as she whirled around to find Aragorn, he too had heard Elle's call and was shouting orders as he moved.

"Clear this section! Clear it! _Noro!_ " Aragorn shouted. Maethien looked over the side of the wall... Aragorn was standing exactly above the drain. Maethien's blood turned to ice.

"Legolas!" Saeleth shouted. _"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!"_ Legolas drew his bow and began to shoot but the Uruk wouldn't die! Frantic, Saeleth turned to the scrambling elves and shouted at them to run away as Maethien ran toward Aragorn... right into the line of fire. Maethien did not hear her sister's calls, her mind solely focused on getting to Aragorn; she gripped him by his clothes and pulled him away, running from the explosion she knew would kill them if they did not get away fast. The blast rattled in her ears, Mae felt herself fly as mounds of rock and stone blew apart, rocketing into the air. Maethien was hurled to the ground, reacting on instinct, the elleth lifted her shield arm to protect herself from the falling stone, and her shielding power ignited, the sheer golden force field creating a dome around her. It was thanks to her shield that she able to protect, not only herself, but many others as well from the falling stones.

"Aragorn?" Disoriented, Maethien slurred her words as she staggered to her feet, unaware that she was bleeding onto her robes on her right side. "Aragorn!" Mae searched for him, her mind slowly focusing on her surroundings as she stumbled through the debris and found Aragorn sprawled on the ground near the entrance that had been blown apart. The Uruks charged through the opening... Maethien knew that if she didn't stop them, they would kill Aragorn, she was too far to protect him.

"No!" Maethien's hand shot out and, suddenly, the water began to climb up the opening, building itself up to create a wall where there was no longer one. Shocked, Maethien looked down to see a new mark etch itself into her right forearm, the stinging making her hiss as she realized that she had earned herself a new power. Water. Uruks backed away from the wall, screeching as they stumbled away from the wall, unsure what to do with this new obstacle.

"Thank you." Maethien whispered to the Valar, before giving the order to the water wall, it fell forward with empowered strength, crashing over the Uruk-Hai and washing a lot of them away, drowning them mercilessly. Lowering her hand, Mae turned to search for Aragorn again, and found herself beneath the looming blade of a Uruk. The blade descended, but suddenly someone cut him down from behind, his head rolling away and the body slumping to the ground.

"Haldir." Maethien breathed, with a grateful nod to the elf. Haldir touched his brow and gestured to her in a sort of salute then turned and charged at a pack of Uruks.

"Aragorn!" Gimli's bellow made Maethien turn in time to see the brave dwarf hurl himself from the wall and onto the line of Uruk-Hai now racing into the keep eagerly.

"Gimli!" Aragorn and Maethien shouted together. Mae rushed forward, reaching the dwarf in time to knock away a Huruk that had aimed for his back. Whirling around, Maethien released her shield and slammed the golden haze into the Uruks to her left while she swung her blade, striking ferociously at any Uruk who came at her.

"Gimli!" Summoning all of her strength, Maethien pushed a glowing hand forward and watched as Uruks flew in every direction, her active power, which she suspected was a sort of psychokinesis, having pushed them away. "Gimli!" Maethien finally reached the dwarf, grabbing him and pulling him up to the surface of the water, the dwarf sputtered as he emerged.

"I'm wet again!" He roared angrily.

"That's what water does! Now get down!" She pulled him behind her then crouched down, igniting her magical shield again to create a dome around her and Gimli. Aragorn took her hint and called out the order.

 _"Hado i philinn!"_ The elves behind him released arrow after arrow at the Uruk-Hai. Any attempt upon the protective dome by a Uruk sent a shock so powerful through the attacker that it killed the beating of it's heart.

 _"Herio!"_ As the others came running forward, Maethien leaped from her protection, pulling Gimli with her.

Saeleth watched with great relief as her sister emerged from her golden shield unscathed and charged at the oncoming Uruks with Gimli, Aragorn, and all of their kin at her sides. Sure that Maethien could handle herself, Elle turned to look over the crumbled wall... The Uruks had abandoned their ladders and had taken to using the stairs to the sides of the opening they had created. They were swarming into Helm's Deep, wreaking havoc as they charged.

"Make way!" Saeleth turned and jumped out of the way as Legolas, bow drawn and ready, slid passed her atop what looked like a shield and rode it down the stairs, shooting arrows as she flew. He jumped off the shield as he reched the landing and launched the shield into a Uruk, the sharpened corners digging in it and killing it as the elf pulled out his blade and jabbed it into the neck of a charging Uruk.

"Show off!" Elle called out to the elf as she leaped from the wall, using her command over the air to soften her descent onto the ground. Legolas turned to her with a smile as he threw a dagger at her, Elle glanced to her side and saw the dagger pierce the throat of a Uruk that had ran at her from behind.

"I repeat: Show off!" Elle laughed with the elf and twisted her staff, turning it from a dual bladed staff into her twin blades. Swinging a blade, she blocked the strike of a Uruk and used her second blade to drive into it's gut, twisting the hilt then ripping it out from the Uruk harshly. She turned and was forced to spin out of the way, grabbing the spear, Elle shoved the tip of the Uruk's weapon into another that had been prepared to bring down it's blade onto a fellow elf. Elle then kicked the Uruk holding the spear, forcing him to drop to his knees, and swung her blade, slicing his throat with ease before kicking him away.

"Saeleth!" The call came a second too late, Saeleth felt something ram into her back, shoving her to the ground with great strength. Her temple collided with a fallen jagged stone and Elle cried out in pain, her vision blurred and her head pulsed as she struggled to find her swords, hands searching the ground wildly.

"Saeleth." Elle flinched when arms wrapped around her.

"Haldir." She breathed, the elf had turned her around so that he could look at her injury, from the look on his face, Elle could only assume that she looked as bad as she felt. It was there, lying in the arms of Haldir that Elle saw a fire high up in the sky... she wondered if perhaps she'd hit her head much too hard. What would fire be doing in the sky? It looked like it was getting bigger... but how could it be?

 _Lungorthin_... Saeleth was on her feet in an instant, her vision still blurred but her mind on high alert. It all made sense to her now! The shadow, the smoke... the fire! Her vision! She'd had a vision before, a vision of smoke, shadow, fire... and the roar of a mighty elleth warrior...

"Oh, no." Saeleth whispered, her eyes searching the crowds wildly for a sign of her sister, if she was right about her vision... Maethien was going to be in grave danger. Saeleth looked up to the sky as the fire drew closer, flames billowing into the black clouds and wrapping the darkness around the red fire. Second later, an all-powerful roar erupted from the darkness, a roar she knew all too well.

"To the sky!" Saeleth screamed at the top of her lungs. "Balrog! Balrog!" Shocked, Haldir looked to the sky then called out the order, instantly elves began firing volleys at the massive creature.

Maethien couldn't believe her eyes... A balrog? Was this what Melkor had hidden from her memories? The monster was colossal! It landed on the wall, stones crunching beneath the strength of it's talons, and bellowed again, releasing a gust of hot air. This one was different from the one that Gandalf had fought... less smoke and more fire, and this fire was a gleaming pure white with a powerful heat that could be felt from miles away. She wasn't sure where the name came from or how it found itself into Maethien's mind, but she was sure that this balrog went by a name... Lungorthin. The monster lifted it's white flamed sword high... Men screamed, Uruks cheered...

Maethien turned and found a pair of familiar amber eyes, Saeleth looked utterly terrified and, somehow, Maethien knew exactly why... the words of Lady Galadriel ringing in her mind.

 _They will face his wrath as well. He has targeted all of you, each in a different way and for a different reason._

This was Melkor's little gift for her. This balrog was here to kill her.

Maethien looked away from the gleaming amber and turned to find the crystal blue. Aragorn met Maethien's gaze... and he knew.

"No." He shook his head, his heart stopping when he saw the apology rise in her green eyes. "No!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, then turned her back on the man she loved and ran up to the wall.

" _Avo garo!_ Maethien!" **[** Don't do it! **]** Mae did not turn back. Lungorthin had been sent by Melkor to kill Maethien... but there was one problem with that: Maethien had no intention of dying. The balrog swept its blade along the wall, killing both Uruk-Hai and men, Mae could hear the screaming of children as they ran for their lives.

"Lungorthin!" Maethien bellowed with all her might, catching the monsters attention. Shadow and fire met the eyes of the Warrior and Maethien steeled herself for what came. "Come to me." She beckoned to it with her blade, provoking it's fiery roar. Black and flaming white wings unfurled and swooped low toward her. Maethien summoned all of her strength into a psychokinetic blast, forcing the beast backward but it took a considerable amount of her strength, it weakened her almost entirely. Lungorthin came at her again, swinging his flaming sword. Maethien rolled out of the way, purposely rolling into a group of Uruks, as expected... several of them lost their heads to the blow. The elleth bounded to her feet and led the chase, bringing the balrog away from the men and into the thick of Uruk-Hai that had swarmed the inside of the wall.

"Come on, Lungorthin! Come to me!" She shouted at it as she ran.

"Mae!" Aragorn continued to shout her name, but she, again, ignored him.

Lungorthin lunged for her again, Maethien evaded each swing, leaping and jumping out of the way of the blade, though she could not escape the intense heat that lashed at her flesh. Shoving away the pain, Mae continued to run until she reached the edge of the wall, whirling around she lifted up her arm and her shield ignited, billowing around her in a sheer golden haze. The balrog's sword crashed against it and the force of the blow felt as if an Oliphant had crashed onto Maethien. She was hurled from the wall, colliding harshly into the open space where the wall had been opened out, where the water still remained.

Maethien emerged from the water, gasping for breath as the balrog flew up into the air and landed heavily before her, creating a huge crater with every step it took toward her. He stalked toward her menacingly, opening it mouth to roar, blowing white hot flames toward the elves standing yards behind her.

"Water... Water!" Maethien surged to her feet, water dripping from her every limb as she looked to the heavens and prayed. "Rain! Please! Please make it rain, let the water fall from the skies harder than it has ever fallen before!" For a fearful moment, nothing happened... then the sky darkened and the moon disappeared behind the black clouds, the torrents of rain hurled down like the blessing it was. Maethien surged to her feet and held out both hands, one holding Silmacil whilst the others hovered over the river at her feet. The water climbed and climbed up the balrogs feet, causing it to roar in anger as the water doused some of the flames at it's feet, steam sizzling from the ground as water collided with white hot fire.

Lungorthin aimed a mighty blow at Maethien, sure that she was the cause of his waning fire. Mae ran forward and missed the blow, ramming her sword into the balrog's leg then quickly yanking it out to slice the other, making wounds for the water to flow into. The balrog roared in rage and pain and delivered a mighty kick at Maethien, stopping her attempt to be rid of the beast one and for all.

Maethien's body rammed into the wall with an immense force. The elleth cried out in pain as she landed on the ground, paralyzed from the pain constricting in her every limb. Mae lied there, unable to move for a moment, and the Uruk-Hai leaped at her, ready to take advantage of her moment of paralyzed shock.

"Mae!" Saeleth's voice pierced through Maethien's agony, and she opened her eyes in time to see her sister descend upon the Uruks. Saeleth gleamed a powerful gold as she threw out her hands, a pulsing wave of incredible energy rolling off her and into the screeching Uruks who had forgotten all about the elleth lying helpless on the ground. Maethien recognized the power, it was her disintegration ability... she was shocked to see that Elle did not just destroy their weapons... but she disintegrated their very bodies into a heap of black dust.

"What? How did-" Maethien cried out as Saeleth pulled her into her arms gently.

"I don't know, but it definitely works." Elle said, not caring that she had actually managed to turn actual bodies into nothing but a pile of dust. Being as careful as she possibly could, Saeleth helped Maethien to her feet, knowing that her sister had likely broken more than one bone in her body in that crash.

"Mae you-" The sound of petrified screams and the roar of Lungorthin cut off whatever Elle was going to say. The sisters turned, the balrog, having lost her, was satisfying his blood lust by swinging his flaming blade at the armies of men, forcing them to run from it to try and save their lives.

"No!" Maethien bellowed and made to rush at the beast, but she was stopped by Saeleth. "Elle! Let me go! You know I need to do this. You know he sent him for me. I need to kill him before he kills us all!" Mae looked at her sister with wide frantic eyes, pleading with her to understand that this was her fight to finish.

"I know, Mae. That doesn't mean I can't help you." Saeleth said then, before Maethien could say another word, she wrapped her arms around Mae in a tight hug and pulled from within her the blazing golden power that she knew she held within her. _"Le nathathon."_ **[** I will help you. **]** Saeleth whispered to her sister as she began to glow an incredible gold energy, the marking on her body shining, even through the layers of cloth and armour.

"Elle, what are you-" Saeleth ignored her sisters questions and began her chant.

 _"What is mine, I will now share._ " Elle whispered, as she channeled her magical energy into a very surprised Maethien. " _Estë, let your power sing. The Gentle, hear my mighty prayer. I give, to her, everything._ " The brilliance intensified, consuming the sisters in golden light and drawing the attention of every man, elf, Uruk-Hai, and even the massive balrog that had stopped his attack on the men to look at the radiant magical glow.

The glow faded away, sinking into the core of Maethien's body where her fiery magic was rekindled. Saeleth was no healer... but she was the Mage, and she had the capability to call forth the power of those that had given them their magical gifts... and that was exactly what she did. Mathien was not sure what her sister had done or how, but she was suddenly very aware that she no longer felt the agony of her injuries and that her magical powers were blazing with the energy she had not had moments ago... Saeleth had replenished Maethien entirely with her enchantment, she'd given her everything she needed to keep fighting.

"Elle!" Maethien gasped, reaching out to catch her sister before she could hit the ground... she'd given Maethien the best of her energy which, in turn, had left Elle with an empty tank... so to speak.

Lungorthin, recognizing the threat, roared suddenly and lunged toward the sisters, Maethien moved fast, grabbing Elle and shoving them both out of harms way.

"Maethien!" Looking up, Mae was relieved to see Legolas running to her, dodging out of the way of Uruks who tried to slow him down.

"Legolas," She breathed. "Take care of Elle. Please. She gave me what I needed... now I have to finish this."

"I'm alright, Mae. Go!" Smiling at her sister, Maethein left Elle in Legolas' care before turning around and running.

"Lungorthin! I'm here! Come at me!" Maethien bellowed as she ran, the balrog searched for the source of the voice in the crowd or battling men, elves, and Uruks. It was then that Maethien did the stupidest thing she had ever done in her entire life. She ran into the Uruk-Hai army.

"What the- Mae! Are you insane?!" Well, apparently Elle was feeling much better, Mae thought as she listened to string of curses that came from her sister. The balrog followed her into the army, crushing Uruk-Hai as he bounded after her, very few Uruks tried to attack her... they were much to afraid of Lungorthin to even try to get in his way. The storming rain made it harder for Mae to see where she was going but, despite that, she kept on running, hoping to draw Lungorthin far, far away from the people she was fighting to protect.

Without warning, a searing hot hand curled around her waist and yanked her up into the air, Maethien screamed as she balrog roared at her, it's blazing breath harsh and painful against Mae's skin despite the constant pour of cool rain... she suspected the burns and agony would have been much more intense if the rain had not continued to fall. The balrog lifted her high into the air and flew, the wings knocking down hundreds of Uruks as they unfurled and flapped wildly. Bellowing with pain and rage, Maethien gripped her sword and buried deep into the balrogs hand, twisted and turning it harshly into the beasts skin. The monster roared in rage but it released her, letting her fall through the air. Maethien struggled to focus her panicking mind onto her psychokinetic ability and somehow managed to use her active energy on herself, slowing her fall... though not by much. She landed painfully in the water, gasping and scrabbling wildly for the surface.

"Right... That's it. No more Miss Nice Elf." She panted, then cursed loudly as the balrog landed right above her. Dragging her limbs into action, Maethien dove into the water and fought her way through the water, surfacing just behind the massive beast. She knew she had to stall him, just long enough so that she could summon the water to her... but it proved rather difficult when the beast was constantly trying to crush her deeper into the water and drown the life out of her. She ducked beneath a swing at her with his hand and rolled, slicing her sword into it's legs where a white line appeared... but not blood spilled. Beneath the skin was complete fire. Maethien ducked again, fighting hard, coming at all sides against the balrog. She felt her skin burn whenever the sword came too close or when Lungorthin's talons managed to catch her, she was grateful for the water and her mithril chest plate, for she suspected that the water was the only thing that kept the white hot fire from burning her to a crisp... and kept his talons from piercing her heart.

"Maethien! Get back!" Maethien turned, Aragorn was standing before all of the elven archers, every one of them ready with an arrow. The hand came at her from the left and Mae barely had enough time to ignite her shield before she was smashed into the air, were it not for her shimmering shield, that blow would have caused irreparable damage.

"Dammit!" Mae muttered as she slid through the mud, crawling to her feet. The volley of arrows did little to injure the balrog, but did plenty to anger and distract him and that was exactly what she needed. Maethien dipped her feet into the river and called to all of the water around her. The rain slanted off at an angle, racing horizontally through the air toward Maethien as she collected a sphere above her head, the water at her feet slowly began to climb the balrogs feet, holding onto him like chains so that he would not be able to fly away or kick her once again.

"Lungorthin!" The balrog roared at her angrily, clawing at his own feet in an attempt to free himself from the water. With a mighty war cry, Maethien threw the horde of water at him, catching him in the chest, the water quickly enveloped him, watery snakes curling around his arms and legs to form watery chains... soon, the balrog was encased in the water, forcing the fire within him to begin to fade. He roared and trashed in attempts to escape, but the water held him down, sealing his limbs and destroying his fiery roar with the power of the Valar's blessed water. With one hand holding the water in place, Mae reached for Silmacil and and gripped the hilt tight.

"For the Valar." She whispered, then launched the gleaming blade, it sailed through the air and broke through the water, piercing the heart of the balrog, causing it's chest to crack and reveal a whiteness within the open wound. Water surged through the balrog, invading his entire body, eating away of the heat and fire until the brilliant white flame was no more.

Maethien released the water, and the balrog fell to the ground, landing heavily with the loudest thud that Maethien had ever heard, louder than even the strike of thunder. Silmacil gleamed white hot as it protruded from the bests chest.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling ordered over the roar of battle.

 _"Nan barad! Nan barad! Haldir, nan barad!"_ Aragorn took out his last opponent, then turned to Maethien, isolated from the others. He fought his way to her side, seeing her weakened and struggling to keep her attackers at bay. He came like a fire through barley, killing Uruk after Uruk before grabbing Mae's arm and dragging her toward the keep wordlessly. He turned back to look at Maethien, and saw the Uruk descending upon Haldir's back.

"Haldir!" He shouted in warning, but suddenly... the Uruk was gone. Reduced to nothing but a pile of dust. Maethien turned to see her sister, still weakened from the enchantment she had cast, but still fighting nonetheless.

"She's going to be a force to be reckoned with." Maethien breathed with a weak smile.

"You better believe it." Saeleth said as she rushed to her sister's side. "You get Haldir." Saeleth said to Aragorn as she placed an arm around Maethien's waist, supporting her weight as she spoke. "We'll get the children to safety."

"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!" Saeleth and Maethien watched with wide eyes as Gimli was dragged away by two elves, both lifting him high off the ground so that he would not run away. Weak, bruised, and in pain... but Maethien still managed a laugh before she and Saeleth rushed after Gimli.

Aragorn allowed himself a moment to watch her find the strength from somewhere to carry on fighting toward the children on the eastern side of the wall. Shaking himself, Aragorn rushed to Haldir and swung his arm over his neck, helping him to hobble along faster toward safety.

Mae and Elle made it to the children, stabbing the Uruk then tossing him aside like garbage. The boys gaped at the sisters, their eyes wide with wonder.

"It's them!"

"It's the balrog slayer!"

"Hurry to the keep!" Maethien said to them, pushing them along the path.

"Stronger ones help the slower ones. Young ones run ahead and keep going, all of you!" Elle ordered over the chaos, swinging her sword to catch a blade then using her second blade to decapitate the owner.

"Hurry!" They raced into the keep together. Maethien made to lead the children to the back of the keep where it was safer, Saeleth bringing up the rear to be sure no Uruks dared follow.

"Get you wounds seen to, right away. Go!" Maethien ordered, it was the last thing she said before she collapsed, succumbing to the darkness that had been slowly overcoming her senses.

"Maethien!"

* * *

 **Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Goodness that was intense!**

 **As for Lungorthin, believe it or not the beast is mentioned in Tolkien lore. Some say it's another balrog and some say it's another name for the Lord of Balrogs, but I made it so he is just another balrog. I hope you all liked that little surprise. It was very stressful writing that scene, felt like it dragged on forever.**

 **Thanks so much everyone for reading and as always honest feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 | angel897 | unicorn682006 | machtgut | Guest**

Thank you sooooo much for reading and taking the time to leave your amazing comments! You can't even imagine how nice it feels to read your words. I'm so glad you all like my characters and like what I've done with the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too! I hope to see your names on the Reviews again. Thank you!

 **Silentmayhem**

Awww thanks so much! As always I love to see your name in the reviews, you always have so much to say! Thanks for that! I'm glad you like what I've done wit Ann and Smeagol... I just wanted to show that even though Ann is this outspoken, emotional, silly girl she is also very loving, understanding, and forgiving. OH MY GOODNESS what you said abut Mae made my heart burst! "-makes me think of her as a lioness, fiercely protective and nurturing to her pride. She has so much compassion and is constantly the care giver ...she makes me think of home, of warmth, of security, of safety, of love,of a mother." Amazing words that I will remember forever, thank you so much for them!That is exactly what I wanted Maethien to be! And about Arwen... I'm glad you said that. I love Arwen and I think the same thing, I just felt that maybe it would be awesome to make a warrior that would be able to understand him, like you said, they're enough alike that they instinctively know what the other is thinking. And Elle... Elle's time is coming, just you wait. Thanks again sooo much for your incredible words!

* * *

 **Just thought I'd add the small enchantment to the end here. Credit to my lovely sister who took the time to make this little spell.**

 **Everything**

 **What is mine, I will now share**

 **Estë, let your power sing.**

 **The Gentle, hear my mighty prayer.**

 **I give, to her, everything**


	18. Chapter 18

**Took me longer to write this than I expected. My burst of motivation is beginning to wane sadly.**

* * *

Aragorn ran about the room, and he was not the only one. Every able bodied man was rushing about the hall, shoving tables and chairs over to ram up against the door where Uruk's continued to charge and bash into.

"The fortress is taken." Theoden called out to them, the loss of hope evident in the tone of his voice. His eyes glazed over with ice. "It is over."

"You said the fortress will never be taken as long as your men defend it!" Aragorn argued as he helped Legolas lift a chair. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!" He shouted, piercing the blackness that had consumed Maethien and dragged her under.

"Aragorn." She whispered, her eyes fluttering.

"Lie still, lass." Gimli said gently, taking her smooth hands into his large calloused ones.

"You pushed yourself to far this time, Mae." Saeleth said as she continued to wipe away at the dried mud and blood staining her sister's face with a damp cloth. Words could not explain the terror that Saeleth had felt when she'd watched her sister collapse, she was so afraid that she'd left her... died on her. Her heart rate had not slowed down from the moment she'd seen Mae fall, the fear plagued her like the dark haze that Melkor refused to clear from her mind. "And once you get better," Elle added as she looked down into Maethien's clouded green eyes.

"I'm going to kill you myself."

Maethien breathed a weak chuckle, her vision finally clear of the dark spots she'd first seen upon opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Suddenly, Maethien's eyes widened and she tried to leap up from where she lied on her sister's lap. "The children!" She cried out, struggling against Elle's hands for a brief moment.

"Easy..." Aragorn soothed, pushing his way to her side and taking her hands into his. "The children are alright. They're safe." He promised, smiling down at her as he gently pushed her back into Saeleth's lap.

"The balrog?" Mae asked.

"You killed it." Saeleth muttered. "And nearly killed yourself in the process. I swear, Maethien, you will be the death of me and, ohhhh, I promise you that if you die on me I will find a way to bring you back and kill-" Elle was close to hysterics, tears forming in her eyes, her hands trembling as she ranted on.

"Shhh, calm down, Elle." Legolas murmured, somewhat surprised to see her emotions so wildly out of control.

Maethien sighed, grimacing when the action caused her abdomen to scream in pain. She looked up to her sister, frowning when she saw the tears in her eyes. She'd upset her sister... no, she'd scared her sister. And scared her really badly at that. Reaching up with a hand, Mae touched her fingers to her sisters cheek softly, prompting those amber eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Elle. I'm so, so sorry." Maethien whispered, feeling very sad that she had caused her sister so much fear and pain.

"It's alright." Elle drew a calming breath and shook away her anxiety. "You're alive. That's all that matters." She whispered, then blinked away the tears so that she could get a good look at her dear big sister.

"You look terrible." Saeleth commented, provoking a chuckle from her sister and their friends, who had watched the sisterly encounter in warm silence.

"I feel terrible." Mae groaned. She propped herself up a little higher against her sister's lap, watching quietly as Aragorn stepped up to the King.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Maethien smiled.

"For death ad glory." Theoden nodded, the fire returning to his eyes.

For Rohan." Aragorn added. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli announced solemnly, reminded them all of Gandalf's promise.

"Yes... Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand, shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden declared, the strength returning to his voice as he faced them all with new found courage.

"Yes!" Gimli cheered and turned to climb the steps to the horn.

Theoden approached Aragorn and clasped the rangers shoulder, forging and strengthening their developed friendship. "Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together." Maethien smiled, then went to rise from the ground.

"No. Stay here." Aragorn told her, spotting the intention in her eyes. "You are weak from battling the balrog." His worry was met with a brave smile.

"I'm never to weak to ride, Aragorn." She declared.

"Spoken like a true rider of Rohan." Theoden said, smiling at the elleth and giving her a small nod of respect. Maethien smiled at the King and rose to her feet, turning to see Saeleth slumped over, raking her hands through her hair in exasperation, though Mae did not miss the proud smile that graced her sisters lips.

"You will be the death of me, Maethien." She muttered once more, before pushing herself off the ground and standing beside her sister proudly.

"Fell deeds awake." The King spoke, as every remaining warrior swung themselves onto their mighty horses. "Now for the wrath, now for the ruin and a red dawn!" The horn sounded from deep within the keep and the doors blew open.

With a hearty battle cry, the riders charged their mounts forward and trampled over the Uruk-Hai as they raced up the steps. With their weapons drawn, the sister rode out with the King and their friends, swinging and slicing at the Uruks they passed as they flew down the steps of the keep. The horn continued to blare powerfully as the riders made their way through the entrance to Helm's Deep and out into the grand army of Uruk-Hai. Not a single rider hesitated, not a single rider contemplated fleeing for if they were to fall in battle, they would fall with honor and pride.

The sun peaked over the rise, and everyone, man, elf, and Uruk, turned to look as a lone rider of pure white magnificence stood gazing upon the battlefield. The brilliant white horse neighed majestically and reared back on it's hind legs, further calling to the attention of the armies of Uruk-Hai that swarmed the entrance at Helm's Deep.

"Gandalf." Saeleth whispered, her heart swelling with joy at the sight of her beloved wizard. She turned to her side and saw the brilliant smile upon her sisters face as well, her green eyes bright with immense delight. Though she could feel her body screaming at her, begging her for rest, upon looking at the great white wizard... Maethien felt a surge of energy rise from somewhere inside her.

The sisters watched with wide smiles as Gandalf was joined by Eomer, then were closely followed by a grand army of Rohans best warriors, their weapons help high, the sunlight glinting off the metal. Even from all the way down there, the sisters could hear the battle cry that Eomer shouted out before the army of riders descended upon the rise. Uruk-Hai, aware that they needed to confront this new enemy, rushed away from the King and his company to ready themselves for the attack that flew toward them. Lifting his staff high, Gandalf called to him the brilliant light of the sun for aid, blinding the Uruks and given the new party the advantage as they collided with the screeching army.

"Ready for another go?" Saeleth called out to her sister as she watched the armies collide. Maethien turned her smile to her sister and laughed.

"I'm always ready." She called back, then turned to charge into the thick of the battle, praying to the Valar for one more gust of energy.

* * *

It wasn't long before the King of Rohan was bellowing out with pride. "Victory!" He shouted as the Uruks raced to escape the army of men. "Victory!" The King's voice rang out proud and true. Maethien, feeling that her body was going to give out on her, stopped battling and stopped to watch the Uruk-Hai army run for their lives, breathing in deep and slow so as to steady her racing heart. The black spots were returning, slowly beginning to obscure her vision, the darkness of sleep pulling at her mind as she struggled to stay awake just a bit longer.

Saeleth raced forward, Belan neighing proudly as she followed after her allies, watching closely as the Uruks fled to the forest. It was then that she remembered that the trees were more than likely to be awake by then, and they had a bone to pick with the ghastly army that was hurrying into the forest for cover.

"Keep away from the trees!" Saeleth bellowed as she raced to keep the riders of Rohan from following after the Uruks.

"Stay out of the forest!" Elle was more than a little surprised to see Eomer racing at her side, calling out a warning to his soldiers as well. Every single soldier stopped and watched as the Uruks disappeared into the forest... moments later, the sounds of screeching Uruk-Hai pierced the air as the tops of the trees began to move and descend upon the army of beasts.

That was the last thing Maethien saw before the blackness took her and she tumbled off of Talagor and onto the ground with a dull thud.

* * *

"Mae?" Saeleth turned to her side, her blood running cold when she realized her sister was no longer beside her. "Mae?!" She shouted, a little louder, drawing the attention of the army of men.

"Oh, Valar, please no." She whispered, panic rising up her throat as she whirled around wildly, searching for her sister. Ignoring the looks of concern she was getting from the men at her sides.

"Sae-" Eomer, who had moved to stand at her side, attempted to speak, but he was quickly cut off by her cries, the look in her wild eyes silencing him.

"Maethien! Answer me! Dammit. Aragorn!" The ranger found Elle among the crowd and froze when he saw her frantic state. "Aragorn, I can't find, Mae! Where is my sister?!"

"Maethien!" Aragorn immediately bellowed, his heart hammering in his chest as he searched among the living for the elleth, he prayed to the Valar that he did not have to look among the dead.

"Mae!" Gimli called out.

"Maethien!" Legolas joined in, his keen eyes searching the battle field.

"Where is the balrog slayer?! Find her!" Theoden called out. Men began to search, turning lifeless bodies over to look upon their faces. Talagor, smart girl, called out to them all, rearing up high to be noticed. Aragorn saw the body she was standing over, and felt his insides twist.

"No." He whispered, then took of at run, dropping to his knees and pulling her limp body up to his chest. "Mae! Mae, wake up." Aragorn whispered, he couldn't even begin to explain how relived he was to find that she still breathed... though she was fading.

"Is she..." Gimli could not bring himself to say the word.

"Mae!" Saeleth cried out as she dropped to her knees beside Aragorn, reaching out to take her sisters hands into hers. An enchantment! Yes, she could call forth an enchantment... Elle gripped her sisters hands, then slowly began to cry as she realized that she had not yet recovered her own power.

"I cant..." Elle whispered, shaking her head. "I don't have anything left to give. Mae!" Elle sobbed as she lowered herself to her sister's chest and cried. "Mae, please don't leave me. Please." She begged.

"Gandalf! Gandalf help her please!" The white wizard came swiftly, kneeling down beside the elleth and placing a hand over her face, murmuring softly. Saeleth watched on quietly, tears streaming from her eyes as she prayed vehemently for Maethien to be okay. Everything was silent for a long moment... then suddenly Maethien gasped in a sharp breath and her eyes flew open.

"Mae!" Everyone called out, relief coloring their tones.

"Aragorn." She breathed, weakly, tears rising to her eyes as she looked up into the face of the man she'd come to love so dearly. "Aragorn."

"Shh, I'm here. You're safe now, Mae. Your safe." He whispered, lifting her gently to settle her head against his shoulder. "Sleep now." He said gently. Maethien breathed in a soft, content sigh and closed her eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Elle..." Maethien called out weakly, Saeleth quickly stepped closer to her sister.

"I'm here, Mae. I'm right here." Saeleth watched as her sister opened her eyes, struggling against the weight of her drooping eyelids as she looked at her, light humor in her eyes.

"Wait- till I can defend myself... before you... kill me." Saeleth felt herself smile as she watched her sister drift off into sleep. Aragorn lifted Maethien gently up into his arms, following after Gandalf as he directed him to a bed where he could heal her further. Her body was a mess of burns, claw marks, and bruises.

"What in the name of the Valar happened?!" Gandalf demanded, his eyes finding the claw marks that wrapped around her arms.

"She fought off a balrog alone." Legolas said quietly. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed."

Saeleth whispered to her sister in elvish as she smoothed back her honey colored hair from her face gently, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"She'll be alright, Saeleth." Gandalf said, gazing down upon Mae's sleeping face. "Your sister is strong and she has the Valar to help her find the light."

* * *

Osgiliath had once been a beautiful place, with gleaming white stones forming the homes and manors of the outer city. Sculptures that had once stood high and proud among the paths were now missing limbs, stained by blood and dirt, or broken to bits with nothing left to show. The once silvery white stones no longer gleamed their vibrant hue for they were stained by the blood of it's fallen warriors. Only the ruins of collapsed buildings and the bodies of fallen men remained... It was a terrible sight to behold.

"Stay close." Anoreth whispered, though her hands were bound behind her, Ann somehow managed to keep the hobbits and Gollum right in front of her, guiding them forward while Faramir's men walked at their sides, watching them. They had tried to take Frodo from her once... and they had learned quickly that the elleth breathed a mighty fire when her friends were taken from her sight. They did not try again.

"Watch out!" Moving fast to her left, Ann guided the hobbits away from the falling stones that landed in the lake of Osgiliath, urging them to keep up with Faramir and his men.

"Faramir!" A man, whom Ann suspected was the current general in charge, came toward the Captain. "The orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great... By nightfall we will be overrun."

"Frodo?" Turning away from the grim soldiers, Anoreth looked to Frodo, worry on her face as the hobbit stumbled.

"His eye is almost upon me," Frodo whispered in fear, his eyes wide with panic. "It's calling to him." Anoreth wished, for the hundredth time, that she wasn't bound. They had taken from her what she treasured the most, her hands... her healing hands, the very hands that Frodo needed in that moment. The very hands that needed to touch the pendant around her neck to check on her sisters.

"You'll be alright, Mr Frodo. I promise." Sam whispered to him.

"Take them to my father." Anoreth glared at the smug looking Captain as she and the hobbits were pushed forward. "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortune in this war."

"A weapon that will seal your fates in this war." Anoreth snarled as she was shoved into the arm of a warrior. "You send your people to their deaths, Faramir." Ann was getting awfully tired of snarling and snapping at him, and at everyone around her for that matter. It was true that Anoreth was a rather emotional woman, she did not bother to hide that fact, but never in her life had she been so... so angry. Not a moment passed in which Ann wasn't snarling at Faramir or his men... it was making her question whether or not she was truly meant to honor her role as the Healer.

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?!" Angry, and fighting for the lives of his friends, Sam shouted after the Captain, prompting him to turn back to them. "You want to know why your brother died?! He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" Anoreth could feel the warring emotions rise within the Captain of Gondor as he stared down at Sam, no words leaving his lips as he stared.

"Watch out!" Everyone looked to the sky as a giant boulder collided with a high tower. In that exact moment, as the stones of the tower rained upon the scrambling men, Anoreth felt the darkness arrive. Chill after chill ran down the elleth's spine, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, her blood ran cold... she had no doubt that the darkness had come for Frodo.

"They're here." Anoreth looked down to Frodo, her dear friend consumed with the icy darkness that Sauron's minions brought with them. "They've come."

"Oh, no."

"NAZGUL!"

Anoreth didn't waste a second, she moved at the exact moment the horrid screech pierced the air, shoving Frodo, Sam, and Gollum away from the men. She said nothing as Faramir grabbed onto Frodo and pulled him along with her, guiding the hobbits to stone pavilion where they would be better protected. At the very least, it would keep Frodo out of the Nazgul's line of sight.

"Stay here." Faramir said urgently, as he shoved the hobbits into the shadowed corner. "Keep out of sight." When the man grabbed onto the elleth's arm, she immediately resisted his push, standing her ground and facing the Captain of Gondor defiantly.

"Release me." Ann said, refusing to look away from the man's eyes. He immediately shook his head.

"Out of the question." Anoreth was especially sensitive to the emotions of those around her... and she was surprised to find that Faramir, though he did not trust her very much, wasn't refusing her request solely because he did not trust her... but, in part, also because he did not wish to see a woman in the thick of war. Silly, Captain.

"You saw what I did with your injured archer." Ann refused to budge, putting her foot down and looking at Faramir directly. "I can do far more then that. I can do far more than any Ring Sauron shoves under your nose. Faramir," Anoreth, stepped closer to the man, pleading with him to see the truth in her words, the sincerity in her eyes. "Let me help you." She emphasized each word, never breaking her gaze away from the man.

Faramir hesitated, saying nothing and doing nothing for a fearful few seconds, struggling with his inflicting thoughts. Then, finally, he gripped her shoulders and turned her around so that he could cut her loose himself, Anoreth felt an immense wave of relief consume her, a smile, a genuinely bright smile, gracing her lips as she turned to look at the man again.

"Thank you." She whispered, as the Captain handed her her trusty sword and shield. Then she did something that would bloom the first bud of true trust within the troubled Captain of Gondor, she grabbed onto Faramir's front and yanked him toward her, lifting her shield arm at the same moment to wrap it around the surprised man. A barrage of rocks rained over them, all of them hitting Anoreth's shield as she held Faramir in her arms... she had protected Captain Faramir of Gondor.

Once Anoreth was sure that the stones were finished falling, she released Faramir and turned to look at Frodo and Sam. "Stay here, stay safe. Sam keep Frodo out of sight." She whispered her orders to them then turned to walk into the battle just as the Nazgul flew over her. A surge of overwhelming exhilaration fueled through Anoreth's body, her heart swelled with rapture, her limbs quivered with anticipation, her hands squeezed her mighty sword and shield as she walked into war.

"Oh, it feels good to be free." She breathed blissfully as her incredible power shrouded her body in a golden firelight that men everywhere could see, she breathed in the air as if she had been locked in a dark hole for years.

"Target sighted at one 'o' clock!"Anoreth bellowed out to the archers above her on the wall. "Do not fear this beast, for he does not know the true strength of men!" Soldier's everywhere roared with appreciation, the battle cries fueling their waning courage.

"Let's kill this beast! Full hurl!" Her order was answered immediately, archers everywhere hurled a volley of arrows at the beast and it's dark rider. Ann smiled as arrows pierced the flying beast, provoking it's anger. The winged demon screeched from the pain and made to retaliate, wings flared a gale at the archers, the force of the impacting wind knocking men off their feet. As men hurried to stand their ground, the beast lunged at the building above, using it's talon-ed claws to destroy the weakened building, stones of all shapes hurled down over the archers.

"Debris! Watch out!" Anoreth shouted as she raised her shield above her seconds before the stone rained over her like hail. Gritting her teeth as the winged demon flew over head, snatching a group of archers and hurling them to the ground.

"Dammit!" Anoreth cursed as she swung her shield onto her back and moved her sword from her right hand to grip it in her left, with her right hand free she extended her palm and called to her the fire she knew resided within her. She was Anoreth, the Healer, the Light, and fire was her domain. The marking on her right arm gleamed a powerful white fire, and the flames raced to circle her arm down to her wrist where Ann closed her hand around the flames, holding them in her palm. The fire grew, stretching further until the brilliant white flames had formed into a long and powerful whip of blazing white fire. With a flick of her wrist the white flames turned a destructive red.

"Miss Ann!" Sam cried out and Anoreth whipped around to see Frodo standing alone, the fell beast reaching out to him.

"I don't think so." Anoreth's right hand whipped out, the red whip of fire lashing out toward the beast and wrapping around the winged demon's long neck. Screeches of pain pierced the air as she beast recoiled away from Frodo, trying desperately to free himself from the fire wrapped around it's throat. Sam reached Frodo then, grabbing his hands and tearing his finger from the Ring as they both fell backward and tumbled away... away from the screeching beast.

Anoreth, sure that the hobbits were out of the line of fire, gripped her whip tight with both hands and gave a mighty pull, bellowing out with the effort as she forced the beast to crash into the wall below it, forcing it to plow it's rider into the falling stones. But still it fought back, screeching and thrashing wildly with it's incredible, black wings, the rider pulled on the reigns sharply, making the winged beast fly back sharply... pulling Anoeth along with them as well. Ann felt as if her arm could have been ripped right out of their sockets, she screamed, but her scream quickly turned into a roar as she fought back against the beast. The heat of her flames intensified, though she could only feel warmth, everyone else could feel an intense heat like they had never felt before. The winged creature screeched from the agony, the rider bellowing out in rage and pain as it struggled to put distance between himself and the flames rapped around his mount's neck.

"Archers!" Struggling against the beast's pull, Ann turned just enough to see Faramir with a line of archers, every single one of them holding a notched arrow. Upon the Captains command, the archers released a volley of arrows upon the restrained beast, piercing it's scaly skin, injuring it further.

"Took you long enough!" Anoreth shouted out to the surprised soldier with a wicked smile on her lips. Weak from it's inflicted injuries, The beast's struggled began to fade and Ann moved fast to take advantage of her opportunity. Pulling a spear out from where it had been lodged on the wall, Ann flipped it in her left hand while her right hand heaved the beat toward her.

"For Frodo!" She bellowed, and launched the spear at the beast, it sailed through the air and split into the beasts chest, causing it to screech in agony as it lost it's battle against the men and mighty elleth. The rider struggled to control the dead beast, roaring angrily as it tugged the reigns to the east, but it was no use. Anoreth released her hold on the beast, the fire whip disappearing in an instant. The elleth watched as the beast hurled toward the ground fast... right toward her... Perhaps it had not been the best idea to kill the beast while she pulled on the whip in her direction... Ha. Note to self?

"Uh-oh." Anoreth ran, moving as fast as her elvish limbs allowed her to escape what was surly going to be a very painful crash landing. The blast of the collision shook the ground beneath her, stones flew in every direction, forcing Ann to dive for cover. She rolled down a flight of stone stairs painfully, crying out in pain as she landed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap.

"Ow. Owie. Ouch. Ow. OW!" Ann's voice strengthened with every complaint she uttered, grimacing as she tried to sit up, her limps aching from the roll down the stone stairs.

"Miss Ann! Are you hurt?" Opening her eyes, Anoreth realized that she had fallen right onto Frodo and Sam's hide out.

"Oh, just a little bruised. Nothing to worry about. Ouchie!" Anoreth winced as she pushed herself up against a wall right beside Frodo, leaning against it heavily, clutching her arm, fairly sure that she might have fractured something.

"I can't do this anymore." Frodo murmured suddenly, his voice weak, his expression weary from the strain of the darkness over his head. His chest rising and falling heavily from the pressure of the Ring, his breathing short and stressed. Anoreth looked to her dear friend and reached out with her good hand to grip his little hand in hers, wielding her healing magic and channeling it through their hands so that she could ease his heavy burden. Even if just a little.

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are." Sam, dear, brave same, was on the verge of tears as he stood, looking out into the battle around them. His beautiful blue eyes looking into something that neither Frodo or Anoreth could see. "It's like in the great stories. Mr Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could they end happy?" Anoreth breathed a low chuckle, nodding her head slowly to Sam's wise words.

"How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?" Anoreth felt tears roll down her cheeks as Frodo leaned into her. "But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr Frodo, I do understand. I know now." Anoreth smiled and squeezed Frodo's hand as she looked at Sam.

"Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept gong because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked with despair, tears threatening to spill at any given moment. Sam turned to his friend and strode over, gripping his shoulders ad helping him off the ground then holding out a hand to Anoreth so that she would rise as well. They stood together, hand in hand with each other, uniting them in a bond of blessed friendship.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Sam breathed, Anoreth felt her tears streak down her cheeks as she turned to look at Frodo... his wide blue eyes filled with tears. Her heart swelled and she dropped to her knees to wrap them both into a tight hug, allowing her healing light to envelop them all, allowing the light to chase away the darkness in their minds.

"Do not doubt for a second that there is good in this world, my friend." She whispered. "For the greatest good that I have ever encountered is right here in my arms." Opening her eyes, Anoreth found that they had been quietly surrounded by soldiers, she frowned and held the hobbits closer, wrapping her arms around them protectively.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Anoreth turned and saw Faramir coming to them, his eyes suspiciously watery as he kneeled down beside her and smiled kindly at Frodo.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." He said gently, prompting a teary smile from the elleth.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you release them, then your life will be forfeit." Anoreth rolled her eyes at the soldiers urgent words.

"Way too kill the mood." She muttered.

"Then it is forfeit." Faramir decided, the determination evident in his watering eyes. "Release them." Anoreth's smile widened, and she pushed herself to her feet, a mischievous look in her eyes as she looked out to the east.

"Oh, I think we can stay a few minutes longer. What do you think, boys?" Anoreth turned to Frodo and Sam, winking delightfully at their confused expressions. Sam was the first to catch on.

"Oh, yes. Would be rude if we came all this way and didn't say hello to the orcs." The dear blonde hobbit agreed with a grin, nodding solemnly. Anoreth looked at Frodo for approval, he still looked weary and plagued, but watching the way Anoreth smiled brilliantly at him... he felt himself step into the light she offered. He nodded.

"Lovely!" Anoreth giggled and turned to smile at Faramir, catching the solemn soldier by surprise. "You know, I don't think we've introduced ourselves. Anoreth, but you may call me Ann, all my friends do." And just like that, any ill will that Faramir feared the elleth would have toward him... disappeared. Anoreth was an emotional woman and she could be wildly aggressive when she needed to, but, in truth, Ann was the most forgiving and loving person... it was no wonder that she was granted the gift of light. Faramir's tension faded and he followed after the smiling elleth with a puzzled smile of his own.

"I say we give those foul beasts something to remember us by, yes?" Ann smiled wickedly as she climbed up to where the catapults of Osgiliath were positioned, ready to be launched at the eastern shore where the orcs ran amok. "Tell me, how do you like your orcs? Fried? Crispy? Or burned to a pile of ash?" She asked, and smiled when the general ordered the catapults to fire. Warm power surged forth and Ann lifted her hands, aiming for the flying boulders, flames jetted from her palms and caught the boulders, wrapping them in blazing fire as they hurled to the eastern shore.

"Yes!" Anoreth cheered, then proceeded to take some time to go... just a little wild. She collapsed buildings over orcs, set orc camps ablaze, destroyed enemy catapults, and she even set a troll's head on fire. Alright... maybe more than a little wild.

"You're... quite the character." Faramir said quietly, then laughed as Anoreth set boats ablaze with a volley of fireballs.

"I love my job." She grinned, breathing heavily and lifting a hand to wipe away at the sweat on her brow. "But... I think I should probably stop now." She added, breathing out a weary sigh as she dropped down to the ground suddenly, landing heavily on her rear end.

"You have given us more than enough time to prepare." Faramir glanced over to where the fires continued to blaze. "And you have wounded them greatly. Thank you."

"Oh, my pleasure." Ann breathed, waving her hand as she tried to stand. "It's no problem. Woops!" Faramir caught her arm before she could tumble to the ground again, Anoreth laughed brightly. "But let's not do it again, huh? At least not until I'm rested up." Anoreth felt happy that she could help Faramir and his men get an advantage over the orc army, but with all of the power she'd used in the process? She was more than a little exhausted.

Faramir chuckled as he lead the elleth back to where the hobbits waited, guiding her through the water and into a cavern hidden under the ruins of Osgiliath.

"Ready to go?" She asked her friends brightly, nodding her thanks to Faramir as she pulled away from him to stand by Frodo, aware that Gollum was cowering behind her, gripping onto her cloak as he looked around wildly.

"This is the old sewer." Faramir told them. "Runs right under the river, through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir." Sam spoke up hesitantly, though he meant every word he was about to say. "You've show your quality. The very highest." Surprised, Faramir stared at the hobbit for a moment before his lips widened into a warm smile.

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee. Where gardeners are held in high honor." Sam looked at the Captain sheepishly, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Faramir turned to look at Frodo, concern furrowing his brow.

"What road will you take once you reach the woods?" He asked.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morul that climbs up into the mountains." Faramir's eyes widened.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir looked from the hobbits to the elleth until he found Gollum, who had guiltily begun to inch away in an attempt to escape the soldier's wrath. Faramir moved fast, pulling the elleth away from the creature and grabbing onto his neck to pin him against a near by pillar. Anoreth gasped and grabbed onto the mans arm, the one that held Gollum's neck, in an attempt to make the man soften his hold.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, her eyes on the struggling creature, but Faramir ignored her as he growled at Gollum.

"Is that it's name?"

"No! No!" Ann grimaced as she watched Faramir tighten his hold on Gollum's neck. "Yesss!" He admitted, struggling against the man's hold. Faramir turned to the hobbits.

"Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way." Faramir explained urgently to the hobbits. Anoreth looked from Gollum to Faramir as she realized that the Captain was telling the truth, the concern in his voice was very real.

"It is the only way." Gollum croaked. "Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try!" Faramir and Anoreth looked to Frodo, waiting for his response. Frodo knew that Faramir spoke the truth, he had no reason to lie to them but he also knew that there was no other way to reach Mordor. He had run out of options, so with a sorrowful and troubled look in his gaze, the hobbit nodded his head to the man and woman looking at him with genuine concern.

"I must."

Faramir looked back to the creature and threw him to the ground, causing Anoreth to flinch. With a resigned sigh, Faramir looked at Frodo one more time and nodded to him in respect.

"Go Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men." Faramir blessed them, Frodo looked up to the man with wide grateful eyes and returned the nod.

"Thank you." Anoreth smiled proudly at her little friend then turned to smile at Faramir softly, hesitating a moment longer before walking up to the man and kissing his cheek lightly, the one that she had struck in their last encounter.

"Thank you, Faramir." She said, holding back a giggle when she saw the look of utter surprise on the man's face. "I'm sorry I insulted you... and your men... and broke their noses... and struck you... and-" Anoreth saw the amusement rise in his eyes and laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for everything." She finally said with a bright smile before turning away, but Faramir caught her arm.

"I should be the one with the apology." He said with a small smile, leaning forward to press a quick kiss the back of her hand lightly. "I am truly sorry, Ann." He looked to the sewers then returned his gaze to the elleth. "Be careful. I should like to meet you again." Anoreth smiled one last time before turning away and following after Frodo and Sam, Gollum following closely behind her, limping on one hand.

"Are you hurt, Smeagol?" Ann asked him gently.

"Nasty rocks falls on my hands." He said, holding out his hands to show her were the rocks had crushed his fingers, one or two bent an awkward way. Anoreth took them into her own and healed them, pushing his frail fingers back into place and mending the broken bones gently.

"Better?" She asked, pulling back her hands to smile at the creature.

"Nice mistress. Nice mistress is good to Gollum." He nodded slowly before turning away to speed after the hobbits, making to lead the way.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were crunching through the woos, leaving the ruins and war of Osgiliath behind them as they set out to continue their fated quest. Lifting a hand, Anoreth took her pendant into her hands and searched for her sisters, hoping to find them safe and sound. She smiled when she found them, they were alive and happy, though undoubtedly in pain and rained of magical power... They had survived Helm's Deep, and that made Anoreth very, very happy. Looking to the sky, Anoreth whispered her thanks to the Valar for having taken care of her sisters before gently tucking her jewel into her tunic and following after her little friends.

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Frodo breathed a laugh, looking back to smile at the blonde hobbit. Anoreth felt her heart sing at the sight of that sweet smile, it had been far too long since she had seen such a genuine smile from Frodo... she had missed it. How she longed to take the heavy burden off of his shoulder... but it was not her fate to do so. It was her destiny to guide him, heal him, and make the quest easier, but the burden would be his to bear until it no longer had to.

"I wonder if people will ever say, 'let' hear about Frodo and the Ring!' And they'll say 'yes, that's one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad?' 'Yes, my boy the most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'" Anoreth smiled, loving the sound of her dear friend's laugh.

"Huh, you left out one of the chief characters. Samwise the Brave!" Frodo smiled and nodded in approval. "I want to hear more about Sam." Frodo paused and turned around slowly to face his best friend. "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam." He then glanced up at Anoreth and smiled.

"Or Anoreth the Fierce." Ann blinked in surprise, then smiled at her friend, a flush rising to her cheeks.

"Now Mr Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious." Sam said quietly, prompting a kind smile from his best friend.

"So was I." He said before turning around to follow after Gollum. Sam stayed where he had stopped for a moment longer, a soft smile gracing his lips; Anoreth placed a hand on Sam's shoulder as he whispered dreamily to himself.

"Samwise the Brave."

* * *

 **As always, honest feedback and constructive criticism is very welcome.**

* * *

 **CelestiaSakura | angel897 | Guest**

 **I'm glad you all liked the Chapter! Thanks so much for your comments, they mean so much to me! Happy 2017! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter too!**

 **Silentmayhem**

 **It's always a pleasure to see your comments. I'm glad managed to drive you a little mad with the Chapter, I was hoping it was just the perfect amount of crazy so that my dear readers would feel like they were riding a roller coaster of emotions xD I had so much fun writing that chapter, it nearly drove me crazy! I hope you like this chapter too! Though it was a tiny bit calmer, I still have much to do in the next chapter. Eomer is back and I have plans for Elle... Hmmmm. Thanks sooooo much for always having something to say! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you think I could actually do something more with this.**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

 **Hmm, I don't think I'd make Maethien lose her sisters as her sacrifice. It would hurt too much. Thanks so much for your honest words! They mean so much. As for Eowyn... she does still have feelings for Aragorn, I'll delve a little into that in the next chapter I believe. Eomer will make is appearance in the next chapter as well, I have planssssss!**

 **Woman of Letters**

 **I've never actually seen Charmed :) But the line "The power of three shall set us free" made an impression on me. Hence my three girls but it sounds like Charmed is worth taking a look at. And... no I don't believe I'll have Mae and Glorfindel fight it out, as strong as Mae is I don't think she's on Glorfindel's level just yet. I've actually considered having him make an appearance of some sort... but I don't know it I'd be able to get a grip on his character... I guess we'll see. Thanks so much for your comment! It really made me think about the next chapter... And of Glorfindel... Hmmmm**


	19. Chapter 19

Maethien had not moved. For a full two days and nights, the elleth lied utterly still in her makeshift bed.

The first day, Saeleth had stayed by her sister's side, refusing to leave even to eat or sleep; and she had not been alone in her constant vigilance. Aragorn had remained as well. He watched Maethien sleep, took care of her comforts, refused to leave lest she awake while he was away. He did not wish for her to be alone when her eyes opened again. Despite the tries of their friends, the two had refused to leave her side for the entire day. They watched on as Maethien's color slowly began to return to her face and the light glow of her markings began to gleam once again. Saeleth could feel that her sister's power was slowly returning, and that comforted her very, very much.

On the second day, both Aragorn and Saeleth still remained, but both were much more... comforted by the look of Maethein's face. She was doing so much better, Elle could feel it. Happy to see her doing so well, she lifted her eyes to share her excitement with Aragorn, but when she saw the the ranger she felt her smile falter. The ranger sat on the other side of her sister with his hands holding one of her still hands, his cloudy eyes drooping but still somehow intent of Mae's face. Elle smiled with concern... he looked exhausted.

"Aragorn, you should rest." The elleth said quietly.

"Not until she is awake. She must not be alone." He murmured wearily, prompting a kind smile from the elleth.

"She will not be alone, mellon nin." Elle said. "I will stay with her until you've had a good amount of sleep, then you can stay with her while I take some time to rest as well." Saeleth bargained, but the man did not move, his crystal blue eyes still on Maethein's face. Elle hesitated and considered leaving him be, she could see that he loved her sister dearly and wanted nothing more than to be there when she opened her pretty green eyes again... but he looked like the walking dead. He was utterly exhausted.

"You are weary, Aragorn. Maethien would not forgive you if you make yourself ill on her account. Please, just a few hours of sleep, then you can take my place." Elle bargained pleadingly and smiled brightly when Aragorn finally conceded, breathing a weary sigh and nodding.

"You will find me if she wakes?" He asked, Elle nodded.

"I promise." She vowed, the ranger nodded then finally rose from his seat, leaning over Mae one more time to pull the fur cover higher up on her body, then he slowly turned and left the room, his steps heavy with his exhaustion.

Minutes later, there was a gentle knock on the door and Saeleth lifted her head, expecting to see Aragorn at the door, but she was pleasantly surprised to see Haldir step into the room. His injured arm was bandaged up tight in a splint but other than that, he looked healthy and well in a simple silvery grey tunic and grey breeches. The elf bowed his head respectfully.

"Haldir." Elle breathed in surprise, before smiling and gesturing at the elf to come closer. "Tolo, govano ven" [Come, join us.] Haldir nodded his thanks and stepped further into the room, walking up to stand on the opposite side of Saeleth, admiring Maethien's sleeping face.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Better. Much better." She said with a happy smile, looking over her sisters face for a moment longer before lifting her gaze to meet the eyes of Haldir. "And how are you?" She asked hesitantly, a soft smile on her lips as she searched the elf's eyes.

Haldir's eyes dropped to his injured arm, his expression going completely blank, which made Saeleth unsure whether to be worried or not. He said nothing for a long moment and Elle, though usually a very patient person, was beginning to feel uneasy in the tense silence.

"I am... better." He said simply, the look in his eyes telling Elle that something was troubling the elf. He wanted to say something to her but was not sure how to say it, so Saeleth remained silent and waited patiently, or as patiently as she could, for Haldir to find the courage to say what he needed to say to her.

"I resented you." Saeleth blinked, surprised by the words that finally left the elf's had to admit, she did not expect to hear those words. "I resented you... at first. After you saved my life. A warrior such as myself..." Elle watched with concern as the elf struggled to say the words, his eyes on Maethien's sleeping face.

"A warrior such as myself would rather die an honorable death in battle than to lie on a sickbed, recovering after being rescued by a woman, even a lady elf." Now that made Saeleth bristle. After being rescued by a woman?! Oh, it was Eomer all over again! Just who did this idiot think he-

"I know now that I am a proud man," Clouded blue eyes rose to meet Elle's amber gems, his words silencing the fire that had lit in Saeleth. "A warrior accustomed to being the stronger person. Accustomed to being the rescuer rather than the one in need of rescue." Saeleth did not speak, she understood now that Haldir needed to say everything, get it all of of his chest without an interruption from her. So, she waited, not breaking the connection that Haldir had made with her, allowing him to search her sincere eyes as he searched for the words he would say next. When he finally found them, he found that the words were not as difficult to say as he had expected them to be.

"Thank you, Saeleth. For saving my life, for allowing me the opportunity to return home and sail west." There was silence for a long moment, then finally Elle's lips widened into a brilliant smile as she rose from her seat to stand before Haldir.

"Well," She said quietly. "That took you long enough." Surprise colored the elf's expression and Elle resisted the urge to laugh, he looked positively flabbergasted. She guessed that he had not expected such candid words from her. Breathing a soft chuckle, Elle reached out to set her hands on the elf warrior's shoulders, prompting him to meet her kind gaze.

"There is no need to thank me, Haldir. I would gladly do it again." She said honestly, refusing to let the elf look away from her. She suspected that Haldir was not one to openly show his emotions and that he had expected the same from her, which Saeleth understood entirely, she was, in fact, not usually the type to wear her emotions on her sleeve but she also understood that sometimes, just sometimes, it was okay to let them show... and she wanted for Haldir to understand that as well. To see and know that, within the presence of good friends and family alike, wearing your heart on your sleeve was a beautiful thing.

"Now you must do me this one favor." Saeleth said softly as she gazed into the warriors eyes,

"You must do as you said and return home with all of our kin and join them on the journey west. You must surround yourself with our people and live, Haldir, not survive. Live this life that you hold in your hands. You will do this for me, yes?" She could tell that she had taken the elf by surprise, but that was not a bad thing at all, for the look in Haldir's eyes told Saeleth that she had done the right thing in saving his life. He was a good man that deserved to sail west with his people.

"Yes. I will." Haldir finally spoke, his voice soft and airy but tinged with an overwhelming emotion. Saeleth nodded her appreciation then leaned closer to the elf, squeezing his shoulders gently.

"Ú-firo i laiss e-guil lîn. Cuio vê, Haldir." [May the leaves of your life never die. Farewell, Haldir.] With one last squeeze, Saeleth smiled and released the elf. Haldir, still struggling with a barrage of overwhelming confusion, gratitude, surprise, and joy, took a steadying breath before nodding to the beautiful elleth before him.

"Cuio vê, Saeleth." [Farewell, Saeleth.] And with those final words, Haldir slipped into a final bow then turned and left the room, leaving a very... emotional Saeleth behind to continue watching over her sleeping sister. Elle looked back to Maethien and heaved a weary sigh, a smile brightening her tired face.

"Do I have a story to tell you when you wake up, big sister." She breathed enthusiastically, then proceeded to drop onto her chair at Maethien's side and continue her watch over her sleeping sister.

On the third day, Saeleth awoke in her own bed. Aragorn had slept a solid six hours the day before and, upon his return, he had found Elle nodding off in her chair. The exhausted elleth had barely made it to her bed. Concerned that she would collapse along her way, Aragorn had asked Eowyn to accompany her to her chambers. Eowyn had been happy to help the weary sister and had been pleased when the elleth had drifted off to sleep from the moment that her head had touched the furs on her bed.

It was early morning, and Saeleth was eager to return to her sister's side, ready for the moment that Maethien opened her eyes. She stepped out of her chamber, closed the doors behind her, then turned around to run smack into a solid wall of armor. With a soft yelp, Saeleth stumbled back and immediately felt a pair of strong hands grip her arms, steadying her. She was not sure how, but she knew immediately that those warm, firm hands belonged to Eomer. For whatever reason, Elle felt her heart race as she slowly lifted her gaze to look upon the warriors handsome face, his expression serene and... amused. It was the amusement that nettled Saeleth, and again she was not entirely sure why the man made her react as such.

"Do you ever take off that armor?" She asked as she stepped away from the man's hold, her tone unusually sharp.

"Do you ever fell that brazen facade?" Eomer retorted, his tone far from sharp... in fact, there was a lighthearted humor in his voice. Saeleth paused, not expecting the warrior to be so... witty, and looked up at him again. She could tell that he was reveling in having caught her off guard.

"Yes." She answered honestly before she could stop herself, the man smiled, surprising Elle once again. It was the first time she'd seen him smile genuinely.

"Then, yes." He responded in kind, then said nothing else, leaving Elle to search for something, anything, to say to fill the awkward, on her part, silence. It took her a moment, but she finally found it. Honestly curious, Saeleth glanced back to her room and saw that he had been standing just two feet from the door when she had come out, almost as if he had been there specifically to see her.

"What were you doing outside my chambers?" She asked, lifting her puzzled gaze to meet Eomer's warm brown eyes. He smiled and turned away from her to start walking, leaving her with no choice but to scramble after him to hear his answer.

"My sister designated herself your caretaker while you rested." He began, glancing down to watch the elleth's reactions to his words. "She was unable to step away from her duties, so she asked me to come and check on you."

"Oh." Elle was surprised, but pleasantly so. A soft smile gracing her lips as she thought warmly of Eowyn, she reminded herself to find the princess later and thank her for her kindness.

"So you do smile. I had begun to wonder." Saeleth resisted the urge to laugh even though she really, really wanted to. It seemed that Eomer was well stocked with witty remarks, and Elle personally enjoyed a man with the capability to counter her, sometimes, bold statements. Saeleth bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Yes, well, you no longer need to wonder." Saeleth said unsteadily, breathing deeply to try and still her laughter. "Now you know." Not her wittiest response, but it was difficult to think of a snappy comeback when she was fighting her urge to laugh, and Elle so loved to laugh.

They reached the doors to Maethien's room, and Elle reached for the door handle, relieved that she would be able to release her laughter, though quietly, once safely inside. But apparently Eomer had other ideas, he reached out swiftly, beating Elle to the handle, and blocked her entrance into the room. Surprised and a little wary, Elle took a step back and looked up at Eomer, he was watching her calmly, a curiosity in his eyes.

"You do not seem to like me very much." He said bluntly, catching Saeleth by surprise again, which had apparently become a habit of his. "Why is that?"

Elle struggled to think of a response, the look of amusement in Eomer's eyes not really helping with her cause. Why didn't she like him? Well... the fact was that she didn't dislike him, she just disliked what little she had already known about him once upon a time.

"I suppose it's because I have an ill preconceived notion about you." Elle answered honestly, watching the man's brow furrow in confusion.

"But you do not know me." He argued, prompting a secretive smile from the elleth.

"Oh, I know you Eomer..." Saeleth frowned and looked to the ground as she realized that that was a lie. She did not know Eomer, just as she had not known Aragorn or Legolas or Gimlli. What she knew about him was what a film had portrayed him to be in her past life. "Or at least I thought did." Elle lifted her amber gaze to meet Eomer's patient and puzzled expression.

"You do realize, I hope, that you are making no sense." It was then that Saeleth lost the war against her laughter. Eomer blinked, surprised, but pleasantly so, when the elleth suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, the sound bringing a smile to his own lips as he watched the beautiful elleth. Oddly glad that she had finally permitted him to see a side of her that he had not had the privilege of seeing before.

"I'm not, am I?" Elle asked through her laughter, running a hand through her hair to move it away from her face so that she could smile up at Eomer fully. After another moment of laughter, Elle breathed a sigh and smiled mischievously at the man in her way. "I suppose I should do away with those preconceived notions." She admitted.

"But can I see me sister, first?" She asked, gesturing to where his hand still held her only means to get by him and into Maethien's room. Looking down, Eomer smiled then nodded his agreement, pushing the door open and holding it so that Elle could get by.

"Thank-" Saeleth froze, prompting Eomer's senses to come alert as he followed her gaze into the room. Sitting up in the bed, with her glittering green eyes wide open and a brilliant smile adorning her face, was Maethien. She sat there with her hands clutched in Aragorn's, the warrior smiling grandly as both her and his lady, for that was who she was, looked to Saeleth with expectant smiles.

"Hey, Elle." Maethien called out cheerfully. "You ready to kill me now?"

* * *

"Wake up!" Anoreth jerked away, jumping up straight, her hair a mess of curls around her face as she searched her surroundings wildly for danger. Instead she found a smiling Gollum looking down at her and the hobbits. "Wake up, sleepies! We must go, yes. We must go at once!" Gollum dropped from his perch above them and landed swiftly in front of Sam, shaking the weary hobbit to wake him up.

Anoreth smiled at the sleepy hobbit softly then turned away, lifting a hand to rub her pounding head gingerly. The darkness in her thoughts had thickened, she had quickly realized that the closer she got to Mordor, the stronger Melkor's powers over her got. She was tired, weary, frustrated, and strained... she knew that she was forgetting something important and she knew that it was something she should be able to remember, but nothing struck her memory. She remembered where they were going, who had sent her, who she was... but she had forgotten how this story ended, and that frightened her terribly.

"Haven't you had any sleep Mr Frodo?" Sam asked him softly, concern in his eyes. "I've gone and had too much. It must be getting late."

"No, it isn't. It's not midday yet. The days are growing darker." Frodo murmured, Ann couldn't stop herself from grimacing... he sounded so broken.

"Come here, Frodo. Just for a moment. Please." Anoreth smiled kindly at her friend and gestured him forward as she moved closer to him, he didn't move right away but once he realized she only meant to help, he inched closer to the pretty elleth. He watched carefully as Ann smiled at him gently, then began to rub her hands together slowly, a white light glimmering between her palms. Did she mean to make him warm? He had seen her do that movement before, and it had been to give them warmth during a stormy night.

"What are you doing that for?" Frodo asked, curiously. Ann winked at him.

"You'll see." Holding her palms open in front of her face, Ann smiled when Frodo and Sam gasped quietly. Nestled on her palm was a fluttering butterfly made of a pure white flame. She held the butterfly for a moment, then leaned down and blew on her palms, smiling when the butterfly dissolved into an army of tiny fire butterflies that flew all around the hobbits, wrapping them up in a warm and pure light. The butterflies fluttered about for a moment, then slowly landed on Frodo and Sam's bodies, sinking into their skin and clothes and providing them both with a warm feeling of... serenity. Frodo was immensely relieved to feel something other than the growing strain of darkness in his soul.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled and shook, throwing them all off balance and bringing a wide eyed worry to all three. A sense of unease returned to Frodo, but he was glad to see that the warmth of Ann's magic did not leave him yet.

"Come on!" Gollum's voice hissed back at them. "Must go! No time!"

"Not before Mr Frodo's had something to eat." Sam called back sternly.

"No time to lose, silly!" Sam scowled worriedly before turning back to his friends. Anoreth smiled at the troubled blonde hobbit and reached into her pack to pull out a generous amount of lembas bread to give to Frodo and Sam.

"Here. Eat, both of you. You will need your strength more than I." She smiled at Frodo and nodded encouragingly, after another moment of hesitation he began to nibble on the elvish bread eagerly. She then turned to Sam and blinked when she found herself faced with a piece of lembas bread. Lifting her eyes she looked at Sam's kind blue eyes.

"You need to eat too, Miss Ann. Mr Frodo needs your help too." Ann smiled and took the bread gingerly. "We're in this together. We look after one another now." He added with a smile.

"Thank you, Sam." Anoreth whispered warmly, before taking a healthy bite off the bread.

* * *

Talagor threw back her head gently and stopped moving, stomping her foot uneasily.

"What's wrong, Talagor? What do you see?" Maethien whispered to her pretty mare. Talagor whinnied to her shakily, then began to step backward, away from Isengard. "Whoa. Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Maethien soothed kindly, looking back in concern as Gandalf rode up beside her.

"She senses Saruman. Like all pure creatures, she fears his corrupted power." Maethien frowned uneasily at the wizard, gently caressing her mare's neck as she spoke.

"I thought Saruman's power was gone now." She said.

"Yes, but even without his power, Saruman is dangerous, my dear." Maethien looked to her sister and saw that she too was looking awfully uneasy, her eyes clouded and her brow furrowed from the strain of darkness. Maethien sighed then dismounted.

"Mae, what are you doing?" Gimli asked roughly as Legolas moved his horse past.

"I will not make her go somewhere she does not want to." Maethien said simply as she tangled up the reins and looped them through the bridle so that Talagor would not get her feet tangled in them. "There. Stay close, Talagor. I'll need your help later." Maethien patted her mare's neck gently, Talagor nodded her large head then pressed her large nose to Mae's shoulder before turning and galloping into the trees, away from Isengrd.

"Now you have no horse." Eomer commented, a chuckle escaping his throat. Beside him, Saeleth rolled her eyes.

"We're not that far." Elle said, looking up as the trees rumbled around them, she smiled softly. "Besides, she won't need to walk for long." Eomer turned and raised a brow when he saw that secretive, knowing look in her eyes, he had seen it more than once in the little time they had been in each other's company and he had learned to recognize what that look meant.

Maethien, not having heard her sister's cryptic words, was just about to climb over a massive tree root when someone caught her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"Aragorn!" She breathed as he brought her up to his saddle before him and wrapped his arms around her.

"A lady should not walk." He whispered in her ear.

"Whoever told you I was a lady? They are clearly demented." Maethien retorted playfully, she leaned back into his embrace unconsciously, relaxing into his hold within seconds. She felt her entire being tingle with pleasure when Aragorn chuckled huskily, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"They are devoted to each other." Eomer chuckled quietly, prompting a rather insultingly surprised look from the golden haired elleth at his side. It seemed that he had the ability to always surprise the beautiful elleth, and he had a feeling that she was rarely ever surprised about anything.

"Yes, but neither will admit it. Perhaps not until it is too late." Legolas agreed quietly, he was just a few feet ahead of Eomer and Saeleth, his head turned slightly to look at them over his shoulder.

"He's too honorable and she is too afraid." Gimli continued softly, his eyes on the couple at the head of the line. "Too afraid of how this war will end... Perhaps we should kick them along?" He suggested.

"Leave them be." Saeleth finally spoke, smiling at the three men around her warmly, even Eomer. "Let them have their love for each other in silence, Valar, knows we need more love in this journey. They will make their love known when the time is right... or when they believe it's right." Legolas nodded his agreement, while their dwarf friend grumbled his reply before they trotted off ahead, leaving her with Eomer. Saeleth smiled at her sister and her love sweetly, before breathing a soft sigh and lifting a hand to rub her temples. The further they had traveled into the forest, the darker her thoughts had become, the heavier the weight of the darkness had become on her chest, leaving her oddly out of breath.

"Are you alright, Saeleth?" Opening her eyes, Elle turned to look at Eomer, who had been watching her already, his eyes narrowed on the hand that had drifted away from her temples and gone to hover over her heart, tightening around her as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"I am fine, Eomer. The dark magic simply weighs on me much heavier than most." Saeleth said wearily, a kind smile directed at the concerned warrior. "And how many times have I told you to call me Elle?" She asked, hoping to turn his scowl into a smile with her light tease. It did not.

"Perhaps you should have traveled with my sister to Rohan, Elle." He murmured with concern. It was probably the worst thing he could have said to Saeleth. Immediately after having uttered the words, he watched in surprise as her shoulders suddenly squared and her spine became impossibly straight, her smooth delicate hands tightening around the reins she held. His eyes had been on the sudden changes in her posture, when he lifted them to look at the elleth's face he was even more surprised to see an angry fire gleaming in her amber eyes.

"I am not as delicate as you seem to believe, Eomer. Far from it." Saeleth snapped, before turning to face forward, pushing Belan to catch up to the rest of her friends, leaving behind a confused Eomer to wonder what exactly he had said wrong.

They soon found themselves approaching the gates and were welcomed by two very... happy hobbits. Jumping up to stand on the wall, Merry raised his arms grandly to his sides and smiled.

"Welcome! My lords!" He cheered, lifting his pipe at them. "To Isengrd!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli immediately began to shout angrily.. "Quite a merry chase you've led us on, now we find you feasting... and smoking!" Maethien laughed softly, smiling when she felt Aragorn's chest quiver with his own laughter behind her.

"We are sitting," Pippin corrected. "On a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted park is particularly good!" Pippin pointed with his pipe as Merry puffed out bubbles of smoke joyfully.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked, his voice going suspiciously soft. Elle looked at the dwarf and laughed.

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered, shaking his head in defeat.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken management over Isengard." Merry exclaimed with a smile, puffing out a few more clouds of smoke, then his eyes landed on Maethien and his eyes brightened. " Pip! look! She's alive! She's alive!" Pippin looked away from his salted pork and searched the riders, his smile broadening at the sight of Mae.

"Well met, my little friends." Mae called out, grinning at them.

"We thought you dead! Saruman has been shouting from his tower, telling us you'd been consumed by fire and smoke!" Maethien scoffed dramatically, feigning a look of smug confidence.

"Puh-lease. What can a little fire and smoke do to me?" She asked teasingly, deciding not to mention the fact that she had almost been consumed by fire and smoke, and smiling when the hobbits laughed and cheered. The hobbits flew to their feet and made to set off into a victory dance that was immediately halted by the white wizard.

"That's enough now, master hobbits. Come. We've still much to do." Gandalf said sternly. Saeleth smiled and pushed forward so that she could look up at the hobbits.

"Missed us?" She asked as Merry and Pippin moved to stand just above her on the wall.

"You bet!" Pippin grinned, Elle laughed nodded.

"Good. Now, go ahead and jump." The hobbits hesitated for a brief moment, but then shrugged and hopped off together. Elle was ready and immediately called for the air to gently settle them down, their fuzzy feet touching the cool ground. Elle smiled.

"Come on, Pippin. Merry you can-" Saeleth stopped speaking when another horse wandered over to stand beside her, there to offer themselves and their horse to her and the remaining hobbit. Normally she would have instantly smiled gratefully at the warrior... but this warrior just so happened to be Eomer, and Saeleth wasn't sure whether to smile or frown at his silent offer. He was such an infuriating man... and she was a rather complicated woman.

Elle knew that Eomer was a decent man, valiant and incredibly discerning... he did not mean to come off as a, well, jerk, but Elle... well, she had come from the 21st century and was quite the feminist and she had just a tiny bit of a problem with his belief that his sister, and now apparently her as well, needed to be taken care of by him. She refused to be seen as a delicate lady who needs the protection of a big, strong man.

Still... in the end, Elle began to feel a little ashamed at her reactions and decided that she did not wish to be rude to the good man, so she nodded her thanks, offering him a small smile, though she did not meet his gaze.

"Merry this is Eomer. Go ahead and climb onto his horse." She made sure that Merry was settled securely onto Emoer's horse, then looked back to make sure Pippin was alright, before finally looking at Eomer. As always, his gaze was already on her, a wary look on his face as he watched for her reaction, though his eyes held a warm smile.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come. As always, I welcome honest feedback, and constructive criticism.**

 **For those who might be wondering about the whole Elle and Eomer/Haldir thing... I am honestly not sure what I am doing. I go with what my character gravitates toward but... I don't know. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Angel897 | Guest**

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Angel I always see your name here and I'm so happy that you've liked this story enough to stick around. Thanks so much! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Hey there! Took me some time but I finally got this up and it focuses a bit more on Elle and Eomer, what did you think of their interactions? :D Anoreth and Faramir though? I had not thought of that! You've given me a new idea to play with! Thanks! I really hope you enjoyed this mall chapter, and I hope to see your name on the reviews for chapter 19! Thanks!

 **Guest**

Thanks so much! I really love being able to work with more than one MC, it's chaotic! Thanks so much for your review! I'm so happy you and our sisters enjoy this story. Sister power!

 **yesmynameismaia**

Oh wow! Hello Maia! xD That's so awesome! Thank you so so much for leaving a review! I'm glad you like the characters :) and believe me, I'm just as upset with the lack of magical adventure in my life XD I have to live vicariously through my characters. Thanks so much again for leaving a review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see your name on the reviews again, Maia! :D

 **Woman-of-Letters**

Hmm, in all honesty I'm not quite sure about the Eomer/Haldir thing :) Though I am obviously gravitating toward Eomer at the moment. Oh and as for that one sister giving up her immortality for love... For what I have in mind? I think that at the end of their journey, the sister's would be happy with a mortal life. Possibly.

I've gotten the chance to watch a little bit of Charmed and it's actually not bad. I liked it and I can see why the feel of this story would remind you of it. I agree though. I do try to focus as much as I can on the relationship between the sisters, the next chapter I'm planning on showing that just a little bit. Hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon. Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoy this story.

 **AndromedaLycurgusSnape**

Goodness, I hope you didn't hurt anyone xD Thanks so much for your review! I always like to hear that some readers like the Aragorn and Maethien thing I made. I don't blame the ones that don't like it because they're so loyal to Arwen and Aragorn, they are a wonderful pair. But like you said! I always wanted to see how Aragorn would do with a warrior like him, so Maethien came to life! Thanks so much for reading this story and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter :)

 **ColdOnePaul**

Thanks! I personally enjoy myself little intense chaos. I'm glad you like the story, thanks so much for your review and I hope you like this chapter as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**So this came together a lot quicker than I thought it would. I hope this posting rate continues but my writers block is infamous for being terrible moody.**

 **Thank you to all of you lovely readers who always come back to read my crazy take on Lord of the Rings. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Young Master Gandalf." Saeleth smiled as she watched the humongous tree walk up to them. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower. "

"Young?" Pippin whispered, behind Elle. "Gandalf is anything but young." Elle's eyes widened and stifled a giggle.

"If you were as old as Treebbeard, you would consider everyone young children, Pip." Saeleth whispered back, catching Merry and Eomer's eyes as she spoke, admiration and respect in her tone. "He's been around for a very, very long time."

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered, his eyes on the highest part of the tower.

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned quietly, his eyes intent on the tower's peak..

"Well let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested roughly.

"No," Gandalf objected immediately. "We need him alive. We need him to talk." Maethien took a deep breath, touching her pendant for comfort.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King." Saruman's deep voice spoke to them as clearly as if he had been right in front of them, but he revealed himself upon the roof of Orthanc, leaning heavily on his staff. "-And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Maethein looked to the King, his gaze on the rippling water below them. "We shall have peace." He said quietly, then his bright eyes rose to meet those of Saruman, and his voice strengthened mightily. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" Up above, Saruman's hands tightened anxiously on his staff as he listened the Kings mighty resolve.

"We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were thrown even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Though his words were angry, Theodon also spoke with justice, he spoke for his people, the people of Rohan who turned to him to be their mighty leader. The King of Rohan, had spoken.

"Gibbets and crows?" Saruman spoke gruffly, his words growing angry and unbalanced. "Dotard!" His eyes turned to the white wizard at the center of their company, a sneer forming on his face. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman growled down harshly.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandald spoke, ignoring the foolish things Saruman had hissed. "Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel!" Maethien took a deep steadying breath, moving her hand to settle it over Aragorns, the ranger immediately turned his hand to take hers gently, lacing his fingers through hers.

"So. You have come for information." Saruman smiled cruelly down at Gandalf, nodding his head slowly as he thought. "I have something for you." He thrust the palantir forward and gazed into it madly, a wicked smile on his lips. A loud hissing pierced thorugh the sister's ears, a hissing that only they could hear by the look of it. It was high pitched and painful, it took considerable strength for them to restrain their bodies from reacting to the pain. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see... but the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf moved forward, waving his hand back to stop anyone from following him.

"You are all going to die." Saruman spoke deeply, harshly a look of madness in his wide, dark eyes. He slowly moved to hide away his palantir- taking with the painful hissing- his eyes on Gandalf, who now stood at the base of Orthanc.

"But you knew this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." Saruman spat. Maethien's fingers tightened around Aragorn's hand, rage roaring mightily inside her. "The exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king." He sneered, prompting Mae to grit her teeth. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love." Saeleth's hands tightened on Gadriel's reigns, her nails digging into her palms as she glared dangerously up at Saruman.

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Maethien felt Aragorn tense behind her, his hand tightening around her waist, his eyes filled with shame.

"Do no listen to him, a desperate man is a cruel and dangerous one." Maethien whispered to him turning her head so that she could see him from the corner of her eyes, moving her free hand so that she could stroke his ring gently. "You are more than just a King, Aragorn. You will see this soon, just as I see it now." Aragorn looked back at her softly and said nothing, but she could read the subtle appreciation in his blue eyes.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli whispered to Legolas, who slowly reached for an arrow, his eyes never leaving Saruman.

"No!" Gandalf repeated. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity ad your mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman spat out in rage and lifted his staff, shooting a burst of flames at Gandalf.

"Mae! Shield!" Saeleth called out, Maethein's left arm lifted and the golden barrier formed around the riders and horses that had stayed behind, protecting those who did not have the ability to wield magic. From behind the shield, they watched as Gandalf emerged from the flames unharmed, his own incredible power destroying the flames with ease. Mae's shield faded.

"Saruman! Your staff is broken." As if his words had spoken a spell, the old wizards staff broke in to pieces in his hands, his hands quivered with anger, his eyes filled with dark flames.

It was then that Grima appeared, slowly slinking up behind Saruman, to look down upon the riders.

Theoden's eyes widened slightly and he quickly made to speak to the pale man. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan." The king's voice spoke proudly, then it softened into a plea. "Come down." Grima's lips quivered, pulling at a corner gently in an attempt to smile gratefully... but he was stopped before he could make to leave.

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman asked bitterly. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of the greater sires."

"He is more than you ever were, old fool. "Maethien suddenly called out, causing both Aragorn and Saeleth's hearts to skip a beat or two. "He has earned and kept the loyalty and faith of his people. He has earned and kept his honor! I did not ride all this way to exchange insults with a battered and powerless old dolt, tell us what we need to know or forfeit your worthless life." Aragorn's arm tightened around Mae, both to protect and to try to restrain, but her eyes were on the wizard above, her gaze blazing.

"This coming from a worthless girl hiding in a warriors body, frightened and useless." Saruman's cruel words rang in her ears. "Ask yourself, what will happen when the Valar abandon you? Have no doubt that they will. You and your sisters are nothing but orphan children from another realm. Worthless." Both Maethien and Saeleth scoffed.

"At least we are worthless children with honor." Maethien retaliated.

"Grima," The sisters looked to the King, silencing their rage to allow him to speak. "Come down. Be free of him." Theoden offered softly again.

"Free?" Saruman growled. "He will never be free." Grima shook his head, speaking out defiantly, which then earned him the wrath of the old wizard. Baring his teeth, Saruman turned to the man and growled through gritted teeth. "Get down, cur!" His fist lashed out and struck Grima across the face.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called out, drawing his attention away from the fallen man. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandal's tone had taken on a dangerous edge, he was growing impatient and everyone could see it.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Grima leaped up behind Saruman suddenly, gripping the old wizard firmly and stabbing him repeatedly in the back with his dagger. Legolas reacted instantly, shooting an arrow that lethally wounded Grima, forcing him to release Sruman.

The old wizard fell forward and the sisters gasped, they had forgotten this part.

"Marry, Pippin look away." Saeleth ordered in a whisper, moving so that the hobbits did not have to see when Saruman was impaled with one of his own devices. There was a brief shocked silence as everyone looked at the dead body of the once great wizard, Saruman.

"Send word to all our allies," Gandalf turned back to his companions. "-and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stand free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." A loud groan emitted from the device that held Saruman, causing everyone to turn. Eomer and Elle both refused to let the young hobbits watch as the wheel slowly turned, burying the wizard into a watery grave.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come to live here, young trees... wild trees." Treebeard told them, his gruff voice prompting a smile from Elle as she gazed up at the Ent's haggard face. She was forced to look away when she felt Pippin moving behind her.

"Pippin?" He jumped down from Gadriel and waded away from her, ignoring Elle's calls as he bent down and drew something from the water, the perfectly smooth object captivating him instantly.

"Peregrin Took." Gandalf's firm voice startled Pippin out of his trance. "I'll take that my lad. Quickly now." He urged the hobbit gently, Pippin looked at the palantir once more then slowly reached out to hand it to Gandalf.

Maethien suddenly felt weary and troubled, she felt as if a heavy weight was pressing against her chest. It took her a moment to realize that she was holding onto her pendant and that it was Anoreth's emotions she was feeling, not her own.

"Elle." Maethien called out softly, prompting her sister to look at her. She then glanced down to her pendant and gestured at her with her head, telling her with her eyes that they needed to talk. All three of them. Saeleth nodded her understanding. Mae then released her hold on her pendant and moved to get off of Aragorn's horse, releasing his hand and balancing herself smoothly as she moved.

"Don't wait for us." She said as she hopped off the saddle and turned to smile up at her him. "We'll follow you shortly, I promise." She looked away from Aragorn's curious gaze as she urged Pippin to come to her, helping him settle up behind Aragorn on his horse. She then walked over to Saeleth, taking the hand her sister offered and swung onto Belan's back just behind Elle.

"Mae." Aragorn only said her name, but with just that alone he was able to convey his worry and hesitation to leave her behind.

"Don't worry, Aragorn." Elle said with a confident smile. "We won't be long." She promised, catching a glimpse of Eomer's curious gaze.

"We'll catch up." Mae added, and shot Aragorn one more smile before patting her sisters back. "Let's go." Elle nodded and turned Belan. The sisters and their trusted mare galloped back into the forest where they could be alone with the trees, somewhere where they could relax and speak to Anoreth alone. They had not spoken to their sister since they had separated, only checked up on her and pushed their own magical energy through the pendant to her when they felt she needed a boost.

Maethien gripped her pendant again and focused. "She's feeling so tired and... dark. I'm worried." Mae dropped off of Belan and was closely followed by Elle, the sisters looked at each other for a moment, then simply did what their instincts called for them to do. With one hand gripping their pendants and the other holding on to each other's hands, they closed their eyes and focused all of their energy on their little sister.

 _"Ann?" Maethien asked tentatively._

 _"What?" Anorth's voice snapped, causing both Mae and Elle's eyes to snap open in alarm. "Oh, dammit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Immediately after having snapped at them, Ann's voice returned, sounding weary and quite moody._

 _"What's wrong, Ann? Are you alright?" Elle asked, panic rising in her tone._

 _"Not really." Ann muttered quietly. "The closer we get to Mordor, the heavier the darkness becomes. It's getting a little harder to be Frodo's light when the shadows are getting bolder and I'm feeling so tired and... emotional."_

 _"Well... aren't you usually pretty emotional?" Mae teased, loving the sound of her little sisters giggle, she hadn't heard it in so long._

 _"Yes, but this is different. I just feel so angry and tired all the time! When I was with Faramir and his men I spent every minute snapping and snarling at him, I'm surprised I never snapped at Frodo or Sam. You know I don't hold on to my anger for long, Mae but sometimes it hard to let go."_

 _"It's Melkor." Elle murmured wearily, understanding immediately what he sister was struggling with. "Lady Galadriel said he would target us all, remember? That we would each suffer his wrath in a different way."_

 _"So he's making me suffer by making me angry? That's not very smart considering I can use this anger to beat him to a bloody pulp." The sisters laughed._

 _"He's targeting our strengths, Ann." Elle said, her hand tightening around Maethien's. "He knows that your greatest strength is your emotions, honey. How you can love so unconditionally, forgive so easily, and care so deeply... he's using your feelings, your very personality to make you see nothing but anger and exhaustion and darkness."_

 _"He knows that Elle's strength is in her self control so he's tried to drive her mad by forging a connection between her and his dark magic. Making her feel as if she has no control and is useless and dangerous to everyone she loves. He still tries, constantly to appeal to that dark madness." Maethien continued, understanding what Saeleth was trying to say._

 _"And he knows that Mae's strength is in her devotion to protect and in her strength. He knows that Mae will protect everyone she loves even if it means her death, he knows that she will always push herself to be stronger so that everyone else won't have to. That's why he sent the balrog to kill her."_

 _"... HE WHAT?!" Ann's shout rang in the sister's ears, making them all grimace from the piercing sound. "He what?" She asked a little quieter._

 _"Didn't you feel it? When I lost all of my energy?" Maethien asked, surprised._

 _"No! I was kind of tied up while you were in Helm's Deep. Literally! I was released only in time to feel that you two were alive and safe!."_

 _"Oh... well... surprise?"_

 _"Not funny." Ann muttered, then breathed a sigh, surprised to feel... light. As if the pressure of the darkness had faded from her body and allowed her to breathe easily. Mae and Elle smiled, feeling that their little sister was feeling a lot better than she had when they had first spoken to her. Even they felt much better! The lingering shadows of Saruman's power dissolving away and being replaced by a warm and free feeling._

 _"That feels so much better. Why the hell did we wait this long to talk?" Ann asked bluntly, prompting a giggle from her sisters._

 _"Probably because we've all been a little busy trying not to die." Mae pointed out._

 _"Oh, right. Dammit. I miss you." Ann breathed, feeling a deep longing to be able to hug her sisters and see their pretty smiles._

 _"We miss you too, Ann. So, so much." Maethien whispered tearfully._

 _"We'll be together again soon." Elle said, believing with all her might that they would be together again._

 _"We'd better. Don't either of you go dying on me. I'll kick your asses if you do." The sisters laughed again then said nothing for a long moment, simply breathing in the wonderful feeling that surrounded them, drawing strength from each other in silence. This was what they needed, to be together even if it was just in mind, so that they could regain their strength. Lady Galadriel and the Valar had told them, that their power was strongest when they were together, and they had meant it._

 _"You guys need to go."Ann said softly, though she did not want them to leave anymore than they wanted to. "This quest isn't over yet."_

 _"That it isn't. But it will be soon. Be careful, Anoreth. Take care of the hobbits."_

 _"I'll guard them with my life, Mae."_

 _"Take care of yourself too, little sister. We're going to be together again, all three of us, no excuses."_

 _"No excuses." Ann agreed. "I love you."_

 _"We love you too, Ann. Stay safe. We'll see you soon."_

And with that, the sister's all released their connection to each other, each sister opening their eyes and slowly, almost unwillingly, letting go of their gleaming pendant so that it rested against their chests once again. When they looked up, they realized that they could breathe again, they felt rejuvenated and ready to face the rest of whatever Melkor had in mind for them. They knew that as long as they were together, they could handle anything he threw at them.

* * *

"We should go." Elle said, looking over to where she had left Belan, she was surprised when she found that Belan was not alone.

"Talagor! You came back." Mae, happy to see her mare, rushed forward and embraced her mare's long neck sweetly. The mare neighed at her indignantly, as if she was saying "of course I did!" The sisters laughed then moved to mount their horses, hoisting themselves onto the saddles.

"Alright then, let's go." Together they cantered from the trees then galloped across the open plain to catch up with the others, letting themselves feel the wind and freedom of riding. They were so in tuned with the synchronized galloping of their mares that they were plenty surprised when they suddenly heard the sound of another rider coming up fast beside them. Instantly wary, the sisters turned their heads to face whoever was coming at them. Then Maethien's features relaxed as she realized who it was.

"Eomer!" Mae called out. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, amiably. Saeleth's question, however, was not as friendly or happy.

"Did you wait for us?" She asked, her tone sharp enough that it made Mae's eyes widen in surprise. Her sister never snapped at people like that, she was usually always in control of herself, sometimes infuriatingly so, and if she didn't care for someone she just treated them with indifference... but right now? She was being,well, rude and there was a wild barrage of emotions flitting across Elle's eyes that Maethien could see even as they galloped toward Rohan. Maethien was even more surprised to see that Eomer was completely unruffled by Elle's sharp words, in fact he looked rather amused. What the hell?

"Elle!" Mae said, her tone slightly chastising.

"Worry not, Maethien. I quickly discovered that your sister is quite an enigma." Eomer called out. Mae blinked in surprise, then suddenly threw back her head and released a sincere and happy laugh.

"I'm honestly not sure whether to deem that a compliment or an insult." Elle muttered, prompting a smile to the warriors face.

"A compliment of course, Elle. I know no woman who is capable of such puzzling mystery, compelling contradiction, or humorous wit while also being strong, loving, and loyal." And for once, Saeleth was utterly speechless, her eyes wide with surprise as she turned her head to look at Eomer. The warrior smiled at the elleth for a moment, allowing her to see the sincerity of what he had just said... then he turned to face forward and shrugged dismissively, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"On the other hand," Eomer suddenly said with a smirk. "Being an enigma could simply mean that you are an infuriatingly contradictory and complex character who doesn't even know what it is that she wants, feels, or believes. There _is_ such a thing as being _too_ complex, Saeleth." Maethien burst into a fit of laughter at the utterly flabbergasted look that crossed her sister's face.

"Why you-" Saeleth growled and drew in a breath. "Infuriating? You want to know what's really infuriating?!" Elle asked, a threat in the tone of her voice as she turned her head slightly toward Eomer. Both riders seemed fully prepared to launch themselves into an argument that would leave Maethien to clutch at her sides from the laughter she would not be able to contain.

* * *

The three riders rode all the way up into the stables, the people of Rohan looking after them as they passed, the sound of Maethien's laughter could be heard all around. The two riders with her finally took a break as they lead their mounts into their stalls, she was thankful when Eomer was lead to a stall farther away from theirs. She really needed a chance to take a breath, but when she looked at Elle's face she took off laughing again.

"This isn't funny!" Elle complained and actually pouted as she began to untack Belan.

"Yes, it is actually. My goodness, who would have thought that Eomer could be so..."

"Infuriating? Frustrating? Aggravating?"

"Incisive." Maethien said, smiling when she saw her sister scowl. She finished untacking Talagor then patted her horses nose before walking into her sister's stall and gripping her shoulders to turn her around to face her. "Elle. I think he might like you." It was then that Mae wondered if she had been as incredulously blind to the truth about Aragorn's possible feelings as Elle was of Eomer's possible feelings for her. Immediately after hearing the words, Elle began to shake her head, denial in her eyes.

"And you like him too." Maethien watched Elle open her mouth to object and lifted a brow, challenging her to object. "Elle. Come on. What do you feel when you're with him?" She asked, and grinned when Saeleth let out a sharp breath, lifting a hand to rake it through her hair.

"What _don't_ I feel would be the shorter question! I feel everything! He can make me so damned frustrated, then make me laugh, then _so annoyed,_ then warm. For the lack of a better word, I _feel_ when I'm around him." Elle burst, her words slowly getting quieter and quieter as she slowly began to realize the possibility of the meaning behind her words.

"See?" Mae asked with a smug grin. "I think you like him, Elle. Goodness knows that you've always needed someone that can challenge you and your _complexities_. That can make you lose control in a good way an make you laugh and, apparently Eomer can do that." Maethien knew she was heading in the right direction when Saeleth said nothing. It was when she knew that she had no argument left to dish out that Elle usually found herself saying absolutely nothing. Mae knew that. Smiling, Mae reached out to take her sister's face into her hands and leaned close to press a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Mull over that while we go to the celebration, huh?" With that, Saeleth laughed and wrapped her arms around her big sister's waist while Mae wrapped her arms around her little sister's shoulders, the perfect picture of sisterly affection. Together, they wandered out of the stables and made to find their friends.

* * *

"Eowyn!" Maethien complained when the princess held out a pretty light blue dress. "Come on, Eowyn, wear something with a little more color. Please?" Maethien pleaded with a smile, hopping up and down on the bed where she sat, watching the princess decide what to wear for the celebration.

"Something like this." Elle spoke up and pulled out a scarlet dress. "Tonight is a celebration! Wear something dazzling!" The princess looked from one sister to the other, then glanced down at the brilliant red dress... and sighed her defeat.

"Alright." She conceded, though she was smiling at that fact. She took the dress and moved to change behind her screen. "Don't you think it's a little... noticeable?" The princess asked hesitantly, making the sisters glance at each other with wide grins.

"That's the point, Eowyn." Mae called out, prompting a giggle from the princess as she stepped out from behind her screen, the sisters gaped. The glimmering fabric clung to her lean body and the golden patterns embroidered on the gown swirled everywhere, shades of scarlet and ruby blending in beautifully with the gold.

"Beautiful." Maethien breathed with a smile.

"That she is." Elle added as she drifted forward to turn the princess around so that she could fix her hair into something a little more celebratory. She braided a thin section of blonde hair on either side of the woman's head, to create a sort of circlet of braids, and overlapped them beneath her head, using a pin the keep the braids in place. She then lifted the most of Eowyns cascading hair and pilled it into a messy, yet enticing, bun at the base of of her neck, leaving the rest of her luscious curls loose in a very simple and pretty half updo. Ah, the perks of having lived in the 21st century.

"There." Elle said. "Perfect."

"Hmm," Mae came up behind the women, tapping her finger to her lips thoughtfully as she gazed upon Eowyn's jewels. "One last thing." She mumbled, then brightened when she spotted what she'd been looking for. "Ah! There we go." She breathed and took a ruby necklace from her jewels and clasped it around her throat gently.

Eowyn smiled at the sisters and quickly powdered her face before standing and turning in a full circle. "Am I ready?" She asked comically, smiling when the sisters flushed subtly and laughed.

"You are ready." Maethien concluded.

"Good. Now it's your turns." Eowyn pointed at both sisters who immediately beamed. The sisters had absolutely no aversion to a little dressing up. Actually, they really enjoyed putting on the long, flowing gowns. The princess laughed pleasantly at their eager expressions and quickly wandered to a corner of her room where a large chest sat alone, she knelt before it and opened it wide.

"My uncle bid me to give you these."Eowyn said softly as she pulled out two bundles, neatly folded within an intricate cloth. "The King wishes you to wear them to this celebration." She added as she approached the surprised sisters, setting one package into Mae's hands and the other into Elle's. "And you cannot refuse the King." Eowyn added with a humorous smile. She looked at the sister's faces once more then proceeded to peal into a fit of giggles. They looked positively stunned.

"I... But... We..." At a loss for words, Mae looked down at the neatly folded package in her hands for a moment, then lifted her tearfully joyous gaze to the smiling woman.

"Thank you, Eowyn." Elle breathed, struggling to speak over the stinging of emotion at her throat. "We'll be sure to the thank the King as well." Mae nodded her eager agreement.

"It is our pleasure. Now go! Get changed! We have a celebration to attend." The princess needn't have told the sisters twice, for immediately the elleth's turned and flew to their rooms to change.

In her room, Maethien softly unwrapped the gown from it's protective cloth and breathed in a soft gasp when she set eyes on the beautiful gown the Eowyn and the King of Rohan had given her. It was a bold indigo with long flowing sleeves and a deep brown leather corset that would hug to the curved of Maethien's abdomen; adorning the rich brown of the gown was a deep lavender jeweled belt that wrapped neatly around the center of the corset, the silk on the inner skirt an equally deep lavender as the jewels at the midsection. Maethien was enchanted by it's beauty and she smiled the entire time that she slid carefully into the beautiful garment.

Meanwhile, Saeleth was slipping into her own gown, loving the feel of the silky fabric as it tickled her skin softly. All she could seem to do was smile, the King of Rohan had been incredibly generous in his gift, and Elle couldn't seem to calm the rush of happy emotions whirring inside her. The gown was a midnight blue with a flowing silky mantle clasped at her shoulders with blue jewels and intricate bead-work, long angel wing sleeves smooth against her skin in a material so fine it looked as if it had been spun by spiders. The gown was long, simple, and flowing, the only trace of sparkle on the neckline of the gown where an intricate web of deep blue gems and gold and silvery bead-work adorned the bodice like stars.

Eowyn beamed when Maethien emerged from her room, looking like much like a warrior princess. She had been right to suggest to her uncle that the gown wold suit Maethien well. The elleth spun around gracefully and Eowyn was happy to see that her friend enjoyed the gift immensely.

"You look like a vision, Maethien." She breathed, then turned when Saeleth emerged from her room next, gleaming in a gown like the night sky, her golden hair flowing down like a waterfall of golden starlight against the midnight blue. Maethien released a wolf whistle, making her sister laugh and spin in a circle so that the flowing dress would fly around her.

"Looking good, little sister." Mae said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Mae. You look stunning, yourself." Elle grinned, nodding appreciatively at the flowing indigo gown that her sister wore.

"I am happy that you liked your gifts." Eowyn said, smiling grandly at the sisters who returned her brilliant smile.

"We love them." Elle corrected as Maethien gave into temptation and spun around in a circle once more, prompting the princess to laugh again. It amazed Eowyn, how two elleths as mighty as they could suddenly become beaming children with something as simple a pretty gown... they truly cherished every little thing that came their way.

* * *

The sisters watched solemnly as Eowyn walked slowly up to where King Theoden stood at his throne, his kind eyes on his lovely niece. The princess of Rohan bowed her head respectfully and offered the holden goblet to her uncle, then moved to stand to his side when Theoden took the goblet into his hands. Eomer, now the prince of Rohan, stood proudly beside his uncle as well, his gaze solemn and regal.

The King raised his goblet in his hands and faced his people, everyone stood immediately, lifting their goblets as well as Theoden King spoke.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." The King raised his goblet high. "Hail the victorious dead!" He declared.

"Hail!" Everyone echoed and lifted their goblets and tankards high before taking a hearty sip in honor of their fallen warriors.

* * *

 **I'm having fun with this Eomer personality. I actually had to do a little research before I started with Eomer's dialogue... it's rather nerve-wracking. I fear that I don't bring justice to the character.**

 **Thanks so so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Angel897**

I ate loads of chocolate! No regrets! Thanks so much for coming back to read Nel Muinthil! It's never a complete chapter until I see your name in the reviews :D Thank you so so much!

 **Guest**

Now that is definitely and idea to consider. I'd love it if Maethien could meet Glorfindel! it would be so much fun! If I had any idea how to make it so Aragorn could be immortal I would totally consider it but... who knows. :D Thanks soooo much for commenting! Definitely something to think about :D

 **Woman of Letters**

Oh I love it! Why did i never think about sending Maethien to kick writers block booty? I might have to do just that if it decided to rear back its ugly head. Thanks so much for always leaving a comment, review, feedback, or opinion! I truly love and appreciate every last one of them. There was more Mae and Aragorn cuteness here and even some Elle and Eomer! I have fun writing a little sweetness after writing chaos. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again, it seems that writer's block has decided to rid me of any and all inspiration. Thank goodness for Spring Break, eh?**

 **Very special thanks to RoyalRose161 for helping me see what it is I want and expect of myself and this story. You are awesome!**

* * *

One thing was for certain... the people of Rohan knew how to throw a party. Men and woman, elders and children, warriors and citizens... they all had piled into the grand hall and shared in the honorable celebration. Men carted barrels of ale from table to table, women sat at the tables enjoying lively conversations, elders relaxed in their chairs as they laughed with the people and took pleasure in each other's company. It was an amazing sight to behold, and beautiful environment to feel.

Saeleth spotted Legolas and Gimli surrounded by several Rohan warriors, Eomer handing both men a tankard of ale. Curious, she wandered over to them and smirked when she realized what they were doing.

"No pauses." Eomer warned with a devilish smile. "No spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli announced, sending the men into a roar of laughter as he looked at his ale eagerly.

"So... it's a drinking game." Legolas concluded and the men around him immediately answered him with a hearty "Aye!"

"Last one standing wins." Gimli challenged with a gruff cackle. Elle grinned and stepped forward.

"Mind if I join in?" She asked innocently as she lifted herself up to sit on the table in front of Eomer, Legolas, and Gimli with a sweet smile, looking rather out of place surrounded by all of the roaring men. Eomer looked at the elleth and blinked, his surprise evident on his expression as he looked the elleth over.

"Elle," Eomer greeted, she looked stunning... A delicate queen among drunken warriors. The warrior shook himself and cleared his throat, an uncertain smile gracing his lips as he looked at the elleth gently. "Are you certain you want to play a drinking game?" He asked, grinning further when the elleth rolled her eyes.

"Eomer," Elle began as she took the tankard from his hands. "One day soon you're going to realize that I am not as delicate as you think me to be." She saluted the warrior and winked, then downed the bittersweet drink. She'd surprisingly grown fond of the taste, it was soft but still had a bit of an edge. She did miss the taste of a good tequila though...

"I do not think you delicate." Eomer commented as he leaned against a barrel of ale, his eyes on the elleth as the rest of the men cheered on Gimli and Legolas. Elle raised a brow and held her hand out for the next tankard.

"Oh?" She asked the took a moment to down most of the tankard in her hands. "Don't you?" She asked as she swiftly finished off the ale, the cups weren't quite as big as she had expected them to be. Eomer handed her another tankard.

"No." He said with a smile, watching admirably as Elle drank her ale heartily. "You forget that I've been on the receiving end of your wrath." He chuckled when the elleth coughed anxiously, having choked slightly on her ale in surprise. She lowered her tankard, ignoring the cheers and roars of the men around her, and looked at Eomer, realizing then that the man had a beautiful smile. Warm and strong. He surprised her further when he stepped toward her, getting closer and lifting his hand to wipe away the stray drop of ale that had slid down the corner of her lips and onto her chin. His touch was warm, Elle had become accustomed to feeling warmth from Eomer. It was a pleasant feeling, that warmth.

"I am well aware that there is a might behind those quiet golden eyes." Eomer said, his deep voice somehow managing to sound both soft and strong. His hand was still on her chin, and it lingered there for a moment as the elleth and the warrior looked into each others eyes from a long moment. Both searching the other's eyes for something, that would help them understand why the felt so much within each others presence.

Eomer's warm touch lingered for moment too long, then he suddenly stepped away when the roars of his men awoke him from his trance. Elle was surprised that she suddenly felt the urge to complain and ask him to touch her again. Rather than act on that utterly silly sudden need, Elle lifted her tankard and downed the rest of her ale. She then took the next one that Eomer offered her.

"Then why do you always seem to hover over me when there is trouble?" She asked curiously, not meeting his gaze as she downed her ale. Yes, he often teased her and made her laugh and feel; but when they were faced with a hint of danger, Eomer seemed to suddenly hover over her as if he wanted to keep her away from the harm, even if it was a harm she could clearly handle herself. She was not blind, she had noticed when he had constantly moved to place himself in front of her when they had faced Saruman and she had clearly noticed his unnecessary concern when he had discovered her ties with the darkness. And she had most definitely noticed how he had stayed behind to watch over her and her sister when they had stayed behind to speak to Anoreth. It was something that Saeleth was not used to, she had learned to protect herself early on, Maethien had helped her become a strong woman that could take care of herself when the need arose. It was infuriating for Elle, to be seen as someone who needed constant protection, she was not accustomed to being protected, especially by a man.

There was a silence between the two for a moment as Eomer thought about her question, it was a question that he had asked himself as well. Now, he searched for the right answer to give to Elle as he handed her another tankard of ale. Saeleth watched the man quietly, gulping down the ale as she waited patiently for him to formulate his answer. She finished off her tankard then took the next one, it was then that Eomer finally looked at her again.

"I do not know, Saeleth." He answered simply, a seriousness to his words that urged Elle to say nothing until the man had finished speaking. Eomer looked at Elle with a curious gaze, no smile adorning his lips as he regarded her thoughtfully. "I do not know why I feel I must be at your side to protect you. I do not know why I cannot seem to stay away from you. I do not know why I have been enchanted by you from the moment you reduced my men's weapons to dust with a single step." His warm brown eyes were direct on Saeleth's, he was not a man to step away from any sort of uncomfortable situation, even when he was confessing his most deepest feelings to the woman who seemed to be the cause of his inner turmoil. He did not shy away from any sort of challenge, so he looked directly into Elle's eyes as he spoke his feelings honestly to the elleth, watching closely for her reactions.

Saeleth, on the other hand, was most definitely not comfortable with confessing her deepest feelings aloud, especially to the man who was possibly, if not likely, causing them. Showing her sincerest of emotions was something she did not do often, even with the people she loved and trusted. Saeleth guarded her emotions, and herself, very well and was usually more than a little uneasy when she was faced with someone who embraced their emotions easily and voiced them willingly... particularly when that someone was Eomer, a man she seemed to have _possibly_ grown feelings for without her consent. Safe to say, that Saeleth was at a loss as to what to say to the man who continued to watch her so openly, the sincerity in his eyes unmistakable.

"Eomer..." Saeleth started hesitantly, but she did not get to say whatever it was that she had in mind to say.

"Aaaggghhrr!" Gimli roared drunkenly, causing both Eomer and Elle to turn to him in surprise. "It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." He said roughly, laughing drunkenly, then suddenly belching out loudly before continuing to drink from his tankard.

"I feel something." Legolas breathed then, staring at his hands with amazement as he moved his fingers. Eomer and Elle looked at each other before looking to the elf with knowing smiles. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Elle could not keep herself from laughing, the elf looked very worried at what he was feeling.

Gimli banged his tankard on the table and laughed. "What did I say?" He slurred, pointing at Legolas as he began to rock back and forth in his seat unsteadily. "He can't hold his liquor." And with that, Gimli went cross eyes and he slowly swoon backward, crashing to the ground from which he did not rise.

"Game over." Legolas announced quietly, Elle chuckled and shook her head.

"No yet, my prince." She declared with a wink, lifting her tankard high to salute the elf. "I'm still here." She said, then downed the rest of her ale. Legolas lifted a fresh one and winced subtly before forcing himself to down the drink.

"That's my little sister." Maethien said proudly as she wandered in to watch the rest of the drinking game, smiling her hello to Eomer. She did not fail to notice that he and Elle were leaning in rather close to each other, nor that her sister seemed to be a bit... uneasy, her eyes shifting nervously to glance at the man before gulping down her fresh tankard of ale.

"Something happen between you two?" Mae asked quietly as she took a tankard herself and took a hearty sip, her gaze casually on her little sister.

"Yes... and no. Honestly, Mae? I don't know." Saeleth admitted and swallowed some ale. "And neither does he apparently." She muttered even quieter, Mae almost didn't hear it. The elleth chuckled and glanced at the man nonchalantly as he reached over to hand Legolas another tankard.

"Elle your not supposed to know everything. Sometimes, you just have to go with what you feel, not what you think." Mae counseled quietly, smiling and winking at Eomer when he glanced at the sisters.

"Well, what I feel is the urge to run away screaming... but at the same time I feel that I can't." Elle muttered, a bitter tone finding it's way into her voice. Mae chuckled and reached out to squeeze her sister's shoulder soothingly.

"You're scared, Elle." Maethien smiled when her sister's eyes flashed with a barrage of emotion. "You're scared of what you could feel for him. You're scared of what he could make you feel if you let him. You're scared of what he might already be making you feel. It's okay to be scared, Elle. You're not made of stone." Her words, though slightly amused, were gentle and kind as she gazed at her frowning little sister.

"When did you become the voice of wisdom?" Saeleth asked with a pout, her brows were furrowed. "Isn't that my job?" Maethien laughed freely and shook her head.

"Not right now it isn't. " She said and winked at her sister before stepping back to watch the game continue. Everyone had lost count by then, but the entire table was entirely stacked with the mountain of tankards, it was unbelievable.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Legolas dropped his tankard and blinked repeatedly in an attempt to still his doubling vision while Saeleth chugged down yet another tankard. Though her world still remained in place, she was far from sober at the moment. Though not quite as far as Legolas however...

"What is- Why do I-" The elf prince swooned forward and Maethien moved fast to catch him before he could tumble to the ground. Elle laughed giddily and raised her tankard high, nearly smacking Eomer in the face as she swung the tankard over her head.

"Victory!" She cheered, smiling when the men everywhere joined in her cheer and saluted her with their tankards. Eomer chuckled and stared at the elleth, amazement coloring his tone as he spoke.

"How...?" He asked through chuckles.

"Oh, I used to drink stuff much stronger than this, m'lord." Elle grinned, then lifted her tankard to finish off her drink, but Eomer reached out and took the ale from her.

"I think you've had enough." He said, chuckling further when the elleth pouted slightly and glared at the man halfheartedly.

"There you go again! Hovering over me like I'm some-"

Maethien bit her lip and settled Legolas on the ground beside Gimli then slowly inched away from the arguing couple slowly, hoping that maybe the ale would give Elle the push she needed to stop thinking and start feeling.

"Making an escape?" Maethien jumped and whirled around to find Aragorn standing behind her, an amused smile on his face as he watched her surprise fade into laughter.

"Yes" She admitted with a laugh, glancing back to where Eomer and Elle were laughing freely with each other. "They need a little time to themselves, time to laugh and enjoy each others company." Mae glanced over to where Merry and Pippin were singing a cheerful tavern song, hopping and clapping to the beat of the instruments playing close beside them.

"We all do." She added, smiling warmly as the hobbits danced around each other, hopping and singing loudly.

"Including you?" Aragorn asked as he took her hand in his and guided her slowly to where couples danced to the sound of the upbeat music being played. Maethien was instantly nervous, she gasped and tried to tug away from Aragorn, but the ranger held onto her hands tightly.

"No! Aragorn I don't know how to dance to this music." She objected, panicking more and more the closer they got to the dance floor. Aragorn chuckled and wrapped an arm around the elleth's waist so that she would not escape him.

"You will learn quickly." He said as he finally managed to pull her into the thick of the dancing couples. "I know you can." He said with a faithful smile, he then began to lead her into the dance. Maethien's heart was hammering in her chest, her hands clutching onto Aragorn's clothes as she looked at her sides to follow the women's examples. Her movements were a little stiff in the beginning but Aragorn was right: she learned quickly. She soon caught on to the movements the couples were making. The steps seemed to repeat, almost like a line dance of sorts but with a partner. So Mae simply let Aragorn and the music guide her movements and within minutes she was smiling broadly and laughing joyously, clapping her hands with the rest and spinning with all of the grace of a true elf. Maethien looked at Aragorn and smiled, watching him as he watched her, the look in his eyes turning her insides into mush.

At the last beat, Maethien felt Aragorn's hands catch her waist and suddenly she was lifted into the air and spun. The elleth laughed happily as the music ended and Aragorn slowly lowered her but Maethien was not ready to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, hugging onto the man she loved, feeling... incredibly happy in his strong arms.

"Again?" Aragorn offered with a smile as he gazed down at the radiant elleth, feeling as if he was soaring when her eyes brightened and her arms tightened around him.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

From afar, Gandalf chuckled merrily as he watched the radiant couple dancing. They were completely unaware of the crowd they had drawn, for they had eyes only for each other.

"Yes, they truly are made for one another." He said to himself and the heavens who were most likely listening and watching as well. The white wizard was not aware that the princess, Eowyn, had also been listening however. Nor that she had followed his gaze to where Aragorn and Maethien danced, wrapped in each other's arms, laughing as they spun around and around in a circle, Maethien's feet lifting of the ground. A stabbing pain pierced through her heart as she realized that she could not have the man she loved... for his heart already belonged to another woman.

Completely unaware of the pain her friend was going through, Maethien laughed and followed Aragorn as he lead her away from the crowds and out of the thick of the celebration so that they could get some fresh air. She had never felt so happy in her life, she was no longer aware of anything that was happening around her, all of her attention was on the man guiding her out into the night sky. Both smiling and spinning until Maethien ended up leaning against his chest, his arms around her waist and her arms above his arms, both breathing heavily as they gazed up into the gleaming moon above them.

"Are you enjoying the celebrations?" Aragorn asked her quietly once they had both regained their breath, speaking gently so as to not ruin the peace embracing them. Maethien smiled and rested her head on the ranger's chest.

"Very much. But honestly? I think I much prefer just standing here in the quiet night with you." Maethien realized her slip up when she suddenly felt Aragorn tense behind her. Her heart raced as panic and fear rose up her throat.

"Aragorn-" She silenced herself a moment later, when Aragorn stepped around to face her, his strong hands cupping her face gently as he gazed into her glistening green eyes. They said nothing as they gazed into each others eyes, Aragorn's hands stroking her cheek and brushing her hair behind her ear and Maethien gripping onto Aragorn's clothes as if she was afraid he would fly away and leave her there alone.

"Maethien..." Aragorn whispered, his eyes slowly trailing her every feature before moving down to gaze at the elleth's lips. "I cannot go on like this. I must do this at least once before I go mad." Maethin was no fool, she knew what it was he spoke of, and she welcomed it with open arms. Aragorn stepped closer to her and leaned down, tilting his head toward her, his lips brushing a whisper against hers for a brief moment before he pressed closer and kissed her.

Maethien had expected fireworks, wildfire and butterflies, but instead all she felt was... _song_. It was as if every fiber of her being sang for joy and love, the song flooding her entire body like a river, her every limb tingling as a chorus of angels sang in her mind. Her heart soared and her arms tightened around Aragorn's neck, she wasn't sure when her arms had gotten there but she was glad they had, she lifted herself up onto her toes so that she could better reach Aragorn's lips. His lips... she wasn't surprised to find that they were soft and warm and that the stubble on his face tickled her skin. Aragorn's hands found their way to her waist, he pulled her closer to his sturdy frame. It was a gentle and loving kiss that filled both warriors with an immense happiness. Leaving no room for doubt in either of their minds as to their feelings for one another. Aragorn did not trap her to him however, his arms were gentle around her so that Maethien could have easily pulled away from him if she had wanted to. And she very clearly did not want to. Maethien drew a breath as Aragorn's tongue touched her bottom lip tentatively before he pushed forward gently, running his tongue along the borders of her mouth. He was driving her crazy and she did not doubt that he knew it. Mae reacted in kind, rising a bit higher on her toes, and touched her tongue to his, wrapping them together sweetly until she felt that her knees would buckle out from beneath her.

It seemed like hours had passed before they gently pulled apart, faces remaining close, foreheads resting against each other as they breathed deeply. Their eyes remained shut, savoring the precious moment they had shared, faces flushed with the joy and passion they had expressed.

"Now," Aragorn breathed unsteadily. "I am content." He whispered with a smile, then slowly drew away from the elleth. "I shall leave you be." He whispered gently and turned to leave, but Maethien snatched his wrist and tugged him back to her, refusing to let him leave.

"Oh, no you don't." Maethien growled, then surprised them both when she pressed her mouth against his again. This time, he did not hold himself back, he pulled her into him, not wanting to let her go as he claimed her mouth once again. Or was it she that claimed his mouth this time? The question seemed irrelevant as they held onto one another. When they pulled away, they were, once again, breathless from the passion.

"I would happily kiss you every second of every day." Aragorn admitted breathlessly, leaning his forehead against hers for another moment, his breath tickling her nose. "You are so special to me, Maethien." He said... but then pulled away, prompting Mae to open her eyes to stare at him with confusion and concern. "But I cannot have you." He said, shaking his head slowly and removing his arms from around her waist. Maethien wanted to object, she wanted to shout at him to not let her go. She said nothing... but her hands tightened around the man's clothes, keeping him from stepping farther away from her.

"You are an elf, Maethien. An immortal, ever-young whereas I will whither away and die." His hands closed over hers as he gazed into the startled elleth's eyes. "I will not trap you to an old man. No, I love you enough that I will let you go. No matter the pain it will cause me." He pulled her hands away from his clothes and let her go, leaning down to kiss her head gently one last time before turning around to walk away.

"Then I'll give up my immortality." Maethien called out, but Aragorn kept on walking. Both knew that there was little possibility that she, a Vanyar, would be able to do such a thing. Still, she had to try. Inside, her heart thundered as ice flowed through her veins and panic stabbed into her heart. She was watching the love of her life walk farther and farther away from her and, in her shock, all Mae could think was: _What the hell is happening?!_ Had she taken too long to confess her feelings to him? Was she too late? Did he not love her as much as she thought he did? Panic and confusion flooded her every limb as Maethien struggled to find something, anything, that would make Aragorn stop walking away from her, every step he took was like a icy knife being plunged into her. What could she do? What could she say?!

Then, suddenly, it was there. As clear as day! The words that she needed and wanted so desperately to say.

"Aragorn, I love you!" He halted. Maethien shut her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. "I have loved you for a long time... and I will always love you. I care not about my immortal life. I have no need for immortality... but I do need you." Aragorn turned around, wide eyes on the elleth. "I love you, Aragorn, and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to tell you that but I am saying it now and I pray to the Valar that you believe me." Aragorn came back to her, and Maethien immediately reached up to hold his face in her hands, fingers tracing his cheekbones as she gazed into his eyes, a wonderful smile gracing her beautiful lips.

"I love you, Aragorn." She said again, for now that she had finally said it she couldn't seem to stop herself from saying it. "I would rather live a day with you, than to live an eternity without ever being with you. If you leave me now..." Maethien shook her head, a flash of panic touching her expression as she gazed lovingly into the eyes of the man she loved. She shook her head. "Don't. Don't leave me, Aragorn."

Aragorn, his eyes wide, his heart racing, and his entire being singing for joy, clasped her face with his hands and held her close.

"I do not want to. I do not." He said honestly, his eyes searching her beautiful face. "I... I cannot ask you to tie yourself to a mortal, Mae. I cannot." He whispered, shaking his head, ready to try to convince her to turn him away but Maethien breathed a laugh as happy tears streamed from her face. She shook her head and lifted herself onto her toes to kiss Aragorn's chin, cheeks, nose, and mouth.

"You do not need to, Aragorn. I do as I wish, we both know that." She answered with a brilliant smile as Aragorn wiped away her tears and she reveled in the loving gaze he hugged her with. "I ask of you only one thing... I ask that you give me your heart in exchange for my own, Aragorn. My heart is yours... if you want it." His beautiful crystal eyes brightened, the happiest most loving smile gracing his lips as he gazed into the eyes of the woman he so dearly loved.

"I want it." He whispered, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I want it." He repeated, pulling her arms from his clothes to fold them around his neck as he leaned into her and held her close.

* * *

 **If you would like to chuck rotten fruit at me for such a cliche romance scene, I would not blame you.** **Now that this sweetness of Aragorn and Mae has been written, I plan to take this story into some chaotic, bloody, pain. This is war after all.**

* * *

 **RoyalRose**

Thanks again for everything you said! It really helped me think. Now that the sweetness that I promised has been fulfilled, I'm planning to make the darker side of things really come out. Should be fun. Thanks, RoyalRose!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

As was revealed in this chapter, Eowyn still does care for Aragorn in this story I just didn't show it very much until now. Now, let's see how that goes, huh? Thanks for your comments! Hope you liked the chapter.

 **Woman-of-Letters**

Oh, how I love your sense of humor!

I really wanted to show that, even though they're not in the safest of times, the girls can still appreciate the little luxuries of life. It was fun to write their almost child like glee.

Sooo... the deceleration has occurred. I sincerely hoped I didn't make a mess of it, in all honesty it was hell trying to decide exactly how to make that happen. Though now that I think about it... It was Mae that finally declared her love in words, huh? Wow. I'm curious as to how Mae's character might change, even if just a little, now that she knows and understand what it's like to have a man to love in her life. Decisions, decisions. Anyway, I dearly hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see your name in the reviews! It's always a pleasure to hear what you have to say.

 **yesmynameismaia**

Hey there! So glad to hear from you! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you liked this chapter as well! I'm sooo honored that you like my little twist to an epic tale. I hope that you and everyone is alright, it's never pleasant to deal with raging weather.

As for my advice... find your passion and just have fun and enjoy what your writing! It's hard to decide on one story, I know. What really helps me is that I really enjoy it. I really enjoy LOTR, I wanted get lost in the epic world. And it's really fun to put yourself in the story... ask yourself 'If I was in LOTR (or whichever fandom you choose), what would I do? Where would I be? Who would I be?'

I hope that made sense. Thanks so much again, Maia! If you do publish a fanfic, be sure to let me know!

 **Tibblets**

Oh my goodness, don't remind me. I have been wondering about that ever since I decided to make Maethien an elf. It's going to be torture for someone, not that I mind really. Tormenting my characters is something I enjoy way too much sometimes. I think I may have a plan... though it may require some more Tolkien world research.

 **Angel897**

As always, lovely to hear from you. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I was so excited to have the sisters connect after being separated for so long! I'm glad everyone seems to like that little idea. Hope to see your name in the reviews once again! Thanks!

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Thanks so much! Glad you liked it!


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm surprised I managed to get this finished so quickly, but here we are.**

* * *

Saeleth could not sleep. The edge of the ale had numbed her to the darkness lingering in Rohan and as soon as Elle had realized that, she had quickly made to mediate. She struggled to fight through the bubble of numb and to reach for the forces around her. Perhaps it was mad of her to want to be connected to her magic, especially since her magic was dangerously linked to the darkness of Melkor, but Saeleth rather she suffer the Dark Lord's torture, than to be blind to what his magic foretold her.

So, she sat out in the night sky, the cool breeze playing with her golden hair as she mediated, slipping deeper and deeper into her magic.

"You should not isolate yourself from your friends, Elle, it's not safe." Saeleth recognized the warm, deep voice instantly. A war of conflicting emotions rose within her, and she lost sight of the vision she had begun to see. Ever since he had confessed to her what he had, Elle had found it harder to control her emotions around him. She wasn't quite sure how to act around him at all! Meditation often required her to be very aware of herself, aware of what haunted her heart, body, and mind. Saeleth had discovered in her mediation that she... well, she did _possibly_ feel something for Eomer, something true and something that she had never felt before. To put it simply, Elle remembered the words of her sister: she liked him. Possibly! And Elle suspected that he indeed liked her as well, but she wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge at all.

However, Elle was also very aware of her rationality, her logic. She did not make it a habit to think with her heart, she often only thought with her head, and her head reminded her of a very painful and simple truth: He's a man. If she allowed herself to feel deeply for Eomer, she would ultimately also allow herself to one day feel the unbearable pain of losing him to age. She was an elleth. Immortal. Ever-young. Granted, Mae allowed herself to love a mortal, but Elle... Elle wasn't sure she could do the same. Or that she _wanted_ to do the same.

"You're doing it again." Elle muttered as she slowly opened her eyes, turning her head so that she could look up at Eomer. He stood beside her while she stayed on the ground with her legs crossed and shoulders tensed.

"Doing what?" Eomer asked.

"Hovering." Elle growled and raked a hand through her hair as she turned to look out into the city of Rohan. "Eomer I don't know what to do or think when you hover over me like that." Frustrated, a glimpse of Elle's honest feelings burst out from her before she could think to stop herself. Immediately after, the elleth flushed and lowered her gaze further, her heart racing inside her. Dammit, she couldn't even stop herself from talking? Where the hell was her self control?

Surprised that Elle had finally said something honest and revealing about her feelings, Eomer gazed kindly down at the sister, grinning when she refused to look at him again. Lifting a hand, he touched her beautiful moonlit hair and prompted her to look at him, his hand lingering on her flowing hair as her amber eyes found his again.

"Perhaps that is a good thing." He said, chuckling when her eyes narrowed into a glare. "You think far too much, Saeleth. Perhaps it is time you allow your heart to lead the way rather than your mind." Saeleth sighed, her shoulders falling into a slouch.

"You're the second to tell me that." She murmured with a sigh.

"Have you tried?" He asked.

"Tried what?"

"To feel without your mind constantly overthinking what you feel before you can even relish in what you truly feel." Elle frowned and lifted her gaze to scowl up at the man at her side.

"Are you trying to help or to confuse me further?" She asked brusquely, prompting a hearty laugh from the warrior. She watched carefully, her unease growing as Eomer lowered himself to the ground so that their eyes were leveled with each other, he then reached out and touched a finger to her chin, lifting her face so that she looked at him directly.

"What do you feel when I touch you like this? And do not think about it." Eomer gripped her chin gently in his hand when she made to turn away, discomfort and unease eating away at her insides. "Don't think, Elle. Look at me and answer the question." He said, refusing to let her look away.

"I feel..." Elle breathed, her voice strained as she looked into the soft brown eyes of the infuriating man holding her chin. Dammit, Mae was right. She liked a man who challenged her, she knew that with any other man she would have immediately been able to turn and walk away after taking the time to enjoy stomping him into the dust. Eomer, however, was both discerning and tenacious.

"I feel warm." Elle finally answered, her eyes on Eomer. "I feel warm and frustrated." She muttered, now refusing to look away from Eomer's soft gaze, though she wasn't quite fond of that maddening grin on his face.

"Would you like me to stop?" He asked, and Elle narrowed her eyes to glare at the smiling man. He did not look smug or anything... but he was smiling, as if he was glad about something and that was enough to make Elle want to throttle him.

"No." She muttered, saying the word as if she was uttering blasphemy. She spoke the truth, the truth in her heart. However, the truth in her mind was warning her that her heart would only lead her into a world of impossibilities and pain.

Elle was listening to the sound of Eomer's laughter when the vision took hold her. The dark, cruel voice that haunted her day and night breaking into her mind once again. Sauron was here... Melkor was here. Pippin had the Palantir. In the depths of Saeleth's insanity she knew it.

 _"I see you."_ Elle screamed, lifting her hands to clutch at her ears as the cruel voice laughed in her mind, whispering cruel words to her, showing her terrible things. Fire blazed in her vision, the screeching of a once beautiful tree piercing the air. It was her vision of the dying tree again, but this time, Melkor's whispers lashed at her mind with darkness, inflicting pain on the elleth.

"Elle! Elle!" She could just barely hear Eomer's voice through the screeching, his arms wrapped around her icy body as she writhed and clutched at her temples, her fingers tangling into her golden hair.

Saeleth and Pippin were not alone in their pain. The screeching in Maethien's ears woke her harshly from her peaceful sleep, beautiful dreams of crystal eyes fading into visions of fire and pain, of a tree and a flaming eye, of war and a dark figure rising high above her. Maethien screamed and twisted in her bed, clutching at her sheets as the blinding pain drove her over the edge.

Then, just as quickly as the pain had struck, it disappeared, leaving the sister's and Pippin to gasp and sob as their mind throbbed from the strain of darkness. While Pippin writhed under Gandalf's gentle gaze, Saeleth found herself clutched firmly in Eomer's arms, her nails digging into the warrior's flesh as he held her close against him, his heart beat hammering against her side as he cradled her in his arms.

"Elle?" Eomer asked when she stopped screaming, moving so that he could look into her wild eyes, so that he could be sure that she was alright. He doubted that she was. She looked... haunted. The gleaming amber of her eyes had darkened, the touch of light in her markings had dimmed until they very nearly blended in with her fair skin.

"I'm.. sorry." Elle whispered as she hastily released the warrior, realizing that she had been digging her nails into his skin.

"Saeleth, look at me. Are you alright?" His touch was gentle when he moved her face so that she would look at him, his eyes panicked as they searched her face for a sign of pain. Elle smiled weakly and nodded wearily, forcing herself to keep her eyes open so that he could see that she was okay, though she knew that she was far from it.

"I'm alright, Eomer." She promised in a whisper, reaching up to smooth away at the creases on his brow. "I'm alright." She breathed, smiling when the warrior held her closer, hovering over her protectively as she continued to soothe away his panicked expression. Just this once... Elle would allow his hovering.

* * *

Gasping for air in her room, Maethien clutched at whatever she could reach, a bed post, the wall, a chair... each gripped tightly by her trembling fingers as she dragged herself across the room and out into the corridor in an attempt to find Pippin and Saeleth. She was not yet fully in control of her senses, that fact was proven when she yelped when a pair of strong arms grabbed and turned her.

"It's me. It's me." Aragorn tipped her head back and look at her with panic in his eyes. Feeling much safer in his arms, Maethein breathed heavily and smiled at the frightened warrior.

"I'm okay." She whispered, grimacing when the pain in her head pulsed. "Dark power. Sauron was here. Pippin..."

"Shhh," Aragorn hushed gently. "I know. It's alright." He murmured, then lifted her head to his shoulder, embracing her gently as he lifted her up and carried her back into her room despite her struggles.

"No," Mae argued weakly. "Pippin. Where's Pippin?" She asked, clinging onto Aragorn like a frightened child. Were she in her full senses, she would have likely slapped herself for her ridiculous action.

"Gandalf is with him, Maethien. Rest now, please." She made to argue but he silenced her, brushing his lips against hers gently, coaxing her to stop talking and to kiss him instead. Maethien readily accepted, moving her lips against his, smiling as she tasted the bittersweet flavor of ale on his tongue.

"I wish I could protect you from the pain he inflicts on you." Aragorn whispered as he traced her pale cheekbones gently. "I wish I could hide you away from this war." He murmured, worried eyes searching the weary green eyes of his heart.

"You're crazy if you think I would go." Maethien said with a sleepy smile. "You and I both know I would never run from a fight." She said, lifting a cool hand to touch his furrowed brow. He reached out to take her hand into his and pressed a kiss to her wrist.

"I know." He murmured, then tucked her hand into her bed and pulled the covers over her lean frame. "Sleep, Maethien. I will not be far." He whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her head.

"You'd better not." She muttered. Aragorn chuckled softly and watched as Mae snuggled deeper into her bed. The warmth of his kiss pulling her into a warm sleep where no nightmares dared plague her.

* * *

Gandalf's voice resonated through out the Golden Hall as he publicly branded Pippin a fool.

"A fool," He said, but slowly smiled as he glanced at where Pippin stood with Merry and Maethien at his side. "But an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Mae's hand rested gently on Pippin's shoulder, which she squeezed affectionately one more time before drawing back and walking across the hall toward the hearth where Aragorn stood beside Legolas and Gimli. Saeleth had been forced into a chair by Eomer, the stone faced warrior hovering over her as they listened to Gandalf speak. Mae could tell by the look in her eyes that she was minutes away from completely losing it. She hated being seen as delicate. Maethien smiled at Eowyn as she passed by her as well, blinking in surprise when the princess spared her a single cold and steely glance before looking away to gaze at her Uncle.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan." Gandalf looked at every face in the Hall before he continued. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His feat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." Eyes everywhere turned to look at Aragorn for a brief moment.

"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauran fears this." The wizard looked to the King. "He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men." Maethien glanced to her side as Aragorn tensed, his fists tightening as he heaved a silent, angry sigh.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden spoke the words softly before his gaze hardened into stone. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" He asked coldly. There was a stony silence as the King's words sunk in.

"I will go." Aragorn declared, and was instantly responded with three loud "no's." One firm, one calm, and one downright panicked. Everyone turned to stare at the sisters, Mae's wild eyes only on Aragorn while Elle faced the stares of the rest wearily, ignoring the throb in her temples.

"What is it? What did you see?" Gandalf asked the sisters, striding closer to Elle as she rose from her seat slowly, daring Eomer with a glance to tell her to sit.

"There are enemies in Minas Tirith who would see him burn." Mae winced subtly at her sister's words. "I do not speak of the dark armies, Gandalf." The white wizard nodded his head slowly, understanding in his eyes.

"Very well." He agreed and turned back to the hearth.

"They must be warned." Aragorn reasoned.

"They will be." Gandalf assured him, then approached the warrior, his eyes on Aragorn as he spoke quietly. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Aragorn nodded slowly. "And Aragorn," The white wizard spoke even quieter, lifting a hand to rest it on his shoulder. "Take care of your heart. You may lose her."

He did not elaborate and he did not need to, they both knew of whom he spoke. Aragorn's eyes darted over to where Maethien stood by here sister, their heads close together as they whispered to one another.

"Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," Gandalf turned to look pointedly at Pippin, who shuffled uneasily beneath the wizards gaze. "And I will not be going alone."

* * *

The sister's followed them all to the stables, stopping outside of Shadowfax's stall to hold open the door.

"Keep them strong." Gandalf uttered to the sisters, who nodded respectfully as the wizard stepped away from his horse and toward them, his gaze turning to Maethien directly. "Especially him." He murmured, his eyes flickering over to Aragorn as he approached the stables. Saeleth giggled at Maethien's look of utter surprise.

"You knew?" She hissed.

"My dear, we all knew before either of you did." Maethien couldn't help but grimace as she realized that that was very likely true. Gandalf chuckled and leaned forward to take the sisters into a soft embrace, his wise eyes glittering with the ages of his life and death.

"Be wary of Denethor." Saeleth whispered as she embraced the wizard. "I see him setting fire to the White Tree himself." She added as she held onto the wizard and breathed in his scent one more time. They knew they would not see him for another long while.

"I will." Gandalf nodded, then turned to lift Pippin up onto his stallion's back.

"How far is Mins Tirith?" Pippin asked again as Gandalf reached out to stroke Shadowfax's neck.

"Three days' ride, as the Nazgul flies," Gandalf answered solemnly, then looked up to shoot a weary glare at the nervous hobbit. "And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Merry stepped forward hesitantly, holding a pouch out to Pip. "Here." He said, his controlled gaze on his worried friend.

"The last of the longbottom leaf?" Pippin asked, looking down to Merry in surprise. Merry shrugged.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip."

"But we'll see each other soon...?" Merry looked away from Pippin to glance at Gandalf, the wizard shared a brief glance with the hobbit before turning away to pull himself up onto Shadowfax's back. "Won't we?" Pippin asked again.

"I don't know." Merry finally said.

"Merry." Pippin whispered, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." With those words, Shadowfax bolted forward.

"Merry!" Pippin cried out one last time, but then he was gone. The sister's watched Merry run out from the stables with Aragorn close behind.

* * *

The sister's went out in search of something to do. Saeleth going to her favorite high spot to meditate, while Maethien went out in search of Eowyn. She was not sure why the princess was so irate with her, but she intended to find out. Eowyn, however, had no intention of speaking to the elleth and completely ignored the sister, walking away from her or slamming the door in her face. Her shock, fortunately, overpowered her temper at being treated so harshly by the princess, Mae didn't have the slightest idea what she could have possibly done to receive such and attitude. In the end, Mae took to meditating along side her sister rather than to follow after Eowyn, she would deal with her later... There was something that needed to be done anyway and soon.

Finding a quiet and private high place, the sisters sat on the ground facing each other and joined hands, combining their powers so that they were stronger and the link they forged between them and the Lord of Rivendell was adamantine.

 _"My Lord Elrond." Maethien whispered in her mind. His response came instantly._

 _"Yes, child of the Valar." He answered._

 _"My lord... you know why I call upon you."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"It is time," Saeleth continued, her visions finding their way to the front of her mind as she spoke. "You know this. You have seen it and as have I."_

 _"No future is certain, Saeleth of the Valar. You know this as well as I."_

 _"That may be true, my lord, but what of the futures we forge ourselves? With our actions? Every decision we make contributes to every possible future there is, our future cannot be forged without the actions and decisions of our present." Elle responded._

 _"Please my lord. You know what it is that we need. That Middle-Earth needs." Maethien pleaded softly._

 _"The future of Middle-Earth is no longer the concern of the Elves." Elrond declared firmly. "There is nothing more for you here. You belong with your true kin, children of the Valar, you should come with my daughter and I to the ships. Sail to into the western sun to your true family."_

 _Maethien's anger blazed. "I will not abandon my loved ones to this darkness." She fumed, ignoring Elle's cautioning squeeze. "You are afraid," The sisters felt Elrond's anger flare, but Mae did not care. "And it is_ your _fear that the Dark Lord feasts upon. All fear, from that of a grown man to that of a small child. It is fruitful to him. My lord... re-forge the sword. Do it as your last fight against both Sauron and Melkor."_

 _"There is no hope left, no strength to fight." Elrond lamented. "The only man who can wield the power in the sword does not want it, you know this. No one can persuade him to take it, not even you, Maethien of the Valar."_

 _"No!" Maethien exclaimed. "He will. I know that he will."_

 _"The child is right." Galadriel's wispy, powerful voice suddenly joined them, startling smiles onto the sister's faces. "There is only one reason why Elessar would take up his birth right... Maethien." Mae froze._

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes, child, you. You know this, everyone knows it, everyone sees it. You have become his greatest reason to fight, to want, to need... He will do whatever is needed to keep you at his side. And if you were to be lost, taken from him by the darkness that plagues you so... he will do whatever it takes to bring you back to him."_

 _"What is it you intend for us to do, my lady?" Saeleth asked curiously, though she had an inkling that it was not going to be pleasant._

 _"This is absurd." Elrond's voice said sharply. "You expect a king of legend to rise up and claim his throne for one elleth?" He demanded._

 _"Yes." Lady Galadriel said simply. Suddenly, the space around them changed and the sister's found themselves standing in the gleaming white gazebo that they had seen many times before, the galaxy of glimmering stars surrounding them. Standing before them in the brilliant gazebo were Lady Galadriel in all her brilliant glory and Lord Eldrond._

 _"Aragorn holds much love for Maethien, it makes him stronger." Galadriel walked forward with her hands spread, every inch the ethereal beauty she was. As brilliant as a star, glimmering with light and power._

 _"Elrond," Maethien breathed, throwing her manners out the gazebo, and stepped toward him. "You know that this is Man's last hope, that Aragorn is Man's last hope. The sword is a standard for nations to unite under one banner, it is the pillar of strength and power that thousands will stand upon. How can you deny men this last hope? Deny Middle-Earth this last hope?"_

 _"Merely asking Elessar to take this sword, this power, will not be enough to make him take it, Maethien. He needs to want it, he needs to believe with his entirety that he can take it and wield it." Elrond said solemnly, as he spoke Galadriel formed an idea in her mind._

 _"Maethien," Galadriel said and stepped forward to take the elleth's hand into hers. "You are the reason he keeps fighting." She said, prompting a small loving smile from the elleth._

 _"As he is mine." She nodded._

 _"Then you must do this. You must disappear, Maethien." Mae's eyes widened. "You must make him believe that he has lost you, it will drive him forward in this battle. It will push him to do everything to save you from the darkness." Maethien shook her head instantly, baffled by the elleth's request._

 _"I cannot. I cannot hurt him so. Galadriel, I cannot inflict on him a pain that I myself pray never to feel!" Maethien exclaimed, wide eyes on the ethereal woman's wise eyes._

 _"Maethien you must." Galadriel urged. "The survival of Middle-Earth and it's people depends solely on Elessar's decision to take up his sword and he will not do that of his own will."_

 _"Not unless he has a personal reason to fight. To want." Elle whispered, understanding what Galadriel and Elrond were trying to say. Maethien turned to Elle, the shock and denial clear in her wide green eyes._

 _"He has had the option of taking the sword to fight for Middle-Earth and for his people for all of his life and he has not yet done so. If he will not take up his sword for Middle Earth or man-kind... then perhaps he will take it for you. For the love of his life."_

 _"Mae, you have to understand-"_

"No!" Maethien recoiled, having heard enough of their nonsense and breaking the link that they had created with Galadriel and Elrond. She bounded to her feet and walked away from her sister, completely unaware of the pain Elle was in.

Elle shut her eyes and sighed, her shoulders falling as she fought away the pounding in her head. Mae was shouting at her, she didn't often shout at her... when she did, Elle knew that it was time to stop. But she couldn't stop. Middle-Earth was at stake.

"Maethien-"

"Elle, I just _can't_ do this to him." Maethien whirled away from where she paced and approached her sister, a green fire raging in her eyes. "I love him, Elle. I can't do this to him." Just thinking about the possibility of doing something so painful made her insides hurt. Turning away from her sister sharply, Mae started pacing again.

"I understand, Mae." Elle breathed and slowly made her way to her feet, grimacing ever so slightly at the gentle pang that split through her head. "Don't forget that I can feel what you feel. I understand how much you love him." Elle's hand closed around the necklace's crystal pendant and instantly she was blasted with a wave of confusion, despair, and incredible love.

"I haven't forgotten. I just... I just can't do this, Elle!" Elle could say nothing more as Mae whirled away from her sister and made her way down the steps, her boots stomping hard against the ground as she bounded away from her sister. She was entirely unaware that every stomping step she took, cracked the stone at her feet, leaving a trail of imprints behind her. Elle watched her sister disappear, then turned to look over the vast land of Rohan, sighing sadly.

 _Powerless_.

Saeleth gasped, the sudden dark voice crawling through her thoughts.

 _Weak_.

Pain erupted through her body and suddenly, Elle couldn't breathe, she felt as if a rope was being tightened around her chest, squeezing and tightening until her ribs cracked against the pressure. Staggering to the ground, Elle's hands clutched at her head, feeling as if the pain would split her head in half.

 _Utterly pathetic._

 _Get out of my head._ Elle growled through gritted teeth.

 _I see you, Saeleth. I see what you desire. I see what you are capable of._

 _Stop it. You do not know me. You know nothing of who I am or what I want._

 _You long for power._

 _No._

 _You cannot lie to me, Saeleth. I know you. I have touched your mind, I have touched your heart, I have touched your soul. Do you not feel it? The darkness crawling into your being._

 _Get out. Leave me alone!_

 _You invited the shadows into your soul, Saeleth. You invited me._

Elle shook her head violently, denying the words with all of her might.

 _Join me. I shall make you my queen. I shall gift you the stars as your crown and the shadows as your gown, everyone shall bow to your immense power. Join me._

Elle gasped for air as a cloak of shadow wrapped around her, hugging her into a figure of complete darkness. She recoiled from the cold.

 _No! Let me go! Leave me alone! Get out of my head! Leave!_

As instantly as the darkness had come, it was suddenly gone and Saeleth was left trembling and gasping in a ball on the ground. Even though the sun touched her cool skin, Elle felt no warmth, no light against her as she shivered. She couldn't move, the pain still raw on her soul. Darkness had attempted to rip away her light again, and Elle feared that next time... Melkor would succeed in breaking her.

Opening her eyes, Elle looked down at her shivering body and screamed in horror. The markings that adorned her body were no longer gleaming in beautiful golden light... they were now pitch black.

* * *

"The Dead City." Gollum hissed. "Very nasty place. Full of enemies." Anoreth searched the black castle, adorned with a hazy green brilliance, watching... somewhat expecting for a dark king to emerge from the chilling palace, catching them where they hid and sentencing them all to death. An off with their heads type of thing.

 _Do not let the shadows in, my daughter. You are stronger than they._

Anoreth smiled at the cloudy heavens before turning back in time to see Gollum jump onto the path then hurry onto the steps at the side of the massive mountain. "Quick! Quick! They will see! They will see!" Gollum clasped Anoreth's hand in his icy grasp and pulled her to the stone steps. Sam was already beginning to climb the sharp slope, using Ann as a boost to reach up toward the highest steps, but Frodo... Frodo was caught by the piercing sight of Minas Morgul. Whispers called to him, urging him to go in, tempting him to step into the darkness. He staggered forward against his will, his hand tightening around the Ring that rested against his chest, his conscious was lost as he gazed frantically up at the horrid sculptures.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried out and moved to jump back down.

"Not that way!" Gollum called out in a panic.

"No. Stay there, Sam. I'll get, Frodo." Anoreth called up to the blonde hobbit, not wanting to risk him coming closer to Minas Morgul. She turned and rushed after Frodo, catching him before he could pass the guardian sculptures of the hazy green palace, wrapping her arms around him and channeling her inner warmth into the staggered hobbit, grimacing as warmth left her and ice took over.

"They're calling me..." Frodo whispered, his wide blue eyes intent on the palace, his hand reaching out toward it longingly.

"I know, Frodo. I know. Don't listen to them, you don't have to listen to them. Come on, listen to my voice, my friend, listen to me." Anoreth whispered as she pulled Frodo away from the path and back to where Sam and Gollum waited for them.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the air filled with a powerful pressure that pressed against Ann and Frodo's light, wavering their strength for just a moment. The ground shook violently and a mighty blast pushed both the elleth and the hobbit to the ground roughly as the green haze swept up together and shot toward the sky.

"Hurry!" Anoreth shouted, grabbing Frodo in her arms and following after Gollum's incessant cries, pushing the frightened hobbit ahead of her, hovering behind him protectively as she rushed him up the steps. They dove behind a large cluster of boulders seconds before the ear-shattering scream of the Nazgul pierced the clouded air.

"Argh!"Frodo gasped, writhing in pain as he clutched at his shoulder, his eyes wide with terror. "I can feel his blade..." He whispered, his fingers digging into his flesh. Anoreth reached out and grabbed his hand, holding on tight and leaning down to whisper. She could not risk using her healing power, the light would catch the sight of the Nazgul and they would be in worse danger than ever in the thick of enemy lines. So, she took her dear friend's hand whispered a healing prayer, asking the Valar to comfort Frodo and relieve his pain.

The sounds of the marching army pounded against the ground and Ann felt her heart race with the fear, she could not allow them to be caught. She couldn't let them find, Frodo. She had to keep him safe. She pulled the hobbits close and hovered over them, whispering for them to stay low no matter what they heard.

"Come away, we must climb." Gollum whispered urgently, Ann hesitated for a moment... not wanting to risk Frodo or Sam being seen, but she could not wait until the army had passed, this army was going to be massive. This army was heading out to slaughter the armies of men, to destroy the light of Middle-Earth. This army was dark and dangerous, there would be an endless amount of them coming from Minas Morgul... they could not wait until they had passed. So, with a reluctant breath, Ann nodded at Frodo and Sam.

"Sam, you first with Frodo. I'll go last. Be very quiet and try not to stumble, please." She pleaded.

So, they climbed... climbed for what felt like hours, the marching army making the ground tremble beneath their stomps. The higher they climbed, the less they could feel the rocks quake from the army's marches, and that at least was a comforting sign. Still, they constantly looked back down to see if anyone had noticed them, and thank the Valar that they did not.

"Up, up, up the stairs we go and then it's into the tunnel." Gollum chanted cheerfully.

"Hey, what's in this tunnel?" Sam asked, then quickly lashed out to grab onto the creature when he tried to make his escape. "You listen to me, you listen good and proper." Sam growled, pinning Gollum to the stone wall. "Anything happens to him, you have me to answer to." The blonde hobbit threatened.

"One sniff something's not right, one hair stand up on the back of my head, it's over. No more slinker, no more stinker. You're gone. Got it? I'm watching you." Sam warned, then continued up after Anoreth, who was helping the Frodo reach the high rocks above them.

"What was that about?" Frodo asked with a slight frown, prompting Anoreth to look back at Sam as well.

"Nothing. Just clearing something up." Sam insisted, then smiled at Ann when she helped him move up to the next ledge as well. Once he was up, Anoreth turned to look down where Gollum watched her steadily, the elleth smiled and crouched down to offer her helping hand. As always, she allowed herself to give the creature a burst of her healing light, like she had done every time she had come into contact with him... she wanted to heal his sanity, but it was something that she knew would take more than a few bursts of light to heal. Perhaps it was something that she couldn't heal at all. But she had to try.

"Come on, Smeagol. You're being very good to us, I'm proud of you. When this journey is finished, I'm sure we can find you a nice, large lake full of fish. Would you like that?" She offered him with a kind smile, and the creature immediately brightened.

"Nice fat fish?" He asked longingly.

"Nice fat fish." Anoreth promised, nodding and smiling when he turned to eagerly follow after the hobbits.

* * *

 **What will happen next? What happened to Elle's marks? What will Mae decided? What will Ann do when Frodo rebels? And now this feels like a promotional speech, ha. Elle just can't seem to catch a break, huh.**

 **This was a bit of a dizzy update. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Sooo happy you liked the chapter. I hope you liked this one! I updates it as soon as I could. Thanks for reading!

 **Angel897**

Thanks so much! I was so nervous posting that little loving scene, I'm so glad everyone's reactions seem to be positive. I hope you like this chapter!

 **Woman of Letters**

The girls might not know it yet, but there's a reason they don't give a hoot about their immortality. Muahaha all will be discovered soon. I'm super glad the scene wasn't cliche, I worried over it for a while. I'm looking forward to delving into Elle emotional issues, though the girls are powerful elleth's I wanna make it known that they are far from perfect. Perfect character are no fun after all.

And now I shall take a moment to laugh for about fifteen minutes straight. Gosh I do love your sense of humor! And now I wanna see Eomer challenge Aragorn to wrestling mach thank you very much! Loving those chapter titles! Can't wait to hear more of your awesome comments, reviews, and skits. Thanks so much for reading!

 **FireDancerNix**

Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Karenina626**

Thanks so much! I'm so glad you have my little story a chance. There was a bit of Ann in this chapter so I hope you enjoyed her unique self. Thanks so much again! Hope to hear from you again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! I can't believe I've gotten this far!**

* * *

The doors of the Golden Hall burst open with a resounded crash and everyone turned to watch as Aragorn came running into the hall, shouting loudly as he rushed.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He staggered to halt before Theoden, who blinked in surprise at the sight of the breathless ranger. "Gandalf calls for aid." There was a long and tense silence as Theoden battled within himself for a decision, wise and wide eyes flickering to every face in the hall. When his eyes fell on the sisters, they could not help but smile wickedly at the King.

"And Rohan will answer." He decided with confidence and Aragorn's breath of relief could be heard by most in the room. "Muster the Rohrrium!" Theoden ordered, immediately Eomer bowed to the king then turned to touch his sister's solder and shoot a knowing glance at Elle before walking away. Saeleth followed the warrior's retreating figure until he disappeared through the Hall's doors. She then turned to follow her sister over to where Legolas and Gimli waited, Maethien smiling at her friends.

"Here we go again." Mae said with a grin, but she could not fool her dear friends with her strong smile, not that time.

"You look afraid." Legolas noted with a frown, his eyes searching the elleth's face. "You never look afraid." Maethien's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Is everything alright, lass?" Gimli asked, his own eyes searching his dear friend's troubled eyes. Maethien tensed and struggled to compose herself, she could not afford to let them discover what plagued her so. She could not let them know what it was she feared was coming... they could not know anything at all.

"I'm fine." Mae promised, smiling wearily. "I'm just weary of the power whirring around in never ending circles. Its weighing heavily on my mind." Legolas, understanding, nodded knowingly and reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright soon." He said with a comforting smile.

"I fervently hope so." She breathed quietly, a genuine smile gracing her lips when familiar hands settled at her waist. "Aragorn." Mae beamed and turned her head up at him, placing her hands over his as he kissed her head tenderly.

"Argh. Do you two have to do that here?" Gimli complained gruffly, his face going bright wine red in embarrassment.

"Leave them be." Legolas chided softly, chuckling when Maethien herself flushed deeply.

"Mae-"

"No." Maethien instantly said, not giving the ranger the opportunity to finish what it was he wanted to say. Aragorn chuckled and turned her around to face him.

"I cannot persuade you?" He asked, and Mae immediately shook her head. He had done the same in their last battle and she had given him the same answer then as well.

"What are you two crazy lovers on about now?" Gimli growled.

"Aragorn wants me to stay behind while you all go off and have all the fun without me." Maethien explained, her eyes narrowing on Aragorn's face. "But I am _not_ staying." She said, emphasizing her resolve for the ranger as he continued to watch her gently.

"This war is nothing like anything we've been through, Mae." Aragorn warned quietly, his eyes searching hers. Mae's expression turned into an utter deadpan, a brow rising as she stared at the warrior.

"Aragorn, I've faced a balrong." She said bluntly, her hands flailing wildly to emphasize the gravity of her declaration. "Believe me when I say I am not afraid." Aragorn, realizing the frivolity of his worry, laughed aloud. She was a warrior, strong and bold and brave. Though he loved her and wished nothing more than to hide her away from danger... he knew that Maethien would never allow herself to be anything resembling a damsel. It simply wasn't in her nature.

* * *

Together, they all went to the stables and readied their horses for the journey to Minas Tirith. Talagor had become restless, she could sense the oncoming war and was eager to escape the confines of her stable. She was the perfect match to an equally as restless Mae.

"Patience, Talagor." Mae chided. "You'll get to knock orc heads soon enough." The beautiful mare neighed impatiently, prompting a joyous laugh from the elleth. Maethien reached out to stroke her long dark mane, but from the corner of her eye she spotted Eowyn pass by her stall in hasty silence.

"Eowyn?" The princess did not respond. In fact, she carried on in stony silence and ignored Maethien's call. Mae frowned and patted Talagor's nose before following after the princess.

"Eowyn, can you stop and talk to me please?" Maethien asked, but she was ignored once again. Eowyn continued on toward the stable's exit without so much as an acknowledgment. Temper pulsed through Maethien.

"Alright. That's enough." Mae growled to herself, anger flashing through her in waves of pure heat. With a flick of her wrist, the doors to the stables slammed shut with a loud bang, trapping Eowyn and Maethien within the stables, along with a few rather nervous looking innocent bystanders. Outside, men began to knock on the doors and call out curiously, but Mae ignored them.

Utterly flabbergasted, Eowyn whirled around to glare at the elleth.

"Tell me what I've done to earn this attitude from you, Eowyn." Maethien demanded, no longer asking politely or hesitantly. Her patience had reached it's limit, she intended to get her answer. Eowyn's expression hardened, her own temper flaring in her blue eyes as she glowered at Maethien.

"How dare you?" Eowyn growled. Mae raised a brow, her hands on her hips as she glared right back at the blonde princess.

"How dare I? How dare _you_?!" Maethien snapped. "Tell me, what I've done wrong because _apparently_ it's earned me a princess tantrum." Every man in the stables gulped anxiously, they're eyes darting from one woman to the other nervously. Not a single one dared get in between them. Not yet anyway.

"Enough." Eowyn snapped harshly, though her queenly tone did little to settle Maethien's anger. "Release me." The princess ordered.

"I have no intention of releasing you, _princess_." Maethien answered. "Not until you tell me what I did, if I even did anything!" At this point, both women had begun to shout rather loudly at each other and had moved closer together, they were no more than three feet apart and getting closer by the roar. Maethien blazed with a fiery rage while Eowyn's hostile glare chilled the air. Some men had began to back away and head closer toward the exit in an attempt to escape while others were beginning to contemplate stepping in, worried that words would soon turn into fists.

Suddenly, a placid voice pierced the tense silence.

"That's enough. Both of you." Elle emerged from her stall, her amber eyes looking from Maethien to Eowyn with utter disapproval. "You two are causing a scene." Elle rebuked, gesturing around to where multiple men had crowded the exit. Mae and Eowyn stared at the men with wide eyes, then looked away and down toward their feet, immediately contrite. Elle had been listening to the... argument in silence, hoping that one of them would realize the problem. When she realized that neither woman was willing to grant the other a leeway, and noticed that the pebbles at Maethien's feet had begun to levitate, she decided to step in before anyone- particularly Eowyn- could get hurt.

Elle marched up to the women silently. "Now, seeing as neither of you could muster their maturity, I suppose I will have to do it for the both of you." She did not _sound_ angry or condescending, on the contrary she sounded quite serene. Neither woman was fooled, Saeleth was pulsating powerful energy as she approached them.

"Mae, let go of the doors." Blinking in surprise, Mae quickly did as she was asked, unaware that she had been holding in the doors. Men instantly poured out of the stables.

"What could you possibly hope to gain from roaring at each other?" Elle asked the two women, sighing and lifting her hands to set one on Mae's shoulder and the other on Eowyn's. "Communication is key. Mae," Elle looked directly at Maethien's gleaming green eyes when she spoke again. "What do you think could possibly have caused Eowyn, a grown, independent, strong, mature woman, to suddenly jump down your throat?" Elle asked her sister, a very meaningful look in her eyes.

Fortunately for everyone present, Maethien understood almost immediately and bit her lip. "Oh..." She murmured.

"Exactly." Elle sighed and looked at Eowyn. "Talk, Eowyn. You gain nothing by holding contempt for a friend who cares deeply for you." Eowyn's shoulders squared and her stony expression returned to her face.

"Eowyn..." Maethien asked quietly after a brief silence. "Is it Aragorn?" The princess said nothing, she turned her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to show the pain his name caused her. Maethien grimaced.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think. I didn't mean to." Mae whispered and tried to reach out for Eowyn's hand, but the woman snatched it back and stomped away a few steps. For a few moments, Eowyn said nothing, her back to the sisters as she attempted to compose herself.

"I..." Eowyn breathed, then slowly turned. "I loved him." She said calmly, but then her expression broke into one of anger. "And you stole any fleeting thought of happiness I could ever have."

 _Whoa. Dramatic, much?_ Elle thought silently as Mae shook her head fervently.

"That's not true." Mae insisted.

"It is. You took-"

"Eowyn would you please silence your pride for just a moment and listen to me!" Maethien was shouting again, very loudly at that. The princess, shocked by the sudden outburst, immediately quieted down and Mae quickly stepped forward to grip Eowyn's shoulders before her temper could return to her. "Eowyn, Aragorn is not your only hope for happiness." Maethien promised, all of her anger completely replaced by an expression of kind, wise, affection. The tender expression startled Eowyn and drew from her the rage that she had held onto so tightly.

"What-" Eowyn breathed in confusion, looking into Mae's earnest eyes hesitantly.

"There is a man out there." Mae said with a smile, her finger squeezing around her shoulder gently. "A man will love you like no other man ever could." Eowyn's eyes widened ever so slightly, she did not look away or even pull away from the sister.

"Eowyn, I would never wish you ill will or unhappiness." Mae promised. Eowyn begun to turn her head to look away but Maethien jerked her shoulders, prompting the princess to look right at her. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Eowyn. And I know for a fact that you will receive all of the happiness, love, and devotion that you desire. That you deserve." Eowyn's eyes began to water.

"How can you know that?" She asked delicately, her voice but a whisper. Maethien's lips spread into a confident grin, a teasing glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm Maethien. I know everything." She said jokingly, smiling happily when she was rewarded with a laugh from the princess. She relished in her friend's laughter for a moment, before sobering and looking to her sister.

 _Show her._

Startled, Elle flinched and looked at Maethien. Since when had she been able to do that?

 _Show her what?_

 _Her future._

Saeleth hesitated only briefly, before stepping forward and holding out a hand for Eowyn, the princess looked at the sister with bewilderment.

"Let us show you." Elle said with a soft smile. Eowyn hesitated for a brief moment, then took a deep breath and reached out, taking Elle's offered hand.

An image flashed into her mind and Eowyn jumped, startled. A man stood before her, his hood pulled low over his face and a bow in his hand. As Eowyn watched in awe, the man lifted his free hand to her, beckoning her to come to him. It was a fleeting glimpse, not enough to shift the fate that was destined, but enough to captivate the princess. As instantly as the vision had come, it was gone and Eowyn sought the eyes of her friends.

"You see?" Mae asked with a gentle smile.

"Who is he?"

"The man who will make you feel like a queen in his arms." Maethien answered.

"What is his name?"

"That," Elle interrupted with a smile. "We cannot tell you. We don't want to ruin the surprise, but you will meet him soon, Eowyn. I promise you."

"But-" Mae added, looking into Eowyn's eyes and gripping her hands tightly. "The only way that you will find your heart, Eowyn, is if you follow it now."

"Follow me heart?" Eowyn frowned, her eyes saddening. "I know what my heart desires... but if I follow it, it would mean disobeying my uncle. My king."

Maethien smiled. "There is a difference between disobeying orders and doing what is right, princess. Or so I like tell myself."

* * *

Anoreth was exhausted. She'd kept Smeagol and Sam from fighting on more than one occasion, it saddened her to watch the poor creature struggle against Gollum on an hourly basis. And Sam. Sam was constantly finding reasons to mistrust the creature while Frodo continued to crumble under the strain of the Ring. Her dear Frodo... Anoreth felt like an utter failure every time she saw Frodo wither under the strength of darkness. She would pour her very soul into Frodo every time she saw him grimace or stagger, even when he pleaded with her to save some of her power and strength for herself, Anoreth simply took his hands and said.

"My power and strength are yours, Frodo."

It was exhausting. Every time she gave some of her light, she felt as if if she was ripping away a part of her soul. She did not like the feeling in the slightest, she had not felt like this before when she helped Frodo... but now? She felt it every time, and she didn't understand why. Was it because she was running out of energy? Was it Melkor who continued to haunt her? She didn't know for sure, and to be honest, she sometimes didn't care. She was so weary of feeling so empty and cold and angry and lost that she often faded into a dark sleep every moment she could rest.

She was rounded from her weary sleep when Sam's voice cut into her dark dreams.

"What are you up to? Sneaking off are we?" He growled at Gollum, who blinked innocently as Anoreth shook away her exhaustion.

"Sneaking? Sneaking!" He scoffed indignantly. "Fat hobbit is always so polite. Smeagol shows them secret ways that nobody else can find, and they say 'sneak! sneak!'" Anoreth sighed as Gollum's eyes began to tear. "Very nice friend, oh, yes, my precious. Very nice, very-"

"Alright! Alright!" Ann grimaced at Sam's shout, the sharp sound making her head ache. "You just startled me that's all." Sam snapped wearily. "What were you doing?" Gollum sneered.

"Sneaking." Ann breathed a faint chuckle. Would they never get along? She wondered.

"Enough, you two." Ann interrupted before they could start another round. She was much to tired to mediate, she'd probably snap at them and she didn't want to do that. "We need to get going." She added, though she really just wanted to fall back to sleep. "Wake Frodo, Sam."

Sam nodded and stepped forward gently to rouse Frodo from his sleep, moving his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry to wake you, Mr Frodo. We have to be moving along." Frodo blinked and looked around them wearily before sighing and softly lifting himself up.

"It's dark still."

"It's always dark here." Sam muttered.

"Tell me about it." Ann added lowly as she clasped her cloak around her neck, shutting her eyes briefly when she felt the world spin. Ann reached out and gripped onto the rock wall, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. She was barely getting a hold of herself when Sam frantically cried out in horror.

"It's gone!" He cried, Anoreth turned to look at the hobbit rummaging through his pack.

"What is?" She asked.

"The Elven bread!" Ann's eyes widened and she shot over to her pack, searching through it hastily.

"What?" Frodo gasped. "But that was all we had left!" Frodo searched the ground desperately as Anoreth huffed out a weary breath, throwing her pack to the ground angrily. It was all gone!

"He took it!" Ann blinked and looked up, realizing then that Sam was pointing at Gollum accusingly. "He must have!"

"Smeagol?" He gasped, looking to Frodo and Ann. "No, no, not poor Smeagol. Smeagol hates nasty Elf-bread!"

"You're a lying rat! What did you do with it?!" Sam shouted.

"Sam," Ann called out, rushing to her feet to stand between the two, nearly tripping over her own foot in the process. Poor excuse of an elf, she was. "Stop. Smeagol doesn't-"

"He doesn't eat it." Frodo said before Ann could finish, suddenly bounding to his feet to stare at Sam suspiciously. "He can't have taken it."

"Frodo-" Anoreth cautioned softly, not liking the way that he was looking at Sam. There was darkness there.

"Look. What's this?" Gollum asked as he brushed crumbs from Sam's cloak, Ann blinked. "Crumbs on his jacketses!" What?! Anoreth and Frodo's eyes widened as they stared at Gollum and Sam. "He took it! He took it!" Gollum hopped off of the rock he'd perched on to crouch in front of Ann and Frodo, his eyes narrowed. "I've seen him. He's always stuffing his face when master and pretty mistress are not looking."

"That's a filthy lie!" Sam roared and lashed out at Gollum with his firsts, wresting him to the ground and gripping his throat with one hand while striking out with his fist, tears stinging his eyes as he lashed at Gollum's face again and again.

"Sam, stop it!" Frodo shouted.

"Sam, no!" Anoreth screamed, but the blonde hobbit did not stop. Frodo charged at Sam and shoved him off of Gollum as Ann dropped to her knees to touch a healing hand to Gollum's bruised face.

"Sam! No!" Frodo shouted one more time, before suddenly staggering to the ground, weakened from the sudden rush of movement.

"Frodo!" Leaving Gollum's side, Anoreth reached for Frodo's chest, he was breathing heavily, struggling to take a deep breath. She was so weary, but still her fingers gleamed with her healing light as she touched Frodo's chest.

"Don't touch me." Frodo suddenly snapped at her, Ann flinched and recoiled back in shock. "I'm alright." He mumbled, a slight tone of shame in his voice.

"No. No you're not aright. You're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck!" Frodo blinked, then turned slowly to stare warily at Sam as he spoke the regrettable words. "I could help a bit." Anoreth drew in a low horrified breath. "I could carry it for a while. Share the load."

"Get away!" Frodo yelled and leaped away from Sam, his first curled tightly around his precious cargo. Gollum simpered behind Frodo, and Anoreth quickly rose to her feet, wanting to reach for Frodo but knowing that he would recoil from her if she did.

"I don't want to keep it! I just want to help."

"See? See? He wants it for himself." Gollum hissed, as Sam's tears began to spill from his red eyes.

"Gollum." Anoreth rebuked.

"Shut up, you! Get out of here! Go away!" Sam bellowed in rage, bounding to his feet.

"No, Sam." Frodo whispered, his wide blue eyes filling with tears as he stared at his blonde friend. "It's you. I'm sorry, Sam." Frodo breathed, not sounding sorry in the slightest as he stared expressionlessly at his crumbling friend.

"But he's a liar." Sam cried out, his voice breaking as salty tears spilled over his lips. "He's poisoned you against me."

"Frodo, please." Anoreth pleaded wearily, but he shook his head, his blank gaze moving from her then back to Sam.

"You can't help me anymore, Sam." Anoreth's eyes widened and her heart shattered as Sam's grief stricken face filled her vision. Messy blonde hair, wide blue eyes swimming in tears, black smudging every possible inch of skin, cuts and gashes adorning his sweep little hands and feet from climbing the hundred of rocky, ragged steps.

"You don't mean that." Sam whispered, his lips quivering as he stared at Frodo through his tear filled eyes. He looked utterly broken.

"Go home." Frodo told him plainly, then turned to at Anoreth as Sam shrunk away from his dear friend. Crumbling to the ground and sobbing quietly against the rocky wall. "Both of you."

"Frodo." Anoreth breathed, utterly appalled at her little friends actions, her eyes wide with disbelief and rage. "How could you treat him like this, Frodo?" She asked. Though her voice was a mere whisper, the power that gleamed from her body was like firelight, her anger fueling the flaming force. "The person who loves you most in this entire world!" Frodo looked away and Ann was glad to see his shoulder sag in shame as he walked away from her, Gollum slinking close behind him.

"You can either come with me or stay and save Sam." Frodo muttered back. "He won't survive on his own." Anoreth snarled, startling them all, the vicious sound prompting Frodo to whirl around to stare at her in shock. When he looked at the enraged elleth, he staggered back, his eyes wide. Ann had become cloaked in raging red firelight, the gleam a visible aura of anger and disappointment. Anoreth was furious, the sight of her bringing an overwhelming fear and shame to Frodo.

"How dare you?" She asked simply, her voice breaking ever so slightly as she glared at the hobbit. Frodo tore his gaze from the elleth and scuttled away, breathing heavily as he ran from his beloved friends. His figure retreated from sight and Anoreth's raging aura faded away, leaving her weak and... incredibly sad. Frodo had abandoned them... just like that. Over a few crumbs. Had their friendship meant so little to him? Anoreth's eyes closed, tears spilling from them as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. He'd given up on them.

"What do I do?" Anoreth whispered. "What do I do?"

 _You go after him of course!_

Ann gasped, her eyes flashing open to search for Maethien, but she wasn't there.

 _Mae? Are... are you in my head?!_

 _Yeah! Neat, isn't it?_

 _You have to go after him, Ann._

 _Elle?!_

 _Since when do you give up on the people you love?_

 _I haven't-_

 _The Ann we know would never give up on anyone. Stubborn and tenacious, no matter what._

 _But... he gave up on us._

 _That doesn't mean you have to give up on him._

Anoreth blinked in surprise and stared at the ground for a long moment. What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Oh, I'll kill you Melkor." Ann whispered the vow to herself, before suddenly bounding to her feet and rushing to Sam's side and grasping both of his shoulders.

"Sam!" Ann shouted, shaking the poor hobbit vigorously. Sam blinked blankly up at her before bursting into tears again. Anoreth's smile gleamed and she suddenly threw her arms around the hobbit, hugging him close to her and channeling her light, her confidence to him through her.

"Sam. Dear, sweet, loyal, loving, Sam." Ann breathed tenderly. "You must get up."

"He don't want me no more. He left me to die alone." Sam wept against Anoreth's shoulder, his tears dripping into her creamy blonde hair.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ann exclaimed, pulling back to flash a brilliant smile at Sam. Reaching out, Anoreth took Sam's face into her hands and looked at him tenderly. "Courage, Sam. We must go after Frodo." His beautiful blue eyes fell.

"But he gave up on me." He whispered, prompting a sweet smile from the elleth.

"That doesn't mean you have to give up on him." Anoreth said. She was sure Elle wouldn't mind it if she burrowed her wisdom, for Sam's sake. Ann then leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to the hobbit's forehead, the action filling Samwise with an incredible warmth and comfort and courage. Anoreth pulled her hands back, staggering ever so slightly and shivering subtly from the chill as she stepped back from Sam to smile at him brightly, happy when she found the hobbit smiling hesitantly back at her.

"Come on, Sam." Ann said, gesturing at him to follow her. "We have to catch up with Frodo. I feel he may need our help. Soon."

* * *

 **I have to admit I'm having a hell of a hard time getting the timelines right.**

 **As usual, constructive honest criticism is very much welcome. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Angel** **897**

Thanks for reading again! Love hearing from all of you very much! I have plans for Elle, it's definitely gonna be fun for me and maybe torture for everyone else. Elle's always been the one who struggled the most against dark magic, the next chapter will show exactly just how much. Can't wait to show everyone. Thanks again for reading!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Thanks so muh for reading! I love hearing from all of you! I'm personally a big fan of cliffhangers, they drive me crazy but they're fun. Elle... well, she's about to go through some more hell I can tell you that. Mae... well, she might not have a choice really. Not with what happens to Elle. And Ann... she's got the purest heart I've ever written. Despite being a rather ferocious individual she's got a very soft heart. Hope you liked this chapter!

 **FireDancerNix**

Yes! Elle! She's always been the one to struggle against dark magic. It's getting stronger. Muahahaha! Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is going to be a mess. My head is still spinning.**

* * *

The camp was nothing short of magnificent. Six thousand soldiers had answered Theoden's call. White tends filled the land as far as any mortal eyes could see, flags flickered beautifully in the wind as tall and proud as the colors atop a spire of the tallest kingdoms. Maethien stood near the edge of the cliff, watching the wonderful sight before her in silence. The time was almost upon them... and Maethien still did not know what she was going to do. She knew what Galadriel wished of her, she knew what Saeleth wished of her... but how could she ever do such a thing? Deceiving Aragorn? Perhaps they did not see it as a deception, but Mae could not seem to see it as anything but.

Maethien watched the men below her settle their horses for food and water. Heaving a weary sigh, she lowered herself to the ground and sat with her feet dangling off the edge of the cliff. What if she didn't do it? Would Aragorn take up his sword? His throne? And what if she did? Would he feel betrayed by her actions? Hurt? So many questions, so many worries, Mae felt as if a weight had settled on her shoulders. What the hell was she going to do?!

While Maethien pondered her grave, critical decision, Saeleth had her hands busy with tending to Talagor, Belan, and Lossen. The magnificent horses were, to her great relief, very agreeable. While other riders struggled to soothe their mounts, Saeleth simply whispered sweet words to them in elvish as she stroked and caressed their manes and necks. She was grateful for the time alone, lately it seemed that she grew weary much too quickly. Ever since that day atop the tower... when her marking had turned black... Elle shivered from the mere thought of it. She had been staggered with happiness when the darkness had faded from her markings moments after she'd screamed in horror; the pure, golden light filling her again. She had been terrified. Melkor had cloaked her in shadow again and since then, Elle had felt the strain of the dark magic in the air grow heavier. She was beginning to worry. What would she do if Melkor returned for her again? Already she could feel shadows slithering through her like an evil snake, and she wanted so desperately to force it out and away from her. But how?!

"The horses are restless." Startled, Elle looked up as Legolas and Gimli approached her. Looking to her side, she was suddenly aware that Eomer was standing just beside her. How long he had been standing there? Watching her? She hadn't the slightest idea. "And the men are quiet." Elle looked back at Lossen to stroke his nose one more time before turning to fully face her friends, surprised when she found Eomer there again, holding a ripe green apple out to her. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was concerned about her. Taking the apple, she stuck her tongue out at him quickly before taking a bite, smiling when the warrior chuckled quietly.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said quietly, turning to face Legolas and Gimli solemnly. All four of them turned their heads toward the mountain, their eyes searching the shadows for signs of... well, anything.

"That road there." Gimli said, gesturing with his eyes to the narrow path between the monstrous mountain. "What is that?" Elle bit into her apple and said nothing as she gazed into the misty road.

"It is the road to the Dimholt." Legolas said, his deep blue eyes somber. "The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there every return." Eomer added, his deep voice husky with the gravity of what he spoke. "That mountain is evil."

There was a serious silence... that was broken when Saeleth bit into the apple again sharply, the crunch prompting all three men to look at her. Blinking in surprise at the sudden attention, Elle stopped chewing and stared right back at them.

"What?" She asked, before swallowing her sweet fruit. "Did I interrupt a serious moment with my loud chewing?" She asked, but she didn't give them the chance to answer. "That mountain is not evil, by the way." She added casually.

"It's not?" Gimli asked.

"No." Elle said solemnly, then looked Gimli in the eye. "It's cursed. Haunted with the dead souls of traitorous warriors." She then took another loud bite from her apple, before turning and sauntering away from the men.

"That's not at all comforting, lass!" Gimli shouted after Elle gruffly, casting a nervous glance at the mountain. Saeleth laughed fully as she continued to walk away from the men.

* * *

Night came swiftly. The time for war was fast approaching. Maethien trotted back to the camp with a small group of riders at her flanks, she- as well as Legolas and Saeleth- had lead scouting parties into the forest at the order from Theoden king. Once they had been sure that they would remain safe for the remainder of the night, the scouting parties had returned toward their camps. While Legolas and Mae headed to where Gimli and Aragorn were preparing dinner, Saeleth wandered away to find Merry.

"That looks delicious, Gimli." Maethien called out with a smile, prompting a proud smile from the dwarf as he continued to roast his leg of meat.

"Best meat in the valley." Gimli announced. "Or it will be when I'm done with it. This deer had little more meat than a skinny bush, but good meat nonetheless."

"It was a fine catch." Legolas argued, seemingly having been the one to hunt down and shoot their dinner for the night. Gimli scoffed.

"No pointy-ear would ever be able to tell the difference between a ripe, juicy hare and a dead rat." He said gruffly. Maethien chuckled and avoided interrupting the argument as she moved to sit beside Aragorn by the fire. The warrior looked very deep in thought, the flames of the fire dancing in his crystal blue eyes as he continued to stare into it, seeing something that Maethien could not.

"Aragorn?" She asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The contact roused Aragorn from his thoughts and he turned to stare blankly into Mae's eyes before slowly regaining reality and smiling down at her apologetically. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course." He promised, lifting a hand to twirl a lock of her honey colored hair between his fingers, his tender gaze on her pretty face. "I was just remembering a woman from my past." He explained, chuckling to himself and releasing her hair to turn back to look at the fire.

"'I have seen your life,' she said. 'Your present, past, and future. Your beginning and your end. And guess what? It does not include dying at the hands of imbecile thieves looking to make a quick profit. Get off your lonely, sorry behind and live before I give you a swift kick to get you going! I'll be watching you.'" Maethien could not contain her surprise, or her laughter.

"Goodness, who was she?" She asked with a brilliant grin. "I like her already."

"I do not know. I never saw her again after that encounter... but I always felt that she kept to her word and watched me." Aragorn chuckled thoughtfully. "Which is why I did as she instructed." He added jokingly.

"How did you meet her?" Mae asked, eager to know more of this mysterious woman.

"I had been travelling for quite some time. I was usually alone in my travels, and often spent the nights in the shelter of the forests when there were no Inn's available. I was attacked one night on my makeshift camp by thieves. I fought, but their numbers outweighed my chances greatly. They beat me until I was near unconsciousness, my belongings and weapons taken." Aragorn's pensive expression suddenly brightened into one of mirth. "She came, quite literally, out of the shadows, sending the thieves away like whipped dogs. She saved my life that night, healing me with her magic. She even returned my belongings."

Maethien smiled, entranced by the story Aragorn recounted by the gleam of the fire.

"She had a powerful presence. Strong and overwhelming, and yet warm and soothing." Aragorn murmured thoughtfully, his gaze on the flames.

"I have met her." Legolas breathed, looking up to meet Aragorn and Maethien's surprised stares.

"Who is she?" Aragorn inquired instantly.

"She is a Maiar of an ancient realm. Guardians of Warriors, Healers, and Maiar. There was said to be three of them with powerful markings upon their skin and eyes the color of liquid gold. The elves called them Altohtar, Maltariel, and Naretar. Altohtar was known for her roles in the greatest and unlikeliest of battles and wars." Legolas explained quietly. "I became acquainted with them when the dwarves or Erebor came into my father's lands." Legolas gazed thoughtfully into the fire for a moment longer before lifting his gaze to his small audience of three.

"After the war against Smaug she disappeared into the mountains. I have heard nothing more of her since."

"Strange we should both meet this woman." Aragorn considered quietly. Gimli suddenly cleared his throat anxiously, huffing uneasily as he gazed at the men, and woman, at his sides.

"I could almost swear I met a lady like that once when I was a wee lad." Gimli began, moving everyone's attention to him. "I was playing in an old mine with my father's pick axe, as all dwarf children do, when I struck a stone I should not have. I should have been crushed to my death under the collapse, but I wasn't. I must have been there for hours, my family unable to find me in the mounds of stone and rubble. She found me then. At first, all I heard was her beautiful voice singing to me but then stones began to slide from their places and fall away. Revealing a blinding light. She blocked the light a moment later, calling to me in her song and I went to her, bleeding and crying. She healed my wound in moments. 'Be more careful, Gimli. There's much ahead waiting for you.' Then she was gone, like a breath of wind, moments before my family found me." Gimli suddenly became aware of the eyes watching him and quickly made to toughen his gruff exterior once again.

"Meat must be done by now." He muttered. Maethien smiled, somehow she had ended up leaning against Aragorn's shoulder, his head resting upon her own as they watched Gimli stab at his meat with smiles on their faces.

"Argh! We're out of water." Gimli complained ruggedly.

"I'll go get some more." Maethien said with a chuckle, rising from her seat to grab the pail Gimli held out to her then turning to leave their little campfire. She smiled and brushed a hand over Aragorn's shoulder as she passed him, feeling completely and utterly happy in that moment.

* * *

While Maethien sat by the fire with their friends, Saeleth smiled happily as she watched Eowyn strap a helmet onto Merry's sweet, little head. The hobbit looked positively jubilant, his eyes sparkling brighter than the firelight.

"There," Eowyn said finally and rose to her feet then stepped aside so that Elle could admire Merry's new attire. "A true esquire of Rohan." Elle smiled as Merry touched his gloved hands to his helmet before reaching for his sword and whipping it out in an enthusiastic rush, nearly slashing Eowyn in the process. Saeleth and Eowyn laughed pleasantly as Merry quickly made to apologize.

"Sorry. It's really not all that dangerous." He added, looking at his blade closely. "It's not even sharp."

"Well, that's no good." Elle said from where she stood beside the princess.

"You won't kill many orcs with a bunt blade." Eowyn agreed, smiling as she turned Merry toward the parting of the tent and pushing him forward gently. "Come on." She urged, giving Merry a few more gentle shoves. Elle chuckled and followed them, smiling further when Merry decided to demonstrate his skills by brandishing his sword, the air whistling as he cut through it. Both Eowyn and Elle had to jump back before he could slash at them in his attempt to demonstrate his talent, the two woman laughed softly.

"To the smithie! Go!" Eowyn urged with a beautiful smile. Both watched as Merry hurried to do as he was told, enthusiasm spilling from his every pore. Such a brave little hobbit. While most would run from the battle, Merry was willing, almost excited to join the ranks and fight for his friends.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer's words brought Elle's happiness to an abrupt stop, her smile faltering as she turned to stare at the man.

"You should not doubt him." Eowyn defended quietly.

"I do not doubt his heart." Eomer said earnestly, glancing over his shoulder to look at his sister and Elle. "Only the reach of his arm." The soldier at Eomer's side made the terrible mistake of laughing. With a single angry glance, Elle's power pulsed through her and completely disintegrated the chair on which he sat, causing him to tumble to the ground and land on his behind, the bowl of soup that he had been eating flying up and landing on his head. Used to the sisters powers, Eowyn was not taken too much by surprise by the sudden event, and Eomer- who had been witness to that particular power before- immediately turned to fix Elle with a disapproving stare. She stared right back at him, none to happily.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eomer's gaze moved from Elle to his sister and he rose from his seat, the soldier at his side all but forgotten as he approached Eowyn, his tall frame towering over both women.

"You know as little of war as that hobbit." He said, stepping closer to look down at his sister. Elle felt heat pulse up and down her spine as she looked up at him, really very unhappy that she had to look up at him all the time.

"When the fear takes him, and the blood, and the screams, and the horror of battle take hold." His voice had deepened, darkened as he looked straight into the eyes of his sister. "Do you think he would stand and fight?" Eowyn said nothing, and before Elle could do so, Eomer continued with his husky whisper.

"He would flee. And he would be right to do so." Eomer reached out and set a hand on his sister's shoulder, gripping it firmly, and uttered the words that he would very soon regret. "War is the province of men, Eowyn."

Suddenly, Eomer was knocked clean off his feet by a blast from Saeleth's power.

"Province of men?" Elle practically sneered as she stepped toward the stunned warrior. "Province of _men_?!"

"Elle-" Eowyn, appropriately nervous, tried to stop the elleth... but there was more to Elle's rage than her feminism. There was darkness in her rage. A dark anger that Melkor had planted into her and that Elle had tried so desperately to control and destroy.

"Oh, a _righteous_ warrior you are, aren't you, Eomer?" Elle growled. The warrior regained his composure and quickly rose to his feet to tower over Elle once more, he was surprised at the sudden anger in the elleth's expression but he was also plenty upset by her actions.

"Elle, enough. You could hurt someone." Eomer's deep voice boomed like thunder, but Elle was not afraid.

"The only person I'd hurt is _you_ , you pompous fool." Elle growled, taking a step closer to glare up at the man. "I have battled shadow beasts, orcs, goblins, cave trolls, darkness, agony, and even death! But, _yes_ , Eomer. You are _absolutely_ right. War is the province of _men_!" Sarcasm dripped from Elle's words like venom. She shouted at Eomer, and Saeleth was _not_ the type to shout in anger. She gave the man no opportunity to react or defend himself from her verbal attack, after saying her enraged piece, Saeleth turned on her heel and stomped into the trees, refusing to look back even as Eomer called her name.

"Stupid, egocentric, narcissistic, pompous ass." Elle muttered to herself as she marched through the trees, anger flaming through her body in waves of pure heat.

 _Very good, Saeleth._

Elle froze.

 _Make them see. Make them all see the power of your rage. Make them fear you. Make them bow to you._

Saeleth gasped, suddenly feeling as if she was waking from a walking dream. Oh, dear lord. She had just attacked Eomer! She shouted at Eomer! But- but she hadn't meant to! Had she?

"No. No, no, no, no." Saeleth shook her head violently and lifted her hands to smack herself, hard, in an attempt to physically force the darkness to leave her. She felt as if she was beginning to sweat from the heat pulsing through her body, was that even possible? Fear overwhelmed her every fiber, drowning out the rage that had consumed Elle only moments before.

"Elle? What are you doing?" Oh, no. Saeleth whirled around to look at her sister. _Oh, Valar, please help me._ Maethien stepped closer and gasped, the empty pail in her hands falling to the floor as she stared at Elle with horrified eyes.

"Elle, your marks!" Elle looked down and realized that her tattoos had turned black again. Stark horror pierced through her as she backed away from Mae when she tried to step closer.

"No! Stay away! Don't come any closer, Mae!" Elle screamed.

"Elle, what's wrong? Why are you tattoo's black?" Mae stepped toward her again. Elle shot out her hands in an attempt to ward off her sister, petrified that she would hurt her. Her nightmare came to life a moment later. Fueled by the fear within her, feeding on it and using it to get stronger, the darkness within Saeleth burst from her and lashed out at Mae, circling her like a humongous snake and slashing at her skin. Lines of red began to adorn Maethien's skin as she screamed from the pain, her hands ripping at her own clothes in an attempt to remove the shadow. Horrified, Saeleth dropped her hands, not sure what to do to help Mae and stop herself. Having lowered her hands must have helped, for the shadow faded as soon as she had dropped them.

"Mae!" Saeleth cried out and made to run to her sister's side, but she stopped herself. Afraid that she might hurt her again.

"Elle." Maethien gasped, her breath ragged as she stared at her sister, unaware of the red slashes that decorated her arms and legs. "What's going on?"

"It's Melkor, but- but I don't know how to stop it!" Saeleth cried out, tears spilling from her eyes as she shrank away from Maethien's advancements. "What's happening to me?"

"Nothing." Maethien said fiercely. "This is not you, Elle. This is Melkor." Maethien growled, stepping closer to Elle even as she pulled further and further away from her. "It's him, Elle. Don't let him win. You need to beat him."

"I don't know how!" Elle shouted.

"Maethien!" A chorus of voices pierced the air and moments later their friends broke through the trees, brandishing their weapons high.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Stay back! Please!" Saeleth called out to them, backing further away in fear that she would hurt them. Aragorn took one look at Maethien and rushed toward her, despite Elle's pleas, just as Maethien rushed toward Saeleth. His only thought to reach Mae, to keep her at his side. Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer followed closely behind, each one looking confused but somber and perilous nonetheless. No one listened to her, Elle. Couldn't they see she was trying to protect them?

"Elle, come on. We can beat this, together." Maethien promised, stepping closer and closer. Elle begged for her to stop, scared out of her mind that she would hurt her. Hurt _them_.

"No. Mae, stop. Don't. _STOP_!" Feeding from her terror, Melkor's darkness took control. _Melkor_ took control and suddenly they were surrounded by shadow beasts, all of them whirling around Saeleth in a defensive funnel. Maethien did not hesitate, she jumped right into the funnel with her sister, lashing out a hand behind her to push all of her loved ones away from the danger, the gust of power knocking them all to the ground a good distance from the sisters.

"Elle, listen to-" Maethien stopped, her eyes widening in terror at the sight of her sister. Saeleth's eyes... they were completely pitch black, not a speck of white could be seen. Her markings, they didn't glow with the light of the Valar anymore. They were black, as dark and cruel as the heart of Morgoth.

 ** _"Hello, Maethien."_** Mae flinched. That was not Saeleth's voice. It was dark and twisted, it sounded like multiple voices speaking at once.

"Elle?"

 ** _"No, not Elle. There is no longer an Elle."_**

"Melkor." Maethien growled. Saeleth- no, _Melkor_ laughed. Twisting her sister's face into a look of evil glee, Mae felt her insides wrench at the sight.

 ** _"I have your sister, child of the Valar. She is mine now."_**

"No. You can't have her. You will never have her!" Maethien roared and lashed out a hand, throwing all of her energy into blasting Melkor out of Saeleth's body, but her power did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Melkor laughed, the sound making Maethien want to clamp her hands over her ears and scream. What could she do? How could she get her sister back?

 ** _"You can't."_**

Mae froze.

 ** _"You can't get her back. She's mine."_** Saeleth raised a hand and suddenly, Maethien was enveloped by the shadows. They curled around her ankles and wrists like shackles of torture that burned into her flesh like red hot iron. Mae screamed in agony, unable to do anything to free herself from her restraints. She did the only thing that she could think of in the moment as her limbs were flooded with a burning fire: Scream. All she knew was pain, all she could feel was pain, not even a corner of her mind or body was safe from the torture Melkor gleefully inflicted on her with Saeleth's body.

From outside the funnel of shadow beasts, Aragorn pushed and shoved his way through with Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and even Theoden king at his heels. Having heard the screams, soldiers had begun to flood into the forests as well, searching for the piercing screams. Aragorn desperately tried to reach Maethien, shouting her name over and over as he lashed wildly at the beasts with his sword. Pain lashed at his body like fire, but he didn't care. His only thought was to reach Maethien, but the wall of shadow beasts was strong and he could not get past the barrier no matter how hard he pushed himself.

"Elle-" Maethien gasped through pain, her teeth grinding together. "Please. Fight. Him."

 ** _"She cannot. She is no match for my immense power. And neither are you."_**

The shackled tightened around her limbs and jerked suddenly, pulling at her body in every direction. Maethien screamed.

 _ **Say goodbye, Maethien of the Valar**._ Evil laughter filled the air and Maethien screamed. Saeleth slowly turned her extended hand, as if she was turning an invisible knob, with ever movement she made Maethien's restraints were pulled. She felt as if her limbs would be ripped from her body in a matter of seconds and she could do nothing to stop it. Melkor was too powerful, she couldn't beat him on her own. She needed help. She needed her sisters.

"Elle!" Maethien screamed, praying to the Valar that she would hear her. Wherever Melkor had locked Saeleth, Maethien knew she had to find her. Fast. But how? How could she find Saeleth within her own body? Mae searched her sister's body for any sign of light... what she saw made her want to scream. Using her free hand, Melkor had materialized what looked like a whip of utter darkness into Saeleth's hand. Eyes wide, Mae looked into her sister's face, but only saw the darkness and evil of Melkor. Maethien looked to the starry sky.

"Please! _Please_!"

 _I am here, Maethien._

Maethien gasped, and suddenly there was light. For a moment, Maethien was completely enveloped in an incredible, golden light so bright that the Dark Lord himself had to avert his gaze. He felt her then. Felt her power, felt her light. Opening his eyes, Melkor found himself in the presence of the Queen of the Valar. Though the elleth still looked like the sister, Maethien, he knew that he was really standing before the merged soul of the Vanyar and the Queen. Green eyes were now entirely liquid gold, not a speck of white in sight, and the markings upon her skin gleamed brighter than they ever had before.

Melkor laughed. **_"Varda,"_** He greeted darkly. **_"How wonderful it is to see you once again."_**

Varda stood before the Dark Lord regally. _"Release her."_

 ** _"So you have come for her._ "** Melkor mused mischievously. **_"How very amusing. You care for these sisters?"_** The Queen said nothing to him, simply lifted her chin higher. How very like her. Melkor laughed.

 ** _"Oh, how delicious. You've come here and melded with the sister's body, all so that you could save this miserable elleth."_** Melkor laughed scornfully while the Queen waited in silence.

 ** _"Well, dear Varda. You cannot save her. She is mine._ "** With that said, Mekor lifted the sister's hands and shot forth a gust of powerful darkness. So powerful was his evil that the very grass and flowers began to whither and die beneath the essence of dark power.

Varda was the picture of perfect serenity. She was not afraid of the Dark Lord, she never had and she never would. Lifting a single hand, Varda's massive power emitted from her in literal waves of light, creating a shield around her even as her light fought away the darkness. Melkor, momentarily stunned by what he was seeing, could do nothing as light repelled his shadow beasts.

 _"You do not belong here, Melkor."_

The Dark Lord pushed harder. The beautiful trees that guarded the forest began to turn black and shrivel, only the two Valar in the forest could hear their screams of agony as Melkor's powers slaughtered them.

 _They are never alone, Melkor. They never will be. You will never keep them. They will never be yours._

Varda's light grew stronger and stronger with every word, pushing and shoving against darkness as she reached for Saeleth's soul. He had not killed her and that had been his mistake, for Varda knew that even trapped within the cage of shadow, Saeleth continued to fight. He greatly underestimated her and he would regret that.

Light and dark flashed in the night. Neither Valar was willing to lose, and Melkor fought with an evil glee, unaware that his darkness was being drowned out from within. Unaware that the crystal that shimmered at the sisters necks was more than a way for them to communicate... it was a way for them to connect. Through that crystal the sisters could bond their minds, hearts, emotions, powers, they could unite their very souls.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord faltered. He had never felt pain before, but in that moment as he battled against the Queen of the stars, he felt a scorching pain touch his body. Looking down, he saw that the crystal at the sister's chest was gleaming, a brilliant star among darkness. Light pulsed, and the Dark Lord roared in pain and rage, averting his eyes from the pulsating white and moving his hands to rip away the gem. He refused to leave Saeleth's body. He held on as he roared threats at the sisters and Varda, unable to rip away the crystal. It was then that the Queen of the Valar pushed and ripped him from the sisters body. Melkor roared in rage as he retreated his shadows from the sister but he was not finished with them. He would not be finished until he had ripped the very light from the sister's souls and threw them into an abyss of darkness and agony. They would feel pain like they never had before, and he would be the one to mirthfully make them beg for their deaths.

Saeleth, finally free of her burden, crumpled to the ground and gasped for air, a feeling she could not even begin to describe filling her being as she breathed. Opening her eyes, Elle saw an ethereal woman standing before her, blinding her with intense, pure light.

"Varda?" The gleaming woman smiled warmly down at her, Elle's heart flew with joy.

 ** _"You will die."_** Elle gasped in pain. Both women turned to see the towering frame of the Dark Lord looming over Maethien

From where the mortal men watched, they saw only a funnel of darkness. The sister's were barely visible through the shadows. No one had stopped charging the barrier, least of all Aragorn, who roared through the pain and ran at the shadows over and over again calling out for Maethien. Then it happened. The shadows parted to show them all a frightening sight, the sister's both had crumpled to the ground, weak and pale from whatever had assaulted them. Standing beside Saeleth was what looked like a brilliant star of pure white, but standing between the sisters was a towering warrior, adorned entirely in black armor with a long cloak of shadow billowing at his back and a black blade rising high in his hands.

 ** _"You will die!"_** The blade swung down upon Maethien.

"MAE!" The screams of her sister were staggering, but the screams of Aragorn... no one would ever be able to forget the sound of utter terror. Suddenly, what sounded like a clash of thunder resonated all around them, causing the ground to tremble beneath their feet, and a flash of blinding white lightning filled the dark forest. A gust of pure power, stronger than any man, lashed out. It was like an explosion had ignited, throwing men to the ground and causing trees to tremble against the force of the blast. When the blinding light faded, Aragorn rushed to search for Maethien... but she was nowhere to be seen.

Saeleth lay unconscious on the ground, not moving, no one was sure if she was even breathing. And where Maethien had once stood, was the crumbled remains of the pail she had taken with her to get her friends some more water.

* * *

 **Oh how I love cliffhangers.**

 **I've got to admit, this chapter made me dizzy. Writing in third person makes things so much more easier and yet also makes things infinitely more difficult.**

* * *

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Hmm, I think he hasn't checked in on her because things have been very... chaotic. And things just got even worse in this chapter don't you think? As for more sweet moments with the knights in shining armor... well, I do plan on few but right now? I'm kinda having some fun wreaking havoc. Hope you liked the chapter! Hope to hear from you soon.

 **Angel897**

Hey there! Thanks for your comments! I hope you enjoyed this ... eventful chapter.

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Thanks so much!

 **Karyn**

I fully intend to finish this story. I love this story so much! Gotta hate writers block though, huh? I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you liked this chapter as well, and I hope to read about what you think of this soon.

 **FireDancerNix**

Well... as you can see, Melkor and a slight possession has challenged them now. Oh, and there is that thing with Mae being... well, who knows where. So glad you like this story! I hope you keep reading and keep letting me know what you think.

 **djmegamouth**

I am indeed and evil, evil author and I definitely love it. This chapter has likely made my status as evil, evil author turn into evil, evil, _evil_ author to a few. I have fun. Thanks so much for your comments! I'm so very happy you like my little story and I hope to see your comments on this chapter as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well... here is the shortest chapter I've ever written for Nel Muinthil.**

* * *

The last thing Maethien had seen was a black blade. It fell down upon her from above, Melkor bellowed in rage as he brought the sword down. Weak and dizzy from the power she had just used to help her sister, Maethien had been able to do nothing but lift her hands up to protect herself, the screams of Aragorn and her sister piercing through her as she closed her eyes and willed her power to shield her.

But that was not what happened.

Actually, Mae wasn't sure what had happened at all! One moment she was on the ground faced with a towering foe in black armor, and the next she was on the ground faced with an army of men! Men on horseback and men on foot all racing away from a fallen city, three massive winged beats chasing after them... all of them heading right toward her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Mae gasped. Grimacing when she felt the sting of a new marking burn into her waist.

Men screamed in terror as they rushed to escape the beasts, but their mounts and feet were no match for the massive creatures. They easily caught up, their lethal claws opening wide as they screeched and dived toward the men, destroying every horse and soldier they could sink their claws into. Maethien looked to her hands, she could feel her power within her, warming her body from the inside, but it was faint. She had not yet recovered from Melkor's assault, she was in no shape to be using any more power... and yet Maethien knew that she wasn't going to just stand there and watch and listen to the men and horses shriek in pain and fear. It just wasn't who she was.

Rising from the ground shakily, Mae extended her hands, igniting her shield, creating a dome of sheer gold energy over the racing army just as the beasts reached them. Their talons struck the shield and they were immediately pierced through with an almost electric current. Screeches of pain resonated in the air as the creatures distanced themselves from the shield, Maethien gritted her teeth against the pain, the strain of the power she was emanating. Angry, the beast dove down once more, Maethien groaned. She could not hold up her shield for another attack, they would destroy it.

She was eminently relieved when a pure, beautiful light suddenly gleamed from behind her, warding away the beasts before they could strike against her shield again. The beasts screeched as if in pain and recoiled from the light, wings flapping hastily in their attempt to escape the brightness. Maethien released her shield and doubled over, her hands gripping onto her knees to keep herself from crumbling to the ground.

"Mae?" More than a little tired, Mae turned slowly to find Pippin and Gandalf atop Shadowfax, galloping toward her. She smiled wearily as Pippin hopped off of Shadowfax and charged at her, colliding into her and wrapping his little arms around her. It was a miracle Maethien didn't collapse to the ground upon Pippin's impact.

"Maethien of the Valar." Gandalf said in greeting, smiling down at her with concern. "I had an inkling that you would be coming."

"Well, that makes one of us." Maethien muttered as the remnants of Faramir's force rushed past them. "Gandalf." Mae gasped. "I really need to sit down now." She admitted, before finally collapsing to the ground.

From his place atop the highest peak of Minas Tirith, Denethor watched the newcomer closely with a dark smile, eager gasps huffing out from him, longing in his eyes.

"There is a power unlike any other." He breathed darkly, desire in his eyes as he slowly backed away and moved to resume his believed place on the throne of Men.

* * *

His grunts of anger and effort and desperation could be heard as Aragorn slashed at trees and bushes with his sword, cutting down everything in his path as he called for Maethien over and over under his breath. There was a blank look in his eyes as he continued to rush through the forest in search of his love. He hadn't stopped looking ever since the shadows had vanished, refusing to accept that Maethien was gone. Eomer had taken Saeleth from the clearing, rushing her to the tents so that they could tend to her wounds. Legolas and Gimli had stayed behind with their friend. They watched him now, quietly, unsure what to say to him.

Gimli glanced up at Legolas who glanced down at him in return, both knowing that they needed Aragorn to stop.

"Aragorn." Legolas said softly. But Aragorn continued to cut and slash, repeating Maethien's name under his breath like a mantra.

"Aragorn." Gimli said, his voice gruff, but somehow still soft. In answer, Aragorn flung his sword to the ground and feel to his knees, crying out to the moon in anguish.

"AARRGHHH!"

"Aragorn." Theoden's sharp voice snapped as he marched up to the man, when Aragorn looked up though, Theoden was stunned to an abrupt halt. Tears streaked down Aragorn's face, his crystal eyes clouded with torment and agony. When the king spoke again, his voice was still stern, but his eyes had softened. "Aragorn. You must rest."

"She's gone."

"Maethien is a mighty warrior. She will fight the Dark Lord for as long as she can."

"He'll destroy her. Mutilate her." Aragorn's fists pounded against the earth. "And I did nothing!" He spat in disgust.

"You fought to reach her, Aragorn. You know she would not have wanted you to be taken as well. She kept you at bay, she knows that you are the last hope for Man. She would not have allowed for you to be taken. Your fate is not to fall at the hands of shadow." Theoden reasoned quietly, reaching out to grip Aragorn's shoulder. "I am an aged man, Aragorn. I know the feeling that plagues you now, I have felt it many times before. My father, my sister, my son... it never ends. But time does dull the senses." Theoden gripped Aragorn's arms and pulled him to his feet, his fingers tightening into his flesh firmly.

"Maethien would want you to remain strong. Would you have her meet you with shame in her eyes?" Aragorn blinked.

"No."

"Then make her proud. Be the man she saw in you. The king, the leader, the warrior, the honorable man who thinks of everyone before himself." Aragorn's shoulder's sagged.

"It is empty, and dark. I do not know how to see in the night without her. She was my light... My dawn." Aragorn's voice cracked, his fingers tightening into fists.

"Her love will never leave you, Aragorn. It will always be with you, living in you." Theoden breathed a gentle sigh. "Go and rest, Aragorn. You will need your strength."

They watched quietly as Aragorn staggered to his sword and picked it up before wandering away to his tent.

* * *

Aragorn found sleep, but even in sleep he could not escape the pain. He dreamed her face, ridden with pain as she screamed for him to help her. Pleading with him to help her. And he could do nothing. _No. Please! No, no!_ He screamed in his dreams, unaware that he was mumbling the words in the waking world as well. Aragorn tossed and turned in his cot, begging for Maethien to return to him... and somehow, as Aragorn sought out Mae in his dreams, Maethien, who had drifted into a resting sleep herself, found him.

 _When he opened his eyes again, Aragorn found himself in a gleaming white gazebo overlooking a beautiful green land, a crystal clear waterfall gushing into a shimmering lake. He rose swiftly, finding himself bare foot, the marble cool beneath his feet. He was clean, wearing fresh, soft clothes that felt wonderful against his skin._

 _"There you are."_

 _Aragorn turned and found Maethien stepping into the gazebo, a dress of pure white adorning her slim frame, the hem brushing the stone as she walked toward him. He was stunned still, eyes wide as she approached him with a tender smile on her pretty face, her eyes bright and beautiful as she reached out with one hand to touch his face. He stepped into the touch, wanting to say her name, but instead reaching out to sink his fingers into her honey colored hair, fingertips tracing her ear. Maethien shivered and Aragorn smiled, reaching out to pull her close and kiss her tenderly._

 _He felt her touch his chest a moment later, and he pulled away. Her eyes did not leave his face, watching his expression closely as his crystal blue eyes moved down to stare at the crown she held in her hands. The King's crown, silver and gold and magnificent. Maethien said nothing as she lifted it up higher, holding it between them as she gazed into his eyes steadily. Aragorn watched her for a long time, knowing without having needed to speak that she was reminding him of his choices. Holding in her hands a choice that he had never wanted to take before._

 _The silence continued. Then, Aragorn knelt to the ground. Maethien smiled softly as she placed the crown on his head then reached down to tilt his head up to her. She said nothing still as she leaned down, closing her eyes and pressing a loving kiss on his lips._

"My lord?" Aragorn awoke abruptly when a soldier called his name. "The king awaits your presence." Aragorn sighed sadly and nodded his head to the man, waiting until he was gone to lift a hand to his brow where the crown had been. It was not there, but he could feel the weight still, he was surprised to find that the weight had not felt like a burden. With a soft sigh, Aragorn pulled himself up, pulled on his boots and went to the King's tent. Men still worked around him, preparing weapons, polishing armor, tending to horses.

Aragorn reached the king's tent and ducked in, noticing the furs and banners before the cloaked stranger who sat before Theoden. Confused and a little cautious, Aragorn said nothing as the king glanced between them.

"I'll take my leave." He said softly and left them alone without another word. Aragorn, unsure of what to expect, looked after the king a moment before turning to give his full attention to the cloaked figure. The stranger stood and turned, revealing fine silver robes and a noble, regal face as he pulled back his hood. Aragorn was surprised to see the elf lord, but quickly regained his composure and bowed respectfully.

"My lord Elrond."

Elrond wasted no time. "I come on behalf of one whom you love." He said huskily. "Maethien is a steadfast elleth."

"She is gone." Aragorn whispered, his voice breaking, his throat burning.

"But she is not lost." Elrond stepped toward Aragorn. "Maethien knew of your birth long before she came to this land, Aragorn. She saw your fate and tied her own to it. That is how much she believed in who you could be. That is how much she believed in your strength. Maethien has placed her hope, her belief entirely on you."

Aragorn's shoulder fell. "I am not my forefathers." He whispered. Elrond stepped forward.

"No. You are far better. And everyone believes this, but you." The elf lord said, watching Aragorn's expressions closely. "The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Aragorn's jaw clenched, his fists tightening shut.

"It will not be our end, but his." He whispered in anger. Elrond smiled softly, glad to see that Aragorn still held a fiery strength beneath his sorrow.

"You ride to war, but not to victory." Elrond took another step closer to Aragorn, his brows furrowing as he faced the bewildered man. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river." Elron's voice hardened as he continued to speak, leaving no doubt to the gravity of his knowledge. "A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

Aragorn shook his head. "There are none." He whispered.

Elrond's voice lowered into a whisper, knowing well that what he said next would change the fate of the world of men. The fate of the man standing before him. "There are those who dwell in the mountains." An eerie gust of wind billowed through the tent as Aragorn's eyes widened, the very mention of the cursed men brought a howl of fear through the air. Outside, horses reared on their hind legs and neighed wildly, fearfully.

"Murderers... traitors." Aragorn hissed. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one."

Elrond's gaze did not falter, his eyes were trained on the man before him as he raised his chin high. "They will answer to the King of Gondor." With a sweep of his arm, Elrond brought out the sword hidden beneath the folds of his cloak and lifted it up in front of Aragorn. Holding it between them... much like Maethien had held the crown in Aragorn's dream. They both knew that what he held between them was a choice that Aragorn had refused for his entire life. They both knew that what Elrond was offering him was not merely a sword.

"Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Elrond watched Aragorn closely as he gazed at the sword, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly at his sides. There were no words, they did not speak at all as Aragorn remembered his dream. Maethien had offered him the King's crown, and now Elrond offered him the King's sword. Would he take the weight of the blade as he did the weight of the throne?

Aragorn slowly reached for the sword and lifted it into his hands, his fingers curling around the scabbard. The weight, much like the crown, felt nothing like a burden. "Sauron would not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." He whispered, turning the blade so that his sword hand could reach for the hilt. It was then that Aragorn hesitated once more, his fingers inches from the hilt of the sword that would seal his fate as king... Aragorn took a breath, his shoulders rising and his spine straightening as he swiftly gripped the hilt and, with a smooth flourish, tore the blade from the scabbard. His crystal blue eyes trailed the gleaming blade up to the point.

"The blade that was broken... _shall_ return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Elrond whispered gravely, his eyes intent on Aragorn's face. "Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." Aragorn released the breath he had been holding and lowered his sword, his expression pensive. Elrond leaned closer to Aragorn and whispered. _"Onen i-Estel Edain._ "

Aragorn's gaze rose and he looked into the depths of Elrond's eyes.

 _"U-chebin estel anim."_

 _I give hope to Men_

 _I keep none for myself._

* * *

 **Goodness that was so very short. I'm sorry about that. As always constructive criticism is very welcome. How does one get through losing two entire chapters you wrote for a story you truly enjoy?**

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone.**

* * *

 **Djmegamouth**

Yes he will have left his mark. Hopefully we'll be able to find how much of a mark in the following chapters. Thanks for reading and commenting!

 **Angel897**

As always, thanks so so so much!

 **LovelyGays**

Yes, I did say that. But as we can sorta see, I made it so that she kind of teleported herself to Minas Tirith- with the held of the Valar of course. Kinda got the idea from the Hobbit, Gandalf does this awesome teleportation type thing when he finds the dwarves in the goblin's caves. Thanks for reading!

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Thanks so much! I hope you liked this small chapter as well.

 **Imurhuckleberry**

Thank you, thank you very much. Hope you liked this chapter.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Well, it seems that my habit of wreaking havoc and leaving you all with cliffhangers has come back to haunt me. As I said, I lost the next two chapters to some glitch in the system and now it is proving to be hell getting the motivation back. I will definitely try though. Hope you liked this short chapter.

 **FireDancerNix**

Well, it's a very short update but it is an update. I'm very glad you like my story and I hope you keep reading letting me know what you think.

 **Tkhiroshi**

Yesss! I was so hesitant to write for Varda, I didn't think I'd be able to do her character justice. I did my best. I'm so glad you liked it and I hope to soon delve deeper into some more Melkor, Varda, and sister bonding. Thanks so much!

 **yesmynameismaia**

Hey there! Thanks so very much for reading my story! I'm super happy you like it so much. Thank you for always leaving a thoughtful comment, they really make my day. Hopefully I can give you and everyone else some more chapter soon, thanks so much again! Hope to hear from you again soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**First of all, thanks so so much for all of your advice, comments, messages, suggestions and encouragement. Chapters might be a bit shorter than usual for some time.**

* * *

Despite Gimli and Legolas' cautions and concerns, Saeleth had left her tent the moment that she had awoken from her sleep.

Maethien had come to her... in her dreams. The relief that had flooded Elle in that moment had been indescribable. Anyone else would have thought it was merely a dream, a figment of her unconscious, but Saeleth knew better. Her sister was alive and well- or as well as she could be having been assaulted by shadows only hours ago. Oh, how Saeleth had cried and apologized as she squeezed the air out of her sister in her dream.

"Elle, I can't breathe. Take it easy, I'm still on the mend!" She had said. Apparently her dream-walking self took on the bodily pains of her physical body.

They had had time for only a brief moment of sisterly bonding before Maethien urged Elle to wake up and go to Aragorn. They both knew that Elrond would not leave until his task had been complete, the sword of the King would be given to Aragorn that night. And then the journey into the mountain would follow.

Saeleth did as Mae said and roused herself from her sleep. She had successfully sneaked past Eomer- who had apparently appointed himself her guardian while she slept, which had surprised her- and hurried to find Legolas and Gimli. Now, she sat beside Gimli on the ground, waiting for Legolas to bring the horses, and for Aragorn to try to sneak past them. She knew he would try to evade them so she'd taken Gimli to where she knew he would pass and instructed him to wait.

"Lass, are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?" Gimli asked gruffly. Saeleth smiled.

"Gimli stop your worrying. I feel better than I ever have." Which was not a lie. Yes, her magic and her body were still exhausted, but her soul? Her light? Elle had not felt her light so brilliant and pure and clean as she did in that moment. Mo longer did she feel the darkness slithering through her. She felt free and she fervently hoped that the feeling would not leave her, ever. "Oh, look! Here he comes."

Aragorn and his horse came out from behind a tent not far from them, he was keeping as quiet as he could as he wandered through the camp and straight toward where they hid and waited.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked, rising to his feet with his trusty axe ready in his hands. Elle blinked innocently up at Aragorn, smiling when his surprised eyes found them. He sighed softly and shook his head, solemn as he met their amused gazes.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." He said to the dwarf, then turned to look at Elle. "You should not even be out of bed, Saeleth. You need rest." He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I am my sister's sister." She said with a shrug, realizing a moment too late that she probably should not have brought up her sister quite so casually. They would think her mad! Thankfully, Legolas came up from behind Aragorn, a sly smile on his lips.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" He asked.

"You might as well accept it." Gimli announced confidently. "We're going with you, laddie." Aragorn looked from Legolas, to Gimli, to Saeleth ready to argue with them... but then he stopped himself and breathed a resigned sigh. He knew very well that his friends would not leave him to face the mountain alone. Slowly, a smile broadened on his lips and he nodded. He could not explain how joyous he was to have found such friends.

"Well, all except you." Gimli suddenly declared, pointing at Elle. The elleth immediately bounded to her feet.

"What?" She asserted.

"He is right, Saeleth. You must stay and recover your strength." Legolas added. Her glare lashed from the dwarf to the elf.

"Oh, not you too! I am recovered!" Elle argued.

"You're lying." Legolas said drolly.

"I am no-" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her with raised brows and droll smiles. Elle sighed. "Alright, I'm not fully recovered. But-"

"Elle." Aragorn interrupted. "I will not lead you into danger while you are unsteady. You need to regain your strength." Normally, Elle would have argued. But as she looked at Aragorn, she realized that he was... concerned for her. They all were. They didn't think her weak, nor did they doubt her strength, they simply did not wish to see her get hurt.

"I-" Elle blinked, speechless. She wasn't sure what to say to them. Was this what it felt like to have brothers? Looking at the three men before her, Saeleth felt herself smile warmly and laugh softly. Oh, how she loved these fools. "Alright." She finally said, stunning all three of them.

"Alright?" Gimli asked.

"Yes. Alright. I'll stay." Saeleth clarified, laughing when they stared at her in surprise.

"I expected more of an argument from you, lass." Gimli admitted, prompting another laugh from the elleth.

"As did I. But I know why you all want me to stay, and I appreciate that."

"Saeleth!" Elle's warm smile faded and her eyes widened.

"Uh-oh." She murmured, biting her lip as she slowly turned to face a none too happy Eomer. He marched right toward her and towered over her.

"You should not be out of bed." He growled. Elle sighed, her shoulders slumping in irritation as she glared at all four men.

"You four are fortunate I'm not feeling up to a row." She muttered.

"You must stay and encourage the men, Elle." Aragorn said quietly, aware that men had begun to wander closer to their little group, their curious gazes finding the tacked mounts at their heels. "They will need your strength, and your courage."

"You are leaving?" Eomer asked, understandably confused.

"I'll explain later." Elle said to him before looking back at Aragorn as he, Legolas, and Gimli mounter their horses. "You three better be careful." She warned, smiling when Gimli huffed as if she had insulted him.

"Rest, Elle." Legolas cautioned.

"Make sure she doesn't come after us will you, laddie." Gimli added, addressing Eomer. This time, Saeleth huffed hotly. She decided to pretend she didn't see Eomer nod his head from the corner of her eye, and looked up at Aragorn as he gripped onto his reigns.

"Aragorn?" Elle whispered quietly and waited for him to look at her. When he did, Saeleth simply stared into his eyes with a combination of seriousness, sadness, and remorse. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Aragorn did not need an elaboration. He knew what Elle apologized for. Pain struck through his being, his eyes falling to the ground for a moment so that he could regain his composure. When he looked up again, his expression was flooded with an array of emotion; he reached down to grip onto the sister's shoulder tightly for a long moment.

"As am I." He whispered, before releasing her shoulder and straightening up on his mount. He glanced at Legolas and Gimli and nodded, then... they were off. The three of them leading their horses into the road under the mountain, each of them avoiding looking at the men that begun to file out of their tents to watch them with confusion. Whispers erupted behind them, but they pressed forward, knowing that they could not look back.

Saeleth watched them go in silence, sending a prayer to the Valar to guide them in their dangerous quest. She then looked at the faces of the men in the encampment and added a quick prayer of guidance for herself.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" A distraught soldier asked.

"He leaves because there is no hope." Hamling lamented angrily. _Oooh, that man needs a swift kick in the rear,_ Elle thought to herself, wondering if she should go ahead and do him the favor but knowing that she would not do so. At least not while they were being watched by an army. Theoden stepped to stand beside Saeleth and Eomer, his head held high.

"He leaves because he must." Saeleth said firmly.

"Too few have come." Gamling bemoaned, his gaze on the three standing in the center of crowd that had gathered, namely his king. "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Elle looked to Theoden, the king shared a glance with her and his nephew before turning to face his men, walking forward to cast a powerful glance upon every single one of them.

"No." He said. "We cannot." The silence that followed was heavy and no soldier dared look away from their king as he faced them. "But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

* * *

The welcome Maethien received was nothing like she had expected. She had expected a cold, cruel, madman that would taunt and humiliate her at every opportunity before throwing her from the palace. She also had expected Gandalf and Pippin to literally have to sit on her to keep her from strangling the idiotic man with her bare hands. But no. Denethor gifted Maethien with the most luxurious of rooms, gowns, and jewels- not that she even acknowledged them- she had been flocked by servants who handed her exquisite perfumes and oils, and tray after tray of scrumptious foods and wine. Denethor was quite polite, full of compliments and praise. Maethien literally had to restrain herself from smacking the old man, the look of desire in his eyes made her want to gag... and scrub herself in the bath until her skin reddened from the cleaning. She knew what he wanted, of course. Denethor longed for her power, his greed for power was what made him such an odious ruler.

Maethien sat atop the tip of Minas Tirith, gazing up at the sky in silence, her thoughts on Aragorn and her sisters and the war that would come.

"I know you're there." Mae said, amused. Turning her head, she smiled as Faramir stepped out from the shadows to stand at her side.

"Apologies." The warrior said softly. "You looked deep in thought. I did not wish to interrupt."

"I was deep in though." Mae admitted. "But I don't mind interruptions. At least... not all the time." Faramir chuckled, looking down at the beautiful elleth with a smile.

"You are very forthright." Faramir commented. "I suppose your sister get that's from you?" He asked. He was rewarded with a brilliant, proud smile.

"They both do actually." She said with laughter in her voice. "We also share a fiery temper and powerful tenacity." She added, prompting laughter from Faramir as he remembered a certain blue eyed elleth who shouted at him, and struck him without a single shred of fear or caution.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Were you the one who taught Anoreth to break people's noses?" He wondered, enjoying the laughter that he was sharing with the peculiar elleth.

"Actually," Maethien said. "I am not responsible for that. My other sister is." She confessed, laughing at the memory. Oh how they'd laughed when they got the call from the school saying that Anoreth had broken the nose of the school bully. They couldn't help but be proud of her in the moment, even as they halfheartedly lectured her about violence on school grounds.

"As I boy I used to play in the halls with my brother, pretending to slay mighty dragons and rescue fair maidens, pretending to be a great warrior who made my father proud." Faramir shared quietly, a wistful look in his eyes as he turned to look at Maethien once again. "Meeting your sister made me realize that some fair maidens are very capable of rescuing themselves."

Maethien chuckled and smiled warmly at the soldier before her. He was a good man. No, a great man. It saddened and agitated Mae to know that that fool Denethor could not appreciate him for the amazing man and warrior he was.

"Well," Mae breathed as she pushed herself to her feet and faced Faramir with a bright smile. "There is one thing you do not have to pretend to be anymore." She said mysteriously, catching Faramir's curiosity.

"Oh? What is that?" Maethien reached out to grip his shoulder and smile at him proudly.

"A great warrior." She said, smiling kindly when Faramir's smile faltered. "You _are_ a great warrior, Faramir. One of the strongest, bravest, and most honorable I have ever seen. And not only that, you are also a great man. Do not ever let _anyone_ tell you different."

* * *

"Mae! Mae!"

The voice was distant, but rushing closer with every shout. Even from her perch atop a high, gleaming white building, Maethien heard Pippin's voice coming closer and closer. She looked down and saw the hobbit running through the streets looking around wildly as he continued to call out her name.

"Pip?" She called out, the hobbit froze in place and looked around him, seeking out the elleth. "Pip, I'm up here. What's wrong?" She called out, smiling when Pip lifted his gaze to her. He didn't waste a second to marvel at her feat however.

"Mae! It's Faramir! He's leaving to retake Osgiliath." Maethien didn't hesitate. She jumped off the building, ignoring Pippin's yelp of surprise, and landed gracefully just two feet in front of the winded hobbit.

"Is he insane?" She asked no one in particular as she whirled around to head for the entrance of Minas Tirith, Pippin rushing behind her to keep pace with her.

"Gandalf tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Maethien he'll die if he goes!" Maethien said nothing else as she took off in a swift run, soon leaving Pippin far behind as she reached the procession of horses and warriors making their way toward the entrance, or exit in their case.

"Faramir!" She called out, finding his horse at the very start of the procession. He was fully cloaked in his gleaming silver armor, his helmet settled majestically atop his head. Women, children, and elderly watched with desolate gazes as their soldiers charged out toward their deaths. Some turned in her direction as she flew toward the soldiers, but most could not seem to tear their gazes from their men.

"Faramir!" Mae finally reached his horse and immediately threw herself in front of him, unafraid when the horse suddenly reared back on his hind legs, having been startled by her sudden, and rather aggressive, advance. Mae reached up and took hold of the horse's bridle, she then pulled him down gently so that he would not strike her. Faramir looked less than pleased. "Are you mad?!"

His bright blue eyes flared with temper, the only indication of emotion on his stony, expressionless face.

"Release my horse." He ordered coldly. Maethien did not such thing, in fact she stepped closer to his side.

"You can't leave." She said ferociously.

"I will obey my father's command." Faramir said simply, though it was no less frigid.

"Faramir you can't take back Osgiliath! It's overrun, you fool! You march toward your death!" Even through his helmet and armor, Mae cold see his jaw tauten and his shoulder square. He had made up his mind. Rather than continue arguing with her, Faramir simply pushed his horse past her, his men following behind him instantly. Maethien followed as well, easily keeping pace with Faramir as she continued to shout up at him.

"Will you really abandon your people, your city just to sate your father's insanity?" She snarled up at him, but she was responded with stony silence.

"Would a great warrior leave his people, his city, his life, his memories to be destroyed? Where is the warrior that grew up sparring with Boromir? Where is the great warrior that battled dragons and rescued fair maidens?" Maethien was ignored. "Faramir!" She called out once more time, but the Captain of Gondor remained resolute. Soon, Mae found herself far behind the column of gleaming warriors, watching as fear, anger, and despair spread through the crowds of men, women, and children all around her. They knew the insanity of their mission. They knew that only thing waiting for them in Osgiliath was their death.

Maethien walked back toward the palace slowly, looking to the ground as she made her way through the eerily quiet city roads. She could hear the sounds of crying children and weeping mothers, the prayers of despairing men and women, and the dull sounds of working men going on with their works with little to no enthusiasm. As she got closer and closer to the palace, Maethien began to realize that if she focused intently on her senses, namely her sense of hearing, the more that she could heighten them. She could smell the fragrance of flowers growing in the distance, feel the bursts of heat coming from the burning buildings in Osgiliath... she could hear the chilling song that Pippin sang quietly as Denethor ate his luxurious meal.

* * *

The time had come. Everywhere men rushed all about the encampment, tacking their mounts, placing on their armor, dousing out fires, bringing down tents, and fastening weapons. The feeling of urgency was in every man, the war was here and it was time to ride out and meet it head on.

"We must ride light and swift." Saeleth kept pace with the king easily, she walked at his left quietly as Eomer walked brusquely beside her to the king's right. Neither said anything as the king spoke. "There's a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Elle nodded her understanding and turned to find Belan. Both Lossen and Talagor had disappeared in the night, but Elle did not worry, she knew that she would see them soon. She knew that they left in search of her sisters and she dearly hoped that they found them.

"Elle." Surprised, Elle stopped her search and turned back to look up at the warrior towing over her. Eomer looked very prepared for the battle ahead of them, his armor gleaming in what little sunlight they could grasp, the metal bruised and streaked with the years of war it had met. His gaze however... the look in his eyes was not something that Saeleth had expected to see.

"You're worried." She said bluntly, her eyes narrowing in thought. "Why?" The warrior said nothing, he simply looked at her closely. Saeleth understood. She resisted the urge to bristle at his silent worry, though it took a great deal of her self*control to do so. Closing her eyes, Elle angled her head downward as she lifted a hand to rake a hand through her hair.

"Eomer, I don't know what else I must do to prove to you that I don't _need_ your worry." Elle said tensely. She breathed out a sight and lifted her eyes to meet his worried gaze. He said nothing for a moment longer, then he straightened his shoulders and the look of worry faded into something that Saeleth could not quite decipher.

"You may not need my worry, Elle. But I, however, want it." Elle blinked.

"You... want to worry? About me?"

"Yes."

"Eomer that makes no sense whatsoever." Saeleth had never been so confused in all of her life. She looked back at him as he continued to gaze steadily at her; there was a long silence between them but it was not uncomfortable. They stood together, the only two still bodies among the chaos of men and horses and weapons. After a long moment, Eomer broke the silence.

"Ride with me and the king at the head of the command." Saeleth's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Why? So that you can hover over me as we ride into war?" She asked, a tinge of resentment in her tone. She was taken by surprise when Eomer suddenly stepped closer, so close that she had to crane her head up even more so that she could look into his eyes.

"No." He said solemnly. "You are one of our greatest warriors, Elle. We will need your strength and power on the front lines." Saeleth said nothing for a long moment. Then she lifted her arms to cross them over her chest as she glared up at Eomer.

"You are the most infuriating and confusing man I have ever met." She said tensely, though she did not look at him with displeasure, far from it in fact. Eomer could swear a corner of her lips was curved upward in a smile. The sight of Elle's hidden smile brought forth his own smile as she turned and whistled out a calling for her horse.

* * *

 **Oh, how I love these people. I'm personally proud of that small Faramir and Mae scene. Thanks so much for sticking around and reading.**

* * *

 **Tibblets**

Well, I'm old enough to know how to use "groovy" properly in a sentence but young enough that I has no clue what the Ghost in the Machine was. Suddenly my computer science professor is making a lot more sense. Thanks so much for that piece of advice by the way, it isn't easy but it does happen. Gotta get over it, and I will. Thanks!

 **Woman of Letters**

WWSD? That's awesome. Love it! And, well, she's probably be a bit moody for a bit but she would most definitely push forward. Thanks so much for your advice and understanding. I've lost several essays as well and it hurts every time. You gave me a new idea though! Thanks so much or that! It never occurred to me to use Google Docs to write my chapters, it saves every few seconds! It's perfect. Thanks so much for reading! Loving your awesome titles, gotta admit that Channeling Your Inner Elendil was my favorite. Well, that and may the force be with you because gosh do I need the force right now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **ColdOnePaul**

Thanks for reading and advising! Hope you like this chapter as well.

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Thanks so much!

 **Angel897**

Thanks for reading!

 **Imurhuckleberry**

I'm glad you noticed the slight doubt in Aragorn. They are strong. Still, there is that small part of them... I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and commenting. I hope you like this chapter too.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Thanks so much for your comment! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **Tkhiroshi**

I certainly intend to. To better chapters. I intend to see this story through to the very end. Thanks for reading!

 **Emperor Delacus**

I love detail, makes a story feel all the more real. I'm glad you like the sisters and how the orginial LOTR characters are portrayed, I'm always worrying about whether or not I bring them justice in this fic. Always comforting to know that I'm doing okay. As for the sisters, I always try to give them some reality. There's no fun in perfect characters. Thank for your advice and empathy! I certainly needed it. Things are getting better thankfully, I hope you like the chapter!

 **FireDancerNix**

Thanks. I am now writing everything on Google Docs, it's definitely easier. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Maethien stepped out from her room and made her way toward where she knew Gandalf would be sitting, waiting. It had become his little piece of silence in a kingdom overrun with despair. Sure enough, the great wizard stood near the edge of the hidden balcony, looking down as the army of Orcs drew nearer and nearer. He turned at the sound of heavy, metal steps.

"You look ready to face an army." He commented with a small smile, leaning on his staff gently as he looked over the gleaming elleth. She had taken the time to put on her eleven armor, the silver gleaming brilliantly despite the many scuffs and dents that had remained after her last battle. She had had no time or patience to do much to her hair besides gather it into a single long plait.

"I _am_ ready to face an army." Maethien answered with a shaky smile. Gandalf raised a brow.

"What troubles you?" He asked bluntly. Mae breathed out sharply, her shoulders fell and a look of anger and frustration crossed her pretty features.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked, she wasn't pleased when the wizard chuckled and shook his head as he drifted closer to her. "I really am a terrible liar." She muttered to herself.

"You worry how he might react when he sees that you are alive?" Gandalf guessed, Maethien blinked in surprise.

"No. Well- yes, I do but that's not really my main concern at the moment." Maethien admitted, knowing well that that may have sounded rather harsh. The fact was that she was _very_ worried about how Aragorn might react when he saw her again. But in reality? Well, she was worried about _reality_! An army of orc was right outside the gates of Minas Tirith, an army of darkness wrought chaos through her very being, she had not seen Anoreth in what felt like ages, she was worried about Saeleth and her link with Melkor's darkness, and... well, Maethien was very worried about everything to say the least. There was so much to wonder about, so much to remember, so much to worry over... it was tiring really.

Gandalf, suddenly seeing the strain in the elleth's eyes and body, drifted closer to set a warm, comforting hand on her armor clad shoulder.

"You have been through so much, Maethien of the Valar." He murmured quietly, Mae sighed.

"Yeah, well, I knew what I was getting into when I came here." She said with a casual shrug, Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, you did. And yet, you also did not." Confused, Maethien lifted her gaze to meet Gandalf's wise eyes. "This journey was not like the journey you saw in your world, Maethien. There has been so much more. Danger, friendship, love... there has been so much more for you and your sisters. You have found a life here, a home. Did you really expect that when you threw yourself into this world?"

Maethien smiled warmly as she shook her head. "No, I didn't. I really didn't." She whispered, her new memories of fighting along side her sisters, her friends... her love. It was weird, how simply remembering the love and affection she shared with her friends and family could make her tension and exhaustion fly away. With a chuckle, Maethien looked at the wizard and nodded. "You're right. I didn't know I would find something this amazing when I came here." She admitted.

"Well," Gandalf said with a mischievous gleam in his glimmering eyes. "As a certain elleth says often: I am always right." He said teasingly while he gazed at her pointedly. Maethien laughed. Did she really say that?

The sounds of stomping feet prompted Maethien's smile to fall.

"They're here." She murmured, looking over the wizard's shoulder to where the army of orcs, trolls, and goblins began to pile boulders onto their catapults.

"Let us see what these orcs are made of, shall we? Come." Maethien nodded and followed after Gandalf.

* * *

"Abandon your posts! Flee, flee for your lives!"

Maethien should have tried not to laugh. She really should have. But she didn't.

So, when Gandalf, looking very disgusted by the steward, butted the idiot man in the face with his staff then his stomach and finally on his back, she laughed. She sobered the instant that Gandalf took charge of the army however.

"Prepare for battle." He ordered, then looked to Maethien. She understood what he wished of her immediately. With a firm nod of her head, she turned and unsheathed Silmacil. The look on her face was that of strong and courageous commander, and when she spoke, not a single man doubted the authority in her tone nor the ferocity in her movements. She charged through the city with purpose, calling out orders as she made for the wall.

"Return to your posts. To the wall. Defend the wall!" Her voice boomed through the city like thunder. There was no doubting the elleth's power. Soldiers drew out their courage as they lined up at the wall, prepared to fight for their city even if it meant their lives. They would join their brothers in death if they had to, but they would not allow their city to fall. They would not disappoint their brothers so.

Maethien stood upon a high tower just beside the wall on which Gandalf stood with Shadowfax. From her perch, every soldier manning the catapults could see her and she could see them as she watched for Gandalf's order. When he turned to her, his brilliant blue eyes meaningful and fierce, Mae nodded and looked to the catapults.

"Give them a taste of the might of Minas Tirith!" She bellowed. The catapults released their quarry upon their enemies, Mae smiled when the massive rubble squashed rows of orcs like bugs. Her smile fell however, when balls of stone were suddenly thrown right back at them. Hunks of earth were tossed back and forth between armies, Minas Tirith was brought crumbling to it's knees, but the battle was far from one sided. The city gave as much as she was given, crushing orcs under stone and destroying the unguarded catapults of the enemy.

Maethien jumped off from her perch and landed on the stretch of wall where Gandalf stood with rows of soldiers. As she made to go to the wizard, she caught a glimpse of a massive ruin flying toward a balcony filled with screaming women and crying children. Horror spiked through her chest as she lifted her hands to the ruin, calling to her telekinetic power.

For a terrifying moment, nothing happened, but then the stone suddenly cracked, and golden light spewed from the openings. Moments later, the ruin was blasted into millions of tiny pebbles. The balcony was rained upon by the gravel, but they were alive, and that was what mattered to Mae. After heaving a sigh of relief, she roared out to the mothers and children.

"Away from the line of fire, all of you. This is not a spectacle you can ogle, this is war! Move! NOW!" She didn't need to watch them to know that ran to do as she ordered.

Turning back to the army of orcs, her eyes widened when she saw stone flying her way. Soldiers screamed as they scurried away from the line of fire.

"Dammit." Maethien threw forth her palm, intending to blast the stone to bits, but something else entirely occurred. From her hands, a ball of pulsing golden energy formed in a matter of seconds and then shot forth to meet the boulder head on on. When stone and power collided, the rock was no match for it and it was blasted back toward the orcs in large bits. Orcs everywhere scurried out of the way as they were rained upon by their own quarry.

"Whoa." Maethien whispered, blinking down at her hands in surprise. The customary sting of a new power on her skin made her wince slightly, but she had little time to marvel on her new ability. Turning to the men around her, she realized that they had been staring at her in shock.

"What are you staring at?! Look at the enemy, not me!" She roared then turned to dash toward Gandalf where he ordered volleys of arrows and stone to fly.

"Gandalf-" An ear-piercing screech resounded in the air, interrupting her call.

Maethien froze, then whirled to look up into the cloudy sky. From the wisps of grey and white emerged an army of winged beasts, armored riders perched upon their backs as they made to descend upon Minas Tirith.

"Nazgul!" Soldiers screamed in terror. Maethien snapped out of her surprise and shouted out to the soldiers.

"Archers to the towers!" She commanded.

Everywhere soldiers and civilians dived for cover, screaming in fear and slamming their hands over their ears in pain. The great beasts dove, men screamed in fear as they were plucked off from the ground and dropped from great heights. Women and children ran and cried as talon-ed claws collided with buildings, crumbling stone onto the terrified people of Minas Tirith. Maethien cursed profusely as she sheathed her sword and drew her bow from her back.

"Fire! Fire at will!" She roared. A shower of arrows rained upon the beats as they dove once again to wreak havoc upon the tumbling city. Maethien pulled back arrow after arrow, aiming for the eyes the wings and even the riders. Everywhere she could hear the sounds of war thundering like clashes of thunder and lightning. Women shrieked, children sobbed, metal against metal, screeches of Nazgul, roars of orcs, cries of fallen warriors... Maethien could hear it all.

"Aim for the trolls!" Maethien's ear twitched. She recognized Gandalf's voice even over the roar of war. "Kill the trolls!"

Rushing to the wall, Maethien looked down to see that the trolls were pushing forth the towering contraptions that held an army of orcs within. She did not hesitate to release volley after volley at the trolls, but they were too late. The door fell open and orcs charged onto the wall.

The war entered Minas Tirith.

"Peregrin Took!" Maethien whirled in shock. "Go back to the Citadel!"

"They'd call us out to fight." Was Pippin's dazed response. An orc zeroed in on Pip, and the sweet hobbit was rooted to the ground in horror as the ugly beat charged. Mae was much to far to protect him. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Pippin!" She cried out. She was pleasantly surprised when Gandalf, wonderful wizard, emitted a battle cry and lunged himself at the orc. Breathing in relief, Maethien drew her sword and fought her way to her friends, taking down each and every orc that got in her way. Ducking, she missed the sharpened edges of sword and axes, then swung out a hand to blow them off the wall with a gust of powerful air. She swung her blade left and right, slicing through throats and plunging Silmacil through hearts. Lifting her free hand, she ignited her shield in time to create a protective dome over her and a group of soldiers as Nazgul dropped hordes of rubble over them. Maethien shoved with her shield, pushing orcs off of the wall and down into the deaths.

Finally, she reached Gandalf and Pippin as the white wizard smiled down at the staggered hobbit.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed. Now back. Maethien, go, take him back up the hill. Quick. Quick!" Mae nodded and did as she was bid, gripping Pippin's shoulders and running with him back up toward the Citadel, her sword slashing across an orc without hesitation as she rushed Pip back to safety.

"Hurry, Pip. You'll be safe at the peak until this is-" Pippin screamed a warning and Maethien whirled, catching the descending axe inches before it could collide with her skull. Her anger flared.

"Striking someone when their back is turned, huh?" She growled, the swung out her foot, striking the orc's tender regions and grinning wickedly as the wretch fell to his knees. "Coward." She growled, before slashing her blade across his throat. Looking up, Maethien tensed as a group of nasty looking orcs rushed down the path that she and Pippin has just come through. Backing up, Maethien pushed Pippin gently behind her so that she stood as a barrier between him and the orcs.

"Pippin, you need to run. Fast. I'll hold them off."

"No! Mae-"

"Pip, go! I'll be right behind you, I promise." Pippin hesitated for another second before casting one last worried glance at Mae, then turning to rush toward the peak. Mae, glad that Pippin would be safe out of harms way, turned back to the incoming army and stuck out her hand abruptly. A shock wave of energy shot toward the orcs, the gleaming elleth smiled victoriously when the first line was thrown back into the second with massive force, creating a sort of domino effect as orc after orc collided with each other.

"Ha, ha!" Maethien called out smugly, laughing as she replayed the scene in her head again. Her laughter, however, was quickly cut off when the, now angry, orcs began to charge to their feet and run at her with their weapons raised high. Oopsies.

* * *

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded." Eomer called to the king as he, along with two other riders, returned to where soldiers stopped to take a rest. "The lower levels in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance."

Saeleth could hear his booming voice, even from where she stood in the distance with Eowyn and Merry. The princess had been plenty shocked when the elleth had recognized her, even from behind her helmet. It had not taken her long to remember that there was little that the sister's _didn't_ know.

"Take heart, Merry." Eowyn breathed. "It will soon be over." Elle said nothing as she connected the end of her two blades and twisted the hilt, returning it to it's role as a seemingly harmless staff.

"My lady, you are fair and brave. And have much to live for," Merry's voice was low, sounding almost confused as he chewed on his bread thoughtfully, his eyes going from the ground to the princess. "Many who love you... I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping." Sadness suddenly faded into intense desire as Merry smiled broadly up at Eowyn.

"If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds... but I'm not. I'm a hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo, Sam, Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again." His eyes had misted with tears, but despite the stinging in his eyes he still smiled as he looked to ground in hopes that no tears would fall. Eowyn smiled warmly down at the hobbit, and from beside him Elle was trying to hold back her treacherous tears.

"Oh, Merry." Elle breathed. "Leave it to you to make me want to cry before the battle has even begun." Merry looked at the elleth and smiled apologetically. Sighing, Elle lowered her staff and reached out to touch the back of her hand to Merry's smooth cheek.

"You may not be a Knight of Rohan, Meriadoc Brandybuck," Elle murmured softly. "-but you are a Knight of the Shire. The first line of courageous, brave, mighty warrior hobbits to ever grace the roads of Hobitton." Realizing the truth in her words, Merry's eyes began to sparkle with wonder and pride.

"Prepare to move out!" Saeleth lifted her gaze toward where Eomer and Theoden mounted their steeds. Casting one more smile down at Merry, Elle winked then pushed herself to her feet as he reached out quickly to put on his helmet. The smiling sister turned to raise a brow at the princess standing before her.

"To battle?" Elle asked the fair lady. Eowyn did not hesitate even for a second.

"To battle."

* * *

The night had come and passed quickly. Already, Maethien could see the break of dawn upon the hills in the distance. It was going to be a beautiful dawn, she could tell. How sad, though. To meet a lovely dawn with the horrors of death.

The war raged on in Minas Tirith. While Gandalf commanded the front lines of the army of Minas Tirith, Maethien defended the Citadel mightily from invasion. It pained and frustrated her to look down and see the thick of the war raging at the wall while she stood at the highest peak. Far, far from the battle... but she knew that she needed to defend the Citadel, and she swore to herself that it would not fall under her protection. Still, she had to restrain herself from charging down the hill every time the she heard the battle cries of soldiers or saw the crumbling of magnificent buildings.

Roaring mightily, Maethien released a powerful gust of wind at the small group of orcs that had managed to slip past the soldiers bellow. They tumbled to the ground and rolled backward as she stalked forward like a golden avenger and raised her gleaming sword high. Their beastly cries were silenced in seconds.

Quiet returned to the Citadel... for a brief moment.

"Maethien! Maethien!" The elleth looked up to where Pippin leaned out over the stone railing. The hobbit was positively panic stricken.

"Pip? What's wrong?"

"Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" Ice coursed trough her veins. Maethien flew up the path to where Pippin waited for her impatiently.

"Where? Take me to him. Now." Fully aware of the urgency of the matter, Pippin nodded and bounded toward the hall of kings. Nothing could stop them from flying toward the hall and beating some sense into the insane- and incredibly pig-headed- steward.

Or so they thought.

When the horns of Rohan pierced the morning air, both Pippin and Maethien stopped abruptly on their tracks to look out into the plains before Minas Tirith.

"They're here." Pippin breathed, a smile spreading across his mouth as he gazed joyously out into the army of riders. Maethien, though incredibly happy as well, felt a twinge of unease stab at her. Aragorn would be coming soon... What was she going to tell him? How could she even begin to explain what had happened to her? What she had- albeit inadvertently- done! The pain she had caused him.

"Mae! Mae! Faramir!" Pippin suddenly shouted, reaching up to pull on the elleth's arm to wake her from her thoughts.

"Right. Let's go."

The locked doors were blasted open with a gust of Maethien's golden energy.

"Stop this madness!" Maethien roared as she stalked into the hall, her aura of flaming gold entirely visible as she glared at the insane steward, who now stood over Faramir's body atop his pyre. The steward reached out and took a torch from a near by soldier.

"Put it down." Maethien growled dangerously.

"You will not intervene, precious lady. You will not take my son from me." With a gesture of his brow, the soldiers at his command rushed the elleth. Maethien was in no mood to be gentle with the idiots, and so, when the soldiers behind her grabbed her arms, the aura that blazed around her suddenly pulsated and thrust a type of electric shock through the men, forcing them both to their knees as they convulsed from the electric pain. Maethien looked to Denethor, the steward was enraged and, in his anger, he threw down the torch in his hands and ignited the burning death trap he had formed into a pyre for Faramir.

"No!" Maethien and Pippin cried out simultaneously. The hobbit rushed forward ahead of Mae, ducking under the remaining soldiers that charged at her.

"Out of my way!" A blast of energy knocked the men off their feet and flung them against the stone walls of the halls, most did not get back up and those that remained conscious did not dare to challenge the flaming elleth. Looking back onto the pyre, Maethien sent forth a wall of wind that knocked the steward off of the flames, moving him away from Faramir so Pippin could roll him off and away from the fire.

"No! You will not take my son from me!" Denethor lunged to his feet and attempted to clasp his hands around Maethien's throat. "I will sit on a golden throne with the kings of old with Boromir at my side!" He raged as his hands clawed at Maethien, trying to free himself of the grip she hand around his wrists.

"Boromir is _dead_ , Denethor. I watched him die!" Mae shouted into the stewards face viciously. "Faramir still lives. He lives!" Denethor's eyes flickered over to Faramir who was slowly opening his own. "Can you not love him the way he deserves?" She asked coldly.

"My son..." Denethor crumpled to his knees and crawled toward Boromir, tears spilling from his eyes. "My son." He caressed his son's face with a trembling hand. Maethien allowed herself smile. Finally. Finally, he would look at his son with the love.

"My Boromir." Denethor whimpered.

Maethien's aura blazed.

Anger, disbelief, and hate added fuel to her burning rage, the air around her suddenly getting very hot as she strode toward Denethor in absolute silence. The first step she took knocked the steward away from Faramir. After that, every step that she took blew the terrified, trembling man further and further away from his son. When Maethien had reached the doors to the hall of kings, she sneered down at the disgusting man at her feet.

"Leave. Run away, wretch. Never come back. If you do, you will face the end of my blade, and believe me, I will not spare you a second time. Nor will I hesitate to end your life should the moment come." Maethien's whisper brought chills of fear to the man's body, and then...

Denethor, son of Ecthelion, ran.

Maethien quietly ordered Faramir to be taken to the healers. They practically tripped over their own feet in their rush to do so. Only Pippin stayed behind, and he did not know what to do or say. He had seen Maethien angry once or twice before, but _this_ anger... it was terrifying. She usually shouted and raged and released a volley of snappy comebacks, but this time she had grown quiet. Dangerously quiet. So he waited in hesitant silence as Maethien looked out into Minas Tirith

"The walls have been breached." She whispered, then finally turned to look at Pippin with a smile. Maethien chuckled when she heard Pippin's exhale of relief. "Sorry, Pip. Lost my temper for a second there." She smiled warmly and reached out to bring the hobbit to her side. Together they looked out as the war filled into the white, crumbling city.

"Mae?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"I'm afraid." Maethien smiled and stooped down to grip his shoulders.

"Deep breaths, Pip. I'm afraid too, but you know what?" Pip waited, looking up at Mae with wide eyes. "That doesn't stop me from charging into war. You are a brave and courageous warrior, Pip. You've faced countless armies of orc and Nazgul and you jumped into fire to save Faramir. Were you afraid?" The hobbit nodded slowly, Maethien smiled.

"But you did it anyway. You know why? Because your courage and your bravery outweighs your fear every time."

* * *

 **Goodness. This was an intense chapter. I hope a brought it justice. The battle of Minas Tirith is the biggest war I've written yet and it's a little nerve-wracking. I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, I welcome and appreciate constructive criticism and honest comments.**

* * *

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

I have to admit, Elle and Eomer are y favorite "couple" to write for. Maybe because Elle is the most like me out of the sisters. Hmm. Well, Ann, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum will make an appearance soon. I'm keeping my chapters short for now, so I haven't gotten to them just yet but they are coming back soon. Can't wait to show you! Hope you liked this chapter too!

 **FireDancerNix**

Chapter 27! Hope you liked it!

 **Angel897**

As always, it's a pleasure to see your comments. Hope you enjoyed chapter 27.

 **Tkhiroshi**

The drive is slowly coming back. But that nagging feeling that tells me "they're not as good as your first attempt" is kinda making me crazy. My brain is mean to me sometimes. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading.

 **Lizzia0901**

Wow! Thanks so much! I'm very very happy that you like my little story! I hope that you like this new chapter too.

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Yes, yes they are and it's making me rather nervous. I'm getting the hand of battle scenes but goodness this is gonna be the biggest battle yet! Hope I'm doing okay so far. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for commenting.

 **Yesmynameismaia**

Now your just trying to make me cry, aren't you? Thanks so so much! I'm very happy you like my writing. As always, it really is a pleasure to see your name in the comments. I hope you liked the way this chapter went, there's more to come! Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Surprise! Another chapter. Time to welcome back Frodo, Sam, and Ann.**

* * *

While Maethien and Pippin saved Faramir from a flaming death, down below, in the field of battle, Saeleth charged toward an army of Orcs with the army of Rohan at her sides. Behind them, the sun burst through the gloom and bathed the warriors in light; a sign that the Valar were with them as they flew.

Thousands of battle cries and horse hooves thundered in the morning air as men descended upon orc; sunlight reflecting off of raised spears and swords, helmets and armor and showering the dark creatures in blinding light. Not a single soldier stumbled or retreated in fear as the enemy archers stepped into the front lines and took aim.

Saeleth raised her staff high and watched with a brilliant smile as bows and arrows disintegrated into nothing but dust in the hands of stunned orcs. Still, though her pulse of powerful energy reached far among the front lines, she was not able to destroy them all. Arrows rained upon man and steed, and suddenly horses began to stumble and men began to fall; but even as their brothers fell, the warriors of Rohan pressed forward. No matter what they saw or what happened, the proud riders of Rohan did not stop their charge, and soon... men and orc collided.

Belan mowed down orc after orc in her powerful onslaught while Saeleth, remaining expertly steady upon her high back, lifted her staff and twisted it. With one sword in each hand, Elle slashed and struck at her sides as Belan continued her advance through bodies. The elleth did not stagger or tumble. Even when her mighty, white horse reared up on her hind legs to kick at orcs, then did the same as she reared up on her front legs, Elle did not falter. She continued to cut down each and every orc that dared lay a hand on her lovely Belan.

 _"Mae garnen Belan!_ " **[Well done, Belan!]** Elle exclaimed proudly. She laughed freely when her cherished horse neighed mightily as she struck back once again, cracking the neck of an unsuspecting orc with her powerful kick. Taking a move from her steed's book, Elle struck out her right foot harshly across the deformed jaw of an orc before slashing his throat open, black blood spilling to the ground as he feel to his knees.

Left and right, soldiers fought mightily. Whether they were on foot or on horseback, their courage did not wane as they ran their blades through countless, filthy Orc. The sounds of war filled the air; metal against metal, blade against flesh, roars against screams. Man pressed on, pushing harder, striking harder, riding harder and soon... their roars of victory filled the air as Orcs began to scurry away from them in retreat.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden declared. Perhaps much too quickly, for no sooner had he uttered the words that a familiar bellow pierced the air. Beneath them, the ground trembled with every step that the mighty oliphants took. There was an army of them. Each of them holding yet another army upon their massive backs. Together, they drew closer and closer toward the stunned army of men. Everything and everyone was utterly silent as they watched with shock and horror; the silence did not last long at all however.

"Reform the line!" Theoden ordered. "Reform the line!" Elle did not hesitate to do so, quickly pushing Belan to the front lines. Men rushed to do the same, their moment of shock already gone as they strengthened the line and raised their weapons once again.

"Well," Elle breathed as she watched the massive beasts shorten the distance between them. "-this should be fun."

"Fun?"

The elleth did not need to lift her gaze to know who was the one that had spoken. Tilting her head she looked to the oliphants with casual contemplation, nodding slowly in response to his bewildered question.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to take down an oliphant. I would imagine it'd be rather difficult." She said casually. After a brief moment of silence, Elle finally lifted her gaze to the warrior at her side. A laugh escaped her when she found herself faced with a look of utter bafflement. The question "Are you insane?!" clear in his deep, warm eyes. Breathing one last laugh, Elle shook her head then turned to face her enemy, her hands tightening around Belan's reigns.

"Try not to hover, Eomer." She murmured quietly to the warrior, before charging forward at the command of the horn.

* * *

High atop Minas Tirith, Maethien sat beside Gandalf and Pippin. Waiting, albeit very impatiently, for… well, anything.

In the short distance, soldiers stood guard at the doors with their weapons drawn as the force on the opposite side of the locked doors continued to hammer harshly against them. In the long distance, Maethien could hear the sound of war raging in the battlefield. It was killing her. Waiting. She could not stand knowing that Saeleth was down there fighting, while she was up there doing nothing. But she knew she had to wait, and so she did. Sort of.

After pacing for what must have been the hundredth time, Maethien plopped back down beside Gandalf and exhaled sharply. Every fiber of her being wanted to move, fight, protect, defend, anything! Instead, she looked to her friends.

It was then that Maethien noticed just how exhausted Gandalf and Pippin looked. Their fair skin was stained with dirt and ash, their clothes were ripped and tattered, their eyes were read from the lack of sleep. And yet… their grips on their blades were strong and firm.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin murmured quietly, tears filling his already reddened eyes. The white wizard looked down to him in surprise.

"End?" He asked, a warm smile blooming. "No, the journey doesn't end here." Gandalf said gently, shaking his head softly as he gazed down into Pippin's frightened eyes. "Death is just another path. One that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and turns to silver grass…" Gandalf's far off gaze returned to the moment as she fixed his gaze back on Pippin. "-and then you see it. "

Utterly entranced, Pippin spoke for the first time since Gandalf had begun to speak. "What?" He asked intently. "Gandalf? See what?"

Gandalf's brilliant blue eyes sparkled like the stars of ages as his mouth widened into a wonderful smile. "White shores." He said. "And beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." Maethien smiled and leaned her head against the wizard's arm as he breathed deeply, wistfully. She felt surprisingly calm and peaceful for the first time in... what felt, to her, like an eternity.

"Or in other cases," Mae murmured quietly, her thoughts drifting into her memories. "A sea of endless stars, moons, and suns. A brilliant white gazebo. And the feeling of complete peace, warmth, and love." The elleth breathed a soft chuckle as she lifted her gaze to smile at the white wizard before turning her suspiciously wet eyes toward Pip.

"Well," He breathed with a soft smile. "-that isn't so bad."

"No." Gandalf shook his head, his brilliant smile still adorning his lively face. "No, it isn't."

The sudden, powerful thump on the door brought the three companions back to the war before them. The door was falling. Gandalf turned to his companions and nodded firmly to them before lifting his sword higher, his fingers tightening around the gleaming hilt.

Maethien took in a deep breath as she stepped forward, taking her place to Pippin's left, ready to defend him from anything that came at them. Reaching up to touch the crystal around her neck, Mae felt a rush of emotion from the bond she had with her sisters. Elle was at war with a literal army of soldiers and swords and massive beats, and Ann was at war with darkness and powerful emotions that threatened to consume her.

Each sister was being faced with a battle unlike any other they had ever seen before. Darkness, emotions, soldiers, beasts, weapons, betrayal, and inner demons... And still, the worst was yet to come for them.

* * *

Together, Anoreth and Sam raced up after Frodo, their hearts hammering in their chests as the rushed against time to reach him. Anoreth was breathing heavily as she scurried up the steps, not caring that she was scraping the palms of her hands in her rush to reach the top.

"Come on, Sam." She breathed as she gripped another edge. "We have to hurry." There was a a sense of urgency to their speed, it was palpable. She wasn't sure why, but Anoreth felt a sense of fear, dread, danger, and desperation. Something bad was coming. Something very big and very bad that she couldn't remember for the life of her!

"A vision would be nice right about now." Anoreth muttered to the clouded sky, quietly so that Sam would not hear her desperate plea.

Finally, they reached the mouth of the creepy cave and Ann dashed forward. Sam, however, stopped cold and stared into the murky gloom of the gaping mouth, the shadows within the cave seemed to reach out toward him, threatening to swallow him whole if he dared enter.

"Sam." Ann called out to him. Her voice seemed to break the dark spell that had swayed him, and he immediately rushed after her, following her lead through the abyss of darkness. Anoreth's breathing was getting heavier, but she did not notice it, nor did she notice the tension that had built up on her shoulders. There was darkness over her, pressuring her, straining her... but her focus was solely on getting to Frodo.

Lifting a hand, Anoreth sought out her firelight and immediately found a ball of gleaming white light in the palm of her hand. Using it to light their path, Ann hurried through the cavern, her eyes searching wildly as her magic reached out and sought out the magic of the Ring. She knew that she and her sisters shared a link to Melkor's darkness, the Ring was no less dark then the heart of Morgoth, so why could she not sense it the way she sensed his darkness? The answer? She could. And she did, despite the open doors she left behind for darkness.

"This way." Ann said suddenly, turning to her left abruptly, almost causing Sam to run right through her. She caught the hobbit before he could fall and turned him in the right direction.

"How- How do you know-" Sam gasped out through ragged breaths. "Which way he went?"

"I can sense darkness." Ann murmured as she rushed through the caves with Sam hot at her heels. "There's a lot of it here. Way too much. But the Ring is-" Anoreth suddenly froze. This time Sam really did crash into her, but Ann didn't budge as she stared ahead of her, her eyes narrowed.

"Is that?" Ann whispered. Sam moved to look in the direction the elleth looked, and immediately gasped. With renewed strength, Sam hurtled forward through the dark tunnel until he reached the flickering white light at the end.

"It's Mr Frodo's gift!" Sam exclaimed as his fingers wrapped around the star tightly. Eyes wide with hope and fear, the hobbit lifted his gaze to Anoreth, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the tunnel to their right... The sister could sense something. An unearthly creature of darkness and death. As she continued to stare, she suddenly heard a soft whisper tell her a name, a name that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Shelob." She whispered, unsure about who the name belonged to but very sure that the very mention of it made her feel intense unease.

"We have to get to, Frodo. Now!" Sam did not need to be told twice. Without hesitation, both hobbit and elf ran together down the tunnel she had been staring at, hearts fluttering faster than a hummingbirds wings. Lifting her sword with her free hand, Ann burst into the open... and nearly screamed.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried out in alarm as he slammed into Ann's back once again, but the elleth did not feel the impact at all. Anoreth was much to preoccupied, staring at the giant spider before her in utter horror, her mouth hanging open as it scuttled around to them, each and every beady eye trained on them.

"Spider." Ann whispered. "It just had to be a spider." Anoreth... well, she was not a fan of spiders. Not in the slightest. Once upon a time, she would literally scream at the top of her lungs and jump onto the highest surface when a spider found it's way into her room. She did not like spiders. She hated spiders. Why the hell did it have to be a giant freaking spider?!

Both Anoreth and Sam were frozen in place as Shelob snapped at them and continued to spin Frodo into her tight grasp.

"Frodo!" Ann screamed, her fear far from gone, but her anger quickly rising.

"Let him go, filth!" Sam growled at the Shelob. "Let him go!" It dropped Frodo, clicking her pincers and hissing at her two new tasty morsels. Ew! Anoreth hated spiders, she had no intention whatsoever of becoming arachnid food. She'd never get those icky webs out of her hair! Taking in a shaky breath, Ann raised her sword and lowered her stance as she began to circle toward the huge spider.

"You will not touch him again." Sam threatened. "Come on then!" Proud of his bravery, Ann smiled for the first time since laying eyes on the spider, and rushed the arachnid with a bellow along with the mighty hobbit.

Anoreth rolled beneath Shelob, slashing at her underside as she tumbled through to the other side and rose to her feet, slashing again at the long, gangling, creepy legs. Sam shouted and slashed wildly at Shelob's face, using both light and blade to protect himself from the razor sharp pincers. Ann gasped and slashed at the spiders legs as she rushed around to the back of the spider, she was surprised at how sturdy the massive bug was, but she didn't stop stabbing. Even if she did feel sick every time her sword collided with the hairy, creepy, yucky, hardness. Shelob scuttled around, trying to stab at Sam whilst trying to grab onto Ann with her pincers, stabbing and grabbing at her with the large pincers.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Ann chorused over and over as she slashed and stabbed and struck with her gleaming blade. Suddenly, Sam screamed as he narrowly escaped the deadly sting of the spiders poison.

"Sam!" Ann called out, shifting her focus from killing the spider to looking for Sam. Shelob took advantage of the distraction and with one strong flick of a hairy army of leg, Ann was flung backward. Her sword fell from her grasp as her head collided with rock sharply, it was a wonder her skull didn't crack wide open from the strong impact. Her vision, however, was far from stable as pain stabbed into her skull. She couldn't see past the various dark vortex that clouded her vision, she could barely hear the sound of Sam's voice through the ringing in her ears, she could barely even move as she stumbled and struggled to get to her feet.

"Sam." Ann called out. "Sam!" She screamed again as she tried to see, tried to hear, tried to do anything.

"Ann!" Anoreth searched wildly for the direction in which the muffled call came. The ringing was slowly fading, but the world was still spinning in tune with the spots of black across her vision.

"Ann!" Came the call once more.

"Sam!" Ann called out in desperation, reaching out blindly for the hobbit.

 _Heal yourself!_

"What?!" Surprised, Ann froze.

 _Heal yourself, Anoreth! You have the power, you must use it!_

Without another moment of hesitation, Ann did as instinct- and Varda- told her to do. She closed her eyes and sought out her healing powers. She could not see how the brilliant, healing glow of her powers pulsed around her, but she could feel the complete and utter warmth, peace, and comfort of the power. She had always wondered how people felt when she healed them... she was very happy to know that this was what they felt.

"Ann!" Anoreth opened her eyes and choked back a scream at the sight she saw. Her head ached hellishly still, but her vision was clear as she watched Shelob snap at Sam's feet from the cliff on which he held on to.

"Sam!" Ann screamed as she rushed forward. "Jump, Sam!" The hobbit did as she asked and leaped over the spider, Anoreth reached up and caught the hobbit and made to move them away, but Shelob whirled and knocked them aside with her leg.

"Sword." Ann shouted. "Sword." Sam understood and gripped Sting in his hands as Shelob made to grab at them with her pincers. The hobbit struck out and caught the spider in one of it's many beady eyes. Shelob screeched as she backed away to reach for her injured eye. Pain, however, quickly turned to rage as she grabbed onto Sting and forced the brilliant blade from Sam's hands and tossed it across the room. Shelob charged at them with her sting of deadly poison, Ann and Sam immediately rolled away from the spider, Ann going right and Sam going left; she followed after Sam, much to Ann's dismay.

"Sam!" The elleth called out as the hobbit rolled for his life.

Suddenly, Anoreth slammed her fist down on the ground. She was tired, she was dizzy, her head head hurt like hell, she missed her sisters, she missed her friends, the darkness was straining her, and she was being attacked by a freaking, ginormous spider! Enough was enough! Rage pulsed through Anoreth and emitted from her body in actual waves of intense heat, a fiery aura hugging her slim frame. Shelob, shocked from the sudden pulse of fire, scurried back from Sam and inched away from the heat.

"If there's one thing you don't want to do." Ann growled as she stepped toward the quaking spider. "It's piss me off!" Red fire rose from the ground around Shelob and barricaded the screeching spider within it's burning prison. Screeches of pain filled the caves as Shelob tried desperately to get away from the flames, but she could not get away unscathed. Everywhere she turned, fire bit at her body as she scuttled to escape. Finally, she found safety within a small crater on the rock wall, she hurried to get through it.

Anoreth lowered her flames and watched the burning spider run away from them. The flames adorning her aura did not fade however, it seemed to her that when she lost her temper... the outcome was often explosive.

"Mr Frodo!" Anoreth whirled around and rushed after Sam as he scurried to his friend's side and ripped away the webs around him. The blonde hobbit drew in a breath and tears began to spill from his eyes as he shook Frodo's body.

"Mr Frodo. Mr Frodo!" He sobbed, and when he did not wake, Sam hovered his body over his still friend and clung to him. Anoreth dropped to her knees beside Sam and reached out for Frodo, touching her gleaming hands to his body and closing her eyes to focus. When her senses realized that Frodo was not dead, Anoreth released the breath that she had been holding onto, relief overcoming her so fully and so quickly that the flames of her aura disappeared.

"He's not dead, Sam." Sam lifted his face to look at Ann, tears adorning his cheeks. "He's not dead." She assured him, reaching out to grip his shoulder firmly. "He's just paralyzed."

"Paralyzed?" He asked weakly, Ann nodded.

"Yes. I can sense he's alive. Now, come on. We have to go before-"

"Hurry up, maggots." Ann froze.

"Before exactly that happens." A group of orcs crawled over the black rise, their beady yellow eyes instantly fixed on the trio that had frozen in place.

"What's this?" The lead orc mused with rasping breath, his fangs slick with spit. "Fresh meat." Anoreth made a sound of utter disgust, making a face at the orc that had spoken.

"Me? Fresh meat? For you? No thank you. If I'm gonna get eaten, it's definitely not gonna be by an ugly thing like you." Was that mean? Yes, yes it was. Did Ann care? No, not at the moment, no. Orcs, goblins, Uruk-Hai, trolls, and now humongous spiders. Anoreth had had her fill of them.

The orc growled at her. "Get them to the tower." He ordered angrily, Ann instantly bounded to her feet and placed herself between them and her friends, being sure to keep Frodo between her and Sam as well.

"I'm warning you." Ann growled as the orcs slowly inched toward her, their blades ready. "I'm not in a very good mood right now." Orcs laughed mockingly at her words. "And if you touch my friends-" Fire suddenly surrounded Ann, Frodo, and Sam in a protective wall of dancing flame. This flame though... it was a different flame. Not white and not red, but gold.

"I'll burn you all into ash." The whisper was menacing and serious. The orcs immediately made to run but Ann pushed forward and the wall grew taller, then it spread out and flew toward the screeching orcs. The moment that the wall of golden flame came into contact with an orc, it burned the creature and left behind nothing but a flurry of ash and the remains of their dark armor. The sting of a new mark burned along Ann's spine. As the fire faded, Ann felt her energy wane along with it and she crumpled to the ground in a heap, her breathing ragged. It was almost as if using the golden flame had drained her of her magical energy in just that single flourish. Could it be that the golden flame was too strong for even Anoreth to use?

The room became silent once again. Until Sam spoke up.

"You know, sometimes I forget you can do things like that." Sam gulped, wide eyes on Anoreth. The elleth breathed an awkward laugh and shifted uneasily beneath the hobbit's gaze, smiling nervously and shrugging.

"Sometimes, I do too." She murmured. Which was true. She was meant to be the Healer of the Valar, but they had gifted her with an affinity for flame and as such she could destroy as easily as she could heal.

Looking at Frodo, Anoreth crawled back to his side and pressed her hands against his ghostly face. Sending a prayer for energy and strength to the beings beyond the clouds, Ann closed her eyes and called forth her healing powers once again. A light stinging sensation on her hands told Ann that the healing glow had come, she breathed out in relief and opened her eyes to watch as the color slowly returned to Frodo's pale face.

Suddenly, Frodo gasped for air, shaking uncontrollably as he jolted upright.

"Whoa! Easy there, Frodo. It's alright. Sam has you." Anoreth assured him, holding his shoulders to stop him from lashing out at her. Wild blue eyes darted about the room for a few moments longer before settling on hers.

"It's us, Frodo." She said kindly, a smile on her pretty face. "You're safe."

Brilliant blue eyes softened into relief, then into joy, then into tears. "Oh, Sam. Sam I'm so sorry." Frodo wept, looking to his dear friend with great shame and sorrow. "Sorry for everything!"

Sam said nothing as he pulled Frodo into an embrace. "It's alright Mr Frodo. It's alright. You meant nothing by it." Anoreth smiled as she gazed at her little friends, reunited once again. So small, and yet so strong, so brave, so true. Anoreth gave them another moment, before stepping forward to grip their shoulders in her hands.

"We must keep moving." She murmured, smiling kindly when Frodo's tearful gaze came to her. She winked cheerily at him before helping both hobbits to their feet. Frodo smiled a thank you before reaching up to his neck out of habit. When his fingers did not find the chain that held the Ring, his eyes widened with panic and he whirled around, searching wildly for the golden band of power.

"The Ring! Where is it?!" Frodo cried out, searching his clothes wildly once more. Anoreth froze. Had they lost it?

"It's alright, Mr Frodo." Sam said softly. "It's right here." The blonde hobbit pulled up a silver chain from his pocket, the golden Ring appearing in front of them, flashing in the dim glow of the distant Mount Doom. Frodo's eyes latched onto the Ring and did not waver.

"I thought I'd lost you. So I took it." Sam said quietly. "For safekeeping." Frodo's gaze lifted slowly to Sam and he held out his hands, slowly.

"Sam, give me the Ring." Anoreth held her breath, her nails digging into her palms upon Sam's hesitation, dark thoughts flickering through his mind. Oh, no. The Ring was trying to tempt him, sway him into betraying his friends, betraying Frodo. The tension was palpable as Frodo and Ann waited for Sam to return. And he did. Almost as quickly as the dark thoughts had come, they left and Sam held out the Ring, which Frodo snatched quickly. Anoreth's shoulders slumped in relief as she released her breath. Frodo wearily placed the chain around his neck and sighed.

"You must understand," He said quietly, his eyes rising to meet Sam's dazed gaze. "It would destroy you." Sam nodded quickly. Anoreth set a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezed before turning to look at the opening of the cave that lead deeper into Mordor.

"We're here, boys." She murmured. "Mordor is only steps away." Anoreth gazed out into the clouded kingdom of darkness, grimacing as she felt shadows lash at her thoughts, her magic, her light. They were getting heavier.

"Miss Ann?" Blinking out of her daze, Ann turned to look at her friends and found them kneeling down where the black armor nestled on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sam. What did you say?"

"You don't suppose we could use this armor, do you? To sneak into Mordor. Looking like them." Anoreth stared at Sam, blinking a few times before smiling widely.

"Samwise Gamgee, you are brilliant!" Light pink touched the hobbit's cheek as the tall elleth rushed forward to grab a helmet and place it on Frodo's head. "Whether it works or not, it is definitely worth a try." Ann murmured to herself as she lifted a breast place and swung it over Frodo's head.

Soon, all three were dressed in black armor... Well, more like two and half. Anoreth, being the tall elleth that she was, could not do much but hide her long, creamy blonde hair beneath a tight helmet and her deep green cloak. She had slipped on some chain-mail as well and hidden her gleaming blade within her cloak, but she doubted she would blend in easily among Orcs. She could only hope that there would be no more Orcs to encounter.

* * *

 **Chapters are slowly getting longer thank goodness. I hope you all liked this chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Angel897 and AndurilofTolkien**

Thanks so much for reading! Your comments make my day all the more brighter. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle, I stressed over it tons. I hope you liked this chapter as well, thanks for coming back to read Nel Muinthil!


	29. Chapter 29

***Gasps* Two updates in one day?** **Yes! Yes, indeed!**

 **Special thanks to Woman of Letters who always makes me smile with her lovely sense of humor. You are awesome!**

* * *

Maethien had been… well, more than a little surprised when she had suddenly been approached by an army of ghostly warriors who looked right past her as they charged at the fleeing Orcs. She had frozen on the spot for a good long while, shocked by what she had just seen. Yes she was aware of the cursed army beneath the mountain and that Aragorn was the only King who could command them… still, it had been quite the surprise to see them run at her, all translucent and angry. She'd seen incredible powers, shadow beasts, radiant ethereal beings, deadly creatures… and now ghosts. What else could there possibly be on this land?!

She was quite thankful to the ghosts though. They cleaned out the orcs faster than she could even imagine, and left behind an eerily silent Minas Titirth. The clouds above floating away to shower the white kingdom in brilliant, warm sunlight.

"It seems that the realm of men have found themselves a king." Gandalf said quietly, a soft smile on his lips. Maethien looked at the wizard and smiled nervously, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. The time had come to face Aragorn.

"Indeed they have." She said shakily as she followed after Gandalf and Pippin, walking with them down the roads of Minas Tirith and out into the grand battlefield. It was then that Maethien's nerves were replaced by sorrow. They'd lost many good men in the battle. She panicked for a moment when she didn't see Saeleth right away. Reaching up to her necklace, Mae gripped the gem tightly and searched for Elle, she was relieved to find that her sister was very much alive.

 _"You insult me."_ Saeleth said to her through their telepathic bond. Mae smiled and released her gem, then followed after Gandalf.

It did not take them long at all to find Aragorn on the field… he was easily spotted, standing before a massive army of ghostly warriors. Half hidden behind Gandalf, Maethien watched with a small smile as the love of her life faced the commander of the dead army.

"Release us." He hissed, his voice hoarse and chilling.

"Bad idea." Gimli called out suddenly, Maethien bit her lip and rolled her eyes. Typical Gimli. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." The commander hissed, anger rising in his tone as he looked at Aragorn straight in the eyes. Warrior to warrior… well, warrior to _dead_ warrior. Aragorn did not even consider the idea of keeping the army, and that made Maethien's so very proud of him. How could she not be? Looking up at Gandalf, she smiled happily then turned back to the scene at hand when Aragorn spoke for the first time. His voice sending a shock through her.

 _Gosh, is it normal to love a person's voice this much?_ She wondered.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." He said calmly. "Go. Be at peace." The ghostly commander breathed in deeply, a smile slowly rising onto his lips. A gust of eerie wind blew through the field and slowly, but surely, the army of spectral warriors faded further and further away until not a single one remained. A look of utter peace on their weary faces as they left the world of the living for good.

Maethien's breath caught in her throat as Aragorn turned, his eyes somehow finding her instantaneously. She tried so very hard not to rush at him and tackle him to the ground in a mighty hug. Instead, she chose to allow him to decide what to do as she and Gandalf dipped their heads down in a show of respect to the heir of the throne of Gondor.

"Maethien." He whispered in disbelief, Mae's hands tightened into fists as she slowly lifted her gaze. They're eyes met once again... and Maethien's restraint dissolved in the same moment that Aragorn's disbelief faded. Neither one was sure of who took the first step, and neither one cared really. One moment they were a good ten feet apart, and the next they were locked in a powerful embrace, their lips meeting in a deep and passionate kiss.

Gimli shifted uneasily and looked away from the embracing couple, huffing out in discomfort as his cheeks heated into a light blush. Still, the dwarf was smiling beneath his large mustache. As was Legolas, Gandalf, Pippin, and even Saeleth, who watched the scene unfold from only a few yards away. She did not need to touch the gleaming gem on her necklace to know that Maethien was bubbling with overwhelming happiness and love in that moment.

"I thought you-." Aragorn whispered. "I thought I- I thought I-" His voice broke ever so slightly, unable to say the words as his hands wandered Maethien's face, refusing to release her for fear that she would disappear. For fear that she was only a dream. Maethien felt her heart squeeze painfully. She'd caused him so much pain.

"No, no, no." She whispered, her own hands tangled in his dark hair, gripping him close to her. "I'm here. I'm right here, Aragorn." Mae felt something slide down her cheeks and realized with some surprise that she was crying as she held onto him. Aragorn lifted his fingers to wipe away her tears before gripping her face tenderly in his hands again and pulling her into another kiss.

"I love you." He whispered to the elleth in his arms when he pulled away to look into her beautiful green eyes. A soft whimper escape Mae's throat, her heart squeezing in her chest.

"I love you. So, so much." She whispered in return, balancing herself on her toes to press a kiss to his chin, cheeks, and nose until she was close enough to his ear. There, she stopped. "But it seems that you doubt me, my love, and I am very, very insulted by that." She said with mock outrage, a brilliant, mischievous, and confident smile on her tear stained lips. The silent battlefield was pierced by the sound of Aragorn's joyous laugh as he pulled Maethien into a tight hug.

"That is my Maethien." He murmured proudly. "Without a doubt."

A short distance away from the reunited lovers, Eomer found himself face to face... with his nightmare. His cry of despair pierced the silent air as he ran toward where Eowyn's body lied limp on the ground among fallen warriors.

"No!" The warrior's cry was heart shattering. "No!" He screamed through tears, as he pulled his beloved sister into his arms, rocking her back and forth, the pain palpable on his expression as he dug his face into her hair.

"Eowyn!" He cried out. "Eowyn!"

"Eomer." The voice was soft and quiet, almost hesitant. He recognized it instantly. The devastated warrior pulled his face from his sister's hair to look up into the amber eyes of Saeleth. The elleth was trying so very hard not to let her pain show, but when Eomer's shattered gaze met hers, she felt her calm slip momentarily. Her hands began to tremble, her throat and eyes stung terribly with restrained tears. She fought against the pain and dropped down to her knees before Eomer and Eowyn.

"Let me help you." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would break. The warrior did not know what to say as he tightened his hold around his sister, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gazed into Saeleth's face.

"You can save her?" He asked through his sobs. Elle grimaced, his pain grating against her as she looked into his warm brown eyes.

"I will save her." She said firmly, before reaching out to take Eowyn into her arms, not arguing when Eomer kept his arms around her as well. She had done it once before for her sister. She would do it again for Eowyn, for Eomer. Closing her eyes, Elle leaned down and pressed her cheek against Eowyn's head, whispering a chant, a prayer, a plea to the Valar.

 _"Bannos hîr i firn!_

 _Tolo a thollo_

 _Vân charn hen am mbar._

 _Avo nago den_

 _Leithio den_

 _Bannos hîr i firn!_

 _Tolo a dogo_

 _Vân charn hen am mbar."_

 _ **[** Námo, Lord of the Dead!_

 _Come and take_

 _This wounded spirit home._

 _Do not kill her._

 _Release her._

 _Namo, Lord of the Dead!_

 _Come and lead_

 _This wounded spirit home. **]**_

Eomer's eyes were wide with awe as he watched the elleth before him glow an ethereal golden light, so powerful and pure. The markings that adorned her skin gleamed gold, her aura materialized before his eyes and glowed in impeccable gold, he suspected that if she opened her eyes right then, her amber eyes would be rimmed with gold. It was an incredible sight. Then, when Elle's light began to fade, Eomer looked down and felt as if he would collapse from the relief.

Eowyn's eyes fluttered open slowly. Speechless in his joy, Eomer pulled his sister's fragile frame tightly into his arms and cried tears of joy. Before him, Elle smiled and breathed out a weary sigh and swooned backward, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt herself weaken. She was pleasantly surprised when she found herself wrapped in the arms of her sister. Together again, the sisters, along with all of their friends, smiled tenderly as Eomer embraced his sister with one arm, and extended the other to grip Saeleth's frail hand in his.

* * *

Frodo, Sam, and Ann trekked through the darkened paths for what felt like hours; sneaking past a tower of orcs, and blending in with the shadows as best as they could as they wandered through the land of Mordor. As they got deeper and deeper, the darkness became heavier, and both Frodo and Anoreth could feel it pressing against the. It was getting harder for Ann to breath as she forced herself up the incline that lead straight toward Mount Doom. She still had not recovered from the burst of golden fire that she had delivered, she was basically dragging herself along as they walked much too slowly through the darkened fields.

"No more gold fire for me. You listening to me up there?" She gasped in a daze.

"Miss Ann? Are you alright?" Sam asked, prompting Frodo to turn as well.

"I'm alright, Sam." Ann lied swiftly. "The dark magic is heavy here, that's all." She explained, smiling as brightly as she could manage when they continued to watch her with concern. "Keep moving. Go on."

They did.

They kept moving until they found themselves looking over the grand, darkness that was Mordor. There never seemed to be any sort of light besides fire in Mordor, and the air was thick with a stench that neither elf or hobbit could describe. Worst of all? They found themselves faced with an endless stretch of Orc encampments. All ready for war.

"There are so many of them." Frodo gasped. Anoreth could help but agree, her eyes intent on the fires blooming on every command of Orc. "We'll never get through unseen." Ann bit her lip. How would they get through them? They would definitely spot her. She couldn't let Frodo and Sam go alone, but what if they were caught because of her? She was less likely to blend in among orcs. What could she do? What should she do?

"It's him." Frodo suddenly gasped, stepping back into Ann, disrupting her inner turmoil.

"What is it, Frodo?" Ann asked, worried.

"The Eye." He whispered in fear. Anoreth looked up, and regretted it instantly after. The moment that she looked up into the flaming Eye atop the mountain, Anoreth was consumed by pain, sorrow, and darkness. The burden on her shoulder suddenly became too much to bear and she collapsed to her knees, her chest tightening as if it were being crushed beneath an Oliphant. Frodo and Sam reached for the elleth, unsure of what to do as Anoreth gasped for air and clutched at her throat. The air got stuck there, in her throat, as she tried to breathe. Numbness began to spread from the tips of her finger, up her arms and spreading all over her body. Darkness surrounded her, trapped her, imprisoned her... Melkor was watching her.

* * *

They stood in the gleaming white Hall of Kings, together, as they listened to Gandalf speak.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." The concerned wizard said as he drifted into a pace, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn reasoned, his arms wrapped around Maethien, who he had not let go ever since they had reunited. The elleth didn't complain, she was rather comfortable in his arms. Her chest faced his, his eyes were trained on the statues of kings that adorned the hall while she looked at Gandalf's conflicted gaze.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf lamented. Stunning a quiet Saeleth, who sat on the steps before the high throne of men with Gimli smoking his pipe comfortably in the chair of the steward. No one spoke as Gandalf continued. "He has suffered a defeat, yes… but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." The white wizard said gravely.

"Let him stay there." Gimli growled from beside Saeleth, prompting six pairs of eyes to turn to him. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf announced, silencing a riled Gimli. The dwarf puffed out a cloud of smoke as he slouched into his chair.

Gandalf paced forward, then back, then forward again before stopping to gaze into nothing. "I have sent him to his death." He whispered.

"No." Three "no's" filled the silence, the strongest coming from Aragorn as he turned to look at Gandalf firmly, somehow maneuvering himself so that his arm remained around the woman at his side. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoth." Aragorn reasoned, then squeezed Mae quickly before releasing her and stepping closer to Gandalf, lowering his hands but stretching open his fingers so that Maethien could grip a hand. She did.

"We can give him that." Aragorn announced.

"How?" Gimli inquired. Aragorn turned to the dwarf.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." The warrior proclaimed, stepping forward as he spoke, every movement, every word strong and firm and confident. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe smoke, prompting a giggle from Elle as she lifted herself off the ground to lean against the small throne and pat the dwarf on the back.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer spoke up strongly, stepping forward to face Aragorn, his expression calm and composed, almost regal.

"Says who?" Maethien scoffed with a mischievous grin.

"Says logic, I suppose." Saeleth answered drolly.

Deciding to temporarily ignore both sisters, Aragorn looked to Eomer. "Not for ourselves." He admitted calmly. "But we can give Frodo hi chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." The warrior looked to the side, to meet Gandalf's gaze. "Keep him blind to all else that moves." He said meaningfully.

Every elf in the room grinned.

"A diversion." Legolas said, smiling approvingly at his friend.

"Certainty of death," Gimli suddenly said through his pipe. "Small chance of success," He growled casually, nodding slowly and smiling through his large mustache. "What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf stepped to Aragorn, his expression solemn. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn's lips slowly widened into a smile as he looked at the white wizard mischievously. "Oh, I think he will." He murmured assuredly. Maethien resisted a laugh.

"Would you look at that?" She said with a smile, looking up at Aragorn proudly before turning to grin at Gandalf. "I'm rubbing off on him." Beside her, Aragorn chuckled and squeezed her hand.

The brief moment of laughter was abruptly cut off when both sisters suddenly doubled over in pain, the gems on their necklaces gleaming brightly.

In that exact moment, all three sisters were connected. So powerful was the strain of darkness that pressed upon Anoreth, so linked was their magic to the power of darkness that each sister felt it as shadows began to cage in around them. While Anoreth fought away the pain and dark with Frodo and Sam at her sides trying to help her fight; Mae and Elle did the same in the Hall of Kings, their friends reaching out to them with worry.

"Mae!" Aragorn called out, supporting her weight fully as she dug her fingers into her head in pain.

"Elle!" Legolas exclaimed, helping the elleth stay upright.

"What's happening to them?" Eomer asked, eyes wide as he lowered himself in front of Elle and pried her hands away from her eyes.

"It's their link to the dark forces." Gandalf explained as he reached out to grip Mae's chin firmly between his hands. "They are sensing it through their sister. Mae, what is it? What do you see?" The wizard asked soothingly, his eyes intent on the elleth's.

"Ann." Mae ground out.

"It's time." Elle said through her teeth, lifting her head to look toward her sister.

All three fought away the pain as hard as they could, calling forth their light and power to protect them as best as they could. But they knew what they needed to do… It was time that the power off three unite again. The Ring was threatening them, Sauron was threatening them, and Melkor was always there, waiting to trap them in shadows. They had been separated for far too long.

Somehow pulling up protective barriers around themselves, Mae and Elle forced themselves to their feet and staggered toward each other. The second that they're hands linked, the strain of dark power was immediately eased; not entirely but just enough to allow them stand on their own two feet without the assistance of their friends.

"Time for what?" Gimli asked roughly. The sisters looked at each other for a long moment before turning to look at the men that surrounded them, Maethien's eyes solely on Aragorn's. She knew that he would not like what she was about to say, hell, she wasn't all that happy either, but her sister's needed her. The Valar had made them a trinity of powerful sisters for a reason, it was time that they honor their roles and unite once again. Maethien took a deep breath.

"It's time for us to go." She said quietly. Aragorn's eyes widened and he shook his head as he reached out to grasp her face in his hands.

"No." He said, Maethien smiled tenderly up at him and lifted her free hand to cover his hand with hers.

"We have to Aragorn." She whispered pleadingly, but the warrior continued to shake his head slowly.

"Time for you to go where, Saeleth?" Gandalf asked, turning his gaze to the elleth who wasn't currently wrapped in the hands of the future king of men. Elle sighed and looked at the wizard she loved so dearly.

"To our sister." Elle said quietly, very aware that there was a pair of warm brown eyes trained on her as she looked directly at the wizard. "Gandalf you know that we are strongest when we are together. The Valar made us a trinity, a powerful trinity that could fight off the darkness of Morgoth and Sauron. Anoreth is in Mordor, facing Sauron alone. She is strong, I know she is, but we are even stronger together."

Gandalf, understanding now, nodded slowly and stepped back from them. "Then you must go." He affirmed.

"No." Aragorn exclaimed firmly, only Maethien could hear the trace of panic in his voice, see the fear that rose into his eyes. "It's dangerous, Maethien."

"I'm well aware of that, Aragorn." Mae exclaimed, getting just a little bit irked. The warrior suddenly stepped forward to press his forehead against hers.

"I can't lose you again." He whispered to her, only to her. Maethien froze for a moment, then softened into mush as she smiled kindly and reached up to press her palm against his cheek soothingly. She didn't move for a long moment, cherishing their moment together before pulling back to grin up at the man she loved, her signature mischief and confidence adorning her expression.

"Just who do you think you're talking to, love?" She asked with a grin, winking up at the startled man. "I'm Maethien. I'm not about to leave you all. What would you do without me?" Mae chuckled at the looks that crossed her friends faces. They knew what she was doing, she was trying to convince them that she wasn't scared, that she was all mighty and powerful so that they would not worry for her too much. They saw through her facade though, they always did, but they also knew that she really was strong and powerful, and that she would fight to the death to do what was right.

"Mae." Elle said quietly. Maethien's grin faltered and she stepped up to press a quick kiss against Aragorn's lips.

"I need to go, Aragorn. This is what I came here for, to help you all save Middle-Earth. Let me fulfill my quest." She said. "I _will_ see you again." She promised, meeting his crystal gaze with absolute resolve. She then stepped back to stand beside her sister, knowing that she would not be getting a definite yes from Aragorn, but also knowing that he understood why she was doing what she was doing. Even if he didn't like it.

"Ready?" Elle asked quietly. Mae nodded and gripped her sister's hand tightly.

"Go to Mordor. Distract Sauron's Eye from Frodo's path." Maethien said to the warriors before her.

Finally deciding to lift her gaze, Elle met the warm brown eyes that she knew had not left her since she had announced their intentions. Eomer's expression was no longer composed, but very conflicted as he gazed at the elleth. With her amber eyes intent on his, she spoke a final farewell.

"We will see you there." She said, before squeezing Mae's hand and closing her eyes.

A blinding flash filled the room, the ground trembling as a sound similar to that of a clash of lightning resounded in the grand Hall of Kings. When the light faded, the sisters were no longer there.

* * *

 **I love cliffhangers.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading again AND as always, constructive criticism and honest feedback is very welcome.**

* * *

 **Emperor DeLacus**

Weird moods are normal, at least they are for me ^.^, so no worries there! Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you like my little way of writing. It's definitely fun for me.

 **Woman of Letters**

Hmmm, Maethien alone would wreak some havoc but Mae and Elle together? Ooooh, get ready for some torment.

I really love writing for Elle and Eomer honestly. They're my favorite (Shhh! Don't tell Mae I said that!) Actually I was considering writing more about the Oliphants and Elle, but I kinda got excited about Ann coming back in that I decided to do a bit of a time skip. HOWEVER, I might just write a short story separate from Nel Muinthil about that little battle. Special, just for you.

Ann... Well, I immediately wanted to do something serious and yet also fun with that scene. Anoreth is the youngest sister, I do play with her youth a lot through the story. Making her a bit more immature, naive, clumsy, and emotional. The spider thing was just perfect for her. I had loads of fun.

NOW, as for the power overload... I worry about that tons. Thanks sooooo much for putting that into focus for me, I always try not to cross that "unrealistic phenomenal power" line but it seems that in this case I've stepped over it. I just may rewrite that bit, or maybe make it a one time thing.

I do try to make the powers come when they're feeling especially emotional, usually anger, fear, or panic. All of which can and usually are felt during battle, now that I think of it... it may be too convenient to make them flourish during a sticky situation all the time. On a random note, I do limit powers to one sister too. Ann is the only one with a control over fire, really she only has power over fire and healing right now. Mae specializes in offensive/defensive powers and Elle delves more into the magical aspects of their powers rather than their active, she's also the only one that has to "chant" to call for power.

Anyway! I seem to have started to babble. Long story short: I will definitely tighten the reigns on their powers. Thanks!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

They were reunited! Such a sweet couple! I love them.

I saw that! I guess Fanfiction is having some glitches. Hopefully they get fixed soon. Thanks so very much for reading! There's a little more of Ann in this chapter too. I hope you liked it!


	30. Chapter 30

**Once again, I have taken a very long, unintentional break from writing for Nel Muinthil. I blame that entirely on writers block though.  
**

* * *

Frodo and Sam watched Anoreth with wide, worried eyes. Her entire being was exhausted, her powers had taken too much from her, and then she had been caged by the searing pain of the flaming Eye.

She collapsed.

"Miss Ann, what can we do?" Sam asked, a tinge of desperation in his voice as he gazed at the frail- if such a thing was possible- looking elleth. She ripped off her black armor and dragged herself up against the jagged rock wall. There, she leaned against it heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her hastened breathing. Was it even possible for an elf to look that pale?

"No-Nothing. S-Sam. I'm. Alright." Anoreth gasped through her ragged breath, grimacing against the pain that consumed her. She felt as if her chest was being crushed between two metal plates, her bones cracking with every breath she took. All of her exertion of power had finally caught up to her, and it was making her pay dearly.

"No, you're not." Frodo said quietly from his place at her right. Both hobbits had lowered themselves to their dear friend's sides, unsure of what to do or how to help her. Sam was not even sure if he should touch her, he was afraid that he would somehow hurt her. The sweet blonde hobbit had never seen Ann so... weak. Frodo, however, had quickly grasped one of Ann's hands in both of his and squeezed tightly as he watched her closely. He would never be able to forget all of those times that Anoreth had held him close and warmed his hands. Now, it was his turn to warm her.

"No. I'm not" Ann agreed in a husky whisper. "But. I will be. Just let me. Rest. For a moment." The elleth said, in broken sentences, and closed her eyes. Her very mind was distorted, but somehow she still recited a broken and endless prayer in her dazed thoughts. She knew that now, more than ever, she needed the guidance and strength of the Valar. Mordor was everywhere, darkness and pain was everywhere. Frodo needed her, he needed her. She needed to get well.

 _I'm okay. I have to be okay._

She chanted in her mind. Over and over. Despising the weakness and pain that crippled her body and mind all the while. She wanted to get angry. Anger would be so much better than the damned exhaustion she now felt. At least with anger she could somehow push herself to her feet, but with her almost debilitating exhaustion? It was hard for her to breathe, let alone stand.

 _Be strong, Anoreth. Your sisters are coming to you. Be strong._

Anoreth gasped in surprise. Then breathed out in relief. Grimacing when the action caused her insides to twist. They were coming to her. By the Valar, Anoreth could cry from the joy and relief that overcame her. Her sisters were coming! Her sisters were... going to find her collapsed on the ground with Frodo and Sam tending to her! What the hell kind of warrior was she? Well… Granted, she wasn't _the_ Warrior, but she was still a warrior! She had to be stronger. She had to get up.

"Ann? What are you doing?" Frodo asked, alarmed by her sudden movement.

"Getting. Up." Anoreth gasped as she gripped onto the wall behind her, fingers digging into the rocks as she dragged herself from the ground. Her body felt heavy, her legs felt like jelly, but Anoreth refused to fall. Not again.

"Miss Ann you need to rest!" Sam exclaimed as he frantically searched for a way to help his friend, without hurting her further.

"I'm alright, Sam. Just tired, but it doesn't matter. There's no time to waste." Anoreth gasped, her wrists feeling as if they would snap under her weight as she spoke. Frodo and Sam made to protest, but Ann shook her head, lifting a hand, palm forward, to keep them from saying anything more. With one trembling hand supporting her, Ann reached out with the other one and touched her fingers to Frodo's brow.

"Maethien, Saeleth, the Valar. They trusted me to come with you." Ann breathed, feeling tears sting in her eyes as her chest ached. "With both of you." The elleth looked to Sam and smiled sweetly, reaching out to set her frail hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. "They trusted me to be strong for both of you. I will not let them down. I won't!"

The resolve in her voice, though still very weary, was nonetheless firm. Anoreth of the Valar was exhausted and in pain, but she knew very well the importance of her quest. Middle-Earth was in the hands of the sweet hobbit before her, and that same young hobbit was in _her_ hands… She was Anoreth of the Valar, her sisters sister, and she would not let any of them down.

With that resolution strong in her heart and mind, Anoreth smiled at her dear friends and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Though she still ached, she could feel her breathing steady the more that she spoke, and that gave her the encouragement she needed to keep smiling wide.

"Now, come on. We must-"

Suddenly, a flash of light overcame them, and the ground beneath them trembled for a brief moment. Anoreth was off the wall in seconds, moving, rather clumsily, to stand protectively in front of Sam and Frodo, her sword gripped in her quivering hand.

The light faded just as quickly as it had appeared, and revealed in its wake both Maethien and Saeleth.

" _See_?! I told you it was a right at Cirith Ungol!"

Ann's sword clattered to the floor. Using all of her remaining strength, she launched herself into her sister's arms.

"It's you!" She cried out, her voice cracking. "It's really you! You're here! Here with me! Here alive!" Anoreth's cheeks were stained with tears as she hugged her sisters so tightly that it was difficult to believe that she had been feeling debilitatingly weak only moments ago. Maethien and Saeleth hugged their little sister in return, not caring that they were being deprived of air by her strong embrace as they cried silently into her tangled blonde hair.

"Ann. Oh, Valar, how I've missed you." Elle breathed with immense relief, her body trembling from the emotion that coursed through her.

"I've missed you too! So, so much." Ann cried, sniffling as she pulled back just far enough that she could see her sister's faces. "Varda said you'd come but- but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with the rest."

"We felt Sauron's Eye through you." Elle explained.

"And somehow, we knew that it was time we got together again." Mae added.

"Well, not somehow. We all know it's the Valar that are guiding us through our blindness." Elle murmured.

"Stupid Melkor." Ann begrudged.

"Where are- Oh." Maethien looked past Ann and found the answer to her unasked question. Both Frodo and Sam, looking quite weak and weary beneath Orc armor, were gawking at Mae and Elle with their mouths popped wide open.

"Miss us?" Mae asked with a grin.

"Miss Mae!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly bounding to the sister and wrapping his arms around her waist. Maethien chuckled softly and smiled down at the hobbit's curls. "It's so great to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Sam." Maethien breathed happily as Elle drifted to Frodo's side and looked him over, making sure that he was unharmed… or as unharmed as he could be considering everything they had been through.

"I'm alright." Frodo objected halfheartedly, pushing away at Elle's hands softly with a smile and looking up to get a better look into her eyes. "Thank you so much for coming." He said quietly, shakily. Elle smiled brightly down at Frodo and leaned down to press a kiss to the hobbit's dark curls.

"Where else would we go?" Elle asked. "Our place is with you, Frodo." The hobbit smiled happily, a new found courage finding it's way through the darkness surrounding him.

Anoreth smiled wide as she watched her sisters fuss over the hobbits, her heart squeezing within her; though not with pain… With love. She'd missed her sisters so, so, so much. Now they were there! At her sides again. Ann felt she could explode from the happiness. She didn't of course, but she did waver for a moment. Suddenly feeling a tad dizzy, the young elleth breathed out shakily and leaned back against the wall again.

"Ann?" Mae asked, worry furrowing her brows as she saw that her little sister was much more tired than she had initially thought. "Are you okay?"

"How long have you been walking?" Elle asked with equal worry, moving to her little sister's side and reaching out to poke and prod at her. The young elleth huffed a breath and thought for a moment while simultaneously blocking Elle's investigative fingers.

"Oh, I don't know. Hours? Days? Certainly feels like it." She muttered as lifted a hand to massage her shoulder gently. It was then that Anoreth realized that she felt… incredibly rejuvenated, in practically every way possible. A deep pain ached in her chest still, and her breathing hitched occasionally as she spoke… but her hands no longer shook. Her legs no longer buckled beneath her. Ann smiled. They really were stronger together.

"Well, get some rest." Mae said as she wandered closer to Frodo with Sam. "You'll need as much as you can get before we head on toward Mount Doom." Mae gave Sam a gentle nudge toward Frodo and smiled when the hobbit took his place beside him firmly, proudly.

"Miss Mae? Miss Elle?" The hobbit asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Sam?"

"How is everyone?" He asked quietly, prompting Frodo to lift his weary eyes and look at the sisters expectantly. Maethien smiled.

"As far as I know? Everyone is alive and well. Merry and Pip, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. They're back in Minas Tirith." Mae said warmly. She hoped that maybe telling them some tales of their friends and their courageous bravery would help ease their strain. Even if just a little.

"Actually, I'm sure they're on their way here now." Elle added with a smile.

"You're right." Mae nodded, smiling warmly as she thought of Aragorn. She impatiently hoped that she would see him soon.

"Ah, and we forgot to tell you the best part." Elle suddenly said casually, having caught that lovey-dovey look on Maethien's face. Mae looked to her sister, confused, then realized a moment later what Elle had in mind when she grinned at her wickedly.

"Elle-"

"Shall I tell them? Or will you" Elle interrupted, giving Mae no choice but to decide then and there.

"Tell us what?" Ann urged. Maethien heaved a heavy sigh, acting as if she didn't want say anything, but inside feeling as if she wanted to scream it from the tip of Mount Doom. Gosh, what a love-sick woman she had become.

"Aragorn and I…" Maethien began hesitantly, feeling her blood rush to her cheeks in a blush. Ann's mouth popped open.

"She's blushing. You're _blushing_!" She gasped, which did not help tomato faced Mae's predicament.

"Yes, thank you, Ann!" She hissed, reaching up to touch her cool hands to her warm cheeks.

"Well? Spit it out, Mae!" Ann urged impatiently. Maethien sighed and dropped her hands, tossing her dear little sister a quick glare before clearing her throat. Saeleth watched her big sister's discomfort with a wide smile.

"Okay, okay!" Mae muttered and decided that she'd go ahead and rip off the band aid quickly. "I'm in love with Aragorn." She burst, practically shouting the words. Oh, was it cheesy of her to feel so damn happy saying the words out loud? She felt as if she could fly away with the joy.

"You're what?!" Ann exclaimed. Frodo and Sam blinked in surprise, speechless.

"And he's in love with me." Maethien murmured, a giddy smile pulling at her lips. Ann's jaw dropped once again. She'd never seen Maethien this… well, in love! She looked so happy. _Girlishly_ happy.

"Well…" Ann murmured, still a little dazed. "Who would have thought. Well, maybe you," Ann said to the skies. "But what don't you know? So you don't count but… Just, wow." Anoreth breathed. Her mind all a daze.

"Yeah." Maethien breathed. "Wow."

It was a beautiful, and shocking, moment. A beautifully shocking moment in a terribly horrible place. Somehow though, the sisters were able to transport the weary hobbits into a beautiful future, helping them imagine and hope for something wonderful at the end of the darkness. Helping them feel happy once again. They were going to need it… For the journey was not yet over.

* * *

Though Anoreth, Frodo, and Sam were still quite weary, the strong trio pressed on and kept pace with Saeleth and Maethien. Both sisters smiled brilliantly when the flickering lights of the Orc encampments began to move away from them and toward the Black Gates.

"Aragorn." Maethien breathed to herself.

"Look! The Orcs! Their moving off. You see Mr Frodo? Some luck at last." Sam breathed in eager relief as they slid down the slope carefully. Pausing just behind the cover of a cluster of boulders, the friends watched and listened as chanting roars of Orcs resonated in the distance.

They watched and waited for a moment. Hoping to avoid any encounters with the rows of Orcs marching toward the gates. When the moment arrived, they moved quietly, secretly over the barren wasteland and made it past the armies of Orcs. How? By some bloody miracle. A war was coming, they all knew it, and their departure for the gates gave the hobbits and the sisters the chance they needed to rush past them.

Then… they walked some more. They walked and walked and kept walking through the haggard terrain. Mordor was always so dark, it was difficult to decipher how long they had been walking. They're only clue so far was the arrival of Mae and Elle. They had come in the dawn. Looking up, Elle searched through the clouds and found that it was now dawn once again. They were now well into a new day and still they trekked across harsh terrain.

They walked. Until they no longer could. Frodo fell again, gasping for air as he threw off his helmet, pulling everyone to a halt.

"I- I can't… It's such a weight to carry." He panted. Anoreth lowered herself to his Frodo's side and helped him sit up before helping him remove any excess weight. Black armor was thrown off, and then they stopped to rest, everyone huddling into a protected corner so that they remained hidden from the Eye. Despite everyone's refusals, Anoreth did her best to tend to their wounds, physical as well as emotional and mental. By the time she was finished, she had depleted her "tank" of magic by quite a bit once again.

As Frodo closed his eyes to rest with Ann and Elle by his sides, Maethien settled herself beside a shivering Sam and leaned her head against the boulder at her back. A silence followed, one filled with tension, exhaustion, and urgency. There was still so much ground to cover.

"Mr Frodo… Look." Curious, everyone lifted their gazes wearily and followed Sam's eyes up high to where a single patch of deep blue had revealed itself in the sky. Clouds drifted away slowly and revealed to them a single silver star flickering beautifully high above them.

"There is light," Sam whispered. "-and beauty up there. That no shadow can touch." Maethien smiled softly and reached beside her to set a warm hand on the hobbit's arm.

* * *

Elle stuck close to Frodo and Sam, hovering over them protectively as they snuck through large boulders and hurried passed open spaces. Always keeping hidden from the Eye that searched for them.

"So…" Ann murmured quietly as she lowered herself off a tall boulder and reach up to help Mae down. "You and Aragorn, huh?" Mae raised a brow as she gripped her sister's hand and landed beside her.

"Of _all_ the things to think about right now, you decided to choose me and Aragorn?" Mae asked with a incredulous smile as she maneuvered her way through some jagged rocks.

"Well, forgive me for deciding to think about something sweet and pretty in this hellhole." Ann murmured with a chuckle as she inched over a particularly sharp rock.

"The light at the end of the tunnel?" Mae asked.

"Sort of, yeah." Ann agreed as she looked up toward where Elle was helping a breathless Frodo over a tall rock. Though she watched her sister and friends, her mind's eye was elsewhere. Thinking. Considering. "He is mortal, Mae." Anoreth suddenly commented. Mae blinked in surprise.

"I know that."

"And you're not."

"I know that too."

"Mae…" Ann bit her lip and considered her words. "That's not going to be easy for you. Or him. Or us." She said quietly, casting a quick glance of concern on her sister. She wasn't usually the voice of reason, hell she was the poster child for throwing caution to the wind… but this was her big sister and, despite being the youngest, Anoreth took care of her as best as she could.

"I'm happy for you." She said with a gentle smile, reaching out to clasp her sister's hand. "I really, really am. But there is a sacrifice to be made here… are you sure you're willing to make it?"

Maethien was quiet for a long moment as she thought over her sister's words, squeezing her small hand soothingly as they walked. In all honesty, it was a subject she had thought about before. Many times in fact. She knew that she was willing to sacrifice her immortality for Aragorn, even if it was basically impossible. A Vanyar? Giving up immortality? It was almost unheard of. Almost. Still… there was another sacrifice that Maethien had not thought of. Or rather, had not wished to think of… Her sisters. What would she do? What would she do if she chose to live a mortal life- if such a thing were possible- and her sisters chose their immortality? What then?

"Get down!" Sam's panicked cry snatched Mae out of her thoughts. "Hide!"

The sisters instantly slammed to the ground and felt the burning stare of the Eye pass over them only a second later. Despite being hidden from its cruel gaze, the girls could still feel the pain lash at their skin. It was a horrible pain, like being burned, branded with a red hot poker.

Gritting her teeth, Mae looked up to find Sam and Frodo. What she saw made her heart plummet. Frodo was still standing, he was so tired and dazed that he had not heard Sam's warning.

"Frodo!" Mae shouted, grateful when, moments later, Anoreth suddenly flew at the hobbit and tackled him to the ground before the Eye's glare fell on him. Relief was quickly replaced by worry when she saw that neither Ann nor Frodo stirred when they landed.

"Ann?" She called out as she crawled toward her carefully.

Saeleth pressed her eyes shut as the heat from Sauron's gaze wavered over them, an eerie pain lashed at her skin, but she did not move from her protective crouch over Sam. They endured the discomfort and forced themselves to remain still, breathing slowly and deeply as they burrowed into the ground to hide from Sauron.

When the burning pain suddenly eased away, Maethien peered up over the short wall of rock, eyes darting all around for danger. The Eye had moved its gaze away. Maethien released a breath, heavy with relief, and slumped against the ground. Sam scuttled to Frodo's side and gripped his friend's arms.

"It's gone, Mr Frodo." He said assuredly. "The lights passed on, away towards the north. Something's drawn it's gaze." Mae and Elle looked at each other and smiled wide. They're friends had come.

"It's them." Elle said with a joyous grin.

"Who?" Ann called out. "Let me in on the secret will you?" She exclaimed.

"It's the army of men." Mae answered. Ann's eyes widened, then she suddenly bounded to her feet and scrambled over to Frodo and Sam with renewed energy and excitement

"Come on, my friends. We're so very close now." She urged, squeezing Frodo's hand and smiling at him cheerily before hoisting him up onto his feet with Sam's help. Eager to finish this quest, Ann took the lead and marched through the rocky terrain, calling back encouragements to the hobbits that followed close behind her, while Mae and Elle brought up the rear.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading. As always, honest feedback and constructive criticism is much welcome.**

* * *

 **Goodness these piled up on me...**

 _Angel897_

Thanks again for always letting me know what you think of my little story. Hope you liked the sister's reunion.

 _AndurilofTolkien_

Thanks :)

 _Woman of Letters_

Oh thank goodness! I've always seen Aragorn as an emotional king, I'm glad that his dialogue doesn't seem too OOC. So glad you think that way of Aragorn!

Ohhhh I have much planned for the sisters and the evil Dark Lords of Middle-Earth. I've gotten pretty far along in that battle and wow my head is still spinning. The evil within me has decided to write a few things that will throw the sisters into a hellhole of crazy turmoil. I have fun sometimes. I definitely have my triad, though I believe Elle is more of the Mage than the Scholar. Hmm.

Honestly? I'm considering making a nice little cluster of one shots starring your amazing funny chapter titles. That is, if you don't mind.

A dance off... why didn't I think of that?! Could have saved my brain a world of craziness.

Thanks so much for your honest feedback and your funny comments that always put a smile on my face. Keep them coming please!

 _LauraNyra_

Hey Laura! Thanks for giving Nel Muinthil a chance. I'm so glad that you liked it that much. I've read a few stories in one night, refusing to stop until I was all caught up. You can't imagine how awesome it feels to know someone did that for my story. Thank so much!

 _Reaper2908_

*gasp, choke, die* You have bestowed upon me the most amazing review ever. Thanks so much! As for Aragorn... Since they're in a full on battle, I can see him having gotten busy killing armies of Orcs. I could have alternated between his POV and Mae's, but I feel that would have confused things a little. Thanks again for reviewing and for always having so many questions. They keep me wanting to do better and keep me on my toes. Thanks!

 _yesmynameismaia_

Hey Maia! Thanks so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them! I don't think I could have strayed far from the epic storyline Tolkien created, mean why mess with perfection? I just added my little spin to it. Glad you like it! The destruction of the Ring is coming soon! I hope you like what I have in mind because it's a little... different. Thanks again, Maia!

P.S Have I ever told you that I love your name?

 _SortingHat_

Believe me I have taken Shirefox's words seriously. I have made a few tweaks to that destiny plotline, but they're tweaks that won't make themselves until basically the very end of this little story of mine. Thanks for your comments!

 _Dothdomarvelous_

Thanks so much! I'm soooo happy you like it! Honestly? Eomer and Elle are my favorite to (shhhh, don't tell Mae and Aragorn lol) And thanks for your advice. It had honestly been touch to find my motivation to write again, but I think I've got it all back now. :) I hope you liked this chapter and the ones that I will hopefully soon publish as well.

Oh, yes! Believe me I have taken that suggestion very seriously. I have put a limit on myself ( and the sisters lol) and have a few ideas as to what to do for the future I have in mind for this story. Thanks so much for commenting on this though! It's a great reminded for me to keep a reign on things like over empowerment.

 _Montanasmith5897_

Thanks so much! Credit goes to me good friend Teddie! She's an awesome poet!


	31. Chapter 31

**This story will be reaching its end soon! I'm looking forward to the reactions I'll get from the ending I have in mind.**

* * *

The heat. The closer they got, the hotter it became, the heavier their limbs felt, and the more desperate they became to end it. End this pain. End this reign of darkness and terror. They were almost there. So close they were to ending it all.

Frodo fell.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam called out, dropping to his knees in time to catch Frodo before his head could hit the black rock beneath him. They were so tired, so hot, so hungry and thirsty. And they were so close! So close. There, sitting a short distance from the mouth of Mount Doom, Sam's thoughts flew back home.

"Do you remember the Shire, Mr Frodo?" Sam asked in a whisper, his weary eyes on Frodo's resting face. "It'll be spring soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields," Sam's voice began to waver with emotion, tears clouding his eyes as Frodo opened his own at the words from his dear friend. "-and eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

Tears fell smoothly down Sam's flushed cheeks, he watched Frodo struggle for breath as he looked wearily back at him. "No, Sam." Frodo breathed hoarsely.

"I can't recall the taste of food, nor the sound of water, or the touch of grass. I'm... naked in the dark. There's- There's nothing." Mae squeezed her eyes shut, her own heart breaking with every word that Frodo uttered. He struggled so much to get a sound out and still he continued to speak, the fear growing with every word he uttered. "No veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes."

Anger grew in sweet Sam's gaze. "Then let us be rid of it. Once and for all." He growled, his arms gripping tighter onto Frodo's frail body. Ann smiled proudly at Samwise the Brave.

The distant sound of a roar made Maethien's head shoot up, her ear twitching ever so slightly as she bounded to her feet and looked to the sky. She knew that sound all too well.

"Sam, get Frodo out of here." Anoreth said to the confused hobbit as she too bounded to her feet. She would never be able to forget that roar. "Now!" Sam followed the sisters gazes up into the sky, then hastily scrambled to his feet.

"Come on now Mr Frodo. I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you. Come on!" Samwise hoisted his best friend up and onto his shoulders and began to slowly stagger up the slope, determination and strength in his bright blue eyes.

"We have to draw the Fell-Beast away from Frodo and Sam" Maethien said to her sisters, before bounding down the slope that they had just climbed, drawing her sword from her sheath as she ran. Saeleth and Anoreth looked to each other and smiled swiftly before chasing after their sister. The winged beast burst through the clouds and flew toward them, searching the grounds for a sign of life. If the sisters did not catch his attention, he would surely find the signs of Frodo and Sam. They had to stop it.

"How about a beacon?" Anoreth asked, then suddenly stopped running and lifted a hand to the sky. What looked like a ball of fire shot from her palm and up into the sky like a flare shot. The winged beast turned and immediately veered to investigate.

"Whoa, since when can you do that?" Elle asked.

"Uhh, since I was taken captive by Faramir, I believe."

"Ladies? Run now, talk later!" Mae shouted out as the beast suddenly dove right for them. The sisters reacted in a flash, each one rolling in a different direction just as it landed with a resonating boom; the force of the impact causing dust and rock to fly as it snapped it's jaws at Maethien. Spinning away, Mae managed to evade the first strike before lashing out her blade and blocking the beast's second attempt to dig its teeth into her.

Taking advantage of the opportunity given to her, Elle lashed out her own hands and threw a gale of harsh wind toward the beast, throwing it away from Mae and pushing it off the edge of a ridge.

"Whoa." This time, Ann looked to Elle with awed eyes. "Since when-"

"Ann! Not now!" Maethien called out before pointing to the north with her blade. "More are coming!" Anoreth turned and saw the black shapes with wings growing steadily bigger, clearer. More were definitely coming, and they were heading right toward them.

"Maybe a fire flare wasn't the best idea." She murmured to herself before taking off on a run after her sisters. They didn't get far. In the next instant, the massive body of the beast they'd tossed of the ridge suddenly flew back up, flapping its wide wings powerfully. The force of the gale it threw made dirt fly at the sisters, forcing them to lift their arms to protect their eyes. The roars from rest of the beasts resounded behind them. The sisters were being caged in.

"Uh-oh." Anoreth muttered.

"That's an understatement!" Maethien responded before reaching out to grab her sisters hands and taking off on a run again. They had a slight advantage, the beasts behind them were still quite a distance away, but the one in front of them… it wasn't very happy with them. Elle looked up.

"Roll!" The sisters acted instantly, ready with their weapons when they whirled back around to face the beast that landed between them. The beast's head collided with Anoreth's shield hard, throwing her back. The young elleth collided against the ground harshly, rolling over dirt and rock, she could feel the light sting of the cuts that the sharp rocks left on her body.

"Ann!" Maethien brought her sword down on the beast's neck. A roar of pain erupted from the beast, but seconds later it was abruptly cut off when Mae pushed all of her weight into slicing its head clean off. They had little time to linger though, its friends were right above them.

"Time to go, time to go." Anoreth sang frantically as she grabbed onto her sisters and ran with them again.

"Elle," Mae called out as she glanced behind her and saw the beasts dive. "A little help would be nice right about now."

"Me?" Elle exclaimed, then suddenly felt herself being dragged to the ground. Mae had tackled her sisters down just as the beasts had flown down low to snap at them. Elle lifted her head, and her eyes widened, they were surrounded. Two beasts had landed at their sides while the rest circled them from the skies. Maethien was already on her feet with her sword raised to protect her sister. To her other side, Elle could see Ann with her sword and shield drawn, shouting at the beats to come at her.

"Dammit." Saeleth cursed before slamming her palms to the ground in frustration and breathing a quick prayer for guidance.

 _The earth, Saeleth. The earth._

The earth? Elle looked up in time to see Maethien dodge a mouth full of teeth. The earth! She'd done it with the water, why not with the earth?! Digging her fingers into the dirt, Elle closed her eyes and called for aid.

 _Lasto beath nin,_

 _Echuia_

 _Len iallon_

 _Echuia_

 _Natho ven! Berio ven!_

 _Echuia_

 **(** Hear my voice

Awaken

I beg of you

Awaken

Help us! Protect us!

Awaken **)**

The ground quaked violently beneath them.

Surprised, Ann and Mae looked to their sister and saw that her markings were gleaming gold. They were distracted only for a brief moment, but that was long enough for the beasts to strike at their unprotected backs. Teeth descended upon the elleths… but instead found solid rock. From the ground at their feet, three rock giants had risen. Awakened. Just in time to protect Maethien and Anoreth from the winged beast's fangs.

"H-How-"

"Not now." Mae interrupted Ann's question, quickly rushing to help Elle to her feet, before turning back to look at the rock giants holding onto the beast's long throats with its massive, bulky, rocky arms.

"Well, that worked." Elle breathed, a little surprised at the sight before her. Sure she'd done it before, but that didn't make things any less… awing.

"Sure did." Mae uttered. "Come on." The sisters ran, guiding the beasts farther and farther away from Frodo and Sam.

Maethien yelped as she ducked a mouth full of sharp fangs, smiling when she saw one of Elle's rock giants grab onto the beast's snout and hold it shut. "Good job, Rocky!" Maethien called out breathlessly before bringing her sword down on the beast's throat.

"Rocky? Really?" Ann called out as she boosted herself onto Elle's rock giant's arm and used his sturdy frame to jump onto a beast and plunge her blade into its back.

"Very. Creative!" Elle added as she jumped off of the beast she had permanently grounded and landed gracefully back at the rock giant's side.

"Oh, shut-" Maethien's sudden scream made both Elle and Ann whirl.

Enraged, two winged beasts had caged Rocky in and forced him to his knees, crushing him into what he'd once been. In that moment of exposure, Mae had been snatched up by a Fell-Beast and dragged up high into the air.

"Mae!" Ann shouted and raced after the beast holding her sister.

"Ann, stop!" Lashing out a hand, Elle managed to catch Anoreth before she could run straight off the cliff they'd arrived at. Far below them the war of men and Orc raged mightily, while far above them Maethien cursed and shouted as she struggled against the beast gripping her.

"What do we- Watch out!" Anoreth screeched a warning to Elle, having seen the beast that dove for them from their sides. The rock giants converged, making a protective barrier to the sisters right, forcing the beast to a painful halt. In doing so however, they left the sisters left temporarily unprotected.

Saeleth screamed. She wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but suddenly she found herself very, very high off the ground with Ann screaming right beside her.

"Where are the bloody eagles when you need them!" Anoreth screeched at the top of her lungs as she thrashed and tried to get free of the claws curled around her waist.

"Ann stop you'll- you'll…" Elle's voice trailed off. The winged beasts, it seemed, had captured them for a reason. The higher they flew the more they exposed the sisters to the sight of the great Eye.

For a moment, everything became utterly quiet. The sisters could not hear the war raging below them, nor the flapping wings of the beasts that held them. All they heard was a whispery, powerful voice. All they saw was the flaming Eye of Sauron. All they felt was the heat lash at their skin.

" _Dead_ …" He whispered, his voice like a feather brushing their cheeks gently.

"No." Maethien murmured, struggling weakly against the hold Sauron had on her mind.

" _Two little halflings, dead at my door._ " The voice taunted. Blood ran cold. " _Two little halflings to breathe no more. You have failed them. You could not save them."_

"NO!" Anoreth's fierce scream snapped all three sisters back into their right minds. There was a moment of daze in which they felt as if they were waking from a nightmare, but when they fully awoke, they woke with an incredible rage.

Maethien gripped her sword with both hands and plunged it into the beast behind her, digging it deep and twisting it harshly. The beast screeched, then released her, and Mae fell through air for a brief moment before colliding with the solid form of another Fell Beast. Twisting around, Mae clawed her way to the beasts neck and dug her blade into it's back, twisting it, she forced the beast to veer hard to the right and crash into the monster holding her sisters. Maethien jumped onto the Fell Beast, called out a warning to her sisters, then plunged her blade into it's back. It released them.

Anoreth was ready, with one one hand holding onto Elle's and the other outstretched, she called for her trusty whip of flames and snapped it out to grip onto the throat of a beast flying feet below them. Swinging under and over, Ann and Elle landed on the screeching beast's back with shocking ease. Saeleth, a little breathless from the stunt, took a brief moment to steady herself before looking around for Maethien. Her big sister was Fell Beast hopping like crazy!

Looking down, Saeleth saw that they had flown closer to the war raging before the Black Gates, they were right above them actually. That wasn't all Elle saw though. A brilliant smile rose on her lips.

"Thanks for the ride, Ann!" Saeleth called out, before leaping from the Fell Beast's back, arms spread like wings as she gracefully dropped. Startled, Anoreth yelped and quickly peered down, then laughed.

An eagle spun beneath them then zoomed upward, catching Elle on his back with a majestic war cry.

Both the war on the ground and the war in the sky raged. Men fought against the masses of Orc while the women cast beasts from the sky like bugs.

"Time to end this." Maethien breathed, then leaped off of her last kill, landing gracefully on the eagle that lingered feet below her. Anoreth, who had been maniacally hacking off the head of a Fell Beast, followed her sisters down onto a beautiful eagle. Together, the daughters of the Valar made for the war beneath them, flying low to the ground with the mass of eagles at their sides.

Anoreth lifted a hand and called for her light, blasting the army with the pure, white brilliance and making the Orcs cower in pain. The light blinded them, caused their skin to burn, and gave the army of men the few seconds they needed to take the upper hand.

"Thanks for the ride." Maethien said to the eagles with a smile, before diving for the ground. The mighty elleth landed with a powerful clap and wasted no time in drawing her bow and releasing her arrows, striking down every Orc she could without a moment of hesitation.

The warrior elleth drew back another arrow and aimed, then suddenly found herself being pulled back by the arm, her arrow toppling to the ground as she collided with sturdy, silver armor. She recognized the scent instantly.

"Aragorn." She breathed, looking up into his crystal blue eyes; the relief in them was palpable.

"Mae." It was amazing how so much emotion could be conveyed with just one word. For one second, just one brief second, Aragorn and Mae only saw each other. Then the roar of war broke through their moment of love and relief and they both whirled to stand back to back… but their moment had left them exposed for one second too long.

Anoreth and Saeleth dropped from the sky, landing at the lovely couple's feet just in time to take down the Orcs that had come up behind them.

"I'm glad you two are back together again," Ann said with a wide smile. "-but could we save the happy reunions for _after_ the war?" With that remark delivered, Ann winked and whirled around to meet her next opponent.

* * *

"Frodo!" Sam called out as he stumbled into the heat filled cavern, thick smoke and steam dancing around him and clouding his vision. "Frodo!" He shouted again, reaching out blindly into the hazy heat.

As if on cue, the smoke and fumes faded away to reveal a clear path to where Frodo stood at the edge. The bright glare of lava and fire burning in his eyes as he stared straight down into the hellish oblivion.

"I'm here, Sam." Frodo answered him, a weary, weak undertone to his voice, as he slowly lifted his head to look back at his friend. Sam looked at Frodo for a long moment, an awful feeling rising in his heart as he took a careful step forward.

"Destroy it!" He shouted. Frodo did not answer, and the feeling in Sam's chest tightened. He felt as if he was going to be sick. "Frodo, throw it into the fire!" His weary friend turned away and grasped onto the chain holding the ring, he then lifted it and held it over the edge… but he did not let go.

"Go on! Now!" Sam's tears were oddly cold against his hot skin as he watched Frodo hesitate, horror stabbing into him like blades. "What are you waiting for?!" Sam sobbed.

"Just let it go!"

But Frodo didn't let go. Desperate, angry, the Ring sang a seductive song to Frodo. Tempting him, taking him, turning him. Fire danced on the cool golden surface, hypnotizing him. This was the moment that all of Middle Earth had been waiting for. The end of darkness. But Frodo could no longer hear Sam's pleas. No longer hear Middle Earth's pleas.

Frodo turned around to look at Sam, an eerie, cold look in his blue eyes. "The Ring is mine." With those words, Sam felt his heart shatter.

"No… No…" A malicious smile curled Frodo's lips as he slipped the Ring onto his finger and vanished. "NO!" Stunned, broken, exhausted, but still, Samwise searched the ground for any sign of Frodo. So focused was he, that he did not feel nor hear the creature behind him. A hard whack against the back of his head left him sprawling on the floor.

Gollum breathed heavily as he searched for his precious, able to feel her but not able to see her… until he spotted the footprints. With a guttural cry, Gollum leaped and caught Frodo from behind, hissing and snarling as he wrapped his legs and arms around the invisible Hobbit.

"My precious." He growled as he fought to regain his precious love, clawing at Frodo's body until he caught hold of his hand and lifted it to his angry face. He found his precious. With one firm bite, Gollum tore off Frodo's finger.

Frodo screamed in agony and fell to his knees, clutching his hand to his chest as blood poured over the freshly open wound. Behind Frodo's fallen frame, Gollum danced gleefully as he pulled the Ring from the severed finger and gazed up at his treasure lovingly. Overwhelming joy filled the creature as he jumped and cheered and held onto his precious.

"Yes!" He cheered throatily, bounding about with joy. "Yes! Precious! Precious! Precious!"

Suddenly, Smeagol stopped, turned and searched. "Mistress! Mistress come see!" He sang with child-like glee as he looked for the pretty woman. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Mistress?" Confused, Smeagol spun in a full circle. Where was his mistress? He had to show her. Show her his precious. Show his precious to his precious… Wait. No. His precious. His precious? He could not show his precious to his precious. There was only one precious! But… where was his precious?

"Precious is here." Gollum growled hoarsely, his long fingers curling protectively around the Ring.

"Where is precious?" Smeagol asked, confused. His fingers wavering ever so slightly as he searched.

"Precious. Is. Here." Gollum growled, accenting each word with anger in his voice… but Smeagol was not so sure anymore.

Suddenly, Frodo came at him from behind, wrapping his arms around the puzzled creature and reaching for the Ring.

"No!" Gollum screeched as he fought against Frodo, thrashing and screeching. "Mine! My precious! Mine!" Gollum and Frodo wrestled violently for the Ring, pushing and screaming as they both fought to take hold of the golden Ring in Gollum's hands. Neither was aware of how close, how very close they were the edge… until they toppled right over it.

Heart racing, Frodo flailed out and caught onto some rock, the jagged edges piercing into his palms as he gripped onto them for dear life. He cried out when a sudden weight pulled on him from his ankles. Turning his head, Frodo saw Gollum holding onto his foot, a fear in his large blue eyes.

"Precious!" He shouted. "Precious help me!" Smeagol froze, his eyes growing wider as he realized he had called out for his precious… but not the precious that he held in his other hand.

Sam peered over the edge and found, to his immense relief, that Frodo had not fallen into the lava. Falling to the ground, Sam held onto the ledge with one hand and reached out to Frodo with the other.

"Give me your hand!" The Hobbit called out, his gaze only on Frodo, but Frodo was looking at Smeagol.

"Smeagol… Smeagol loves mistress." The creature whispered.

"No! We loves the precious." Gollum growled fiercely, his nails digging into Frodo's ankle.

"Mistresss…" Smeagol whispered, raising his head to meet Frodo's pained stare. "Mistress is precious."

Smeagol fell… and as his body slammed against the molten fire, the burning and melting of his body did not pain him.

"Precious." Smeagol closed his eyes, a small dreamy smile on his face, and was consumed by fire.

"Frodo, take my hand!" Sam shouted, drawing Frodo's attention away from Smeagol. He looked so tired, so confused, so broken, but Sam would not let him go. He wouldn't! "Don't you let go! Reach!" He ordered.

Frodo stared at his best friend for a long moment, remembering. Then, pulling every last bit of his strength forward, he threw up his hand and reached.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I obviously added my own little twist to the fall of Gollum into the fires of Mount Doom. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand." My own pity made me want to write just a little bit of sweetness for Gollum before his gruesome death.**

* * *

 _Woman of Letters_

Wow. Thanks so much! I was glad to have the girls back together. I suppose it might have seemed a little dry in Tolkien's work since his descriptions are a bit more old fashioned. I tend to write a little more emotionally.

D&D game! Haha! Though that would be fun, huh?

Yeah Ann is giving me some issues... But from what I have in mind, I think I'll be able to give her a nice little- and slightly vague- ending. Still thinking about it really.

Goodness me, you have plunged me into a bit of a dilemma with that question. I suppose the easy answer would be to ask why Gandalf didn't do the same? Why didn't the Valar influence Isildur to destroy the Ring the first time? Why didn't Elrond? Simply put, it wouldn't make a good story. BUT that is a terrible answer in my opinion. So, my answer would be... Well, in my head I see the teleportation thing as being limited to "ethereal" beings. Only Mae has the ability to teleport, but apart from that, only beings such as them can teleport at all. I would imagine that the amount of power that surrounded them when cutting through time and space like that would likely destroy poor Frodo and Sam in the process. And we can't have that can we?

Thanks so much! I've actually began some writing for the Elle and the Oliphaunts one-shot, but I'm trying to get through Nel Muinthil first.

 _Angel897_

It really is! Can't believe it! It's been a long journey.

 _ForeverTeamEdward13_

Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!


	32. Chapter 32

**Three consecutive updates!**

 **This chapter will be lightly gruesome.**

* * *

"Ann! You need to go to Frodo and Sam." Saeleth called out as she kicked away an Orc.

"She's right." Maethien shouted out as well. "Go now!" Anoreth nodded… but then, the unexpected happened. The Eye of Sauron swelled and screamed, quivering violently as it felt the pain of loss and defeat. Orcs and trolls and beasts everywhere stopped their attacks, then ran for their lives when they realized what was happening.

"They did it… They did it!" Anoreth breathed, then screamed with joy and thrust her sword into the air victoriously as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. The sisters united, clasping onto each other's hands as they watched the black tower crumble and fall. Sauron's Eye searched around wildly for one last hope at victory, but it found none. Defeated, the Eye drew back into the size of a tiny ball of fire, then suddenly exploded, sending a wave of powerful energy rushing over the dark land.

All eyes watched the destruction of the dark with victorious glee! Maethien, however, had turned to look elsewhere. Aragorn stared back at her, a small smile on his tired face as he slowly pushed his way through the army, eyes never swaying from hers. Maethien felt a happy sob escape her… it was finally over. She would never have to leave him again. Releasing her sister's hands, Maethien stepped forward… and was stopped by a sudden strike of pitch black lightning.

The elleth recoiled, stumbling back into Anoreth's arms. The sky darkened in a matter of seconds, any traces of blue were consumed by clouds of grey and midnight black.

 _ **"You think this war is over?"**_ The sisters whirled around, and found themselves faced with their most powerful enemy.

"Melkor." Elle gasped, her eyes wide as the Lord of Darkness rose from the chasm in the ground where, only minutes before, Orcs had fallen to their deaths.

 _ **"This is far from over."**_

Suddenly, shadow beasts crawled out from the chasm surrounding the army of men and descended upon the stunned soldiers. Everywhere, men struggled to make sense of what was happening as they fought back against an enemy that many had never seen before. None approached the sisters though. In fact, a large number of shadow beasts formed a circle around the sisters and their master, creating a wall that would keep any mortal from interfering.

Their master wanted the three elleths for himself.

 _ **"This will not end. Even when I have won, and you three beg me on your knees to end your lives… I will not end it."**_ The Dark Lord stepped forward, his entire body cloaked in black armor, a mantle of pure shadow curling around him dangerously. In his left hand, Melkor held a long, black sword. Somehow, just by looking at it, the sisters felt their insides go cold.

"A snarky remark would be nice about now." Elle murmured to her sisters, her eyes never leaving the towering warrior before her as she reached down to grip her blades.

"Unfortunately, I have none at the moment." Ann whispered. "Mae?"

"Uhh," Maethien murmured, her hand tightening on the hilt of her blade as she racked her brain for something cool to say. "I've got nothing." She admitted.

"Lovely." Elle muttered, then took a deep, steadying breath. "This is it, ladies." Their hands united for a moment.

Then, they charged.

Anoreth's whip snapped in the cold, dark air, lashing out to strike Melkor as she ran at him, sword raised high. The dark warrior lifted a hand, caught the fiery whip easily and wrapped it around his hand, but Anoreth refused to let him pull at her. She immediately put all of her strength into restraining the Dark Lord's captured hand so that her sisters could strike.

Maethien took the opening Anoreth offered and leaped up high and dove. Her brilliant sword collided with his pitch black blade. Mae smiled, one hand was wrapped in Ann's fire, the other was holding back Mae's strength. That left him wide open for Elle to strike.

Saeleth's war cry resonated in the thundering air as she thrust forth her blade, aiming for the weakest point she could find in the Dark Lord's armor. Her blade was a breath away from the strike, but it didn't go through. Suddenly, Elle was hit hard by something and was thrown aside. Opening her eyes, she realized that Melkor had pulled hard on Ann's whip and swung her right into her sister's side. Anoreth and Saeleth rolled over each other, landing in a heap as Maethien was pushed back with incredible strength. The warrior elleth stopped herself from falling, landing rather clumsily inches from the bundle that were her sisters.

Melkor's eerie laughter pierced the air, making Maethien grit her teeth in frustration and temper. **_"You cannot defeat me."_** He sneered haughtily. **_"Who are you? Little girls hiding in immortal bodies. You are nothing."_**

"Well," Elle grunted as she untangled herself from Ann. "We're off to a bumpy start." She commented unhelpfully as she rose to her feet.

"Really?" Ann asked as she stood. "I think it's going rather swell." Maethien turned to flash a frustrated glare at her sisters.

"The time for snarky remarks is passed, ladies." She said before turning and running at the dark warrior again with her sisters right behind her.

With a swift flick of his sword, Melkor blocked Mae's assault with a powerful thrust that sent Maethien hurtling backward. She screamed as she landed with a painful thud.

"Dammit!" She roared as she surged to her feet. "That is so not good for my ego" She muttered as she charged at Melkor again.

 _ **"Pitiful."**_ He sneered. Suddenly, as if on command, shadow lashed out from the darkness billowing around them and latched onto Maethien's wrists. With a sharp yank, Maethien was pulled harshly away from the Dark Lord and thrown down to the ground. She landed with a painful crash on her back, Silmacil clattering away from her grasp as she struggled to free herself from her prison.

"Mae!" Elle shouted and rushed to her sister's side, reaching out to remove her restraints but recoiling away when the dark chains sent a shock through her body when she touched them.

"Is it me? Or is he much stronger than he was the last time?" Maethien gasped out as she struggled into an upright position, gritting her teeth as pain bit into her wrists and spread up her arms.

"Last time he was using my body to attack us. This time… it's Melkor in the flesh." Elle said as she watched her little sister lash at the Dark Lord with her fiery whips, the flames cracking in the air as she snapped at his hands, forcing him to drop his blade.

"Good point." Maethien muttered angrily, her eyes going to the dark sky above. "But we're stronger too. We were strong when we were apart. Now? We're even stronger because we're together." That's what the Valar had told them and that was what Maethien chose to believe as she pulled on her restraints.

"Ann!" Mae looked to her little sister and immediately tried to surge to her feet again, but was dragged down by the shadowy chains holding her.

Melkor, annoyed with Ann and her whips, had grabbed onto one and dragged her to him with a sharp pull, yanking her into his form and gripping onto her throat. Saeleth ran at them, throwing out a hand and casting out a wave of power. Melkor's gauntlet cracked into sharp pieces and crumbled the ground, exposing the ethereal flesh beneath the black armor. Melkor bellowed in rage and pain as he hurled Anoreth's body to the ground, then lifted his arms to block Saeleth's blade with his remaining armored forearm.

"Ann!" Maethien called out. "Little help here." Ann raised her head, saw her sister's predicament and scurried over to her side, one hand massaging her injured throat while the other reached out to grab onto the chains at Mae's wrists. Ann grimaced when shocks coursed through her palms, but she pushed past the pain as light pulsed through her. The shadowy restraints recoiled from her light.

Finally free, Maethien bounded to her feet and lifted her shield arm, igniting the sheer shield and running at Melkor. Saeleth cursed as she saw Melkor's armored fist come at her side, she wouldn't be able to block it fast enough. But she didn't have to. Suddenly, Mae threw herself at Melkor, using her shield as a buffer as she tackled him away from Elle.

"Nice tackle." Elle commented. Maethien chuckled as she took a step back from Melkor's fallen form, her shield having faded the instant after she'd collided with darkness.

"Thanks."

 ** _"How dare you laugh at me?"_** Melkor bellowed as he raised himself onto one knee. The shadows at his cloak suddenly seemed to grow, forming black flames all around him in a billowing aura. Apparently they'd made him mad.. Or mad- _er_.

"It's easy." Saeleth responded with shocking gumption. "We love to laugh."

"Enough is enough." Maethien said firmly, her solemn gaze on the warrior rising to his feet. "It's time to finish you off."

Igniting her shield once again, Maethien ran at the Dark Lord, pushing harder when he lifted a hand to ward off her attack. She didn't rebound this time. This time, the elleth pushed against Melkor's strength, matching his vigor and forcing him to push harder against her. Maethien tried not to lose focus, even when her shield suddenly began to flicker against the Dark Lord's hands.

Melkor, however, noticed and smiled as he pushed harder, wanting to win this battle of strength against Mae. Ann and Elle came at him from the sides, swords poised to plunge. Seeing them, Melkor roared as he dug his fingers into Maethien's shield with incredible power, forcing it to flicker then disappear, leaving Maethien exposed to a harsh backhand. Melkor then grabbed his blade from the ground in a lightning fast move and whirled to evade Elle and Ann's assault. He blocked Ann's strike, but had no time to move as Saeleth's blade slashed against his exposed arm. Roaring in pain, Melkor brought his arm to his chest, but he was given no time to check his wound for Mae chose then to pounce. She shot forward, shield and sword ready as she descended upon the angry warrior from his right. Anoreth came at him from his other side, her sword adorned with fiery red flames. They were already much too close, Melkor lashed out his black blade and managed to capture Maethien's assault, but Anoreth's struck the side of his helmet as she arched her sword upward. The black helmet that hid his features flew off and exposed the dangerously handsome face of the Dark Lord. His face was flawlessly beautiful, his jaw angular and strong, his hair long and as black as the shadows adorning his cloak… and his eyes… they were cold and cruel and as black as his callous heart.

Maethien moved fast, ramming into Melkor's form with her shield, grimacing when it lashed back into her instantly. Still, the impact proved effective. Melkor fell back with an angry bellow, but quickly made to stand, he refused to fall to his knees again. Anoreth, however, have him no other option as she lashed out at him with her whip, wrapping it around the warrior's throat and forcing him down against the ground in a rather unceremonious sprawl. Saeleth saw an opportunity, and quickly called to the earth. Rocks crumbled around him then reformed, climbing up to wrap themselves firmly around his hands, sword, and ankles; like shackles that chained him to the ground and held him against his will. But the Dark Lord rebelled still. Roaring as he tried to rise. Knowing that there was absolutely no time to waste, Maethien pressed her boot against Melkor's chest and pushed him down into the ground as she lifted Silmacil high above her, the tip aimed to pierce his heart.

"Your time here is over, Melkor." Maethien growled, then brought down her blade hard.

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

 _Everything_ changed in an instant.

Enraged, the Dark Lord's power suddenly pulsed intensely from his body in angry, black waves. His stone shackles crumbled into dust, the line of fire around his throat recoiled and he was free once again to lift his sword. There was a flash of black blade... and then silence.

For a moment, Maethien heard nothing, felt absolutely nothing. It was odd. Anoreth and Saeleth were odd. They were looking at her weird. Their eyes were impossibly wide and filled with utter horror, their mouths were open, releasing a petrified scream that she could not hear. Mae didn't understand what was happening. Why were they looking at her life that? Why were they screaming? And why couldn't she hear them? It wasn't until Maethien looked down that she finally understood.

There was a black blade plunged in her stomach. Pain consumed her then.

"MAE!"

 _ **"I have had enough of worthless children."**_ The Dark Lord hissed as he slowly rose to his feet. **_"No longer will you vex me with your measly swords and aptitudes. Your time is over on this land."_**

Maethien said nothing as her knees buckled beneath her, a pain so intense spreading throughout her entire being. She'd never been stabbed before… The pain was indescribable. The feeling of having something cold and dark and sharpened inside her… There were no words.

Saeleth and Anoreth stood, frozen in their horror as their big sister crumbled to her knees; her hands quivering as she lifted them to her bleeding stomach, the black blade piercing through her body entirely. Entering from her abdomen and protruding from her back. For a moment, her green eyes had been glazed over. In confusion perhaps... but then the pain came, and she cried out in agony. The harrowing sound cut through the sisters harshly, painfully... but still, they didn't move. Their beloved sister was dying right before their eyes. Deep red adorned her hands and dripped from her wound endlessly, painting her clothes in the deep crimson color.

Melkor had no qualm with using their horror to his advantage. Leaving his blade protruding from the fallen elleth, the Dark Lord called for shadow and smiled maliciously as they united in his waiting hand to create a long, black whip in place of his blade.

Anoreth's anguished scream drew Saeleth from her horror.

A long line of red now adorned Ann's body, cutting from shoulder to hip. The young elleth screamed as the pain stung her wound. Saeleth screamed out her sisters name as she ran at the dark soldier blindly, rage and horror thundering within her as she desperately tried to reach her little sister. Her fear blinded her. With a swift, easy movement of his hand, Melkor wrapped his long fingers around Saeleth's throat and lifted her off her feet. He smiled. Relishing in the sounds that Elle made as she struggled for air, her nails digging into his hands madly. But that was not enough.

Turning back to Anoreth, Melkor lashed out with his black whip again, again, again… and again. Tears spilled from Saeleth's eyes as she clawed at her captor's hand, fighting with all her might to stop him from hurting her sister. Her struggles were futile. The whip dispersed into shadow and Anoreth, badly wounded, writhed on the ground; blood staining her clothes and weeping to the floor in small droplets. Melkor then slammed Saeleth into the ground, hard, releasing her and smiling cruelly again when she cried out from the pain. He liked hearing them scream. He wanted to hear some more.

Turing to look at Maethien, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she still breathed. He had been rather upset with himself when he'd reacted in rage and run her through much too soon. He had wanted to enjoy tormenting the tedious little elleth. Now, he could. Reaching out, Melkor gripped onto the hilt of his blade and leaned close to the bleeding elleth.

 _ **"Scream for me."**_ He whispered, then ripped the blade from Maethien's body. Tingles of delight waved through him when her agonized scream pierced the cold air. The Dark Lord laughed, then turned to look as Saeleth struggled to her knees, a hint of fighting spirit still in her wide amber eyes. He would have none of that. With a lash of his arm, Melkor slashed the tip of his blade across the elleth's body, not nearly deep enough to kill her… but deep, and harsh enough to bring a look of blazing pain into her eyes.

 _ **"You truly believed you could defeat me?"**_ Melkor asked them incredulously through his cruel laughter. With a flick of his wrist, the shadows at his disposal lashed out and, within seconds, the sisters were suddenly shackled, taken prisoner by the darkness that slithered about them like snakes. Pain, much more pain, burned into their wrists and ankles as they were dragged from the ground and held up by their shackles before the Dark Lord. They dangled before him, powerless, and weak. Offered to him as easily as one would offer a slab of meat.

Stunned, the sisters could do nothing else but scream in pain as fire poured through their veins, as agony cut through their wounds, as utter shock filled their wide eyes. How could this be happening? They couldn't have been beaten so easily. They were together! The Valar had told them themselves! Apart they were strong, but together they were stronger! Morgoth feared what they could be! What they could do!

But as they watched the black clad warrior laugh at them mockingly, they saw absolutely no fear in him at all... The fear was all within them.

 _ **"Where are the Valar now?"**_ Melkor asked derisively as he joyfully watched the broken, wounded, defeated sisters dangle before him. _**"Where is Varda now? Did they not promise to care for you? To protect you? They have abandoned you! They've left you for dead. Where are they? Where are they?!"**_

 _"We are here."_

* * *

 **I really do love cliffhangers.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually really enjoying writing for a powerful, sadistic, ruthless character. I've never seen Melkor portrayed before, so this is basically my version of the Dark Lord. Hope he was scary enough.**

* * *

 **Angel897**

Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

Thanks so much! I really wanted to have at least one happy thing happen to Gollum. And as for Ann's love interest... I'm not sure at the moment. I suppose we'll find out soon. Hope you liked the chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Before we move onto the chapter, I want to add a huge disclaimer to this chapter. Here, I'll be using some Tolkien lore and tweaking it quite a bit for the story to work out. I know I have been tweaking Tolkien lore ever since the beginning of this story BUT I just felt I needed to add this because the content I'll be using in this particular chapter pretty much contradicts some of what J.R.R Tolkien wrote once upon a time in _The Silmarillion._**

* * *

Aragorn couldn't get to her. He could barely even see her. The shadow beasts had come quite literally out of nowhere. And now? They swarmed through the entire army of men. Everywhere, he could see soldiers cutting down the dark monsters, but they were seemingly endless. One beast fell and another seemed to materialize immediately after. He was not sure how long they had been battling the shadows, but it felt to him like an eternity. An eternity of not knowing whether or not she was safe.

The wind was whirling fast and harshly around them, blowing cold air into their faces as they fought hard against the darkness. There was no sunlight to warm their bodies, no sun to touch their hearts. It was so cold, so eerily cold.

"Gandalf!" Eomer called out as he removed his blade from within a shadow beast. "What is this?" He roared as he whirled around to cut off a leathery, clawed hand that reached for him.

"Morgoth!" Gandalf called back, huffing out a tired breath as he whirled his blade out in an arch, beheading a creature with ease. "Sauron's power was nothing in comparison to his Master."

"What does he want with them?" Legolas shouted, knocking his last arrow, then pulling his blades from his back.

"To destroy them." Aragorn said through gritted teeth. He remembered clearly every moment that Maethien had been caged in by Melkor's darkness. Every moment that she had been so close to leaving him. Every moment that he had nearly lost her. With a mighty roar, Aragorn disposed of the beast before him then whirled around to look to where he'd last seen Maethien. The wall of shadows had not dissipated. In fact, it had grown. Cold winds whirled around the four figures that battled behind the wall of beasts, creating a funnel that lifted both rock and dirt as it swirled. He could just barely make out Maethien's form through the dirt and shadow, his heart hammered within him as he found the towering shape of Melkor.

"Aragorn!" Spinning around, Aragorn stepped back hastily as a shadow beast fell forward, landing on its gruesome face. Gimli strode forward and pulled his axe out of the fallen beast's back and looked up at his friend.

"Live long enough to see her again, laddie." The dwarf growled before turning and slamming his axe into another beast. "That dead army would have been handy right about now." He added.

Normally, Aragorn would have spared the dwarf a smile… but in that moment? Aragorn's worry for Maethien prevented him from doing so. Seeing a beast descend upon him, Aragorn whirled around and lashed at the dark air. He didn't bother to watch the beast fall, more were coming at him, he didn't have the opportunity to linger.

Looking about his surroundings as he fought, Aragorn could swear that the shadows were growing stronger. Multiplying faster. So much so, that the battle field seemed to grow foggy with a black, billowing mist with every passing moment. It was becoming harder and harder to see the shadow beasts through the thickening mist.

"The fog darkens!" Eomer called out. Aragorn could just barely make out the warrior's form in the gloom.

"Yes, but _why_ is the question." Gimli called out gruffly. Cold slithered around Aragorn's chest, constricting around his thundering heart. There was only one explanation.

"He's winning." Aragorn whispered.

 _...Mathien._

Suddenly, a brilliant blast of white flashed in the darkness, a clash of what sounded like lightening resonated in the black air and sent waves of white bolts through the mist. The ground trembled below them, causing men everywhere to tumble to their knees and reach about for an anchor to keep them balanced.

The dark fog began to fade and the screeches of the shadow beasts filled the air as Aragorn's vision cleared. He didn't waste a second and immediately turned to find Maethien. A dark funnel of wind still spun around the sister's battle, clouding the men's vision from what was happening within it. But now… there was light. A brilliant white light flashing and gleaming from within. Aragorn narrowed his gaze and focused, searching for signs of life from within.

That's when he saw it. It was only a brief glimpse... but Aragorn could have sworn that he saw more than four figures within the funnel of shadow and light.

* * *

 _"We are here."_

That voice… Maethien raised her heavy head, forcing her drooping eyes open, and searched for the owner of the beautiful voice that filled her with peace and light.

"Varda?" Anoreth asked in a broken whisper as she tried to blink away the blood that had dripped into her eyes.

 _"Yes, children."_ Maethien couldn't decide whether to feel joy or sadness or anger. Joy for hearing the ethereal woman's voice and knowing she was always there for them. Sadness for knowing that she came to them because they had not been able to win. And anger, anger for having lost, not only a fight, but the faith she had had in the power the three sisters had together.

In the end, she went with an odd combination of all three. A weak smile adorned her lips as tears spilled from her eyes and her throat tightened.

"Why?" Mae growled lightly. Queen Varda said nothing as she approached the young warrior and touched the tips of her fingers to Maethien's brow. Somehow, Mae's vision cleared and she felt a sudden wave of strength and energy fill her weakened body. Light pulsed through the warrior elleth, through her entire body and all the way to her wrists and ankles where it lashed and fought away at the darkness holding her. Maethien's body fell softly to the ground, having been lowered gently by Varda's power.

With the new found energy provided by Varda, Maethien was able to look up at the ethereal, beautiful being and speak clearly. "Why could we not win?" She asked, squinting against the brilliant light that always seemed to surround the Queen of the Stars like a shield.

 _"Because you fought with anger and pride."_ Startled, Mae turned to find the new unfamiliar voice. Her eyes widened when she found an exquisite being standing to her left, before Anoreth, a familiar golden touch on the tips of her beautiful, slim fingers. Maethien could have cried. She had seen Anoreth being tortured by the Dark Lord. Her little sister looked well, though lines of blood still adorned her body. Maethien was very happy to see that Ann's pretty blue eyes were open and clear of pain.

 _"Characteristics of which Morgoth has plenty. More so, than yourselves."_ Mae turned to her right to find the source of yet another unfamiliar voice. Saeleth was awake, the wound across her chest no longer bleeding, her eyes wide open and gazing up at the celestial being standing before her. She was beautiful… but there was something about her, something almost somber.

The sisters were in utter awe. They had only ever seen Varda and Manwe in their time in Middle-Earth, but now they found themselves faced with every ethereal being of the Valar. Este the Gentle, in all of her exquisite beauty and grey robes, stood before Anoreth, guiding her to her feet without even touching her. Nienna the Compassionate, with her merciful gaze upon Saeleth, urged the elleth with a gentle hand to rise to her feet. Behind the Queen and Ladies of the Valar that stood before them, were the rest of them. Fourteen ethereal beings stood between the sisters and the Dark Lord that had, once upon a time, stood with the celestial Valar.

"What does that even mean?" Anoreth asked aloud, but no one was able to answer, for the Dark Lord chose then to laugh darkly, piercing the peaceful air with his ruthless aura.

 _ **"The mighty Valar."**_ He mocked through thunderous guffaws. **_"So you have come to save the children. Here I had assumed that you had deserted the little ones."_**

 _"We have not."_ Manwe said deeply, clearly. Standing at the head of the celestial body with all of the strength and power of the King of the Valar. Varda, his Queen, moved away from the sisters and stood beside her husband, her chin raised regally.

 _"Nor will we ever."_ She said.

Melkor's eyes darkened as he gazed at the Valar before him with evil mirth. **_"Well, no matter."_** He said calmly. **_"You have done me a grand favor."_ ** Needing each other's warmth, the sisters reached out to link hands as the Dark Lord's smile iced over. Shivers waved through the sisters bodies. **_"Now I can destroy you all together."_**

With an angry bellow, Melkor released a blast of flaming blackness directly at the ethereal body of Valar.

"No!" The sisters roared. Suddenly, without needing to raise her arm, Maethien ignited her shield, forging a protective wall between the dark and the light. Black flames collided with her golden shield, but the golden protector did not flicker and fade as it had before. On the contrary, the shield blazed and pushed, causing Melkor's blast to rebound and forcing the Dark Lord to lift a hand to catch his power before it could strike him.

"What? How? Huh?" Maethien gasped, releasing her shield and looking to her sisters in surprise. She had expected the shield to fade the second it had stopped the blast. That's what it had been doing before!

 _"Because you fought with anger and pride."_ Nienna repeated, turning to cast her eyes upon the shocked sister.

 _"Because you fought to win. To destroy."_ Manwe added, though he did not look away from where Melkor seethed in rage.

 _"Just as he does."_ Varda said, her eyes also on the dark warrior on the opposite side of the battle field.

 _"Though there is nothing wrong with winning."_ A Vala said. His flesh was ruddy, he sported a hulking physique and he had golden hair braided down his back, a beard adorning his chiseled jaw.

 _"Tulkas."_ A Lady Valar rebuked lightly, quietly. Tulkas simply grunted in response, his sharp eyes on Melkor.

"But… Aren't we fighting to beat him?" Anoreth asked, bewildered.

"No." Saeleth answered. Elle's gaze had fallen on each and every Valar that stood before them in an almost protective manner. Then she had looked back at her sisters and thought hard. Apart they were strong, together they were stronger, that much was true. But… with their friends? With the Valar? Elle smiled softly, her eyes going to her sisters. "We're not fighting to beat him."

Maethien looked at Elle and felt her squeeze her hand tightly. Looking down, she gazed at their joined hands for a long moment before lifting her gaze to the Valar, meeting the gazes of those who watched her. Waiting for her. _Wait a second_. Maethien blinked in surprise. When Melkor had blasted his power at them, the Valar had not moved an inch. It was _she_ who had lifted her shield… but why?

That's when Maethien understood.

"We're fighting to protect."

Anoreth blinked, and understood. A small smile rose on her lips as she turned to look at the Valar, some of which held approving gazes in their eyes.

 _"The Warrior, the Mage, and the Healer. An unlikely trinity to battle the Dark Foe."_ A Valar with long silvery white hair spoke, his gaze balanced, serene.

 _"You each meet a needed facet. Alchemy, power, passion."_ Este added gently.

 _"But what powers all three? What powers you that does not power him? What can never power him?"_ Varda finally spoke again, her gaze having never left the dark warrior that watched them all with blazing eyes. He listened to them all with seething rage. Wanting to know, needing to know. Wanting to prevail.

"Light." Anoreth said.

"Love." Maethien added.

"Compassion." Saeleth whispered.

 _"All one and the same."_ Ninenna said to them, her eyes never leaving the sisters as they quickly realized their mistakes. Quickly realized what they needed to do.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ The sisters and the Valar all turned to look at the Dark Lord as he glared mightily at them all, his aura inflaming, rising and billowing like black fire. _**"I've had enough of insignificant children and endless light. Your time here is over!"**_ Lifting his powerful hands, Melkor shot forth a gust of powerful darkness. So powerful was his evil that the ground beneath it began to tremble and crack beneath the essence of dark power.

With their hands still linked, the sisters rose from the ground, pulling from within every last bit of power and light they had, and stepped forward. Though their hands did not rise to stop the darkness, a massive wall of power in the form of brilliant white light suddenly shot forth and fought against darkness once again.

 _ **"No."** _ Melkor roared. ** _"This time you will not win, little children."_** He growled as he pushed harder.

It was surprising. Though the darkness did not touch the sisters, they still felt a sudden strain against them. Somehow, they felt as if a massive force was pushing against their bodies. Trying to crush them.

Darkness pushed hard, eating away at the sister's light as the balance between both shifted onto the side of darkness. Maethien gritted her teeth and squeezed her sisters' hands tightly.

"We can't lose." She murmured. "Not yet." Aragorn, Merry, Pippin… everyone. They were waiting for them just outside the funnel that surrounded them. They had their entire lives ahead of them. Aragorn had only just accepted his birthright. Merry and Pippin had found their courage and will to fight. Gimli had found his first ever elf friend. Frodo and Sam had just saved Middle-Earth. There was so much more waiting for them in their futures. Futures that Maethien, Saeleth, and Anoreth needed to protect. Wanted to protect.

Suddenly, the ray of white light began to push. Harder, stronger against the darkness that pushed against it. The balance slowly began to turn as light ate away at the blaze of darkness.

Melkor bellowed in rage, calling from the chasms at his sides for darkness to come to his sides and fuel the blast of black that he cast. The tables turned once again, light began to die slowly as Melkor destroyed it with his shadow little by little.

 _ **"I will be victorious."**_ He roared. **_"I will plunge these lands into darkness and fear. Destroy every last bit of light from every corner. All will bow before my power."_**

"No." Anoreth hissed. She refused to let darkness rule over Middle-Earth, she refused to let Melkor destroy the beauty that lied in it's rolling green lands and towering kingdoms. Refused to leave the hobbits and the dwarves and men and elves at the mercy of this madman. She pushed harder, pushing everything she had into defeating Melkor. For them all.

"Never." Saeleth growled. She'd seen his Dark Kingdom in the visions that had plagued her and her sisters. She'd seen his cruelty, his darkness, his horrifying reign. Hobbits imprisoned, Maiar slaughtered, Dwarves destroyed, Ents burned down, Men on their knees. He could not prevail, or Middle-Earth would suffer.

 _"You fight to protect."_ Varda said and set a gleaming hand gently upon Anoreth's shoulder and stepped to the sister's side. Somehow, some time, some way the Valar had moved. They now stood at the sister's sides, standing with them as they faced the Dark Lord. Guiding them, helping them, empowering them.

 _"So protect."_ Manwe said, stepping up to stand at Saeleth's side and lifting a hand to touch the sister's shoulder.

Together, the sisters and the Valar pushed… and the light grew stronger.

 _ **"No."**_ Melkor roared, eyes wide with rage as light suddenly began to prevail. Darkness began to screech as it died at the hands of the brilliant light, fading more and more as the column of radiant white pushed. The balance turned in favor of light, and this time… the sisters and the Valar were sure that it would stay that way.

 _ **"NO!"** _ Melkor bellowed, as he pushed and pushed. He would not lose. He could not lose! Not to these children. Not to the Valar. Not again.

But Melkor, the Lord of Darkness, had no choice in the matter.

Light descended upon the dark warrior and swallowed him whole, forcing him to his knees then onto his back with massive force.

The Valar moved then. Somehow shimmering away from the sisters' sides and moving to stand behind the fallen Black Foe in unison.

 _"We must act now."_ Manwe said to his fellow Valar. _"Send this darkness from whence it escaped."_

 _"Keep him at bay._ " Tulkas ordered the sisters. Mae, Elle, and Ann immediately did as they were bid and pushed harder, bidding their light to crush the Dark Lord into the Earth and keep him imprisoned for just a moment longer.

As the sisters focused all of their might and power into keeping the Dark Lord on his knees, the Valar joined their powers and summoned to them a massive gate of stone, utterly black and huge. The gate's pillars towered high above the Valar's heads, standing at each pillar stood great dragons of black stone and from their jaws poured a shadowy smoke. It was the Moritarnon. The prison in which they would encase Melkor for good.

 _ **"You will not defeat me."**_ Melkor roared as he fought with his every fiber to rise. His eyes on the gate that now stood behind him. He would not be taken prisoner again!

The girls did not relent as they stepped closer and closer to the fallen Dark Lord. They pushed harder and harder, asking the light to keep him down.

 _ **"You**_ **cannot** _ **defeat me!"**_ Melkor bellowed in rage and effort as he forced himself to his knees.

 _"He must be forced into the Moritarnon."_ Manwe bellowed. _"Now!"_

The sisters reacted in an instant, releasing Melkor from the weight of light. The Dark Lord roared as he surged to his feet, but the sisters did not give him a single second to react or fight. Summoning her whip of brilliant white flames, Anoreth lashed out and wrapped the strand of light about the dark warrior's chest, trapping his arms to his body and tightening it.

"For Middle-Earth." She breathed.

Saeleth called for the earth once again, bidding it to confine the Dark Lord's legs in an encasing of hard, powerful earth.

"For the Valar." She whispered.

 _ **"No! I am Morgoth! I am Darkness! I will destroy you!"**_

Maethein stepped forward and looked at the bellowing warrior.

"For our friends." She said, then summoned to her a great gale of powerful energy and thrust it forward. The Dark Lord roared in rage as his entire being was thrown with powerful force into the dark abyss within the Door of Night...

Just as swiftly as the Moritarnon had appeared, and as suddenly as the Valar had come… they were gone. Every ethereal being, gone. In the blink of an eye. And with them, they took the borrowed strength that the sisters had felt when they had appeared.

"Wha-" Maethien breathed as pain surged sharply from her middle. Looking down, she was surprised to see that the blood that had ceased to pour from her wound, was now falling again.

For a brief moment, there was complete and utter silence. Shadow Beasts no longer thrived. The tempest of dark winds ceased to storm. The ground no longer quaked. All was calm as all looked at the three figures that stood in the clearing where, moments ago, a whirlwind had blown.

Then, the bodies of the sisters crumpled to the ground, and anxiety ensued.

Everywhere, they're friends called out their names in fear, worry, and shock, but the sisters could not move as pain and exhaustion paralyzed their bodies.

Aragorn was the first to reach them. With wide, fearful eyes, he dropped to his knees beside the love of his life and reached for her, but when his eyes found the blood… He froze.

"No. No." The ranger shook his head as fear and pain coursed through his veins. He reached out for the elleth's body, his hands trembling as he searched for a way to help her, to hold her without hurting her.

"Maethien. Mae." He whispered with a quivering voice.

"Aragorn" His heart raced. Her voice was weak, but audible. It hurt him, hurt him to see her in so much pain, to hear her voice so frail. He couldn't be losing her. Not again. Oh, please, not again.

"Mae!" Aragorn exclaimed, reaching down to take the elleth's bloody body into his arms with the utmost tenderness. He moved her gently, settling her on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her limp body. He pressed down on her wound with his mantle, desperately trying to stop her bleeding. "Mae, look at me. You're going to be all right." The ranger promised as he took her chin in his hand and angled her so that he could look into her drooping eyes.

Maethien smiled weakly up at Aragorn. She could feel her strength leaving her slowly, her power was entirely gone, and her thoughts were hazy, so very hazy. Despite her clouding mind though, Maethien was very aware of Aragorn. Very ware of the tremor in his voice, the storm in his blue eyes. He looked so handsome, so tired, and so scared. She didn't want him to be afraid. She didn't want to cause him pain... but somehow, Maethien knew.

She wasn't going to be there for his coronation.

The fading elleth found the strength to lift her hand. Forcing herself to ignore the pain that surged through her as she settled her palm against Aragorn's cheek. The warrior lifted his own hand to press it over hers, breathing in and swallowing down in hopes of forcing away the stinging in his throat.

"Aragorn." She began, blinking slowly to force away the water clouding her vision.

"I'm right here, Mae." Aragorn said, squeezing her hand against his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Mae whispered sadly. Aragorn shook his head and lowered his hand to wipe away at the tears that fell from her eyes. "I'm so… sorry."

"No, no. Don't. You're going to be all right. You're-"

"Aragorn." That one whisper, held a world of words. Aragorn's eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to spill. She knew… She knew. But he couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it. _She_ is _going to be all right…_

"Aragorn, look at me. Please." Aragorn gritted his teeth and lifted his hand back up to cover the one she still held against his cheek. She was so cold. So frail. Aragorn opened his eyes and felt pain and fear stab into his heart. Her eyes were barely open. He could narrowly see the brilliant green of her beautiful eyes.

"Mae, Mae! Look at me. Look at me." The frantic warrior pleaded, reaching down to touch his fingers to her pale cheeks.

"Aragorn. I… I love you." Aragorn felt himself shatter. Tears fell from crystal blue eyes as he gazed down at the love that he had lost so many times before… and was going to lose again.

"I love you." Maethien whispered again. Aragorn's eyes closed. Why? Why?! Why did he have to lose her again and again and again!

Suddenly, Maethien's hand went limp against his cheek. Aragorn's eyes flew open. He could no longer see her beautiful green eyes.

"Mae! Maethien." Aragorn shouted, refusing to let her hand fall from his cheek. "Open your eyes. Open your eyes, Mae. Please." Aragorn pleaded, holding her hand to his cheek still as he lowered himself to press his brow to Mae's. Tears falling from his eyes and dripping onto Maethien's eye lids.

While Aragorn had held Maethien close in his embrace and promised her that she would be all right, Legolas and Gimli, an unlikely but incredible set of friends, fought their way to a limp Anoreth.

"Anoreth? Anoreth!" Legolas called her name as he lifted one of her cool hands in one of his gently, reaching out with his other hand to move his red stained blonde curls away from her lacerated face.

"Lass, open your eyes now, come on." Gimli ordered gruffly, a slight tremor in his tone as his throat burned with the emotion he kept repressed.

Anoreth, weak and weary and in pain, struggled as she forced her eyes open so that she could gaze into her friends' eyes. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she found herself between the elf prince and the mighty dwarf. It seemed that she would be getting her wish; she had dearly hoped that she would be able to see these two again. See how they had gone from mortal enemies to close, loyal friends. She could see it then... as they both hovered over her, gripping her hands as they're eyes clouded with what she assumed were restrained tears.

"Hey," Ann whispered. "- it's been far too long." The elleth whispered. Gimli cleared her throat roughly as he squeezed her hand in between his. "It seems that you two were able to look past the prejudice of your kin." Weak, she was indeed, but even more happy to see that her friends were, well, friends.

"I wise elleth once told me: 'We are all fighting for the same thing on this quest. To save Middle-Earth. To save us all.'" Legolas said with a soft smile, his fingers softly clearing away the blood that pooled near her eyes. "I could not dispute her reasoning."

"Aye." Gimli said simply, his voice breaking ever so slightly. Ann breathed a soft chuckle, and immediately regretted it when pain shot through her abdomen.

"Good." She breathed, smiling and shutting her eyes softly when Legolas touched his hand to her hair. Their hands were so warm. So very warm against her cold skin. She swore that she would be trembling harshly, if it weren't for her weakened state. Instead, she suffered the cold, unable to shiver. It was so unfair. She'd not even considered the possibility that she would not have lived long enough to see Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pip, and Aragorn again. She had always believed she would survive this dark war. But now? It just wasn't fair.

"Good." Ann repeated, a tear escaping her drooping eyes. "I don't have to knock your heads together from the grave now." Her jest quivered with her frail emotion, prompting the dwarf and elf to look to one another with wide, worried eyes.

"What are you going on about now, lass?" Gimli croaked. "There will be no leaving us now. You've only just returned." Anoreth smiled and squeezed her fingers around the dwarf's as tightly as she could, which wasn't much, but even that small action wore her out, drawing away what strength remained in her cold body.

"I know, Gimli. I know." Anoreth whispered, tears falling from her eyes one by one. Legolas, who had remained oddly quiet for a long moment, reached out to wipe away her tears carefully.

"You've only just returned." The elf prince said softly, a look of slight denial in his deep blue eyes. He looked... almost lost. Anoreth had seen that look on his face once before. When they had lost Gandalf to the balrog. She didn't like it. He shouldn't look so dazed and lost. "We've only just gotten you back." Anoreth's heart broke a little more.

"You two," Ann breathed weakly. "-are making me cry." She said, her voice slightly muffled as her strength waned. Her sky blue eyes closed once again, her fingers slackened against their hands, and her breathing deepened and slowed. "Don't cry." She said in a low whisper, as her head drooped.

"Smile. For me." It was odd. How someone could suddenly fade from existence from one moment to the next.

"Lass?" Gimli grunted roughly. "Lass? Talk to us, lass. Ann!" As Gimli barked gruffly at the elleth to wake up, Legolas hand fell from her brow and he stared. Shock cjilling the elf's body as denial faded, and loss filled his eyes with grief. She'd only just returned, and now she was gone. Again.

As Gimli and Legolas gripped onto Anoreth's hands in an attempt to somehow anchor her to their lifelines, Saeleth found herself surrounded by a great White Wizard, two crying Hobbits, and a hovering man in armor.

"Elle." Eomer breathed, what sounded like shock, to Elle, coloring his tone. The warrior moved her with surprising tenderness, positioning her so that he supported her entire weight against his chest, her back resting against him. He could feel her heart beast against his chest... it was weak. Saeleth grimaced softly when she suddenly felt the slight weight of Merry and Pippin against her sides, their tears falling on her tattered clothing as they called her name. She opened her eyes slowly, wanting to look at her friends for a long as she possibly could. She squinted, the sunlight somehow hurting her eyes as it brightened the frame of the White Wizard standing in front of her, looking down at her with a look in his eyes that she recognized. A look of knowledge, pain, and a slight self doubt.

"How long did you know?" Elle breathed. Gandalf's gaze softened as he leaned on his staff heavily.

"Since my return." He said. Saeleth nodded slowly, understanding, but frowned when the soldier holding her tensed suddenly behind her.

"You knew and said nothing?" Eomer said in a low dangerous voice. Saeleth would have rolled her eyes, but she was much too tired for that. Instead, the elleth dragged her hand up from her side and somehow managed to place it over the warrior's hand, which had tightened against her shoulder.

"There was nothing to say." Saeleth said to the warrior, moving her head just enough so that she could gaze up at him. "He could not have changed fate." But Eomer shook his head, denial etched into his warm brown eyes.

"But we could have tried." He insisted. Elle smiled weakly. He was such a strong willed warrior.

"Not even if you'd bound us to a heavily guarded tower." The elleth teased in a whisper. She had no doubt he would have tried just that if he could have... or if he was crazy enough considering how angry she would have been. Elle nearly laughed. How was it possible that she felt so happy and yet so sad? Happy for the memories she had and could have made with her friends... and sad that she wouldn't be able to make more of them.

"Elle." Pippin cried softly, his tear stained cheek pressed against her stomach while Merry stared at her with wide, grief stricken eyes, his comforting arms wrapped around Pippin.

"Don't cry, Pip." Elle said gently, reaching out with her spare hand and settling it on the Hobbit's curls. "This isn't just an end for me. It's another beginning." Elle promised, not knowing if what she said was entirely true, but wanting her dear friend's tears to stop.

"This is not an end at all." Eomer said rough. He still refused to believe Elle was leaving them, leaving him. She couldn't leave. Not yet. Not ever.

Saeleth closed her eyes wearily. Even now the infuriating man proved quite stubborn. Elle smiled softly as her head begin to go limp against Eomer's chest, she frowned when the soldier suddenly began to move behind her, pulling her up from the thick cloud that had filled her mind.

"Elle, don't lose your eyes. Open them. Talk to me." The warrior ordered, a tinge of panic in his tone.

"Stop ordering me around." Elle breathed, her remaining closed as she felt herself sink slowly back into the cloud. "Take care of them."

Saeleth's hand went limp, falling away from where she had gripped onto Eomer's hand. Her head slumped to a side against the warrior's chest, and Eomer... Eomer felt her heart stop. No longer did he feel the steady thump against his chest, and yet..

"Saeleth." He said roughly. "Open your eyes. Open them!"

Saeleth did not open her eyes again. Nor did her sisters as their lives faded in the arms of those who cared from them the most. Victory was theirs. Frodo had saved Middle-Earth, no longer would Sauron and his Ring plague the lands, no longer would they threaten their lives... No longer would Melkor's darkness threaten them all. The sisters had given their lives to protect their loved ones. Perhaps one day they would be grateful for that, but in that moment, as their friends watched the light fade from their eyes, all they felt was pain.

Aragorn held onto Maethien's limp body tightly, cradling her and he rocked her back and forth rhythmically and whispered to her that he loved her. Over and over.

The elf prince and his dear dwarf friend stared at Ann's resting face with wide, watery eyes. They refused to leave Anoreth. Neither said anything anymore, they no longer asked her to live.

Eomer could not say a word. He simply held onto Saeleth's limp frame protectively, hovering over her as he tried to figure out why he felt so angry. Why he felt as if something vital had been ripped from his being. Why he left as if he wanted to slaughter another army of Orc.

As friends and loves grieved and cried, the Valar high above called for the sisters' fallen souls. Bidding them to return to the stars, to where they belonged.

And so they did.

All stared in complete awe as light suddenly consumed the resting bodies of the sisters. They couldn't believe their eyes. Somehow, by the hands of the Valar no doubt, the sister's bodies began to fade in the very arms of those they loved. Fading, until the only thing that remained in their places were brilliant gleaming gems of silvery gold. Stars.

Aragorn could say nothing as he gazed at the gleaming stars. He could only assume that what he looked at was Maethien… no, he couldn't assume. He knew. Something about the warmth the radiated from the flickering lights let him know that she was there. Floating. Flying. High, high above to where she could forever watch him, and he could forever watch her in the deep of night.

It was a great honor. A great honor indeed. For the sisters, the daughter of the Valar, would forever adorn the beautiful skies of Midde-Earth.

* * *

 **THE END... or is it?**

 **I don't know. Does this seem like a satisfactory ending? Should I leave it at the biggest cliff hanger I have ever written? Or should I go on to what else I had in mind? There are two more chapters... should they come? or stay away?**

 **As always I enjoy honest feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading my little story!**

* * *

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Thanks! Thanks for reading as well.

 **LovelyGays**

Well uh oh. Can't wait to see your response to this little dare of mine. Thanks for reading! Hope you like the chapter!

 **Angel897**

Thanks so much!

 **ForeverTeamEdwarrd13**

Really? I actually enjoy them... well, when I'm writing them of course. Thanks for reading Nel Muinthil and I hope you like this chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

**Your requests for a happily ever after have been heard, my friends! Though I must admit, I enjoy a more... complicated happy ending.**

* * *

It was quiet. Not a single sound could be heard... and there was peace. A very familiar sensation of calm and complete serenity. A sensation that the sisters had felt once a long time ago.

There was no confusion this time as Saeleth opened her eyes and faced the magnificent, gleaming, white gazebo. Ethereal light surrounded her on all sides and the endless star filled sky was _mirrored_ beautifully in her eyes.

Elle stopped for a moment and just breathed as she gazed into the dancing stars. She couldn't help but remember the first time she'd gazed into the nebula before her. She never would have imagined she'd have gone through something so… unbelievable! Saving Middle-Earth. Meeting characters she'd believed were completely fictional. Facing down beasts that would have once plagued her little girl nightmares. Feeling the rush of running into battle with friends at her sides. It was incredible.

"Elle?" Saeleth felt something touch her arm, the warmth pulling her from her memories. Still in a light daze, Elle turned slowly and found the wonderful, smiling faces of her sisters.

"Mae? Ann!" She breathed, her lips widening into a brilliant smile as she threw her arms around her sisters.

They were together again. The three of them, standing in the beautiful gazebo surrounded by a galaxy of twinkling lights and floating gems. The sisters held on to each other tightly for a long while, not needing to say a single thing. Just needing to know that they were together again.

"We're dead again aren't we?" Ann breathed as she pulled back to look at her sisters.

 _"No."_ The girls whirled around, searching for the owner of the beautiful voice. Sure enough, they found the Queen and King of the Valar standing behind them, watching them with gentle gazes of approval.

"Then why are we here?" Mae asked, releasing her hold on her sisters, but keeping their hands linked.

 _"You're quest has been fulfilled."_ Manwe said, stepping closer to the wide eyed sisters. _"You may return home now… if you wish."_ The graceful Valar said smoothly, regally. The sisters blinked in surprise.

"Return home?" Ann asked, bewildered. What were they talking about? "But… we are home." She said.

Mae's eyes widened as she registered her sister's words. She was right. For a moment, Manwe's words had left her at a complete loss. What was he talking about? Return home? What home? Middle-Earth was their home, wasn't it? Maethien couldn't seem to help but smile softly as she turned to look at Ann and Elle, their long golden hair, intricate markings, and elf ears looking and feeling... integral. Like a part of them. She breathed a chuckle before turning to look at Manwe and Varda.

"She's right." She said softly.

"We are home." Elle added, squeezing her sisters hands as she spoke. The two Valar looked at them closely for a long moment, their molten golden eyes lingering on their resolve, their smiles. Then, they smiled. Warm, earnest, knowing smiles.

 _"Yes, you are."_ Varda said musically, her gentle gaze on the sisters' smiling faces. _"We hoped you would remember. Even if just a glimmer."_

Bewilderment colored the sister's faces as they stared at the Queen of the Stars. "Remember what?" Anoreth asked. Varda's beautiful face turned ever so slightly so that she and her ethereal husband could share a knowing, meaningful glance. One that quickly had the sister's minds flying with questions. There was something in that one look. Something big.

"Remember what?" Maethien repeated, her voice hardening somewhat. The silence did not last long at all. Varda turned back to the sisters and stepped closer.

 _"Remember who you once were."_ She said.

 _"Or rather, who you are."_ Manwe corrected as he too moved to stand a mere two feet from the the puzzled sisters.

"What do you mean who we are?" Saeleth asked.

 _"You are not mortals from another realm."_ Manwe said, shocking the sisters into complete silence. _"Nor are you elleths from Middle-Earth, nor Vanyar."_ The sisters blinked. Not human? Not elves? Then what?

 _"You are, and have always been-"_ Varda said gently, pausing to be sure that the sisters' full attention was on her as she prepared to gift them with a shocking truth. _"Maiar. Of Valinor."_

Were it not for her sisters' warm hands holding her together, Saeleth would have toppled to the shiny white floor. On her face.

"M-Maiar?! From- From Valinor?! That's not possible." Elle exclaimed, practically shouting in fact. The earnest expressions on the Valar's eyes, however, caused Elle to bite her lip. "It isn't. Is it?" She asked hesitantly.

 _"All is possible, Saeleth. You know this."_ Manwe responded patiently, sending the elleth into a whirlwind of shock and confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Maethien suddenly shouted, dropping her sister's hand to flail them wildly before her. She was... more than a little distressed. "You're telling us that- that we have _always_ been _Maiar_?! Even back on Earth?!" She asked. Well, more like screeched.

 _"Yes."_ Varda said simply. Maethien stammered.

"I think I'm gonna explode." Anoreth muttered breathlessly, reaching up to message her temple as her mind flew. Was it possible to get headaches as a dead elf- er, Maiar?

 _"You were not haphazardly chosen, young ones."_ Manwe said calmly. As if he had not just plunged the sisters into an abyss of insanity. _"Nor were you destined to fulfill this quest from the beginning of time. Your immortal souls belonged in Valinor. That is, until the darkness of Morgoth and Sauron returned to plague these lands."_

"I… We… How… Grr!" Saeleth pressed her palms to her face and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to shuffle through her battling thoughts wildly. They were Maiar, that much she had gotten, but from Valinor? And what the hell did they mean by "your immortal souls belonged in Valinor!" What the hell kind of cryptic answer was that?! And how could they belong in Valinor when the had come from Earth! As mortals!

 _"Do not be afflicted."_ Varda said tenderly.

"Oh, I'm more than afflicted!" Maethein burst. "I'm freaking out!"

 _"Shh."_ Varda whispered kindly, lifting a slim hand to silence their worries. _"Do not be afflicted."_ She repeated, her wise gaze on the sisters. _"We can show you. Let us show you."_ She promised, as she reached out and offered her gleaming hand to them.

She did not step closer, nor did she try to push the sisters to decide in that instant. She simply held out her hand, offered them the truth, and waited for them to decide to take it. And take it, they did. They didn't even need to think about it very long. They wanted to know, most of all Saeleth. So she was the first to reach out and take Varda's hand, then Anoreth. Maethien was the last. She lifted her eyes to meet Varda's serene, genuine gaze and searched, for what? She wasn't sure, but in the end, she reached out and gripped the beautiful Queen's hand in hers.

The sisters flew.

They flew through time and space. From the beginning of Arda, through the shaping of the world, the cultivating of Middle-Earth and all of the darkness and light that came after. Through the creation of Rings, the rise of darkness, and the falling of all that was good. Then… there is where all became reversed. All that was good united to change the end that had befallen them at the hands of evil. From there, light rose. Three Maiar volunteered to search and find the One that would save them all. J.R.R Tolkien, known to Middle-Earth as Bilbo Baggins. Find him they did, and he was summoned to these lands, to make happen the beginning of a new destiny. A good, pure, light destiny that would be carried from his shoulders to the shoulders of Frodo Baggins, the Fellowship, and the same chosen Maiar that had willingly changed their forms for the good of Arda and all of it's people, free and not.

There were no words. None whatsoever to describe the state of overwhelming emotion that the sisters found themselves in when the returned to the brilliant gazebo. The visions of all of their lives still playing in their whirling minds. They could not speak, not yet. They could only breath in and out in hastened gasps, their eyes wide with awe. Now they understood. They understood so much. Understood why Earth had never felt like home to them, understood why a seemingly fictional world had captivated their every fiber to the point of obsession, understood why they had felt so at home the instant they'd fallen into Middle-Earth. They belonged there. They always had.

 _"Now you see."_ Varda whispered, drawing the eyes of the stunned sisters as she drew back her hand gently.

 _"Darkness had prospered in Arda. Morgoth was not defeated."_ Manwe explained quietly, his eyes seemingly far off in the distant future of the past. _"We were left with one option. To find the One, the savior if you will, that would change all that had been."_

"Tolkien." Elle breathed. The Valar nodded.

 _"A being cultivated by a power greater than any could ever understand. A power that was not from our realm."_

 _"Three Maiar stepped forth."_ Varda said, her twinkling eyes on the sisters. _"Willing to fall into a strange realm they knew nothing of. All to search for the one who could, who_ would _change the dark destiny that had fallen over Arda."_

 _"But as we expected… Tampering with realms unknown was not simple."_ Manwe spoke gravely, solemnly as memories resurfaced in his, Varda's, and now even the sister's minds. _"Upon finding the One who would be Bilbo Baggins, you were all meant to return…"_

"But something went wrong." Mae said, understanding now, even if she was still very, very confused. "We didn't come back with him."

 _"Indeed."_ Varda breathed. _"Bilbo Baggins completed his quest and returned to his realm where he wrote the prophetic works of the Fellowship of the Ring. It was only then, after you had lived a great part of your mortal lives in his realm, that you were finally able to return."_

A long, deep, tense silence followed as the sisters tried to wrap their heads around what they had learned. It was confusing, and insane. Many questions had been answered, but even more questions had risen! There was so much they wanted to know, so much they couldn't quite understand, so much that made their heads ache with the effort of understanding! Why had they been lost on Earth? Why had J.R.R tolkien alone been able to cross over? Why had they forgotten their entire lives as Maiar in Arda? Why? Why? WHY?!

Somehow... the sisters' knew that they would never be able to fully understand. They had taken a leap of faith all that time ago. They had jumped into a world they knew nothing of, knowing that anything could happen in a world where greater powers lived. Powers unlike the ones they knew and could curb. What had happened to them… Falling back into Earth without a single shred of memory of their past life… That had been backfire. One they never could have expected or prepared for. But now? They were back. They were home. That had to matter more than all of the insanity that had plagued them, right?

 _"You've lived many lives."_ Manwe said softly, breaking through their questions and drawing back their attention.

 _"And now, if you wish to remain in the lands of Arda… you will have to live one more."_ The sisters blinked at Varda's words, even more confusion finding it's way into their already heavy minds. The King and Queen of the Valar looked to one another and shared another one of those looks, before turning to gaze into the endless star filled abyss.

Lifting a graceful hand, Varda summoned to her two large portals from the nebula, then stepped back to allow the sisters to look within. In one, the sisters could see their human bodies. The bodies of Maia, Kendra, and Elaine. Each lying in the clean, white beds of a hospital, tubes of all sized connected to almost every limb. Apparently, they had survived the crash… sorta.

 _"In one life, you can return as mortals in an advanced world of possibilities. A world that you grew to know."_ Varda said to the sisters, moving to stand beside the portal calmly while Manwe moved to stand before the portal beside it. In this one, they saw a world of darkness in which the only light that glowed was the light of the stars.

 _"In the other, you can return as the Maiar you were created as. Return to a world you once knew. Before the rise and fall of Morgoth. Before the events that were brought about by Bilbo Baggins... Before the events of the Fellowship of the Ring."_

"What?" Maethien gasped, her wide eyes rising to meet each of the Valar standing before her.

"We wouldn't return to the time where we came?" Anoreth asked. Varda shook her head slowly.

 _"Should you chose to step into Arda, your bodies will be reborn. No longer Vanyar as you were in your quest to save Middle-Earth. Those bodies perished after your battle against Morgoth."_ Manwe explained patiently.

 _"You will return to the First Age, the Age of Light, in the bodies of which you were first created. As the Maiar: Altohtar, Maltariel, and Naretar."_

"The First Age?" Saeleth breathed, suddenly feeling as if she would faint.

"Does-" Maethien's voice broke as a sliver of fear coursed through her heart. "Does that mean we'll never see our friends again?" She asked. Her wide, wild green eyes filling with tears.

 _"Of course you will, Maethien."_ Varda said soothingly. _"You will simply need to be patient. You shall live for another eternity, guarding the patterns of the timeline, until you are reunited with your beloveds."_ She promised with a gentle smile.

 _"But be aware,"_ Manwe warned seriously. _"-it is imperative that your identities remain obscure from those who will recognize you. No one can know who you truly are, for we do not wish to risk throwing all we have done out of balance. You understand?"_

The sisters quickly nodded their heads, unable to speak just yet. Their wide eyes moved to linger over their human bodies, lying still in the hospital, waiting for them to return. They'd had a wonderful life. Incomplete in many ways, but amazing all the same. Elaine had just graduated from High School. Maia had just finished paying off her car. Kendra had finally scored her dream job in the library.

Then their gazes moved to the portal beside it. Darkness filled every corner, only small specks of silvery light adorned the black canvas. They would live another life. Another long, eventful, dangerous life. One day though, one day they would meet their friends again. Maethien would reunite with the greatest most beautiful and true love that she had ever had the fortune of finding. Anoreth would return to a world of wonderful friendships and adventures that lingered in every corner. Saeleth would return to a most eventful life, rich with knowledge, compassion, adventure, possibilities and unknowns.

Maethien took a deep breath and stepped forward slowly, moving closer to the portal of darkness and stars and stopping just before Manwe. There, she paused, then slowly turned around to look at her watchful sisters. She knew what she wanted. She had made the decision long ago. Now, she looked to her sisters and smiled softly as she said it aloud.

"To Middle-Earth." She said quietly. Her tone gentle and open, but her eyes firm and decided. She knew what she wanted, but she would not force it upon her sisters. She would let them decide their own fates.

Saeleth looked at her big sister, watched her closely, before turning to gaze at the portal that lead to Earth. Her eyes lingered there as she thought, remembered, considered… Then her eyes moved to the portal to the Age of Light, and she smiled.

"To Middle-Earth." Elle agreed and stepped forward to stand by her big sister, then turned to look at her little sister with the same gentle smile.

Anoreth heaved a heavy sigh. "A life on Earth or a life on Middle-Earth." She murmured aloud, but her gaze did not even move to linger over the portal that lead to the hospital. Though she'd gone through quite an ordeal, Anoreth had known from the beginning of her quest that she would not be leaving Middle-Earth. She was home.

"To Middle-Earth." She finally said, and hurried to her sisters and hugged them close. "Your stuck with me." She whispered pleasantly. Soft chuckles filled the peaceful air. Then, the three sisters turned and looked at the Valar that were already smiling at them gently, kindly, proudly.

The light above them suddenly gleamed brightly, blinding the sisters for a brief moment, then cleared to reveal the celestial body of Valar. All of them, standing with them in the gleaming gazebo, watching them with a variety of expressions.

 _"We return to you, your forms as Maiar."_ The Valar spoke as one, and the sisters felt their recently familiar bodies melt into distantly familiar bodies.

 _"We return to you, your gifts and powers."_ Fire burned over their skin as old and new markings found their way onto their smooth skin.

 _"We return to you, your weapons."_ New weight found it's way onto their hips and backs.

 _"We return to you, your lives. Both old and new to you."_ The sisters smiled and breathed deeply, feeling the memories of their past- all of their pasts- grown stronger in their heads.

"Thank you." Saeleth breathed, smiling brilliantly at the Valar that watched them closely.

 _"Another great quest lies before you."_ Mawe said. _"There is much you will need to do."_

"We understand." Maethien said, nodding her understanding. Time was now at the beginning again… much was going to happen. Manwe nodded.

 _"Go with the blessing of the Valar. We will always be with you."_ Varda smiled ever so softly as the sisters lowered themselves into bows of thanks and respect. The Queen of the Valar lifted her hand, ready to return them to the First Age… but Maethien suddenly halted her.

"My Lady?" Maethien asked quickly, lifting her gaze to smile at the surprised Valar.

 _"Yes, my child?"_

"There is one thing that I must ask of all of you before we return..."

* * *

 **... I enjoy cliffhangers...**

 **Worry not, my friends, there is going to be one more chapter in which we reunite our lovely ladies with their friends and loved ones.**

 **I know this chapter is probably a bit confusing, but it's something that I've had in mind from the very beginning of this story. This explains a lot of the little things in the story that sort of didn't make sense. Why was Mae so open to giving up immortality? She's lived enough lives, though she doesn't know it yet. It's still a part of her past. Why did the sisters accept the existence of Middle Earth so easily? They'd always known it was true. Little questions like that.**

 **Well... it's almost the end. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter and I look forward to giving you happy ending lovers your happily ever after.**

* * *

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

One more chapter. You'll see the happy ending I have in mind for the girls. Thanks so much for reading!

 **Tibblets**

Well, this is part one of what will happen to the girls. I hope you like it! Ad thank you so much for reading!

 **Gginsc**

Well, hopefully this weird ending will do just as well. Thanks for reading!

 **Angel897**

One chapter down, one to go! I hope you liked this one!

 **Sweetheartcat5**

It was, it was. But... now there is another cliffhanger... But don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!

 **LauraNyra**

Annoying? Well... yes, yes they are. I know I've wanted to throw a book at the wall after a horrible cliffhanger ending. Your review helped me very much! Thank you so much for reading my little story! And I hope you like this chapter. The net one will give Mae, Elle, and Ann their happy endings... until the sequel. If there is one of course.

 **Guest**

And so they will :) Thanks for reading and commenting!

 **Gray Day**

I'd totally forgotten about that! I've been meaning to change the names, thanks for reminding me! I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for giving Nel Muinthil a chance.

 **Destiny Margera**

Oh my goodness! Now you've gone and made me all teary eyed! Thank you so much for reading and liking Nel Muinthil! I hope you like this chapter and I'm looking forward to giving you and everyone else a nice little happy ending.

 **Lucksby92**

You got it! One more chapter to go. Thanks so much for your awesome words! Brought a smile to my face. Hope you like this chapter.

 **AndurilofTolkien**

Why thank you!

* * *

 **Thank you ALL soooo much for your reviews, comments, and feedback! You can't imagine how much I enjoy them.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Time travel is so messy.**

 **Chapter 35... The last chapter of Nel Muinthil. I hope you all enjoyed this little story, my _first_ ever fan-fiction... I can't believe it's over. Thank you all so very much for reading Nel Muinthil! I've loved writing for Mae, Elle, and Ann so, so much! I'm gonna miss them. **

* * *

Three hooded figures wandered discreetly through the mass of people congregated before the Hall of Kings atop Minas Tirith. It was a beautiful day. A glorious day to crown the King of Men. At the foot of the stairs before the grand door of the Hall stood Gimli, son on Gloin, with the gleaming crown of gold and silver in his hands, waiting. He watched quietly as Gandalf the White stepped forward to grip the powerful diadem in his hands carefully.

Aragorn had been both good and bad for the past few weeks of grueling pain. His memories plagued him, reminded him of a beautiful love that he had once held and lost, not once, but three times. Maethien's face haunted his dreams, her voice danced in the invisible breeze, the memory of her touch warmed his cool skin. He missed her so. Every day and every night, most especially when he lifted his gaze and looked at the shimmering stars that adorned the midnight sky. She was up there. Decorating the skies with her beauty.

It had been utter hell for the King of Men… but still, he lived. He lived for his people, his friends, his city. Even as pain and longing and anger pulsed through him, he met the gazes of the people of Minas Tirith with calmness and serenity. He was no longer Aragorn the Ranger. He was Aragorn, King of Men. And that title, held a great responsibility. One that he had finally accepted… One that he world strive to cherish. Maethien had seen in him the King that he had never allowed himself to even consider. Seen in him so much that he still did not see himself. Lord Elrond had once told him that she had placed her hope, her belief entirely on him before she had even met him.

Aragorn was determined.

He would not betray her belief in him. He would fight to be the man that she believed he could be, even if the pain gnawed at him each and every day for the rest of his reign. He would stand tall and strong, for every single man and woman that stood with him there, surrounding him as he lowered himself to his knees and welcomed the weight of the crown on his head.

"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf announced proudly to the crowds before him. Then he smiled down at Aragorn gently. "May they be blessed." He murmured to him, and only him before stepping back and taking his place to the King's right. Aragorn smiled softly, and drew in a long steadying breath as he rose from his knees and stepped up to the door. There, he paused and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Brilliant, wild green eyes resurfaced in his memories.

"Never leave me." He whispered to the ghost of those wild eyes, before opening his own and turning to face the mass of people atop Minas Tirith. Ecstatic applause erupted all around him, cheering for him, welcoming him.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all." King Aragorn said aloud, his crystal eyes gentle with kingly grace. "Let us, together, rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Applause erupted once again, louder, stronger, happier.

As the King began to sing his gentle song, a familiar form hidden beneath a white hooded cloak stepped through the masses of awed folk. Wild green eyes rose softly to admire the new King of Men with pride and intense love. With the flick of a finger, petals of pure white began to fall from above like soft rain over the King and his people. None but the three hidden beneath their cloaks payed much attention the miraculous display.

King Aragorn descended from the stair slowly, acknowledging each and every familiar and unfamiliar face that met his gaze. Faramir, Lady Eowyn, Eomer, and finally Legolas. All of his friends. There to share with him the joy and honor of his coronation. As the King reached out to set his hand over his dear elf friend, Saeleth and Anoreth reached out as well to grip the hand of their big sister.

Maethien had decided to come to the coronation. She wouldn't have missed it. She was so happy, so proud of the man she loved, and as she watched him share a smile with Legolas, she couldn't help but love him all the more. An eternity had passed with only her memories to remind her of that warm smile, those crystal blue eyes. She had just barely contained her urge to run to him and hug him and never let him go. She had changed so much with the ages, growing in wisdom and strength, but at the same time she had not changed at all. She was still Maethien, the temperamental, over-confident, troublesome warrior of the Valar that loved the King of Men with all of her being.

"Mae?" Ann breathed quietly. "What are you waiting for?"

Maethien breathed slowly as she stepped back with the crowd. Aragorn had continued to move, walking through the masses and heading right to where Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry stood. They were the most honored guests of all and the King of Men wanted to let everyone know.

"He's doing so well." Mae whispered as she lowered her hood farther down to hide her gleaming features. "I just don't… I don't know if I should approach him now. This is his coronation, Ann. There's a time and place for everything. Maybe this is not the time and place for this."

Saeleth nearly laughed aloud. She too had grown, but her tendency to guffaw in the most unlikeliest of moments had never changed. Neither had Maethein's tendency to grow incredibly… nervous and uncertain in the presence of Aragorn.

"For this?" Elle asked. "Mae… Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The pain he's in." Maethien stiffened. "Look at him Mae. He misses you. He loves you. Will you deny him the one thing, the one being that he wishes to see more than anything and anyone in this realm?"

Maethien said nothing as the prickles of pain waved through her. Elle was right. She could see it, the pain deep in his blue eyes.

"Shh." Anoreth suddenly whispered, squeezing her big sister's hand and drawing her attention toward where Aragorn had reached the four mighty hobbits of Middle-Earth. "Stress later. Look now." She said. Maethien smiled and did as she was told.

Together, everyone watched closely as the Hobbit's lowered themselves into a respectful bow before the King of Men. Aragorn would have none of it. With a breath of disbelief, Aragorn stepped closer to the four hesitant Hobbits.

"My friends." He said quietly, smiling ever so proudly at his little friends when they raised their heads. "You bow to no one." King Aragorn declared, then slowly lowered himself to his knee and bowed his crowned head before the four heroic Hobbits that had saved Middle-Earth.

Maethien could have burst from the joy as she, and her sisters and every single last being in Minas Tirith, lowered themselves to their knees to show their respect and honor the Hobbits in their presence. Maethien squeezed her sisters hands strongly as she struggled to contain her immense delight.

All waited for the King to rise before they too rose from their bows.

Stepping back, Maethien released her sisters hands.

 _Let's go._ She said to them through their telepathic bond.

 _Mae-_ Ann objected.

 _I know, I know. We're not going far. Aragorn is giving the Hobbits and all of his friends a great honor. I don't want to interfere with that._

 _Aragorn would want you too._ Maethien chuckled softly.

 _I would want him to too if our roles were reversed._

 _Then why-_

 _She's afraid._ Elle suddenly said, prompting Mae to squirm delicately beneath her cloak. _It's been an eternity Ann. Aragorn still hurts, still grieves. She's afraid of how he might react to seeing her again after having watching her disappear in stars and shadows. He thinks she's dead. This is… a delicate situation to say the least._

 _One of which might be better handled or accepted in privacy rather than in the middle of thousand and thousands of people._

Ann sighed unhappily. _Alright. Personally I'd rather let my heart and emotions do the acting rather than second guessing every little thing._

 _Yes, Ann, we know._ Elle said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. _I seem to recall a time in which you let your emotions take control. You ended up setting fire to a castle. With us still in it!_

 _Hey, that pompous ninny was asking for it!_

 _And lets not forget when you made the Ent-_

 _Oh, don't you dare bring that up!_

 _Enough, you two._ Maethien interrupted, laughing quietly as she shook her head and turned around to guide her sisters out of the coronation before they could burst into a full out argument. Powerful Maiar they were, but they still scrapped like the sisters they had always been.

The hooded figures turned and attempted to melt into the crowd slowly, but they did not get far. They were unaware that the King of Men had quite suddenly turned his head in their direction. Though the mass of people were far from quiet in the eagerness to celebrate their King, a single sound had somehow risen above the noise and found Aragorn where he stood. A beautiful sound that he would have never been able to forget, a sound that haunted his dreams still. A laugh. But not just any laugh… Maethien's laugh.

Eyes wide, heart hammering, breath hastening, King Aragorn moved toward where he'd heard the laughter, his sharp eyes searching through the crowds wildly.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"I heard her laugh." The King said simply as he stepped through a throng of puzzled people and searched around wildly.

"Heard who's laugh?" The dwarf asked, baffled by his friends sudden change in demeanor. He looked... hopeful. Gimli chased after the King as he stepped through more people, then more and a few more until finally his keen eyes spotted something odd. Three figures draped in white… heading in the opposite direction of the coronation. His heart screeched to a sudden halt, then picked up at the pace of hummingbirds flapping wings. Could it be true? Was it really her?

"Maethien." Aragorn breathed. Though he had not spoken the words louder than a whisper, the green eyed sister heard the call of her own name nonetheless. She stopped, freezing in place as her own heart hammered violently against her chest. She knew that voice.

"Maethien." Aragorn called out again, this time loud enough to catch the attention of just about every being with ears. Gimli's eyes widened as he burst through people and searched, his other friends not far behind.

 _You've been caught fleeing the scene, big sister._ Anoreth said pleasantly, but Maethien payed her no mind. There had been… hope in Aragorn's call. Such hope. It had torn right through her fear and anxiety.

Turning slowly, Maethien kept her head bowed as she listed to the sound of Aragorn's footsteps approach her slowly, hesitantly, almost fearfully. He stopped then, merely feet in front of her, and waited with his breath caught in his throat. Maethien would not leave now. She had been foolish to believe that she ever could have left again. She had waited to embrace Aragorn again for four ages… she was not going to wait a minute longer.

Lifting her gleaming hands slowly, Maethien gripped her white hood and lowered it abruptly. She had not changed a bit. Hair the color of rich honey still framed a beautiful face of strength and confidence, golden markings still adorned smooth cream skin at almost every corner, and wild green eyes still gleamed brilliantly.

Aragorn did not move an inch as he gazed into the face of the woman he loved. Maethien felt her insides clench at his stillness.

"Maethien?" He breathed, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "Is it really…?" Maethien's lips curled softly into a hesitant smile, taking the air right out of Aragorn. He never thought he'd see that smile again.

"Yes." She said, her eyes only on the man standing before her. The fact that they were standing in the middle of a coronation slipping right past her mind as she gazed at Aragorns hesitant, almost doubtful gaze.

"I saw you fade." Aragorn argued breathlessly. Mae swallowed the stinging lump in her throat.

"They let us come back." Mae said softly. "Let me come back… To you." A flash of pain filled Aragorn's crystal eyes, and that tore right through Maethien. Flinching delicately, Mae's eyes drifted to the ground for a moment as she tried to fight away her tears before rising to meet Aragorn's again. Sadness in her green eyes. "I… I don't expect you to understand or to believe me, Aragorn. You've gone through so much, too much, too many times. But… I am real. I am here. I am alive. I promise you."

Aragorn still did not move and Maethien felt the brutal pain and fear of loss. Had she hurt him one too many times? Was he truly not ready to see her again? Was she far too late? The mere thought of such questions brought a film of tears to her eyes, which she fought back with all her might as she raised her head once more to look into the eyes of the man she would always love. There was one thing she had not said. One thing she owed him.

"Aragorn," Mae breathed, her fingers clenched so tight that her nails dug into her palms painfully. "I am so, so sorry." She breathed. Holding back her tear all the while. She would not cry. She would not use her tears as a- albeit an unintentional- weapon against Aragorn. He deserved better.

There was a long moment of silence as Aragorn gazed at the gleaming woman before him. No one spoke again, no one moved, no one even breathed heavily. Then, finally, Aragorn took a step, then another, and another, and one more until he has was standing right in front of Maethien. So close that she could feel his warm breath tousle the hair on her head. She met his searching gaze and did not look away, letting him probe and think and decide entirely on his own. She would not sway his decision nor his beliefs to her advantage.

Quiet, Aragorn slowly lifted his hand and caressed her face gently as he gazed into her glistening green eyes. They said nothing as they shared a world of emotions through each others eyes. Aragorn's fingers stroked her cheek gently, and brushed her hair slowly behind her ear, prompting a shiver to course through the woman's body.

"I cannot go on like this." Aragorn breathed. Maethien felt her heart crack in a million pieces, pain surged through her as the pieces threatened to crumble into dust. "I must do this at least once before I go mad."

For a moment, complete and utter confusion filled Maethien's expression. Then, she remembered a night long ago... when she had stood in the glow of a full moon with the sounds of music and laughter surging within a celebrating palace. Love had filled her heart as she had gazed into the moon with the arms of the man she loved wrapped around her, both of them breathless from having danced so much.

As realization began to fill her green eyes, Aragorn abruptly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with all of the love and passion he felt within, and would always feel. Applause erupted all around, but the two lovers could not hear them as they shared a deep and loving kiss that would change… everything.

Long ago, when the sisters had been about to step into the Age of Light in Arda, Maethien had stopped the Valar and asked them for something impossible. Or so she had thought. The Masters of Spirits and the Elder King had taken into consideration what Maethien, and her sisters, had asked of them.

Four lifetimes. As Maiar, as mortals, as Vanyar, and again as Maiar. The sisters had lived four lifetimes, both mortal and immortal. Maethien had but one request of them before she set out to live her fourth lifetime in Arda: No more lifetimes to live over and over again. She yearned for mortality. Maethien had tired of all of her pasts and futures, she wished only to age, to live and die her last life with Aragorn, the love of all of her lives. Impossible? Not at all.

With a kiss, her fate were sealed; and as Maethien's lifted her arms to wrap them around Aragorn's neck, the Valar honored their promise. Those who looked closely could see the spiraling markings on her skin begin to fade, could see the ethereal glow the hugged her every feature begin to dim. Standing feet behind their sister, Saeleth and Anoreth smiled with sad happiness, watching silently as immortality faded from their big sister's form.

"Well," Ann whispered quietly. "I guess that's it then." She murmured, lifting her gaze to smile at Saeleth pleasantly before turning to giggle as Maethien gripped onto the King's arms tightly. It seemed like hours had passed before they gently pulled apart, faces remaining close, foreheads resting against each other as they breathed deeply and smiled knowingly at each other.

"Now," Aragorn breathed. "I am content." He whispered with smile, but this time, he did not draw away. Maethien's laughter broke free, piercing the peaceful air with joy and love. Oh she could kill him for scaring her so badly, but she would have to kill him later. At that moment? All she wanted to do was kiss him again, and Maethien rarely ever did not do what she wanted.

"Oh now you don't." She growled, then burst into peals of overwhelmingly happy laughter as she threw her arms around Aragorn and hugged him close.

"Oi!" Gimli suddenly shouted gruffly, his eyes suspiciously damp as he stalked up behind the woman and the King of Men. "You troublesome elf!" Mae didn't bother to correct the dwarf as he fumed up at her. "Disappearing in lights and leaving us with this mess! Troublesome is what you are. Troublesome!"

Aragorn and Maethien laughed as she lowered herself just enough so that she wrap her arms around the stunned, tough dwarf.

"I missed you too, Gimli." She said, silencing whatever else he was about to shout at her.

Saeleth laughed, shaking her head as she smiled and lowered her hood, listening intently as a tomato faced Gimli patted Mae's back and harrumphed, muttering something about how he had his hands full trying to console Aragorn and get that disheartening look of his face. Oh how she'd missed him.

"SAELETH!" A familiar booming voice suddenly bellowed, her laughter immediately faded and her eyes widened. Stunned, she turned to face a seething Eomer as he stalked right to her and towered over her intimidatingly. He looked angry. Very angry. Angrier than she had ever seen him but, with Elle being Elle, she did the exact opposite of what one might do when faced with a very angry, tall, armed warrior. She shouted back.

"What are you screeching at me for?!" She retorted, her own anger igniting with the figurative flip of a switch. She glared up at him and cursed him mentally for being so damn tall. It was as if the four ages she'd lived hadn't happened at all. She still hated having to look up at him when she was angry at him.

"Where in blazes did you run off to?" He roared. Saeleth sputtered in indignation.

"Run-run off?!" She shouted back, her fists finding their way to her hips as she craned her neck up to fix Eomer with a vicious glare. "I did not _run off_ anywhere, you pompous imbecile! In case it was not obvious, I died! I died and then came back!" She roared, for the moment ignoring the fact that that may sound just a tad… well, crazy. Eomer didn't seem to notice or mind though, for he continued to shout at her, his deep brown eyes blazing with fire.

"I trusted you!" He shouted, ignoring the fact that he was causing a bit of a scene as he towered over the golden eyed elleth fuming right back at him. He could swear that if she got angry enough, she'd likely kick him in the shin in hopes of lowering him to her level. Was it insane that he loved that about her?

"Trust- Wha-Eo-" Utter confusion rose in Saeleth as she sputtered unfinished words angrily, her hands flailing and gesturing wildly as she tried to contain her rage and inner turmoil. Of all the things he could have possibly done upon seeing her again, he chose to shout at her?! What the hell?! "What are you talking about?!" She asked loudly, angrily. "Trusted me to what?!"

What Eomer shouted next stunned more than just Saeleth. It stunned him. Stunned him to his core.

"To stay alive!" He roared.

Saeleth's eyes widened, her jaw dropping as she drew in a stunned gasp. Her temper vanished as instantly as it had sparked. She wasn't sure why his words shocked her so much… wasn't sure why she suddenly felt as if she'd let him down. Wasn't sure why she suddenly found herself so utterly overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't even speak.

Eomer breathed out heavily. Realizing that he had stunned her silent, he closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. His rage, his hurt still ached within… but he set those emotions aside for just a moment, calming them just long enough so that he could open his eyes and step up to the quiet woman before him. He intended to set his hands on her shoulders, but for whatever reason, he suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He said nothing for a long moment as he settled his chin atop her head and breathed deeply in and out over and over until Saeleth's breathing matched his own. Then, and only then, did he step back to grip her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"I trusted you to stay alive." He repeated. "To keep yourself alive. And you failed me… You left me."

Saeleth felt… she just felt. Eomer could always just make her feel. Everything all at once. Even after all of this time. This time though, she felt as if she'd truly let him down. By dying. By… leaving him. She left him. She hadn't realized, until that moment, that she hadn't wanted to. Leave him that is. And that he hadn't want her to. What did that mean? Why did she feel so conflicted? So emotional?! She didn't even know what to say, how to respond as she stared up into his warm brown eyes. She could still feel his warmth around her from where he had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She had liked that. She wanted him to do it again.

You would think that she would have figured it out after four full ages of life… but no such thing. Emotional constipation and all that.

"I…" Saeleth whispered brokenly, her eyes fluttering with emotions. "I didn't mean to." She said, honestly, earnestly.

Eomer gazed down at the woman, watching as her eyes conveyed to him the varying amount of emotions that warred within her. Could she not see? Could she not even consider the possibility? Eomer was rarely ever unsure of anything, and in that moment, he was most definitely sure of what he wanted. Of what he felt. What he was not sure of at all though, was what _she_ wanted, what _she_ felt. It appeared that it was up to him to take that leap of faith to find out.

Looking her over, he noticed how her skin was almost entirely adorned in golden markings, how her skin seemed to glow with ethereal light.

"What happened to your marks?" He asked suddenly, stunning Saeleth yet again. Just when had the subject changed from her letting him down to her now gone markings?

"My… Oh. Uh, I gained more... over time." She said simply, not sure if she should explain the whole story behind them to him.

"Over time?" He asked then, calmly, almost casually. Which only further confused the woman before him.

"Y-Yes. Ages of it." She answered simply, again.

"Your powers?"

"What about them?" Elle asked, this time with a little more fervor. Why was he asking her all of this?

"Do you still have your powers?" Eomer asked calmly.

"Yes." Elle snapped. "Why do you ask?" The sigh he released only confused and irked her further.

"I suppose I will just have to risk it. There is a good chance that you will smite me for this." Eomer explained nonchalantly, as if that would make any more sense to her. Which it definitely did not.

"Risk what?" Elle asked, resisting the urge to start shouting again. Why did he have to confuse her so?

What he did next both confused her further, and answered her every question. Eomer gave Elle no opportunity to ask any more questions as he reached out to grip her waist with hand and the back of her neck with the other. With one sharp pull, the woman stepped into his arms, and Eomer lowered his mouth to hers.

Saeleth wished there were words to describe how she felt, but she feared she would simply make a fool of herself trying to explain the intense feeling that surged through her. Warmth, joy, confusion, song, certainty, happiness, longing, understanding… Everything. She soared as her hands curled around the mantle he wore, creating a vise-like grip as she pulled the man closer to her. She wasn't sure when her hands had decided to reach for Eomer, but she was glad they had. That _she_ had. It was a gentle yet forceful kiss, Eomer wanted to leave no doubt as to what he felt, what he wanted, what he desired. He held her to him, almost possessively so, fearing that if he left her room to escape that she would leave and never return. He needn't have worried. For Saeleth had no intention of leaving him.

Saeleth realized in that moment what she had quite practically refused to understand or admit for years. She was in love with this infuriatingly overprotective warrior. And finally, FINALLY, she welcomed it. And she decided. Just as her big sister had decided... she decided then as well.

Slowly, Eomer's hold on the woman softened, though he did not release her, and he gently pulled back far enough that he could look into her eyes again. What he saw in them filled him with hope, hope that she loved him too. There were no longer markings adorning her skin, no longer an immortal glow to her form... He wanted to tell her, to ask her to tell him… but he would not push her to admit it to him. Not yet at least. Instead, he contented himself with pressing a soft, quick kiss to her lips again. He did not miss the fact that her hands had not released their grip on his cloak, and that too gave him hope.

"You scared the life out of me." He whispered to her.

"I did?" Saeleth breathed, her world was still spinning. Was that normal? Was the world supposed to spin?

"Don't do it again." Eomer said, his tone soft but demanding. Now that brought a bit of a spark to Elle's eyes. The world stilled and she looked up at the warrior, a smile widening on her lips.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said. Eomer laughed joyously as he wrapped his arms around her, happy when she wrapped hers in turn around his neck, and lifted her off her feet in a joyous hug.

Anoreth watched her sister's happiness with a large smile, her arms crossed and hip cocked. All she could think... was _wow_. Just _wow_. Ages old and she could still be taken by complete surprise. Just when did all of this happen? She wondered to herself. Aragorn and Maethien's love was the stuff of dreams. Even she dreamed of a love so true and strong that it survived, well, everything. The way they held each other, and smiled at each other, and just glowed in each other's presence. It was the stuff of fiction and hopeless romance, and yet it was also so entirely real. Aragorn and Mae were living proof of it.

Then there was Elle and Eomer. Goodness, she'd been surprised, to say the least, when they had started snarling at each other. Roaring angrily at one another back and forth like some sort of tennis match. It was so funny and yet so heart warming at the same time to watch them scrap at each other. Ann hadn't been too surprised to see Saeleth have trouble with facing Eomer's feelings for her at the start. Even after four ages, her big sister had not changed in that aspect. Wisdom and stubbornness was an interesting duo of characteristics to have.

Anoreth breathed a happy sigh as she watched Eomer lift Elle into a hug, spinning her in a circle as they laughed joyously together. She smiled as she watched Aragorn and Mae walk together, her hand on his arm, as they made their way through the crowd toward where Gandalf waited greet the lovely couple. The happiness in the air was palpable. Anoreth could feel it all.

Lifting her gaze, Ann looked to the sky and smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

"Talking with yourself?" Ann lowered her gaze and smiled wide at the handsome blonde prince.

"To the Valar actually." She admitted, looking from the sky, to him, to where her sisters stood among the mass of celebrators. "It has been an… eventful few ages." She chuckled, her minds flying through the years and years of memories she had behind her.

"Ages?" Legolas asked curiously, his deep blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"Mm-hm." Anoreth nodded her head, her blue eyes twinkling as she turned to fix the elf prince with a mischievous, secretive smile. "I am four ages old, Legolas." She expected his eyes to widen in surprise, and she was not wrong. As an elf, Legolas understood what it was like to live a long, immortal life… but four ages of eternal life? That was the same as the Ainur!

"It seems that there is much more to you and your sisters than we had even imagined." Legolas said with a smile, his eyes searching Anoreth's pretty face. The woman laughed quietly.

"Indeed. Several lifetimes of more." She teased. She was happy to finally be having a decent conversation with Legolas. Oh how she remembered having plastered his face all over her devices and walls in her mortal life on Earth. She never would have imagined that the real Legolas would be so similar and yet so entirely different to what she had been shown to imagine. And now? She was standing in the coronation of the King of Men, with her sisters smiling with utter happiness before her, and Legolas standing beside her, speaking to her as if they had known each other their entire life- or in her case, lives.

"But now?" Legolas asked, looking pointedly at her sisters unmarked skin. Anoreth followed his gaze, understood, and smiled softly, kindly, sadly.

"But now… it's time for their last life time." Anoreth said, her eyes watching for the elf's reaction carefully. She was pleasantly surprised to find an understanding in his reaction to her news. "After four ages, I think it's time we settle down."

"We?" Legolas asked, his gaze going from her to where her sisters stood. Mae with Aragorn and Gandalf, and Elle with Eomer, Faramir, and Eowyn. Ann chuckled and shrugged softly.

"I love my sisters." She said simply. "I don't think I could go on living for another sum of lifetimes without them by my side." She admitted. She never had had to live without them for long, she wasn't she was capable of doing so for long at all. She just couldn't imagine living with them until the end of their mortal lives, then mourning them, then moving on to live the rest of eternity without them. Was that weird of her?

"So you would choose to sacrifice your immortal life to live a mortal life by your sisters' sides?" Legolas surmised, a small mischievous smile on his lips. Ann narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, knowing very well what he was insinuating.

"You think me foolish for doing so." She said. It was not a question.

"No." Legolas disagreed, shaking his head. "Not foolish at all. I simply wonder how you can include yourself in their mortality when you have clearly not accepted it for yourself." Confused, Ann followed Legolas pointed gaze... He was looking at her. Or rather, her marked skin. Anoreth blinked in surprise... she had expected them to fade! She had expected for her immortality to leave her. She had decided to stay with her sisters when she'd seen them decide to stay. So why were her markings, her immortality still with her?!

 _Because_ you _do not decide Anoreth. That was not the oath._

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked aloud, prompting a slight bewilderment in Legolas' gaze.

 _Your sisters' have decided to stay, Anoreth, not with their minds, but with their hearts. You can fool yourself into believing you wish to stay... but you can never fool your heart._

"Bu- Wha- How- Oi." Anoreth heaved a sigh and slammed her palm against her forehead gently.

"Anoreth?" Legolas asked hesitantly, his brow raised curiously and smile pulling on his mouth as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"It would seem that..." Anoreth sighed again and lowered her hand to look at Legolas. "I do not _want_ to stay." She whispered, a world of conflicting emotions filling her blue eyes as she looked away from the elf to watch her sisters.

Legolas said nothing as he gazed into her clouded sky blue eyes, his mind wondering through an abundance of thoughts. Anoreth was not far behind him. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't... enjoy the idea of immortality. Four ages had passed and Anoreth still learned something never every single day. There was still so much more for her to see, to learn, to experience! She was yet to return to Valinor. The place that she called home, the home that she had left long ago and wished to return to again.

"Your right." Anoreth whispered tot he ethereal beings that always seemed to watch over her. "I don't want to stay. I want go back to the lands I once called home." Anoreth sighed wearily and looked at Legolas, a film of tears in her eyes. "But what abut my sisters?" She asked.

Legolas smiled ever so gently and squeezed the woman's shoulder comfortingly. "They'll understand. They will. Just as you have accepted that they want to stay." The elf said. Anoreth nodded slowly. He was right, of course, they would understand. But... but..

"Ann!" Lifting her gaze, Ann looked to where her sisters stood with their friends, their family.

 _Ponder later, Anoreth._ A familiar voice said in her head. _There will be plenty of time to do so. Go to them._

Anoreth sighed. She was right.

"Come." She said suddenly, reaching out to take Legolas' hand and guide him to where their friends had reunited. "Let's mull over that another time, shall we? Right now, let's live this day to it's entirety." Legolas smiled and let the incredible woman pull him along.

The Fellowship of the Ring reunited, and no matter how far they strayed, no matter if lives faded while others lived on… The Fellowship would always be united. Their friendship, their love, and their devotion would always bond them to one another. No matter if they lived for one lifetime… or hundreds of them.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I'm kinda sad to see the girls go. I really enjoyed writing for them.**

 **Thank you all so very much for reading my little story. For your honest words. For coming back to read my chapters even when I'd take forever, edit and re-edit constantly, and write utter madness sometimes.**

 **Thanks so much!**

* * *

 **Guess this will be the last one of these for Nel Muinthil as well...**

 **Angel897**

They got their happy endings... or close enough at least. :) Thank you so much for reading!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13**

I hope you liked this happy ending :) Thank you so much for coming back to read Nel Muinthil.

 **Gginsc**

Yes. All the way from the First Age. I think I mentioned I enjoy tormenting my characters. Besides, I'm not big on those incredible, amazing, almost flawless happy endings. I gave Mae hers, and I really liked it, but I very nearly didn't give Elle one, and Ann's is pretty vague. Well, I hope you liked the very last chapter of Nel Muinthil. Thanks for reading!


End file.
